


The Trinity of the Rich

by chairpods (sarah_taylor713), melonkoly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mean Girls Fusion, Christmas, Comedy, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff, Football, Halloween, Hand Jobs, House Party, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, London, M/M, Mean Girls References, Millionaire, Platonic Bokuto & Kuroo & Oikawa, Rich - Freeform, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_taylor713/pseuds/chairpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonkoly/pseuds/melonkoly
Summary: His three main questions upon entering the school were:Who are Bokuto, Kuroo and OikawaWhat is the extent of their wealthWhy is everyone gayOr the self indulgent-Mean Girls-BoKurOi fic that the whole fandom needed and honestly deserved.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 92





	1. The Trinity of the Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> We are super excited to be posting the first chapter of our fic. The idea of best friends Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa all being rich in high school was something that I couldn't find anywhere so we took it upon ourselves to write it. Foth both of us this is the first time writing something like this so don't expect much. Hopefully, we will update every week. We have been working for a month in the planning stage and now, here is the first chapter of The Trinity of the Rich.
> 
> Enjoy!

Boisterous laughter echoed off the walls of Kuroo’s bedroom. Oikawa was seated in a dark leather chair across from Kuroo. Meanwhile, Bokuto was bouncing around the room, inevitably touching everything in his wake while shining a laser over Oikawa’s head.

“Bo-chan, please sit down. I'm trying to finish telling my story about the girl I met when we were in Australia,” Oikawa scoffed.

Bokuto turned off the laser pointer and Kuroo’s cat immediately jumped off the enormous bookshelf behind Oikawa and strutted out the door.

“As I was saying… I got her number and Snapchat but soon found out she was already dating someone. What a bitch. I even tried vegemite and had a good attitude about it, only for her to break my heart. Are you guys even listening?”

“Nope. Vegemite is great,” Kuroo replied dryly without looking up from his chemistry textbook for the upcoming year.

“Stop studying-school isn't even here yet! Listen about my midlife crisis and how I was betrayed!”

“School is literally tomorrow and I'd rather get an A- than listen to you rant. Please shut up.”

“I’m with Kuroobro on this. That girl obviously had a boyfriend. He was standing right behind her on the beach. He was the one that bought you guys the vegemite sandwiches,” Bokuto chuckled and bounced from the bathroom entrance left of Kuroo to sit on the huge fur carpet in the middle of the room.

It was a good thing Kuroo’s parents couldn't hear Oikawa's whining or Bokuto’s laughter. Kuroo’s bedroom was massive. The rug was in the middle of the room and the first thing people saw upon entering. Behind it was the couch and the two chairs Oikawa and Kuroo were sporting and behind them was Kuroo’s personal bookshelf. It wrapped the whole back wall. On the opposite side of the bookshelf was the bed. Simple enough, two pillows and a comforter. Usually one of the cats would sleep at the foot of the bed peacefully. They did it so regularly it was barely noticeable. Walking straight through the room passed the bed and the carpet was the bathroom and closet, which like everything in not just the bedroom but in the whole house was dark black.

Kuroo flipped a page in his textbook, “Excited for your fans to see you again, Oikawa?”

“Of course I am. They depend on me! I am their beacon of hope in this shit-filled world.” Oikawa threw up a peace sign and winked. All anyone could ever do was roll their eyes at his satire.

“Well, I for one have real objectives. This year I'm going to lead the chemistry club and be senior valedictorian. Maybe I’ll intern at a lab or something,” Kuroo replied. He was confident he would accomplish his goals for the year, especially considering he had the brains to do it. 

“Wow, who would've known. Tall and handsome Kuroo Tetsurou, a real science nerd with an amazingly interesting life ahead of him. Tetsu-chan,” he deadpanned, “you could literally be one of the most popular guys in school if you fixed your bedhead and stopped being such a school obsessed virgin.” 

Oikawa extended his arms outwards, snatched the textbook from his best friend's hands, slammed it shut and smashed it on the coffee table next to him.

“Why don't you be more like Bo-chan here and do something people actually care about. The whole school is in love with Bokuto and he’s totally going to be the captain of the football team this year. Isn't that right Bokuto?” Oikawa asked with a sly grin, looking down at Bokuto who sat cluelessly on the carpet.

It took a moment for Oikawa’s words to register in Bokuto's mind, but after a few moments, his face broke into a bright smile. “One hundred percent guys. This year I’ll be the best captain ever and I’ll work super hard as a quarterback so people can be proud. All my friends are counting on me and I won’t let the team down. HEY HEY HEY!” Long muscular legs jumped up from the carpet and Bokuto gave three fist pumps in the air before excitedly sitting down to cross his legs and reaching out to give Oikawa a fist pump. 

“What a star Bo-chan. See Tetsu-chan be a star like Bo-chan here and make friends.”

“Ok first of all I feel betrayed bro. What happened to bros before hoes- or did Oikawa brainwash you as he did to all of his fake fans?”

“Kuroobro we’re number one best bros. In real life and on Snapchat. No one will get in between that. I love you, bro.”

“I love you too man. Second of all, I am already a star- and I do have friends. All the people I tutor say we’re friends and we’re all super chill. The people at Chem Con seem to think I’m a star. Every year since the first grade I've always come home with the star trophy,” Kuroo said almost too smoothly while pointing behind him to the top of the bookshelf where twelve trophies shaped like a star rested. Each one the same as the last except with a different year engraved on the plague below his name.

“All I'm saying, Tetsu-chan, is that you need to have fun your last year of high school. Don't be piss on the wall and come out of this rock you live under that is called your bedroom. Make the most of your senior year before you need a real job.” Oikawa was practically screeching by now. Again, thank god that the room was so big and that both of his parents were in the basement library where they couldn't hear the trio’s constant banter. 

The Kuroo estate was prided around the massive basement library. The ceiling in the library was around twenty feet tall with four sets of stairs on each side that led to a separate room in the middle of the bookshelves with, of course, more books and an office. Across from the library were the bar and lounge. Expensive bottles of liquor were lined up on the shelf above the bar counter. Some of which were out on display for easy access although the bulk of the family liquor was in a cellar sitting pretty for quests to gawk at and for the family to collect. A large satin L shaped couch and multiple leather seats, identical to the ones in Kuroo’s room, separated the bar from the library. 

The same dark wooden stairs with glass railings wrapped around the side of the bar and let up to an extra lounge. This one was mostly for entertaining Kuroo’s guests aka just Bokuto, Oikawa and Kemna. Kuroo’s lounge overlooked the family lounge and faced the library shelves. The same couch and chairs were used. Shelves covered the whole back wall and inside them held the teenager’s molecular structure figures and other miscellaneous science-related trinkets.

Throughout the house, much of the same accents and pieces were used to keep the aesthetic consistent. Everywhere in the house was softly lit to accentuate the dark interior. In just about every room there was a black cat either sleeping or staring out a window. Even to Bokuto and Oikawa who knew Kuroo since the age of five, it fathomed them how the family could keep track of where and who each of their nine cats was located. The cats looked identical; black fur, greenish-yellow eyes and a lean slender body. It was also a mystery to Bokuto and Oikawa the resemblance between the cats and the members of the family. Everyone in the family had inky black hair and molten gold eyes that mimicked those of their cats. 

Laidback and atmospheric was what most guests thought of their experience. Their residence was never loud but it wasn’t ever completely silent either. Although, with the absence of Tetsurou’s older sister Mayumi, things mellowed out more. She left to study at MIT four years ago and was continuing her studies in pursuit to get a master’s degree. Following in her father’s steps, she too went into mathematics.

“I will have fun this year. I’ve been having fun for the past seventeen years of my life. I came out of the womb having fun. It’s just that my fun is anything related to chemistry or just chilling out, your fun is playing with girl’s hearts and wasting their time.” A deep sigh left Kuroo’s mouth and he continued to respond, “to each their own. I predict the same thing will happen this year as the last twelve years of school that I’ve had the displeasure of going to with you. I’ll be the smart kid who everyone wants answers from. You'll be the one everyone wants to date but you’ll blow it off after talking for less than an hour. And Bokuto will be my best bro and the one everyone knows as a ray of sunshine.”

“Thanks for psychoanalyzing the obvious,” Oikawa mocked with a sickly sweet tone while stretching out his legs to stand up.

Kuroo and Bokuto both followed and the trio made their way to the door of his bedroom to head downstairs for dinner. While walking down the illuminated stairs Kuroo continued to talk to his best friends in front of him, “Oikawa I doubt you’ll ever be in a committed relationship. You might be single forever. Even Bokuto has been in relationships. Given, the last serious one he was in was when we were in the eighth grade. It ended because Bokuto was too clingy. Better luck next time bro,” Kuroo smirked and pat Bokuto on the shoulder.

“Hey, hey, hey, not cool man. I just didn’t want her to leave me. In the end, she left anyway.” Fluffy black and white tufts of hair on the childlike teenager appeared to deflate as his voice got softer and timider.

“Poetic words Bo-chan. I wish I could relate. I’m a man of the people. What can I say? Your hurtful words aside Tetsu-chan, Bo-chan and I will get into relationships this year.” 

The trio reached the main floor. To the right was the living room that emanated the same warm light found throughout the whole house onto the walls of the hallway. In front of them stood massive glass panes and black double wooden doors. Behind them were the illuminated stairs leading back upstairs where mostly bedrooms were located. The stairs also led downwards to a passage in the bookshelves that opened up to face the bar and lounge. On the left was the dining table, black wood to match the door. It had five grey fabric chairs on each side and one on each end, twelve seats in total. Many seats came in handy for entertaining people. Past the dining room was the kitchen. In the middle stood the black granite island. Around the back, four bar stools to match the chairs in the dining room were lined up. Parallel to the stools was the stove and oven. On the left the refrigerator, on the right more counter and the walk-in pantry. More appliances and furniture were scattered around the dark kitchen. Behind the pantry led to the garage which took up a bulk of the house. 

Oikawa led them into the kitchen to grab plates and cutlery out of the cabinets and drawers. When they were young it was taught that they were to set the table. Even kids of multimillionaires had chores to do. 

“You and Bokuto in relationships? I highly doubt that. What happened to I’m a man of the people? More like a whore of the people,” Kuroo muttered the last part so his best friend wouldn’t hear and discreetly rolled his eyes. “And Bokuto is still clingy as ever,” Kuroo remarked as he laid out plates for five place settings.

“Um yeah. Believe it or not, I am looking for a relationship, just not with the fangirls. I owe everything to my fans and I will give them their own section in my speech if I ever become an esteemed alien researcher, but we all need some cutesy Pinterest shit to post on Instagram, even me and Bokuto.”

“Thank you, Oikawa. I will try very hard to get into a relationship this year. I want cute Instagram shit and I want someone to visit the owls at the zoo since you two have ditched me.” Now that the table was set the three took their respective seats at the end of the table. It was an unwritten rule where they sat at the dining table. It had just been that way since the beginning of time.

“Besides, you haven’t been in a relationship at all. You barely talk to anyone. You just spout stupid science pickup lines and smirk at them. What happened to your undying love for Ken-chan? Did that not work out?” Oikawa smirked, knowing he called Kuroo’s bluff.

“Kenma and I are doing just great thank you. I’ve been busy, I always am. Kenma is just a long time friend. Even if I did use all my pick up lines and seduced him with Never Going to Give You Up, he doesn’t want to put in the effort to date anyone, not just me.” As soon as he finished talking, both Kuroo’s parents came up from the stairs behind them and his mother joined the trio while his father went to the kitchen to bring out the food.

“Thank you kids for setting the table. Are you guys excited for school tomorrow?” Tetsurou’s mother asked the three kindly.

“I’m super excited okaasan. This year I will be the quarterback and captain of the football team,” Bokuto boasted confidently.

“That’s great Koutarou-kun. I remember when I was entering my senior year of school. Good times but even better times lie ahead. I hope you guys enjoy your freedom before it is lost. I’m pretty sure Tetsurou would love to get away from us and live on his own but who would do his laundry?” his mother jabbed.

“That is true. Capitalism at its finest.” The signature lazy smirk on Tetsurou’s face was now very apparent while laughter filled the dining room giving the house an embracing feeling to contrast the dark nature. Tetsurou’s father walked in from the hallway that connected from the kitchen carrying soba and placed it on the table.

Everyone served themselves and gave thanks for the food before Tetsurou’s father spoke. “I too remember senior year of high school. I saw both of your fathers the day before school too. You three have grown into fine young men and remind me of us back in the day. It’s amazing to see you guys grow up right before our eyes. It happened so fast.”

“Don’t get too emotional now otousan,” Oikawa comforted as he ate his soba.

“How long have you guys been staying over here each year before school starts? Since the very start of kindergarten right?” 

“Well, actually these two have been inviting themselves over each year before school starts. I never wanted this. I’m pretty sure it started when Oikawa had no friends and we had all just met. Bokuto was just over for the day and Oikawa purely invited himself to stay over. All of us were going to the same school so it was easier just for them to stay over. Except they kept doing it every year,” Kuroo deadpanned and gave Oikawa a blank stare.

“I had friends they were just out of the country.”

“By out of the country you mean they were in space because your friends were aliens.”

“Rude Tetsu-chan, rude.”

“Settle down boys. Tetsurou, be nice to your friends,” his mother intervened in the banter.

“I’m always nice.” A grin was still on Kuroo’s face as he spoke.

“I enjoy this tradition of ours and I’m glad I’ve found two best friends. Imagine if your guys’ kids weren’t as great as friends like me, Tetsubro and Oikawa,” Bokuto cut in.

“You’re absolutely right Koutarou-kun,” Tetsurou’s mother replied.

The three of them were introduced to each other at age five during a reunion between the Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa families. Each of their fathers met in school and were friends. Throughout the years they kept connected and hosted gatherings. That’s how they knew they all had sons around the same age. 

Tetsurou’s parents went to the same high school but didn’t meet until college. Koutarou’s parents worked together. His father was employed as his mother’s company lawyer. Tooru’s parents were childhood friends turned lovers. The ultimate romantic couple. An oxymoron to how Tooru lived his life.

Dinner was spent laughing and reminiscing and the three boys cleared the table and thanked Tetsurou’s parents for the meal before heading back up to the raven’s bedroom.

-

The hours after dinner was used for various teenage activities. Oikawa busied himself with Snapchatting unforeseen girls, while Bokuto was preoccupied with making thirst traps and Kuroo was, well, studying. Even in a massive, onyx black mansion, no one would bat an eye at the three teenagers. Life had the looming fear of the future over them but right now all anyone could see is some regular kids laughing and having fun. 

Being born into wealth came with pros and cons. When he wanted something, Kuroo wouldn’t even need a second thought. The money came out of nowhere. It ran in the family and stayed in the family. The Kuroo family was a lineage know for great scientists that worked and researched for the greater good of not just Japan but the world. Conferences and conventions were given in all countries. Money was passed down from generation to generation. But Kuroo wasn’t so naive to believe everyone was as fortunate as him even as a young child he knew that. In elementary school, the kids just knew that Kuroo was well off. Maybe it was the nice shoes he wore or the expensive toys he brought. Or maybe it was the luxury cars that picked and dropped him off at school. Making friends with both Bokuto and Oikawa aided Kuroo and since all three of them were in the same position they understood each other’s struggles. Not to mention the two biggest personalities of Tokyo helped the young boy come out of his shell.

Although it was Kenma who convinced Kuroo that it was okay to have wealth. Kuroo had known him long before he had been introduced to his current best bros. Their mothers had been good friends and had both given birth to two timid sons. Initially, Kuroo was hesitant to reach out to Kenma not knowing if he’d react like the kids at preschool but Kenma reassured Kuroo that as long as he didn’t brag about his money and was using it for good they’d have no quarrels. The two fell into an easy rhythm. Silence was abundant in the time they spent together but it was well enjoyed. Friendship turned into something more around the seventh grade but it was one-sided on Kuroo’s end. When it came to romance Kenma was a brick wall due to lack of effort. It was a romance that never died down but was subconscious in the back of the raven’s mind. 

Sitting on the couch playing games became sitting together on the couch playing games. With every small touch that Kenma ushered, Kuroo’s confident composure slipped ever so slightly. The two boys grew into this state of more than childhood friends but not reaching the openly romantic stage, a stage Kuroo knew would not come.

“Guys I’m going to hit the hay,” Kuroo put the finished textbook into his black school bag. Just to make a good first impression Kuroo specifically chose his charcoal Prada Zaino Nylon Backpack. It was an expensive but not surprising 150,000 yen. The bag was purchased two weeks ago after much persuasion from Oikawa to, in the first place go shopping (I have a live-stream hosted by an overseas researcher) and second, to buy such an overpriced unnecessary purchase. On a regular day, his overused Herschel bag would make an appearance for the reason that it was bigger and already stained with coffee.

“Us too. Stop making porn videos of your ass Bo-chan. Even battery charged owl men need beauty sleep for school.” Oikawa set down his phone in the chair that he was sitting in and made his way to the bathroom. 

Bokuto swiped his phone from the bookshelf where it was recording and yelled to Oikawa who was fluffing his chestnut brown hair in the bathroom, “some of us actually have ass to shake and you’re just jealous! Jealousy is an ugly disease, didn’t you once say that?”

Kuroo burst out laughing from his closet midway through taking off his shirt and Bokuto couldn’t help but join in. Their laughs echoing throughout the whole room sounding both like a hyena and an owl.

“Shut the fuck up you two, I do have an ass. What both of you guys are, are dumb asses ” An unused hairbrush was thrown out of the door as Oikawa whined and it hit Bokuto right in the face. Both Bokuto and Kuroo laughed louder despite the ever-growing red mark on the latter’s face. 

-

Ice was grabbed and apologies were said it was now around eleven and everyone was tired. Somehow every year without fail Oikawa slept on Kuroo’s bed claiming he deserved the best spot to sleep. Three young kids sleeping on a queen bed posed no issues but as the trio grew up that quickly became a problem. This year Kuroo slept on the couch with his feet dangling off the edge and Bokuto slept on a futon that was placed on the carpet. Oikawa took his place on the bed and the three had a peaceful sleep before the first day of their senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> [Kuroo's mansion](https://www.pinterest.ca/sarah_taylor713/kuroo/mansion/)
> 
> [Kuroo's backpack](https://image.s5a.com/is/image/saks/0400012055184_NERO?wid=480&hei=640&qlt=90&resMode=sharp2&op_usm=0.9,1.0,8,0)
> 
> Next time:  
> -First week back  
> -Classes and clubs  
> -Announcing a party


	2. The Trinity of the School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write. I just want to make it clear that in no way is this fic trying to match reality. Think American life but in Japan. Just wanted to make that disclaimer. We are just kids, we aren't even in high school or America, nothing is going to be realistic. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Without further ado, here is the second chapter of The Trinity of the Rich. Happy December everyone!
> 
> Enjoy!

At exactly 6:30 AM, two large eyes blinked open. Five seconds after opening his eyes, Bokuto yawned, once. And three seconds after yawning, he was bolting up and practically throwing himself off the futon. Excitedly, he leapt to the couch and settled on top of a Kuroo-shaped lump. 

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP, BROS! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, HEY HEY-” 

Suddenly, he found himself headfirst in a pillow. Unfazed, he threw it off and sat back up. Yeah, that was a mistake. Because when he looked around for who had done such a thing, he was met with an extremely unfriendly face. 

“GEYAH!” He jumped back, “Oikawa what happened to you?! Why do you look like- like- LIKE THAT?”

Eyes murderous, hair a mess, and- was that drool on his lower lip?- Oikawa sniffed, “You’ve seen me the morning after sleepovers before.” 

“Ok, sure, but not before you’ve used the washroo-” 

He received another pillow to the face, however, not from Oikawa this time. 

“It’s six in the morning, what the hell could you two possibly have to argue about?” Kuroo seethed, awakened by the bickering of the other two. 

Oikawa frowned. Meanwhile, Bokuto’s cheerful mood was undeterred, and before anyone else could react, he was grabbing fistfuls of Kuroo’s hair and leaning in close.

“You’re awake, bro! Finally. Geez, I jumped on you and everything and you didn’t even stir, I was starting to worry your old man-ness would never get up and we’d miss school! But anyway- you DID get up so-” 

He was immediately flung off the couch. Bokuto decided to shut up after that. 

-

Half an hour later, Kuroo reluctantly dragged himself out from under the warmth of his blanket to go downstairs and start the coffee maker. Oikawa (after checking Instagram) ducked into one of the many guest bathrooms on the second floor; the shelves already stalked with his signature hair products. Bokuto was left on his own (“I love you bro, but you don’t know how to make coffee.”) so he decided to get a short workout in before the trio headed out. Usually, he would hit the gym with the guys on the football team but the season hadn't started yet. The short walk to the pool house turned gym presented him with a spectacular view. The Kuroo estate was located on the outskirts of Tokyo. Where else would a mansion in Tokyo be placed?

Despite being the most social of the three, working out with only his thoughts and the rising sun brought clarity to Boktuo’s mind. Something about the repetitive nature of exercising calmed the teenager out. After completing his routine, he made his way back to the house and was greeted by his friends quarrelling in the kitchen. 

“Tetsu-chan, you have to let me!” Oikawa whined, as usual.

“Ha! No chance in hell man. Do you know how high insurance is nowadays?”

“Of course I know. I have a car too, you know.”

“I'm driving the Tesla. Bo, tell Oikawa that I will drive my own car.”

Bokuto swivelled his head to Oikawa, then to Kuroo, then back to Oikawa again. He shrugged, “it is Kurobro’s car and it just got a new wrap. I don't blame my bro for not wanting to get it ruined.”

“Okay then Bokuto. I won’t drive it.” Oikawa turned and stomped away.

“What is his problem, bro?”

“He wants to drive the Tesla to impress his fangirls on the first day back.”

“Huh, seems like something he would do.”

“Mmm… Bo?”

“Yeah?”

“Go take a shower, you reek. Both me and the princess over there are ready to go.” 

“Coulda fooled me with that hair bro.” Bokuto snorted, pointing at the bed head in front of him. No sooner had the words left his mouth, he was sprinting up the stairs, a very offended Tetsurou on his tail. 

After a quick shower and gelling his hair, Bokuto got dressed and met his friends downstairs. He had ‘borrowed’ a pair of Kuroo’s distressed skinny jeans. The tightness of the pants did his thighs justice. He also wore an oversized dark olive sweater.

Their group had always been easily identified- possibly due to the fact that they all had such unique hair. Bokuto’s own was naturally black in the winter; a result of the lack of sun. He had bleached the ends white and styled it in a way that oddly resembled an owl. It was defining, that was for sure. Some might say it resembled his personality; big, expressive and two toned.

Kuroo had always had a bad case of bed head. He slept in such a way that his face was squashed between pillows, resulting in him waking up with a horrendous hairdo that resembled a rooster. Sure it could be fixed with a generous helping of hair gel and patience, but his appearance had never held much importance to him. What he wore also reflected his laid back attitude and self confidence. Today he sported black jeans with a matching shirt, underneath a red flannel.

Out of the three, Oikawa was the most meticulous about his appearance. It had taken all three years of middle school to perfect the signature swoop of his chestnut hair. All his efforts paid off when people started to notice his beauty during his first year of high school. Guys and girls alike wanted nothing more than to get their hands on Oikawa Tooru. That theory would be proven today when he showed up in dark skinny jeans, a grey hoodie and navy wool coat that practically screamed I’m rich. 

“Let's go!” Kuroo called. “We can grab smoothies on the way there, my treat.”

“Sweet, thanks man,” Bokuto replied, struggling to get on a pair of grey Yeezys. The moment he was done, Oikawa grabbed him, shoved him out into the garage and shut the door behind them. 

“Bo- chan these are new white Air Forces, don’t step on them,” Oikawa chided as he climbed into the front seat of Kuroo’s matte black Tesla.

“Those are actually my shoes, but okay I guess.” Kuroo shook his head and started the engine. The car rolled down the driveway that wrapped around the side of the house and they made their way to school (blasting Nicki Manaj all the way there, of course).

-

One long drive later they arrived in the school parking lot, smoothies in hand. The school was located in Aoyama. Many of the students loved this location because it was close to many subway lines and trendy cafes, all of which the students could afford, considering an overwhelming majority of them were rich. As soon as Oikawa stepped out of the car, he was mobbed by a group of shrieking girls. Kuroo and Bokuto just chuckled and walked past him, ignoring his silent pleas. Once in the building Bokuto immediately spotted Terushima Yuuji.

“Terushima! Hey man I missed you.” Bokuto clapped him on the back, and almost sent his poor underclassman flying. “Oh geez, sorry about that. ”

“No problem. I missed you too, same with you Kuroo. You two look good as ever. Pretty sure both of you are taller.”

“I grew like an inch over summer vacation,” Kuroo smirked. 

“Oh yeah, I saw you guys all went to Australia, how was that?”

“It was fun; bugs were massive though. Like, this spider I saw on the beach, it was gigantic.”

“That’s what she said!”

All three of them howled at Terushima’s joke, and it was obvious that no one had really matured. 

“Kuroo, I'll see you in college prep classes soon and Bokuto I'll catch you at the football meeting. See you guys later.” Terushima walked off and could be seen making his way towards a group of third year girls. 

“Well that’s one way to start the day,” Kuroo mumbled.

Bokuto grinned, “I love Terubro so much man.” 

The two walked side by side in search of their classes. Schedules had been sent out during the past week. “Okay, this is me. Text me, ’kay?” Bokuto wrapped his hand around his best friend and gave him a suffocating hug before disappearing into class 1. 

Kuroo sighed, heading into his respective homeroom. The bell rang. Within minutes the halls were cleared; the first day of school had officially begun.

-

“That was the worst six hours of my life Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa whined. The trio had just overcome the first day back and he felt the need to share-or complain about- his experiences. 

“School wasn't so bad for me. I spent most of class texting Bo and Kenma- but get this! That snake, Daishou Suguru, is in my class again. Admin must have made a mistake because last I checked, class 7 is for smart people.” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

As they continued to discuss- if not rant about- their days, footsteps could be heard approaching. Oikawa was mid-story when he perked up at the sound of his name. Swinging his head in the direction of the voice, he spotted Bokuto standing next to Sugawara Koushi. 

“Oikawa, hey!” 

Sugawara, otherwise known as Suga, otherwise known as the student council president. He was the shining light in school that everyone looked up to and could always be seen with a smile. His light grey hair and pastel clothing added to his innocent appearance, and while he really was kind hearted for the most part, anyone close enough to him recognized that he was not one to be crossed. His friendship with Oikawa should have been evidence enough. 

Oikawa smiled and waved them over, “Suga-chan, Bo-Chan! Tetsu and I were just talking about how boring classes are this year. We all need a little spice in our lives. How are you Suga? I missed you this summer.”

“I missed you too. It’s only the first day, give the drama some time to catch up. Besides, knowing you, you’ll create some scandal before things get too boring around here. To be honest, I actually liked how today went. People are saying I’ll be voted student council president again,” Suga blushed, “ There’s also this guy who sits across from me, Sawamura Daichi. He’s super kind.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo chuckled. 

“Shut up, what’s so funny?” Oikawa shot the two a deadly glare before turning his attention back to Sugawara. “That’s so cute. Young love~. I’m rooting for you Suga-chan. Anyway, we have to go, traffic is going to suck if we don’t leave now.” 

He leaned forward, “But just between us, we’re going to be throwing a back to school party at my place next week. You should invite your man, and you know~,” Oikawa wiggled his brows suggestively, nudging Suga with his elbow. 

“I don’t know. But if your party ends up happening I’ll let him know. Catch you guys later. Oh, and Kuroo, nice wrap on the car.” Sugawara blew the group a kiss. 

The trio then climbed back into the black Tesla and began to drive away. 

Not even five minutes later, Oikawa looked up from his phone, “Kuroo drive us to an expensive cafe so I can be with other rich people,” He demanded.

“Aren't you already with other rich people?” Kuroo frowned, “Whatever, you’re paying.”

“Yay! Better hurry, though. I need coffee.”

“I made us coffee this morning.”

“Okay- yeah, but I like good coffee, not that pre-packaged crap you make.”

“Thanks.” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

Soon after the car was parked at Oikawa’s favourite coffee shop. They didn’t have to drive too far from their school to get here. In fact some days, for lunch, they walked here. The trio got out of the car and Kuroo locked the car with his phone. “Where are we sitting?”

“Right here! I call the window seat.” Bokuto ran to the back of the shop to grab a seat on a nice suede chair by the cafe’s big windows. It was a beautiful day and it wasn’t evening yet so the sun was still up. Oikawa and Kuroo just shrugged and took a seat across from him on the leather couch. The cafe was nice, exactly what you’d expect to see in Aoyama. People dressed in casual but classy clothes were the cafe’s main demographic. The trio fit right in.

Oikawa clasped his hands together,“Okay, down to business. The back to school party. I’m thinking… big. Like larger than last year. How does that sound?”

“Amazing. I’m excited. Last year’s turnout was pretty good; it could’ve been bigger if we didn’t host at Kuroo’s though,” Bokuto chimed.

“Hey! You know the library is special. I don't want some drunk kids to mess it up… Bokuto! Same order as always?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yep. Thank you.” Kuroo walked to the counter to order Oikawa’s usual caramel macchiato, Bokuto’s fruit protein smoothie and for himself a dark roast coffee.

“Bo-chan, I have a way to get alcohol, can you get food?”

“Sure thing. Your sister getting it again?”

“Yep. I have to babysit Takeru for her in exchange, but it’s worth it. Anyone you want to invite?”

“I’ll probably invite the new football team, that's it. How about you? Anyone you want to hook up with?” Bokuto teased. 

“Ha, funny. Fuck no. I’ve yet to meet a single soul that deserves me. I’m still looking for the right person.”

“Me too man. Kinda tough. At first, I was thinking Terushima but he’s my bro and a year younger. But, there is a new girl in my class. She’s really cute, so I think I'll invite her. Hey! Hey! Hey!” At his shout, everyone in the cafe turned to look at Bokuto. He lowered his voice, “Sorry guys.” Everyone went back to what they were doing. 

“You get ‘em Bo-Chan. Maybe this party is the perfect chance to meet someone. Maybe a cute girl will be there or a hot guy, who knows, who cares? It doesn’t matter who shows, if I see someone I like, I’ll take them. We’re gonna prove Tetsu wrong and date someone this year right Bo-chan?”

“Yessir.”

Kuroo walked back to the table and handed his friends their drinks. “Anything I missed?”

“Nope. We were just talking about the party, why?” Oikawa responded as he licked the rich frothy whipped cream from his drink. 

“Well, today in class the teacher pulled me aside to tell me that Bo and I are going to be touring two new students.”

Oikawa frowned,“Why you and Bokuto and not me? If the two students saw how painstakingly beautiful I am they’d actually feel inspired to come to school.”

“Or they’d actually want to gouge their eyes out.” Kuroo deadpanned. Bokuto burst out laughing, which resulted in smoothie spraying from his nose.

Kuroo smirked at Oikawa’s disgust. “I’m pretty sure they chose me and Bokuto because he’s the QB and I’m pretty much already the valedictorian. They want two bright, well-known, not asshole students, to represent the school.” 

“Wow thanks Tetsu,” Oikawa droned and handed Bokuto a napkin.

“Don’t worry, from what I heard, one is a second year and the other is a third year. Brothers, moving to Tokyo ‘cause of some family thing. Nothing too special.”

“Interesting… whatever, hope we can still be friends with them. Maybe they’re rich..or pretty..Not as pretty as me but, you know.”

“That’s two new friends, kinda cool. Maybe I can recruit them for the football team,” Bokuto beamed.

Kuroo nodded, “That’s great and all, but can we go? I need to get home. I’m making sign up sheets for the science club and Bo, don’t you need to sleep early for tomorrow?”

“You’re totally right. Drop off Oikawa first, though.”

“Yeah obviously.”

“Rude Tetsu-chan, rude.” Oikawa quickly finished the rest of his drink before tossing it into the trash . On the drive back, they thought up a rough guest list for Oikawa’s party and a plan to get his parents out of the house. They came up with the idea for Kuroo’s parents to host a dinner. 

They were surprised at how easily Oikawa’s mother agreed to his text, but had no complaints. Kuroo dropped off Oikawa before driving Bokuto back to his house. The Bokuto estate wasn’t that far from the Kuroo estate. Both were on the outskirts of the city, which gave the two mansions a beautiful view of the mountains. 

When Kuroo finally got home, he immediately trudged up to his bedroom and was greeted by a cat sleeping quietly on his bed. As gently as possible, he flopped down next to it and took a cat nap of his own.

-

Throughout the week club sign ups were sent out and everyone got used to their new schedules. Most people already knew each other or at least knew of each other, which made their senior year easier. There were very few new students this year, with the exception of incoming first years. 

Kuroo posted a sign up sheet for the science club of which the members usually consisted of two groups. On one hand, there were smart people who really enjoyed science and on the other, there were the kids who knew absolutely nothing and just came for free tutoring. And although no favour goes without reward, Kuroo would use his free tutoring to hold over the student’s heads. The requests Kuroo made usually weren’t too serious. Simple things like tickets to science conventions or free coffee to aid his ever growing addiction. In a school full of rich kids with goals to please their parents, there was much he could get away with.

Last year, he may or may not have helped Suna Rintarou with chemistry midterms in exchange for a smoke session with the school’s resident stoner. Damn, had it felt nice to smoke with Suna Rintarou and some of his “cool-stoner friends”, those of which included people like Tendou Satori and Nishinoya Yuu. 

Despite being the trio’s “nerd” he wasn’t a hermit, like those portrayed in cliche high school movies. Yes, he was the smartest of the three but that didn’t mean his whole life was dedicated to studying. In fact, lots of the time Kuroo did care what others thought of him. If he was a good friend to Bokuto and Oikawa. If he made his parents proud. He cared about the “deeper” things in life, as Oikawa said, the former whose brain was occupied with more surface level concerns.

The science club held its first meeting on Thursday. The first meeting of the year was always uneventful. All it did was cover what the club did, their goals for the year, who ran it, etc. People came late, people left, it honestly wasn’t that big of an event. At the end of the meeting, for the people that did show up (and stayed), some of whom Kuroo knew, he mentioned the party that the trio would be hosting next week and told them to ask Oikawa if they could come. He would most likely say yes, just to increase numbers, but you never knew with Oikawa and who his enemies were.

To no one’s surprise, when the football team met on Thursday, Bokuto was made quarterback. All the guys on the football team (even Ushijima Wakatoshi who was also in the running for quarterback) congratulated Bokuto. Returning players like the Miya twins, Terushima Yuiji, Kyotani Kentarou, and Ojiro Aran were the most excited for Bokuto. They had all played together last year and had formed a strong bond. Lots of first years showed up to the meeting to get information for tryouts the next week. Everyone was dismissed from the meeting and with all the excitement, Bokuto almost left without mentioning the party to everyone in the locker room. 

“SHIT, I ALMOST FORGOT GUYS!” Bokuto’s face lit up as he remembered what Oikawa said to him about inviting the football team. “Since I’m now your quarterback, I’m inviting you guys to Oikawa’s party next weekend. By the way, that’s next weekend not this weekend- just wanted to make sure you knew that.”

“Sweet, thanks for the invite!” Terushima shouted from somewhere behind the crowd. He was still struggling to figure out the combination to open his locker. 

“No problem. Just let Oikawa know if you are coming, he’ll post info about the party on his socials. Damn, I’m already fucking pumped for this party! HEY! HEY! HEYYY! Anyway, I’ll talk to you guys later. Bye Ushiwaka.” Bokuto slapped Ushijima on the back as he swung the door of the locker room open; Ushijima stood unwavering.

Word got around quickly that Oikawa Tooru was hosting a party. Naturally, everyone wanted to come. Who would pass up the opportunity to visit Oikawa’s esteemed penthouse? Who would pass up the opportunity to talk to him in the first place? A school of over a thousand people couldn’t fit into his penthouse so the trio would have to be selective of who would be on the guest list. In the grand scheme of things, many of the people who heard and wanted to go to the party didn’t actually have Oikawa’s number, DMs or Snapchat. So that helped narrow things down. 

Oikawa also invited people himself. That included all his fangirls, although most of them would end up not being allowed to come; he just wanted to portray his kind, generous image. Sugawara Koushi and Miya Atsumu would be guaranteed to come as they were both friends of Oikawa’s.

“Hey, Atsumu you better be coming to my party,” Oikawa grinned.

“Ya call me and the first thing you say is ‘come to my party’. ‘Course I’m comin’.”

Atsumu’s twin brother, Osamu could be heard in the background of the call, “‘Course yer coming, when you hear Sakusa Kiyoomi is.” Snickers could be heard from both Osamu in the background and from Oikawa himself.

“Shut the fuck up ‘Samu I’m on a call! And it ain’t funny Oikawa! Y’all suck.”

“And you suck Kiyoomi’s dick.” more snickering could be heard from both ends of the call.

“I’m hanging up. I hope yer weekend is goddamn awful. Bye hoe, don’t text me. ‘Samu come here, Ima whoop you-” the line went silent.

The sun was now starting to set and could be seen through the jungle of high rise buildings. Oikawa sighed to himself as he stared out his bedroom window. They had Friday off, but even so, Oikawa was drained. He had a guest list to make and a party to plan. 

And even though this is what he loved, to entertain, to be the life of the party, they had their work cut out for them. It was a great way to start off the year, a massive party thrown by only the school’s richest and most popular group. The school’s- and Tokyo’s own trinity of the rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
>   
>  [Bokuto's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734079955/)
> 
> [Kuroo's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734192524/)
> 
> [Oikawa's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734072398/)
> 
> [Kuroo's Tesla](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734801244/)
> 
> Next time:  
> -Bokuto and Kuroo tour new students  
> -Football tryouts  
> -More party planning


	3. The Trinity of the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I can't believe that this fic has over 100 hits. Yay! Thank you all. It means so much to both of us. This week we have a long chapter that pushes the word count over 10K. We are also proud of that. This chapter is super exciting because we get new characters. Again, both of us know nothing about football or anything so take this with a grain of salt. Just have fun reading the hilarious teenage antics. My dear friend Mimi has created [art](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/796503884095208762/) for this fic. Send her love. Thank you all, friends, fans, everyone.
> 
> Enjoy!

The drive over to pick up Bokuto was uneventful. The morning in general was uneventful. Tooru’s parents were in Yokohama, closing up an offer on a house and had decided to spend the weekend there, meaning Tooru got the house to himself before they returned on Monday. 

It would’ve been great, especially considering he had a party to plan, except none of his friends had been available to hang out. Akane from Class 2 was “busy helping her parents” and couldn't go on a date with him. Both Sugawara and Atsumu had family events to attend to. Bokuto and Kuroo were getting ready to tour the new kids and that left Oikawa by himself. Oikawa didn’t mind being alone and movie marathoning Star Wars for the hundredth time but these types of things were always way more fun with a friend. 

While driving, he contemplated what the day would be like. Probably chill. There was no need to dress up especially on a Monday morning so he didn’t. Light jeans rolled at the cuff and a white sweater was the way to go. The light colours brought out his chocolate brown hair. He wanted to get coffee, so to save time, he opted for glasses rather than the usual contacts. He’d slipped on a pair of runners and silently left the house, as to not wake his parents. 

Now he was pulling into the Bokuto driveway. His house had a beautiful view of the mountains and trees. There weren't too many houses nearby, probably a deliberate choice made by their parents seeing as the Bokuto family was not a quiet one. From the outside, it looked quite geometric and had a neutral aesthetic to it. Oikawa parked in front of the main entrance and shot Bokuto a text saying he was outside. Not thirty seconds later, a flash of white and black hair came flying out the door and into the passenger seat of his car.

“Good morning Bo-chan. I take it you slept well?” Oikawa said as he pulled out of the driveway.

“I did. Got the full ten hours of sleep last night. I’m not going to lie, I’m really excited to tour the new students. I even dressed up today.”

“I can see that. You look very handsome, pretty professional compared to what you normally wear; dirty shoes and ripped jeans.”

“Hey… I love my dirty shoes and ripped jeans. Still, I’ve gotta admit, I do look awesome right now.” And Bokuto did look great, dressed in a dark sweater over a collared shirt with black slacks and white shoes. The multiple rings on his fingers tied the look altogether.

“I agree with you for once. Who dressed you?”

“What?! I dressed myself, thank you very much,” Bokuto huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Which sister picked out your outfit for you?”

“Akari,” Bokuto replied.

The Bokuto family was a loud one. With three children- all very outspoken- the house was never silent for long. Akari Bokuto was the oldest of the siblings. She had beautiful, long white hair to match her father’s and was training to be a lawyer. Mitsuko, the middle child, had short black hair in resemblance to her mother’s and was going into interior design. Kotarou, the youngest, had a mix of black and white hair and had always been the designated “customer” for his sisters when they played “hair salon” as kids. His mother was looking at him as the one to take over her company. And although he didn’t mind, going from being a teenager to being the CEO of a company was a massive leap that he didn’t feel ready for whatsoever. 

Growing up with two other siblings had its pros and cons. For one, he was never lonely when his parents went to work. Still, as the youngest, lots of times he was the scapegoat. Their parents always believed his sisters, but to be fair, Bokuto usually was the cause of most accidents. Regardless, the whole family was tight, and he loved spending time with his sisters when he could. 

It was difficult now that they were all older. Akari had gotten her own place and as of recently, Mitsuko had moved in with her boyfriend, leaving Koutarou alone. It felt strange at home but eventually, he would have to leave the nest too. One good thing was that his parents devoted what time they had when they were not at the company to him. It wasn’t too bad in his opinion but it did get annoying. Parents really just aren't the same as siblings but you can't win ‘em all.

Bokuto pulled out his phone, which had a photo of an owl set as the lock screen and went to Snapchat.

“Oikawa, smile.” Oikawa did as Bokuto started to film. “Good morning everyone! I’m with Oikawa, fit check.” He then flipped the camera to a smiling Oikawa. Oikawa lifted his hand from the steering wheel and threw up a peace sign. Bokuto pointed the camera downwards to show his black pants and perfectly shiny white shoes, those of which he had bought with Kuroo. (“Your forces are creased and practically black.”) He flipped the camera once more and turned it sideways to show both his and Oikawa’s faces before ending the video.

“I'll tag you.”

“Aww thank you, Kou! Tetsu will be jealous.”

“Tetsubro is great but I do have to say, driving with Oika in his Porsche kinda beats driving with Tetsu in the Tesla.” No sooner had the words left his mouth, Bokuto’s eyes widened and he looked to Oikawa frantically. 

“Don’t tell him I said that. I feel like I'm cheating on my bro.”

Oikawa hummed, “Don’t worry, my lips are shut~.” They really weren't and both of them knew that. 

A short while later they reached Kuroo’s house and he soon came out and joined the two in the car. 

“Mornin’ guys, coffee?” he asked.

Oikawa held up his cup in reply. “I would normally accept, except I'm wearing white and your coffee still tastes like shit,” he snickered.

Kuroo’s hand retreated, and instead came to clutch his chest. 

“You wound me. It's not even 10 AM and you're already a bitch.”

“I’m a bitch all the time, bitching never takes a rest.”

“I know it doesn't.”

“True, you don't look bad either. Interviews?”

Kuroo smirked, “Thank you Oikawa, I'm glad you realized how handsome I am~.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, but said nothing else. 

Much like Bokuto, Kuroo was wearing black pants, except the collared shirt he wore was also black. A thin silver bracelet was on his wrist and his feet wore dark leather shoes. They were shined to perfection and showed off his pale ankles. Wearing all black was a huge statement but it gave him a powerful presence. Hopefully the people at school would be impressed, considering that this outfit had cost him a fortune. The bracelet and the shoes alone were enough to buy Oikawa’s expensive coffee for six months straight.

“Bokuto, you ready to do this?” Kuroo asked as he sipped his coffee.

“I’m really nervous but even more excited. I really hope the newbies like football.” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “Or science.” 

Bokuto nodded, “Or science. Hey- what if one of them likes football and one of them likes science.” 

“Or, what if both of them like football and scien-”

Oikawa slammed his hands on the steering wheel, “Would you two stop talking about something I wasn’t included in?” he screeched. 

His friends only chuckled in reply. 

-

They reached the school and Oikawa parked his Porsche, still pouting as the trio stepped out of the car. He grumbled something about ‘good luck’ and to keep him updated on how the tour went before they parted ways. Ten seconds later he was mobbed by screaming girls. 

When Bokuto and Kuroo entered the building, heads immediately turned. Maybe it was because Bokuto was practically bouncing with anticipation or maybe it was because they looked good. Like really good. It was probably a case of both. They made it halfway to the office before getting stopped by Daishou Suguru. Kuroo clenched his fists. The two of them had history, and both of them thrived off of provoking the other. 

“Good morning Kuroo. You look good. Like going-to-ask-someone-out good. Trying to get into the principal’s pants?”

Bokuto couldn't help but snicker. Kuroo gave him the death glare. Bokuto stopped laughing. 

“Good morning, Daishou. How was your weekend, did your girlfriend finally decide to dump your ass?” Kuroo smirked at Daishou’s scowl.

“Sure. At least I have a girlfriend.”

“At least I'm not a 5’10 garden gnome.”

“At least I dont have shit hair.”

“At Least I have a future career in something other than being a Mcdonald's worker.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’d fuck me too. My place nine o’clock~?”

“Keep walking, my brain hurts talking to you.” Daishou huffed and started off, middle finger up. 

“Yeah, and something else is gonna hurt if you keep talking to me. Bye sweetheart.” Kuroo blew a kiss, and he and Bokuto kept walking.

“What’s his problem?” Bokuto frowned. 

“He’s mentally screwed and anally fucked that's his problem.”

“I caught that on camera. It was hilarious. I'm saving that, maybe I’ll post it on my Finsta.”

“Sure but right now be quiet, we’re here.” 

They reached the office just as the bell rang. The halls were soon vacated. Bokuto went silent and they stepped inside. The secretary didn't even look up from her computer and pointed to an office down the hall. All secretaries were kind of crabby but the trio had a record with getting sent to the office. Whether it be the time Kuroo snuck into the science lab and filled it with smoke or the time Oikawa accidentally started a riot with his fangirls, The secretary had seen their faces way too often. Bokuto and Kuroo walked down the hall. They passed by the closed office doors until they reached the Principal’s office. It was open, revealing two people already inside, seated in plush chairs next to the Principal, himself. 

“Ah, Bokuto-kun, Kuroo-kun how nice of you to join us,” Nakamura-san grinned. He motioned for the two to step closer. “Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou,” he gestured their names respectively, “Akaashi Keiji, Iwazumi Hajime,” he introduced the two transfers. Kuroo leaned in to shake their hands, a warm smile on his face. Bokuto tried to copy him, but halfway there, his hand froze midair. Something about Akaashi Keiji stopped him in his place. Like a kid in a candy shop, he was awestruck by the sweetness of the situation. 

“Ahem. Bo? It's rude to stare,” Kuroo coughed not so subtly and nudged his friend forward. 

Bokuto blinked out of his trance, “Oh.. right! Uh, hi, I'm sorry. Shit- I mean oops- I mean, uh, my name isn't sorry I’m Bokuto but you already knew that.. Hi.” Nakamura-san sighed as he shook their hands. 

Bokuto thought it was interesting, how Iwaizumi had a firm grip and rough rugged hands while Akaasi had long, delicate fingers. Pretty hands. Really pretty. 

He must have been shaking the latter’s hand for a while because Nakamura-san interrupted his shake, “Thank you, Bokuto-kun for your kindness- why don't you go give them the tour now?”

“Right, heh, my apologies Agaashee.” He stopped and let go of the boy’s hand. Immediately, he felt a strange sense of… emptiness? Bokuto felt disappointed to stop holding Akaashi’s hand. Why? Maybe because Akaash’s hand had been so cool, and it was really hot outside today. He was mournful of losing Akaashi’s ice-pack hand. Yes, that was it. 

“My name is pronounced Akaashi, apology accepted. You may begin the tour Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san. Thank you Nakamura-san, have a good morning.” All four of them bowed at Akaashi’s statement and made their way back into the halls. 

“Okay, since we are walking this way we’ll visit the library first. This hall is just first year classrooms. Any questions so far?” Kuroo asked the two.

“I heard you guys have a football team here. Are there sign ups yet?” Iwaizumi asked. He had a low voice, deeper than Bokuto’s own. His hair was dark brown and his skin was olive. All it took was shaking his hand, for Bokuto to tell that this guy was jacked.

Iwaizumi was intimidating but Bokuto could be too. Voice confident, chest puffed, he replied, “Well actually, tryouts are this week and I'm the QB. They are being held on Wednesday after school. Hope that answers your question.”

“Yes thank you, hope I can play with you this year, Bokuto.”

“Haha, you too ‘Waizumi.” Iwaizumi grimaced at the mispronunciation of his name. 

“Okay this is the library take a look around. Also I couldn't help but notice that you guys have different surnames. Is one of you adopted?” Bokuto started to laugh at Kuroo’s question which earned him glares from the people in the library.

“Ha, funny. You think we look adopted? Nah, Keiji and I have the same mother and different fathers, does that answer your question?” Iwaizumi replied sharply. Akaashi just looked unamused at the situation and turned his attention to the books.

“Yep thanks. I didn't mean to come off as rude, just curious. You guys actually look quite similar. Some could even mistake you for twins. Although I'm pretty sure that’s not the case… y’know, considering...” Kuroo looked apologetic as he led the group out of the library.

“We aren't twins but I can see why you'd think that, we do kind of look alike. Our personalities are where the real difference comes in. That, and we’re a grade apart. I’m a third year, he’s a second year.”

“Huh interesting. You don't say. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves?” Kuroo asked, relieved that Iwaizumi no longer sounded upset. 

“Sure, if you tell me about you guys after. I play football. Grew up with our mother in Nagano and then Keiji moved over when I turned thirteen. Been playing football for sometime... I’m thinking of majoring in something sports related once I graduate. Keiji…”

Bokuto noticed when Iwaizumi was speaking that his voice was unwavering, calm but clear. That was reflected in the way that he dressed too. Black jeans, grey hoodie, jean jacket. Red shoes to contrast, plain backpack. He was a guy who was simple, straightforward and Bokuto liked that in a future teammate. His thoughts were sent to a halt when Akaashi spoke up.

“As Hajime said, I am in my second year. Class 7. I play the violin, among other things, and I am thinking of joining the music program here. I too grew up in Nagano but lived with my father until… further complications arose.” At this Akaashi paused, “I’ve so far enjoyed my time in Tokyo and this school already seems energetic.” It was obvious the statement was directed at Bokuto, and his face reddened in embarrassment. Akaashi was perfect. He played the violin, he was smart and he looked absolutely gorgeous. The tips of his black hair curled at the ends. His eyes were green. A darker shade compared to his half brother’s. He was paler in comparison too. The grey slacks and white collared shirt made him look lithe. 

When shaking his hand, Bokuto noticed how soft they were and how they were slightly larger than his own. Throughout the tour he noticed how Akaashi picked at his nails. He wished he could just hold Akaashi’s hands and tell him how pretty he was, but Bokuto knew better. He knew the world didn't work that way, that not everyone played for the same team. He could only dream.

“Well I'm Kuroo, nice to meet you. President of the science club and last year’s junior valedictorian. Always been in Tokyo. One sister, and Bokuto here is my best friend. Aside from the obvious, I’m handsome, that's kind of it. I’m pretty chill, don't be afraid to ask for homework questions- or for a date~,” Kuroo winked at Akaashi. 

Both brothers rolled their eyes. Beside him, Bokuto was stunned. Of course he knew about Kuroo’s flirtatious nature, but he had totally given Kuroo signs about his interest in Akaashi. Wait, Akaashi might not even like guys. He might not like Kuroo, but he might not like Bokuto either, at least in that way.

“Bo, introduce yourself.” he was brought back to reality as Kuroo interrupted his flood of thoughts.

“Oh right, sorry. I'm Bokuto and I told you I'm the quarterback. Thinking of training to be a CEO. I like owls. I'm a third year- Class 1.” Why was this so difficult? He usually never had problems speaking up. As soon as he’d met Akaashi, he found himself having a lot more trouble. He kept over thinking everything. This morning he had been excited to make new friends and now he was worrying about said friends. 

“Hello Bokuto-san, thank you for introducing yourself. I quite like owls too,” Akaashi replied. 

What the heck. How could he speak so calmly when Bokuto was a blubbering mess? Could he see that he was 0verthinking things? Was he already judging him? Anxieties began to cloud his mind but another interruption from Kuroo pulled him back to reality. He didn't even notice they had finished the tour.

“Well that's our school. I hope you guys enjoyed the tour considering, y’know, you’re stuck here now. Feel free to talk to us and leave a five star rating on Yelp. Oh, also, we’re hosting a party this weekend. Since you’re new, why don’t you guys come? It’ll be a good way to meet some people.”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, “Maybe. It’s been kind of stressful moving here and I don’t usually do parties, but it wouldn’t hurt to take a load off. Let’s exchange numbers so you can keep us updated.” 

“Smooth way to ask for my number, pal. Didn’t know I was your type,” Kuroo snickered. 

Iwaizumi grumbled something about ‘unnecessary’ and ‘tryhards’ but proceeded to give Kuroo his number.

“Awesome. Party’s being hosted by a friend of ours. I have a feeling you'll get to know him real soon... And possibly real well.” Kuroo winked. Iwaizumi frowned back.

“Anyway, it was nice meeting you guys. Try not to get lost, we’ll see you around.”

Akaashi nodded, “Likewise. Thank you both for the tour. Goodbye Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san.”

Akaashi waved at Bokuto as the group parted ways, and if his head wasn’t attached to his neck it would have exploded.

“Dude, did you see that right there?” 

“Yes. You are head over heels in love with one of the transfers. Geez, didn’t think that would happen this early on.” Kuroo grinned as they continued down the hall. 

“Oh man, he’s so pretty. Maybe the prettiest dude I’ve ever seen- don’t tell Oikawa that. Agaashi Keiji, pretty name too. And he’s smart like Terubro! Class 7 ohmygod!”

“Bo, calm down. I admit he’s got looks- and is polite. But you don’t know him. He could be a complete asshole for all you know.”

“Still wouldn’t be as big an asshole as you.”

“What are you talking about? I’m the nicest person ever.”

“Sure thing bro. I’m going to talk to Akaashi at the party. I will.”

“Good for you, Bo. Taking initiative, I like it.”

“As Oikawa says, lazy people get stupid and stupid people end up single. I’m not going to be single, I'm going to date ‘kaashi- if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Yeah, uh, word of advice? Stop taking advice from Oikawa. But still, I hope it goes well for you. You deserve to be happy, and I mean that from the bottom of my gigantic heart.”

“You really think so? Thanks, I love you man.”

“I know you do, now get to class.”

“Ok ok ok, see you later. Text me. Bye nerd.” Bokuto dashed into his classroom. Kuroo could hear his teacher scolding him and chuckled to himself. Things were going to get interesting. 

-

All throughout the day, Bokuto’s attention span was less than usual- meaning it was practically nothing at all. His attention was focused on Akaashi, and only Akaashi. There was so much he didn’t know about him. Except for the fact that he liked owls, too, and he must not completely hate Bokuto, considering he had waved at him earlier. 

Teachers begged him to focus on their lessons, but it was impossible. Akaashi was the bacteria that was slowly eating away at his brain. He made note to later tell Kuroo of his metaphor, a science nerd like him would definitely appreciate it. When the last bell finally rang, he rushed outside to meet his friends. 

“Guys we need to head back right now. Go go go, I have a story!” Bokuto bounced up and down, trying to push Oikawa into the car. 

“Bo-chan don’t push! I’m going!”

“Go faster. Tetsu let's go!” he shouted to Kuroo, who was still making his way down the path, talking to Hanamaki Takahiro.

“Coming!” he shouted back.

During the drive, Bokuto was vibrating in his seat. Oikawa demanded to know why Bokuto was so excited, but Kuroo insisted that he “wait and see.” For what seemed like an eternity- but was really just twenty minutes- they finally made it to Kuroo’s house. Bokuto was beaming the whole way up the path and downstairs, even once they had reached Kuroo’s lounge.

“Is someone going to tell me why Bokuto’s beaming brighter than the sun?” Oikawa asked.

“Well… one of the new guys we toured is super pretty andiwanttodatehim.” Bokuto was sweating. It was like he was getting grilled by Oikawa, despite only being asked one question. What if Oikawa didn't like Akaashi? What if he hated Akaashi? For a second he regretted saying anything at all but then shook his head. Oikawa was one of his best buds, he couldn’t just not tell him about his encounters with theprettiestguyhehadeverseeninhisentirelife. Still, though. Best not to stress on Akaashi’s looks too much, considering how vain Oikawa was. He’d probably get offended, considering he thought of himself as the “fairest of them all.”

“Bokuto, calm down. Speak like a normal person. Go slow.”

“Well… the guy I toured-Akaashi Keiji- is super pretty and… I think I want to date him,” Bokuto whispered, wincing as he waited for Oikawa’s reply. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “Interesting. Tetsu, is this guy prettier than me?”

“Lots of people are prettier than you,” Kuroo deadpanned. Oikawa gasped. 

“Funny, Tetsu. Well I think you should go for it, Kou. Did you invite him to the party?”

“Kuroobro invited them both. They were really cool. The older one, Iwaizumi Hajime, wanted to try out for the football team. He’s chill. And Akaashi! He’s a second year, but in Class 7! Isn’t that so cool?”

“Well now you have an excuse to talk to your crush,” Oikawa smirked, “Really though, Bokuto, you remind me of a love struck puppy. Cute, but loud.”

“I am cute and- wait a second.” Bokuto’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, “Do you think Akaashi thinks I’m too loud?”

Oikawa snorted, “Is water wet?” 

Kuroo frowned, “Technically no. You see, the molecules are all bound together, meaning that-” 

“SHUT UP! You know what I mean!” Oikawa squawked, shoving a pillow to his face. Meanwhile, Bokuto was still a mound of distress, pouting in the corner. 

Oikawa turned back to Bokuto, Kuroo’s snickers could still be heard in the background. 

“So what do they look like? I get they’re attractive, but details are a must. Do they have socials? Are they rich?”

“Well you could Google them; I don't know if anything would come up though. As for their economic welfare, they dont look like millionaire Oikawa here, but they look well off. Akaashi said he plays the violin, seems expensive. He looks smart too. Iwaizumi on the other hand is kind of simple, gruff but simple, and kind of reserved, Y’know?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa mumbled. He was on his phone, searching up Iwaizumi’s name.

“Annnnnnnnnd- he’s not listening,” Kuroo groaned.

“I think I found him, this the guy?” Oikawa showed the screen to Kuroo. It was an Instagram page of Iwaizumi Hajime, the guy they had toured that morning, and like Bokuto had guessed, he was jacked. There were only two photos, the first was him in a tank top and sweats at the gym, the second was him in a suit smiling.

“That's the guy.”

“I saw him around school today and thought he looked ordinary but now that I see him up close...What the fuck. You guys didn’t tell me he was this hot. Look at his green eyes and sharp jaw- his arms are fucking massive. How did I not notice this at school?” Oikawa was practically drooling by now. 

“Maybe because you are blind or ‘cause your fans mob you everywhere?”

“I really hope he comes to the party. I need to talk to him. I need him.”

Bokuto laughed, “And here you were making fun of me liking Akaashi.” 

Oikawa shoved his phone in Bokuto’s face, “Look at his arms! Have you ever seen arms that big? And his hands..” 

Bokuto leaned away from him, “Ok, ok, yeah I get it-”

“Look at his hands, Bo-chan! Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want to feel those hands on your-” 

“Hey! Both of you need to stop fantasizing over people you just met- or in Oikawa’s case- haven’t met at all! We don’t even know if they’re into guys. You can't just convert them! Iwaizumi looks like the straightest dude to have ever lived. Who posts a gym selfie showing off their arms?” Kuroo facepalmed. 

“Uhh, you and Bo? You guys do that on the daily and are sure as hell not straight.” 

Oikawa pointed a finger at Kuroo accusingly, “You are literally in love with your childhood best friend. Fanfiction, much? Point is, we’re all hopeless romantics here. And how do you know he’s straight? In this day and age you can’t assume anything about anyone,” Oikawa huffed, before returning to zooming in on Iwaizumi’s arms.

Kuroo sighed, “How many followers?”

“Three thousand. Not as much as my three hundred thousand but that’s okay. That means only three thousand people have seen these photos, me being the only one eligible for dating.”

“You guys are useless. Search Akaashi.”

“One moment…”

“Don’t screenshot his photos!”

“Okay okay sheesh. Ak-aa-shi Kei-ji… this him? Oh shit, he is pretty,” Oikawa frowned, “obviously not as pretty as me, though.” He turned his phone to Kuroo, who nodded back. 

“That’s them. Wait- how did you find them? There are so many Hajime’s and Keiji’s in the world.”

“I have my ways~” Oikawa grinned.

“Super stalking powers?” Kuroo scoffed. 

“Wait lemme see!” Bokuto bounded up from his seat and ripped the phone from Oikawa’s hands. 

“Hey, watch it! That’s a brand new phone.”

“Got it. Wow he is pretty.” Bokuto was in awe. Akaashi had five photos, two of which he looked significantly younger in. Child Akaashi still had black curly hair and a surprisingly serious face. In both photos he was in a flower garden. His eyes appeared more blue than they had looked earlier that day. Did he wear contacts now? In the more recent photos, he could be seen in a white suit, playing the violin on a large stage. What was playing? Did he look that good in person? The last photo was an up close headshot. His eyes were green again, the date clarifying that it had been posted quite recently.

Was Akaashi a photographer? Bokuto swiped to the next photo in the post. Akaashi was playing the violin. Would Akaashi play for him? The last photo in the collection was a full body shot of him. He was standing in the middle of a marble stairway, many bookshelves behind him. He was long limbed and slender, and if Bokuto zoomed in enough, he could make out the faint curve of his lips. Before he could comment, Oikawa snatched his phone back. 

“Stop stalking him.”

“Stop stalking Iwaizumi!”

“Both of you need to stop stalking the new transfers. This is ridiculous. Bokuto, he waved at you once and said your name- he isn't even in our grade! Oikawa, you’re even worse than Bo, you haven't even talked to Iwaizumi and you’re already planning your wedding to him. For all we know, they could be psychos- or serial killers- or better yet, straight! Oh my god. I’m done. I’m dying an early death.” Kuroo rubbed his temples. 

“Wow Tetsu. Rude. Fine, Bo and I will prove you wrong. I will talk to Iwaizumi, he will talk to Akaashi, and by the end of it, we’ll both have boyfriends. Now onto the guest list, which is why we are gathered here in the first place.”

“Why you’re using my house in the first place,” Kuroo corrected. 

“With this guest list, I’m estimating we’ll get a crowd of about eighty. Definitely the football team, our friends, and now hopefully Iwa-chan.”

Kuroo burst out laughing at this, “Iwa-chan? Call him that to his face and yours might end up broken.”

“Iwa-chan needs to show. He needs to talk to me. He needs me. He just doesn’t know it yet. Oh and Bokuto, Akaashi can definitely come if he wants.”

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto cheered.

“The nerds in the science club can't come, sorry Tetsu. I don’t want any snitches there.”

“Wow thanks.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“I already have the alcohol figured out. My sister will drop it off later. You’re bringing the snacks, right Bo?”

“Yep. I’ve got lots of chips and cheese strings, and those cool yogurt drinks,” Bokuto replied enthusiastically.

“Why yogurt and cheese strings?” Kuroo asked.

“They taste great. Not to mention dairy is good for your bones- we learned this in grade school.”

“Good to hear that you're learning something Bo,” Kuroo said, patting his friend on the head.

“Ouch man, thought we were besties. And stop messing my hair! Just because yours is miserable doesn't mean mine has to be too!”

“My hair is happy as can be. Now both of you need to get out of my house, I'm studying.”

“It's the start of the year, why so soon?”

“Well I can’t study this weekend if we’re having a party. Now leave, go, you heathens.”

“Geez, see ya later nerd,” this time it was Bokuto and Oikawa’s turn to snicker as they high fived each other. On the drive to Bokuto’s they talked about their new found interests. Once Oikawa got home, he went straight to sleep (after doing his skincare routine, of course). He needed his beauty rest if he was going to talk to Iwaizumi. 

\- 

The next two days passed quickly for Bokuto. Since they were in different grades they had no classes together. They also weren’t in any clubs with each other either. While passing in the halls, Bokuto would often spot Akaashi reading a book. Did Akaashi know that Bokuto was watching (stalking) him? Did Akaashi even notice Bokuto? He had no excuse to outright talk to him, he’d have to wait until the party.

Kuroo had to head out early after school, seeing as he was going to Kenma’s for dinner. Oikawa decided to stay with Bokuto for tryouts to see if Iwaizumi would show. Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn't have any classes together either. Which is why he was now sitting on the bleachers, while Bokuto headed into the locker room to meet with everyone. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Guys whats up?” Heads turned at the loud voice echoing through the changeroom. Most of the guys were at their lockers but by the benches a huddle of first years trying out looked alarmed at Bokuto’s voice. Low and behold Iwaizumi was at one of the benches, pulling a shirt out of a gym bag. Bokuto never took his eyes off Iwaizumi as he made his way to his own locker to change. 

Yes, everything they had seen on Instagram was real. He was ripped. His arms, abs, back, legs… Everything looked like it was carved by the greek gods. Iwaizumi Hajime was a god and Oikawa would like that very much.

-

Once everyone had changed, the coach gave instructions for tryouts and then sent them out to run.

“Hey, hey hey, ‘Waizumi!” Bokuto shouted to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi turned back to look at him.

“I see you made it to try outs! Glad to see you here. I'm pretty sure you will make it over some of the first years. I feel like a gust of wind could blow them away, no offense of course.”

“Huh, oh yeah. Thanks for the encouragement.”

“No problem we’re now friends Waizy.” Bokuto grinned at the nickname. Iwaizumi stiffened. “How’s school been going for you? Do you like it? Did you meet any other friends?”

Iwaizumi laughed awkwardly, “For starters, we haven't talked that much. Not sure if that classifies us as friends. Second, I’m doing well. Classes are easy enough. Do you know a guy named Hanamaki?”

“Hanamaki Takahiro? Hell yeah. Man, I love him. Are you two friends?”

“Nah, we just happen to be in the same class. He says you’re a great athlete.”

“Aww that warms my heart. If you see him later, tell him I like his hair.” 

“Sure…?”

“Sick thanks dude.” Iwaizumi nodded in reply. “Sooooo by any chance, do you have a girlfriend back in Nagano? Got your eye on anyone here?”

“No, no girlfriend. No, no one here.” Iwaizumi seemed content with his answer but a little quirk of his mouth could be seen as they ran past the bleachers. They passed the section where Oikawa was seated and Bokuto waved. Oikawa smiled in return. 

“Hmm I could hook you up with someone, if you want.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m good. Busy with school, athletics and college plans as it is, y’know? What about yourself, you have a girlfriend? Someone you like?” 

“Umm wellll, you see. It's complicated. I really like,” Bokuto paused. He didn’t think Iwaizumi was homophobic, but just to be on the safe side he revaluated his word choice, “I really like them but they dont even notice me.” He had to be careful. This was Akaashi’s brother he was talking to. If word got out he liked Akaashi, the guy might just beat him up. Sure Bokuto was bigger than him, but a guy like Iwaizumi looked like he could throw a mean punch. 

“Ah, I see. Good luck with that.” Bokuto noticed Iwaizumi didn’t particularly talk much. He didn’t seem antisocial or unfriendly, just less talkative as Bokuto. Way less. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, considering Bokuto loved talking, and could sometimes get carried away, forgetting to listen to others. 

“Thanks ‘Waizy, that means a lot coming from you. Say, does Agaashee like anyone, does he have a girlfriend?”

“Keiji is a private person, keeps that sort of stuff to himself. But from what I’ve picked up, he’s single. No interest in anyone. No interest in anything, really, aside from school, books, and music.”

Bokuto hummed, almost satisfied with Iwaizumi’s answer. Almost. “So…” he continued, cautiously, “has he ever, y’know, had a girlfriend? Or like, a lot of crushes? Just out of curiosity, what do you think his type is?” 

Iwaizumi snorted, “You tryin’ to find out if he’s into guys like you?” 

Bokuto spluttered, “What?! No! Like I said, I’m really just curio-” He blinked. Then slowly turned to look at Iwaizumi. “What did you just say?”

Iwaizumi sighed, then spoke again, slowly, as if explaining something to a young child. “I asked if you’re trying to figure out if Keiji likes guys like you.” 

Bokuto practically choked, “Guys? Akaashi is gay?” 

Iwaizumi just shrugged and continued running, “That’s one way to put it.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, why? You have an issue with that?” Iwaizumi’s voice had stiffened.

“No, no, no. Not at all.”

“Right. I figured, considering you’re in love with him” Iwaizumi remarked offhandedly. 

“What?!” Bokuto was sure his face was fully red by now. Iwaizumi only chuckled beside him. “What gave it away? Please don’t hurt me, man! And please don't tell Akaashi! I'll leave him alone,” Bokuto pleaded. 

Iwaizumi looked at him, “Woah, chill out. I won’t interfere. Just don’t do anything stupid.”

Bokuto brightened, a grin stretching across his face. “I won’t! I promise! Thank you so much, bro!” he cheered. 

“No problem.”

After running a couple more laps Bokuto was sent to run pass and receive drills. Iwaizumi and the other second and third years still had to try out. Bokuto was overjoyed now knowing he was in the section of the population Akaashi liked. He was one step closer to being with Akaashi. He practiced the rest of the time without bother. Everyone was let go to shower and the coach said that he’d soon post the list of who had made the team. In the showers, Terushima approached him. 

“Broooooo. I’ve missed being out on the field. The first game of the season is in a couple of weeks. Im pumped!” His loud voice summoned a less than impressed Kyotani.

“Will you two shut up? We’re all tired as fuck. We don't need to hear this,” Kyotani growled.

“Chill man we’re just excited.”

“Then take your excitement elsewhere! See, the new guy doesn’t even like it,” Kyotani pointed at Iwaizumi, who was currently in the process of packing up. 

“Who are you?” Iwaizumi asked plainly.

“I’m Kyotani, that is Terushima-the blubbering idiot and that's Bokuto. Otherwise known as dumb and dumber.” Kyotanti scoffed and Iwaizumi responded with a chuckle of his own.

“I see. I'm going to head out. Thanks guys. Bye Kyotani, Terushima, Bokuto,” as he said as he left the locker room. 

-

The week dragged on for Akaashi. It was only Thursday and he wanted nothing more than to drink a bit at the party he was invited to. He had never been one to drink but after being toured by the strangest man he had ever met, he had to investigate more. His classes were easy for him. The hardest part was how the teacher always stopped the lesson because a loud student- Terushima Yuuji- was constantly causing disruptions. This resulted in Akaashi making a mental note to avoid him at all costs. 

Today he had music history for his last class. Many band students took this course to further their knowledge. He had that intention too. The class was in the music room. He had already taken a look once this week but it had been uneventful. Not many people were in the class, about thirteen or so, including himself. People were huddled in small groups when he entered, whispering among themselves. It wasn’t that talking was prohibited, they just chose to whisper. He sat down next to a boy with silver hair. Akaashi noticed he had a smile on his face despite having his eyes glued to his phone. He had a beauty mark below his left eye. This was Sugawara Koushi. 

“May I sit here?” Akaashi asked.

Sugawara looked up from his phone and smiled once more, “Sure no problem. How are you doing Akaashi?”

“I am well Sugawara-san, yourself?”

“Good, thank you! How do you like it here so far? Why did you choose music history as your elective course?”

“I enjoy it here. The people seem nice. I play the violin and wanted to further my knowledge of music. Why did you choose this class?”

“Same reason as you.”

“I understand.” The teacher called for attention and the background conversations died down. Again, this class just explained what the upcoming lessons would look like. Boring, uneventful.The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. 

“Hey Akaashi, I heard you were invited to Oikawa’s party. Have you decided to go?” Sugawara asked cheerily. 

“Yes, I was invited. Bokuto-san invited me. I plan to go. Did you get invited?”

“I did. I’m not usually one to gossip- wrong -but I heard that Bokuto might have a little crush on you.” Sugawara giggled. His voice was beautiful.

“I hadn’t heard. But I do see him around. I assumed he was interested in me, romantically or not. Quite frankly I am interested in him too.”

“Ooh, cute. I hope it works out. I'll see you at the party, Akaashi. Bye!” 

Akaashi let out a sigh as Sugawara skipped out the door, just one more day until the weekend and then on Saturday night he would go to the party. Why was this so exciting? Why did the thought of getting closer to Bokuto, loud and cheery- not the type of person he would normally hang out with- make him feel so warm inside? Akaashi shook his head and shut his books. No point in stressing over things that had yet to happen. He could figure out this mystery later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
>   
> [Oikawa's Porche](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734195346/)  
>    
> [Oikawa's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734072169/)
> 
> [Bokuto's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/847661961110712854/)
> 
> [Kuroo's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734192894/)
> 
> [Iwaizumi's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734139984/)
> 
> [Akaashi's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734444806/)
> 
>   
> Next time:  
> -The party


	4. The Trinity of the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I cannot believe that just last week we hit 100 hits and now we are over 300 hits. The fic is now over 20K words which blows my mind. It means the world to us. We also love seeing comments and kudos. It keeps us motivated. Neither of us know anything about drugs or partying, so again, don't take this too seriously. Thank you all for reading, kudos and comments, it's greatly appreciated and goes a long way. Have fun with the long awaited party chapter. P.S. check the tags and rating.
> 
> Enjoy!

Saturday came faster than anyone predicted. Oikawa’s sister came early in the morning to drop off the alcohol to avoid being seen by their parents. She had to leave quickly to get back and drop off Takeru at a volleyball program so they would have to catch up later. He took the cases (one by one, so he didn’t have to put down his phone) outside to the balcony. The sun was still rising and the sky was filled with hues of red and orange among the Tokyo horizon. It was crazy to think that a new year, his last year in high school, was starting. His party tonight would be what really got the ball rolling. Time works in mysterious ways and Oikawa blamed the aliens. After all the cases were brought out, he got ice from the kitchen and filled the outdoor cooler before loading the liquor in. As long as his parents didn't look in the cooler, he’d be fine.

The Oikawa penthouse was the perfect place for a high school party. It was near the school so hopefully, if the people weren't idiots, they would be able to find their way. The interior was white and most rooms included a floor to ceiling window with a beautiful view of the neighbourhood. The living room was the first thing people saw when they walked in and was a great place for entertainment. It was furnished with a massive L shaped couch, multiple loveseats and a glass coffee table with a white fur rug underneath. A huge 80 inch flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. This was the TV that Oikawa often used for his weekend Star Trek binges. Further behind the living room was the kitchen and dining room. Again, both great for entertainment. Inside the kitchen was the huge white, marble island. His favourite part of the kitchen was the gas fireplace in the dividing wall. It was nice to look at when he microwaved mac and cheese late at night. The dining room was mainly unused. Most of the time his parents were out. He couldn’t remember the last time they had all sat down together for a meal. 

By the entrance was a set of stairs that led to the second floor, the floor with his bedroom. Keeping consistent with the rest of the house, Oikawa’s room had floor to ceiling windows and had a view of the balcony. Connected to his room was a bathroom and walk-in closet. It was strange how a boy with millions of dollars placed his expensive designer clothes and exclusive jewelry but also second-hand, thrifted, oversized alien T-shirts in the same closet. The balcony was another favourite of his in the house. Oikawa insisted it was because of the hot tub and view of the city lights, while in reality, it was because of his love of stargazing. He figured some things were just better kept on the down-low. 

Having both parents with occupations in real estate is what resulted in him having such a nice place. Kids at school could only dream of being where he stood, could only dream of sleeping in his bed (with or without him there). 

After cleaning up a bit, he made himself breakfast and went on social media. He didn't even hear his parents rush out the door. They had yet another meeting to attend and then later that day, dinner with the Kuroo family. While on Instagram he saw that Sugawara had posted a photo of himself wearing butterfly hair clips. Seeing his friend so happy and carefree put a soft smile on his face. He wrote a compliment in the form of “OMG BREAK UP WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND IM BORED”. The rest of the day was spent mindlessly scrolling on his phone and taking selfies (none of which he would actually post.)

It was during his third quantum mechanics video that cackling could be heard from the hallway. Bokuto and Kuroo were here to help set up the party. 

“Yo Oikawa let us in. Get off of Snapchat and let us in,” Kuroo screamed as they both pounded on his door.

“Coming!” He opened the door to greet them but they both ignored his open arms, making haste for the kitchen. “You two are eager. What’s the rush? I was enjoying my morning.”

“Kuroo turn on the water,” Bokuto said, unloading bowls from the kitchen cabinets. He turned to Oikawa, “You have the best spicy ramen and we haven't had lunch yet!” 

“Hmm, I haven't had lunch either.” Oikawa snapped his fingers, “Make me a pack, only half the spice. No onions. Thank you~!”

After they ate (and Bokuto and Kuroo drank all of Oikawa’s milk as a result of snorting the rest of the spicy powder) they got to work setting up the house. They put all the expensive things into Oikawa’s room so they wouldn't get damaged or stolen. Cups were placed on the dining table for Beer Pong, Oikawa removed the cover on the hot tub and Bokuto set out chips and beverages on the kitchen counter. He would order the pizza later. 

Bokuto and Kuroo started a game of Super Smash Bros on the Nintendo Switch, Oikawa would join after he got changed out of “comfy clothes.”After a quick shower (“Twenty minutes is quick Tetsu!”) it was time to do his hair. Oikawa’s hair was his main attraction and today would be no different. Blowdry, brush, hair spray, perfection! There was no need to shave- it was amazing how he was eighteen and still had no signs of facial hair. At least it made his morning routine easier. Finally, it was time to get dressed, but not before his ten step face wash routine- or as Bokuto called it, his “petty princess process.” Bokuto always called Oikawa’s routine excessive to which Oikawa replied that Bokuto only gelling his hair was extremely below the bare minimum.

Now to pick out an outfit. This was a high school party, nothing too fancy but something that reminded the other guests “this is my house and I'm richer than all you losers.” Why wear a plain black T-shirt that could cost 1000 yen if you could wear the same shirt from Prada that cost 17.5K yen? That's exactly what he did. Paired with skinny plaid pants and a silver Rolex watch that cost around 2.1 million yen. Oikawa didn’t usually wear watches, this was a gift his father had received from a coworker. So, technically this was his father’s watch, but the other students didn’t need to know that. Oikawa Tooru with a watch. That was a sight. Looking in the mirror, he resembled a self confident twenty year old model. Maybe that was who he was trying to be. His appearance seemed to match the persona. 

Once he finished admiring himself he joined Bokuto and Kuroo in the living room. Now all they had to do was wait three or four hours until people started showing up.

With each round of Smash, Oikawa grew antsier. Could time pass any slower? He had to meet Iwaizumi. Had to see him up close, to have those green eyes focused on him and him only. 

“HAHAHA- Suck my massive twelve inch dick Tetsu! That makes the score seven five, try catching up now!” Bokuto cheered. Oikawa had checked out of the game around round three and was now filming their hilarious outbursts. 

“With pleasure my friend~,” Kuroo smirked.

“Someone film a video with meee,” Oikawa whined.

Bokuto shrugged, “You heard the boss, film a video with him.”

“No way Bo. I did it last time.”

“I call not it!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Dang it.” 

“Wow, Tetsu, hold back on the enthusiasm there. C’mon, this will be fun!” Oikawa positioned his phone and began to record. As usual, they had decided to create a thirst trap. The video consisted of them lifting up their shirts, smirking stupidly and running their hands through their hair. The world must have really liked hot guys because within just five minutes the video blew up. Fans had nice things to say, for the most part. 

“Look Bokucci, this is going viral. You could've gone viral,” Oikawa boasted, refreshing the page to watch the likes go up. 

“Um, I'm good. Tetsu can be the star. Did you tag him?” Bokuto asked.

“Of course.”

“Bro check your phone,” Bokuto hollered to Kuroo.

“I would if Oikawa’s fans weren’t flooding my phone with love confessions. What the fuck.” Kuroo wrinkled his nose. His phone was already burning hot. The moment he was able to turn it on, notifications filled the screen.“Dude, how do you live like this?”

“You figure it out,” Oikawa threw up a peace sign, “ah, the price I pay for being such a hot piece of ass.” 

“Guys…” Bokuto started. 

“What? I’m trying to explain the celebrity life to Tetsu.”

“What if Agaashee doesn't come?”

Oikawa gasped, “What if Iwa-Chan doesn't come? I will have thrown this party for nothing.”

“You were throwing this party before you even knew he existed! And both of you, we’re not having this conversation again. They don’t know you- and they most definitely aren’t gay!” Kuroo yelled, tearing his hands through his hair. 

“Ha- wrong again bro. I know for a fact that Akaashi is into dudes. Waizy told me so.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened “Wait, wait. Hold up. When did this happen?”

Bokuto grinned, clearly proud of himself. “Football tryouts.” 

“Oooooh! Is Iwa-chan gay too?” 

Bokuto shrugged, “I dunno. Didn’t ask.” 

Oikawa frowned, “You mean to tell me you had a perfect opportunity and didn’t ask? Bo-Chan, we’re supposed to be each other's wingmen!” 

“Woah, bro. I just didn’t think it was important!” 

“Didn’t think- YOU DIDN’T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT? Bo-Chan, this is betrayal! Pure betrayal. I don’t know what-” 

“Oh my god. This is ridiculous. Sure- they could both could be into dudes but y’know, into dudes they actually fucking know!” Kuroo said, exasperated. This is what he had been obligated to put up with for over a decade. God help him. “Both of you need to chill out. If they don't show then just enjoy the party as planned. If they do come, then great. Talk to them. You guys clearly lack docosahexaenoic acid. Stop drinking overpriced, child-slave made, sold by the bourgeoisie coffee, Oikawa! And you Bo, stop eating raw protein powder. It’s meant to be in a drink.” Kuroo rubbed his temples. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent bickering and making videos. At one point, they had enough thirst traps to feed Africa. It was around 6:3o that the sun started to set. Kuroo and Oikawa were debating once again, if aliens were real when the doorbell rang.

“It’s open!” Oikawa called.

“Yoooooo Oikawa, Bo, Kuroo! What’s up?” It was Terushima and it looked like he had managed to bring a group of third year girls with him. 

“Yeahhh Terushima. I missed you! Did you guys bring joints?” Oikawa asked the group as they removed their shoes. 

“Hells yeah. You wanna smoke?”

“Um not right now. Maybe later. Drinks are outside, see you ‘round.” He blew a kiss at the girls who squealed before proceeding to the balcony. Oikawa switched the light on his phone from the standard white hue to make it flash vibrant colours. He then connected his phone to the house speaker. Loud American pop filled the room. More people started to show up and Kuroo got up to grab drinks for the trio. The next people to arrive were Sugawara and his new interest, Sawamura Daichi. 

“Hi, Oika.”

“Hi, Suga! Hi Daichi~. Fancy seeing you here. Did you bring something for me?” Oikawa asked sweetly, eyeing the bag in Sugawara’s hand.

“I did. Here.” He handed over the bag and blew Oikawa a kiss. “I'll see you soon.”

Oikawa took the bag and what he found inside delighted him. A case of vodka and some tequila for himself. Oikawa set the vodka on the kitchen counter and took the tequila up to his room to hide. That would be a treat for later. The house was now starting to fill up. Tendou Satori and Suna Rintarou had come together with their boyfriends. Behind them, Miya Atsumu and- surprisingly- Sakusa Kyoomi walked through the door. Because everyone seemed to have brought alcohol of their own, Kuroo had to get another cooler to fit everything. 

It was around seven when the football team showed up, many of which had girls on their arms. The trio recognized about half from their school. Kita Shinsuke and Yahaba Shigeru had also decided to join in the fun. 

Oikawa got up and went to talk to Atsumu. The blonde was on the balcony smoking a joint as he tried to make conversation with a first year girl. Yachi Hitoka, a stereotypical wallflower. How did she even end up here in the first place?

“Whatcha doing, Atsumu?” Oikawa asked. Yachi’s eyes widened. She uttered what sounded like an apology before scurrying off. 

“I'm just chillin’. Whaddya want?”

“I was just going to ask if you think that hunk, Iwa-chan will come. It's starting to get late.”

Atsumu gave him a sideways look, “It isn't even eight. Shut up.”

“Wow, and here I was, thinking I was about to be comforted by a friend. How have things been with you and Sakusa?” He asked, knowing it would piss Atsumu off. As much as Atsumu liked the germaphobe, both of them knew he had almost zero chance of actually getting with him. 

“Aww fuck you. I'm tryin’ to forget about him at this party and ya just gotta bring that up. Fake fuck.”

“Hehe don't worry. I'm rooting for you two. Now come shake some ass with me inside.”

“Bitch with who’s ass. You’re as flat as earth.” 

“The earth isn’t flat, moron.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. My point stays the same. Go inside.”

“Hehe yay~.”

Atsumu took one more hit before handing his joint to some girl- already drunk- on the balcony. The two went inside to see some kid starting up a keg stand in the kitchen. Others were playing Beer Pong in the dining room. (Was that Bokuto and Terushima?) Multiple people were making out on his couch and Kuroo was nowhere to be seen. There could not have been a more perfect time to dance like an idiot. He quickly changed the music to an electronic rap song and people turned to look. Atsumu and Oikawa started walking around each other until the beat dropped and being Miya Atsumu and Oikawa Tooru, they started to grind on each other. 

Everyone began cheering and got out their phones to record the two twerking. Suna was all over this and got multiple angles of them. Surely, this would end up on the internet, and sure, he would probably regret this in the morning, but Oikawa didn’t care. The world was spinning and he was the center. Third year was off to a great start, he was partying and having fun with his friends. But that all came crashing down when Iwaizumi Hajime stepped through his front door. 

The look on Iwaizumi’s face was undoubtedly one of shock. Oikawa started to slow down before he stopped dancing completely. The music around him died down and soon transitioned into a new song. Guests went back to what they had previously been doing. Everyone could see the situation loud and clear. Two hot guys had just entered the party and Oikawa just had to look like a dumbass at that particular moment. The gods must really hate him. Atsumu just pat Oikawa’s back, wishing him luck (“You’re eye fucking him.”) in his own, extremely annoying way. 

Like the speed of light Bokuto was greeting Akaashi at the door. Oikawa did the opposite, retreating from the newcomers as quickly as he could. 

“Agaashi, I'm so glad you came!” His words were a little slurred but they were still comprehensible. 

“Thank you for inviting me Bokuto-san. Here, a present from Hajime and I.” He handed Bokuto a case of beer. 

“Aww, you didn't have to Akaashi. Oika will be happy, though. The more booze the better!”

“It was no trouble at all. How are you Bokuto-san?”

“Great, especially now that you are here Agaagshee!” Maybe Bokuto was a little tipsy but Akaashi’s face looked a bit pink. It was probably the alcohol making him see things. “Come with me, I’ll get you a drink!” 

“Thank you Bokuto-san. I will meet you later, Hajime.” He waved to his half brother and Iwaizumi smiled as the two left for the balcony.

“How are you Agaagshi?”

“I am doing well. This party already seems interesting.”

“Everything’s interesting when Oika’s around. Here you go.” He handed Akaashi a vodka drink and cracked a beer open for himself. Things were quieter on the opposite side of the balcony and the view was beautiful. The sky was now dark and the moonlight made Akaashi’s face shine. Akaashi was looking at the city, Bokuto was looking at Akaashi.

“Yes, Oikawa-san is quite the personality. How do you know him?”

“Wellll, Kurobro, Oika and I have been friends forever. Our fathers go way back and it just makes sense that their kids would be friends, y’know? Oika has always been the star and Kuroo is one of the coolest dudes you’ll find in this city.”

“I can see that. You three seem extremely close.”

“Yup yup yup! Geez ‘Kaashi, you’re really smart! But yeah, we’re definitely the closest and bestest of friends. Like level god one hundred tier friends. I don't really know how, to be honest. Obviously, our parents are a big part of it, but sometimes I wonder if it’s… I dunno… wealth,” he mumbled. Bokuto didn't want to flaunt his parent's money and make Akaashi feel bad. He put on a big smile, “but also because the three of us balance each other out. I’ve had a lot of years to think about it, and I think I’ve figured it out. I'm the super fun one, like super fun, y'know?”

“Sure.”

“Kuroo is like the smart chill one. I guess one of us has to be smart. And Oikawa is smart too- but not like Kurobro. He’s super hot though, I do have to admit. If I didn't like… someone else, I might wanna get with him. But who doesn’t wanna get with Oikawa? Too bad his standards are too freakishly high for anyone to date him.”

“I understand Bokuto-san. It is very nice that you have close friends,” Akaashi sighed before taking a sip of his drink. 

“Hey hey hey, Agaagshi. I'll be your friend, don't be sad,” he frowned. 

The corners of Akaashi’s mouth twitched. “Thank you Bokuto-san. I am not sad, I am just tired.”

“Hehehe no problem Agasshi. I really like you. Like a lot.”

“Yes, I am aware. I enjoy your company as well.” A small smile was on his lips now. Oh, how Bokuto wanted to kiss him so badly. Kuroo was right, he didn't even know this guy. All he knew was that he was smart, pretty, polite… aw shit. He was in love with his new friend Akaashi Keiji. Was this what people meant by “love at first sight”? 

“Kaashi, tell me more about yourself.”

“I can’t think of anything that hasn’t already been said.”

“Nooooo! When did you start playing the violin?”

“When I was four.”

“Wow what the fuck. You are so cool. Play for me some time? Pleaaaase,” Bokuto whined.

“Thank you. I work hard, that is all. Bokuto-san, are you drunk?”

“Noooo I’m not,” he pouted, “buuuut I'm drunk in love~.” Akaashi blushed and Boukto did a mental fist pump. There was no way that Akaashi didn’t like him at least a little bit. 

“I would be careful with what you say, Bokuto-san. Someone might mistake your words. Would you like some water or to lie down?”

“Noooo, I'm having so much fun talking to you! Next question, hmmm... if you think about it hard enough, what do you think about Oikawa and your brother dating?”

“Hajime is entitled to do what he wants. I have no say.”

Bokuto nodded, “But like, they would be so hot together. I'm going to let you in on a secret, promise you won’t tellll?”

“I promise.”

Bokuto leaned forward, perhaps a little too closely. “Oikawa has a big crush on Iwaizumi.”

Akaashi didn’t even blink. “Hmm, I understand. I hope that goes well for them. They both deserve to be happy.”

“Wait wait wait, Waizy is gay? He seems so straight. Like pin straight. Like straighter than a line drawn with a ruler.”

“We don't talk too much about this topic but from what I’ve observed, my brother seems to have at least some interest in the same sex.” He eyed Bokuto carefully, “I hope this won’t be an issue for you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto tossed a hand over his eyes, “Why does everyone think I hate the gayyys? My best friends are the gayest people ever. I am the gayest person ever,” he whined.

Akaashi chuckled quietly, “I see. I am sorry for assuming otherwise.”

“It’s no problem Kaashi,” Bokuto replied, “are you gay too?”

Akaashi paused, and for a moment, Bokuto wondered if he shouldn’t have asked. But then Akaashi nodded, “Yes. That is how I identify.” Suddenly he smiled. It was confirmed, Akaashi is gay. He felt a lot better, knowing that half the population had no chance with him.

“Bokuto-san, why do you do your hair like that?” Akaashi was referring to his excessively gelled, two toned hair. 

“Oh, my awesome hair? Well, it's naturally white and black. Two colours! Cool right?”

“That is very interesting. What about your eyes? I have never come across someone with golden eyes.”

“Um yeah, I really don't know. I guess I must just have super awesome Gene-etics or something, y’know?”

“It's actually genetics but yes, I see.”

“What about you Akaashi, why do you have green eyes and black curly hair?”

“My father had blue eyes and black curly hair. Our mother has green eyes and black hair.”

“Is that why you look so pretty?”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing,” Bokuto grinned cheekily.

“Ah. Thank you for talking to me Bokuto-san. You are very nice. May I get your social media or phone number so I can contact you later?” Bokuto’s brain almost short circuited. Akaashi Keiji was asking for his number.

“Woah, really? Yeah, yeah, okay! Umm.. “bokutokou” on Insta and Snap, no caps, no spaces. And…” he took Akaashis phone from his hand and typed his phone number into a new contact. Then he held up the phone and took a selfie for the contact photo. “There you go. Don't be afraid to text.”

“I won't. Thank you Bokuto-san. Would you like to go back inside?” Bokuto looked through the windows behind him, where kids were now playing Flippy Cup and what looked like Strip or Dare (his personal favourite game) loudly and drunkenly.

“Um, can we stay out here for a little bit longer?”

“Sure thing Bokuto-san.” Bokuto smiled, his night was just beginning. 

-

“Suga-chan~,” Oikawa whined to Sugawara. They were in Oikawa’s bedroom. The two could see everyone outside on the balcony. What happened? He had been having fun with his friends and everyone had seemed to like it, except Iwaizumi. Was he still here? Or had he already left out of pure disgust? Wait- why the fuck was Oikawa Tooru hiding from some guy he didn’t even know? Why was he even worried in the first place? This was crazy. He was acting like a kid, like Bokuto. He wiped his eyes with his forearm and took out the bottle of tequila from under his bed. He cracked the lid with his bedpost and took a small sip. It burned on the way down, tequila was meant for sweet cocktail drinks, but who cared? “Here Suga, take a drink.” Sugawara politely declined and the two made their way downstairs, Oikawa’s bottle of tequila in hand.

“Everyone, we’re playing truth or dare!” he yelled from the stairs. Everyone cheered and a group of eleven gathered by the carpet. Wait- was Iwaizumi walking this way? Didn't he leave?

“Can I join?” His voice was deep and raspy.

“Um sure, grab a seat,” Oikawa replied.

“Thanks.”

Oikawa nodded, “Okay guys, I'll start. Iwa, truth or dare?”

“How do you know me? Truth.”

“So lame. I know everyone here,” Oikawa said, voice sickly sweet, “and everyone knows me. Anyway- of all people in this circle, who would you date?”

“I don't know shit about you- or anyone here. So really, I wouldn't date anyone. But if I had to, that girl.” He was talking about a second year, Niko-chan. She was short (but then again, everyone was short compared to six foot Oikawa). He had never personally talked to her because she was a grade lower but she sometimes came to football games or to Kuroo’s science club. It was understandable why he’d pick her. She had long, curly blonde hair and was quiet for the most part. The straightest girl for the straightest guy ever. 

“Ah, nice choice. She is quite cute, isn't that right Niko-chan?” he winked. She blushed. Iwaizumi had a furrow in his brow, sharp eyes focused on Oikawa. “Iwa, your turn.”

“Terushima, truth or dare?”

“Aww yeah Waizy, dare what the fuck else?”

“Shotgun the rest of your can.” There was more than half the liquid in Terushima’s can so this would be interesting. He took a beer opener off the glass coffee table, cut a hole in the bottom of his can and quickly tipped it to his lips. Cheering arose and fifteen seconds later he threw the empty can on the floor. It clanked which meant it was empty. More people cheered, including Terushima himself. He burped and winced. 

“Ahhhh Oikawa, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Oikawa decided proudly. He wasn't going to back down for Iwaizumi.

“Hahaha okay then, smoke this blunt for the rest of the game.” He handed Oikawa the blunt and pulled out a lighter.

“Is this yours? My, my, Teru-chan… what a stoner~.”

“Nah, no way. It was either Suna’s or Tendou’s.”

“Haha of course.” Terushima lit the blunt and Oikawa took a hit. Oh man did it hit him. He hadn't smoked in a while. 

“Can I have a hit?” The question had come from Iwaizumi. Did Iwaizumi smoke? What?

“Huh? Uhh sure,” he passed the blunt to Iwaizumi who took a hit, then passed it back. He opened his mouth to speak but ended up choking on a puff of smoke blown his way. Oikawa gaped at Iwaizumi in disbelief. What an asshole! He invites this dude to his party, and he repays him by ruining his fun and smoking in his face.“What the fuck Iwa-chan?”

“Iwa-chan? What the fuck type of name is that?”

“A name for a jerk,” Oikawa muttered before taking a long drag. Taking the high road, he chose to exhale in the direction opposite of Iwaizumi.

“Fuck you. I come here because your friends invite me and you look at me like I’m a disease all night. What is your problem? I didn't do shit to you. Is it cause I’m not rich and I don't flaunt my daddy’s money?” Iwaizumi was raising his voice now. Why was he mad? He had no right to be. 

Oikawa sneered, “You wish you could fuck me. You wish you had a quarter of the shit I have. You are my problem,-and if you don’t like me, then why the fuck are you still here? I don’t welcome dicks in my house.”

“Woah woah woah, guys. Drink more, smoke more, stop fighting, just chill. Oikawa you're next,” Terushima interrupted. Oikawa asked a first year girl a truth question. The game went on, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi obviously on edge. Oikawa frowned. What was Iwaizumi’s issue with him? He was perfect! He looked perfect, had perfect grades and was perfectly rich. Did Iwaizumi have a prejudice against hot, smart, rich dudes or was he really just that straight? Wait. A worse possibility materialized in his brain. What if Iwaizumi was homophobic? A bigot. Even Oikawa couldn’t gay convert those that far gone. Maybe Iwaizumi was a lost cause, but why did he have to be so hot? Especially when he was so close to Oikawa. Their thighs were almost touching. 

He was wearing ripped skinny jeans and what looked like a white shirt under a green oversized sweater. The sleeves were rolled up to expose his toned forearms. When Iwaizumi took his blunt, Oikawa noticed he wore a couple of rings. That definitely screamed straight, but Oikawa was a rule breaker. He’d crack this puzzle; he’d date hot, gruff Iwaizumi Hajime if it was the last thing he did. Oikawa was stubborn, he knew that much about himself so he if put his mind to something, it would eventually happen. 

What would it be like to smoke with Iwaizumi? What would it be like to wear his hoodies? (Even though Iwaizumi was visibly shorter than Oikawa by an inch or two.) What would it be like to be in love? Could he love a guy he knew nothing about? He would just have to get to know him. 

The game continued into the night, each member getting more intoxicated as it carried on. Oikawa was done with the blunt so he went back to his bottle of tequila. Iwaizumi seemed drunk but Oikawa couldn't tell for sure. He was just laughing and having fun. This is exactly how he expected to spend his senior year. Having fun with his friends and being carefree before he couldn't. Sure he could do this in college, but it wasn't the same. He would be an adult by then. Right now he was still a kid, why not be one?

The flashing lights and loud music made the world spin around him. It was like an external heartbeat. His whole body felt light. He didn't need to do anything, the alcohol would take control tonight. After the game wrapped up, he went to do shots with Terushima, Atsumu and anyone else who wanted to do shots. Where was Bokuto? He loved doing this, as did Kuroo. Did they both blackout already? Whatever- you snooze you lose. 

“Shots, shots, shots,” the crowd chanted. Everyone had their phone flash on and was ready to record the three. There were three shots in front of Oikawa on his kitchen island. Nine shots in total, divided evenly, each person had to down three. 

“Hey, mind if I join?” Suga slurred. His friend also had hickies tattooing his neck; no doubt about it, he was drunk. 

“Yeah sure Suga-chan~,” he chirped. Yahaba set up three more glasses of Oikawa’s tequila for Sugawara. “One, two, three!” Everyone raised their first glass and drank. It burned when it went down but he still had two more. He placed the glass back on the counter but further down Atsumu slammed his down and it broke. People started to laugh and Oikawa found it hilarious. In his fit of laughter, he could feel all his drinks coming back to haunt him. Had he drank water, or eaten anything beforehand? Probably not but now was definitely not the time to throw up. He downed the second glass; this time it tasted like straight acid. Atsumu was already on his third so Oikawa grabbed his and hurried to finish it. Cheering for Atsumu could be heard.

Man, this was fun. They should throw more parties. It might have been around ten or eleven- he couldn't really tell. The numbers on the kitchen microwave were starting to look like squiggles. Immediately after the cheering died down he could see Atsumu wobbling over the counter. Then he threw up in the sink then blacked out. Boy, was it a great night to be alive.

Oikawa talked to more people over the course of the night. He flirted with more people over the course of the night. And he kissed everyone at least once. What he talked about didn’t matter. No one would stay around enough to remember, no one would want to go long term. None of that mattered, what mattered was the now. He wobbled his way to the bathroom and closed the door. The toilet looked horrendous. The towels reeked of vomit and he was eighty percent sure there was semen on the floor. Someone had gotten lucky in his washroom tonight, nine months later they wouldn't be so lucky. 

When he looked in the mirror it was as if he had been attacked by a vampire. His neck was filled with bruises. He opened up his phone, took a picture of his neck, and captioned the photo “who did this?” He posted it to his private story then exited the bathroom.

Half naked people were dancing (grinding would’ve been a better term) in his kitchen, there was barely any space to walk through. What was supposed to be eighty people seemed like eighty thousand. Where the fuck were his best friends when he needed them? Bokuto was either blackout drunk or fucking Akaashi. He had no idea where Kuroo was. Did he just leave? No way. In his search for him, Oikawa was sure that half of his life flashed beyond his eyes. Someone was selling what looked like a package of white sugar. Cocaine?! A guy was licking whipped cream off his girlfriend on the counter. Tersushima, Suna and Tendou had started a smoke sesh in his living room. Tetsu wasn't anywhere in the jungle. 

Oh man- was the world turning or was it him? Were his legs swaying? He needed water. He needed his friends. He needed to sleep.

He turned in an effort to make his way back to his room but bumped into someone. That, someone, spilled their drink all over them. And when he looked down, Oikawa saw that it was on the white living room carpet. The same living room carpet that his family loved. The same one under the couch, that of which stoners were smoking on and couples were making out on. The one that had just been ruined by a pink drink. 

He did not need this bullshit. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Everyone turned in the direction of the noise. He turned off the music and people started to whisper. “What the actual fuck?! Do you know how much this carpet- how much this outfit costs? My goddamn watch is broken! FUCK YOU!”

“Oh, what the hell! Watch where you're going.” Wait, Oikawa knew this voice. It was Iwaizumi. “If you weren't so intoxicated- or preoccupied sucking people’s faces off this wouldn't have happened.”

“You’re saying this is my fault? This is my party!” Everything about taking the highroad flew out the window. It didn't matter how hot he was, no one disrespected Oikawa, especially not some stupid meat head jock. “You’re literally nobody at school. You come here and everyone starts swooning just because you have abs and you're hot, news flash there are people way hotter than you.”

Iwaizumi shook his head “Coming here was a mistake. I don't know you, Oikawa, but you’re the real jerk here. All you care about is money and looks. You are so fucking shallow it’s unbelievable. I’ll bet people half of the people here didn’t come because they like you, they came because they hate you. All they wanted was drama and a good time. Fuck you. Don't bother inviting me to your shit anymore.”

Oikawa usually had a comeback to everything, it just came up like word vomit. He had something on the tip of his tongue to yell back but just as he opened his mouth something else came up. I burned and stung, real vomit, all over Iwaizumi. 

“I-,” Oikawa croaked, but before he could speak he heard a loud crunch. It was Iwaizumi’s fist on his jaw. Astounded, he spat “I might’ve apologized but now there’s no way in hell I will. And also, super bold of you to assume I’ll invite you to anything after this.” He proceeded to push and kick Iwaizumi out the door and down the hall. Iwaizumi flipped him off over his shoulder and Oikawa yelled, “Fuck you! Show your ugly face around here again and I’ll sue your ass!” 

When he was sure Iwaizumi was gone, he yelled to the rest of the people in his penthouse, “Everyone else better pack up your shit and get the hell out of here. LEAVE!” People mumbled and started making their way out of the house. Most of the people he knew thanked him for the party but he barely registered it. His head hurt. It took ten minutes to get everyone out, that's when Kuroo came down the stairs.

“Nice going princess. Way to make a show.”

“Fuck you. And fuck Iwa-Chan- I mean Iwaizumi. I hate him.”

“I'm sure you do~.”

Oikawa groaned, “Where were you, Tetsu?”

“Upstairs in the library with Kenma, why?”

“I was looking for you.”

“Exactly why I hid. Where’s Bo?”

“I have no idea. Maybe he went home with a girl. I'm going to sleep. It smells like shit down here. Looks like it too.” Oikawa scanned his house. Red cups were scattered everywhere. Glasses and cans were piled on the counters, tables and floors. His living room smelled of sour smoke. How would he fix this for Monday? Whatever-he needed sleep. He wished Kuroo a good night, letting him know he could use the guestroom if he wanted to. 

Oikawa trudged up the stairs. His whole body felt weary and gross. Every step he took was heavy and painful. He could deal with this crap in the morning. He made it to his room, it was dark, the moon and the city lights were the only things illuminating it. It seemed as if no one had come in. He tiptoed around the expensive items on his floor and took off his ruined clothes. Then, carefully undid the watch and placed it on his nightstand. He would have to fix that. He flopped into bed. That was a mistake but he had no self control at this point. 

Oikawa slept under the Tokyo lights. Tomorrow would definitely be the worst day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> [Oikawa's penthouse](https://www.pinterest.ca/sarah_taylor713/oikawa/penthouse/)
> 
> [Oikawa's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955735676342/)
> 
> [Iwaizumi's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734140097/)
> 
> Next time:  
> -Student council  
> -The trinity  
> -Bokuto's birthday


	5. The Trinity of the Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I cannot believe that this fic now has over 600 hits. Just last week it had 300 and now it has doubled by 100%. Thank you all so much. It is the best Christmas present we could ask for. All your kudos and comments mean the world to us so thank you all. We have a super long chapter this time around, over 8000 words so that is fun. I have no idea if we will post next week for New Years' because we are both taking a break but if we don't happy New Years'. This year has been rough for all of us but I am so glad that I discovered fanfic in quarantine. It has honestly changed my life. I read so many amazing fics and met so many amazing people. Thank you all again. Have a great week.
> 
> Enjoy!

What Oikawa woke up to was pure atrocity. First of all, he had a raging headache. He took an Advil, chugged a glass of water then heaved into the toilet. His bathroom wasn't made for vomiting, it was made for luxury. He then did a slight clean up of his appearance and got comfortably dressed before going downstairs. (Makeup was needed to fix his neck.) He was disappointed- but not surprised- to see that it was still a mess. Nothing less from a tornado of hormonal teenagers. Time to start cleaning. He got out a garbage bag and started collecting trash from last night. He wiped down the tables and counters to the best of his ability, cleaned all the glasses and swept the floor. You wouldn’t have been able to tell a party had ever taken place by the time he was done.

When he went outside to clear the balcony, he found Bokuto sleeping on one of the sun chairs. So this was where he had been all night. Smiling to himself, Oikawa quickly snapped a photo. Then he got to work. It took him three whole trips to the garbage before all the evidence was removed. After he finished up outside he took time to re-adjust the family's expensive vases, statues and paintings. Now there was only one problem, the pink stain on the carpet. Kuroo and Bokuto would know what to do.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to blast siren noises on the house speakers but soon, both his friends came stumbling into the living room.

“Morning sleepy heads. Did you guys have a good rest~?” Oikawa asked. 

“No, not at all. My toes are freezing,” Bokuto grumbled. 

“Maybe because you camped outside,” Oikawa shrugged, “you know it’s starting to get chilly Bo-chan. Now both of you go wash up and then help me get this stain out of the carpet.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” 

The trio made their way back inside, Bokuto and Kuroo trailing after Oikawa groggily. 

As they passed the living room, Kuroo choked, eyes landing on the ruined carpet. 

“That’s one ugly stain. Geez Oikawa, how’d this even happen?” 

“It was the par- WHAT THE FUCK!” Realization hit Oikawa like a truck. Iwaizumi Hajime. Destroyer of expensive carpets and pretty faces. Okay- maybe his face wasn’t destroyed, but his jaw still totally hurt. With a huff, he slammed his dustpan to the floor and stalked straight back upstairs.

“Hey! I thought we were cleaning the carpet!” Bokuto called after him, “Oikawa? Hellloooooo?” 

The only response he got was the slam of a door. 

Bokuto frowned, “What’s up with him?” 

Kuroo shook his head, “They say ignorance is bliss. C’mon Bo, looks like this carpet is a job for the bros.”

Bleach, baking soda and a steam cleaner did the trick. The stain was barely noticeable. They left after eating more instant noodles and downing the last two cans of vodka. There was nothing left. No trace of a party was detectable. The Oikawa penthouse would be in tip top shape for when Tooru’s parents returned. 

-

Monday morning was chaotic to say the least. Oikawa made his way to school alone, still enraged at Iwaizumi for ruining his night. In less than twenty four hours, he was tagged in hundreds of posts from the party. While standing in line for his coffee, Oikawa wondered what today would be like. Would people remember what happened? Would they remember his embarrassing outburst? Oikawa frowned. It was best to not think like this. He had to act normal, that was what everyone expected. So when he walked into school with his coffee he smiled confidently and greeted everyone with a wave. 

Surprisingly, the day wasn’t half as bad as he had expected it to be. At lunch people came up to him, raving about how awesome the party was. Classes were still boring as ever but it was a good change after the weekend he had. Iwaizumi Hajime hadn't crossed his path. Perfect, absolutely perfect. That afternoon, the student president elections were held. Unsurprisingly, Sugawara emerged victorious. Oikawa went home and greeted his parents. They didn’t suspect a single thing. All they said was that they had had a great evening with the Kuroo’s (they decided to stay over since they drank). A smug smile made its way onto Oikawa’s face. His plan had worked perfectly. As usual, he excused himself to do “homework” and went upstairs to his room.

It wasn't like he was avoiding his parents per se, just being cautious. He was already aware that they disapproved of some of his life choices and certainly would not be happy if they discovered their son had held a party in their absence. And Oikawa really wasn’t looking for disappointed faces today. All in all, he had survived Monday, and for that he was thankful.

-

Oikawa ran into Atsumu before class the next day. His friend was incredibly excited to tell him that Sakusa let his hand touch his shoulder without any yelling or sounds of disgust. Oikawa thought that was hilarious, such a mundane thing, but it was progress nonetheless and congratulated Atsumu on his victory. 

It seemed that Oikawa had used up all his energy talking to Atsumu, seeing as he was unable to focus during class. The lesson had something to do with physics. Kuroo would enjoy it. He answered when the teacher called on him but was quiet otherwise. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Immediately, he rushed to find Bokuto but in his haste, bumped into none other than the as-of-recently student council president. 

“Hey, Oikawa mind if I ask you a question?” Sugawara said as they walked to the cafeteria together.

“If you're wondering how to get to the next step with Daichi, you came to the right person~.”

“No not that. I have that sorted, kinda. I was wondering if you would be Class 6’s representative for the student council?” he asked as they got in the lunch line.

Oikawa snorted. “As honoured as I am that you’re asking for my assistance- don’t people usually volunteer for this type of thing? Two salads please and thank you,” he told the lunch lady with a wink. She blushed and hurried to get him his food. 

“Yeah, but no one from your class volunteered,” Sugawara continued, “c’mon Oikawa, get that extra credit!” 

“Listen, are you sure there are no other volunteers? I’m kind of busy with life right now.” They sat down at a table and Oikawa handed Sugawara one of the salads. 

“If I can find someone else to represent your class, you won’t have to keep attending. You'll still get the credit if you get replaced!”

“What do people even do in student council?”

“Solve issues the student body faces in their classrooms, plan charity events, help manage other clubs, stuff like that.”

“Sounds like work. Do I have to do that?” Oikawa whined around a mouthful of lettuce. 

Sugawara sighed, “not really. Just show up, eat your lunch and don't cause a problem. You’ll only be there because we need someone from Class 6.”

“Fine. Let me make this clear, though. I’m doing this for the credit, and for you, Suga-Chan. Don’t start thinking I actually care about school responsibilities- or the student body,” Oikawa huffed, “plus, you owe me big time.” Obviously, Oikawa loved his friends, but he also knew that he could use this as a bargaining chip. Student council sounded boring. Like talking to Ushiwaka boring. 

Deep down, a part of both of them knew that Sugawara really was only in it for extra credit. Oikawa did need those credits but was it worth spending lunch in the library surrounded by losers? Right now he was wasting his time. He never ate in the cafeteria or even got his own lunch. Most days he’d walk to the coffee shop or fangirls would provide him with homemade meals. He was probably saving a fortune on lunches.

Sugawara beamed, “yes- got it! Thanks Oikawa, I'll find a replacement as soon as I can. We meet tomorrow at lunch in the library. Don’t flake out.” Sugawara waved and hurried off, probably in a rush to find Daichi. Oikawa was already brainstorming ideas of what Sugawara could do to repay him. Student council would be bad for his reputation. He had way better stuff to do like gossip with Atsumu or take photos with his fans. Who cared about the community? School could kiss his ass.

-

Today he went home with Futakuchi Kenji. Futackuchi was nice, kind of. He was nice in his own if I like you, we're pals, if I don't, I really don’t care way. Futakuchi hadn’t attended his party because of a swim meet but whatever. Oikawa didn't care. At least that made one more person who hadn’t seen his epic fail. Futakuchi was well off too. Not a multi millionaire like Oikawa but yes, rich. He too was smart and they were in the same class. Sometimes to pass the time they would Snapchat each other. Oikawa’s parents had originally planned to make it back in time for dinner, but there had been a change in plans. The two ate dinner together at the unused dining table. Oikawa couldn’t cook whatsoever so they ordered ramen. It felt really nice to eat with someone as the sun went down. He dimmed the lights while they ate and talked and joked around until around seven o'clock when Futakuchi had to go. Oikawa waved goodbye from the door and when Futakuchi left he was alone again.

The penthouse was dark, the sky was dark. What was there to do? It was only seven after all, way too early to go to bed. No homework, no one home. He could always call up a friend or- better idea-, watch the Hunting Aliens show. Yes, that is what he did for the rest of the night. It passed the time well. How strange was it that popular, pretty boy Oikawa was spending his Tuesday night curled up on the couch watching an alien TV program. His fans never would’ve guessed it. After three episodes it was now around ten; he turned off the television, folded the blanket he had been burritoed in and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. It took him thirty minutes before he actually got into bed. Once he did, he turned on his side, taking out his phone.

Oikawa stared out the window for what seemed like forever. He felt a strange aching all over. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and get on with his life but his brain refused to shut off. Downstairs he could hear people coming in and murmuring softly. Light was visible from under his bedroom door. His parents were home. It might've been close to midnight by now. Oikawa smiled bitterly; leave it to his parents to make a promise and fail to go through with it. He paused when he realized his eyes were wet. Angrily, he scrubbed at his face with his sleeve. Oikawa Tooru does not cry! He smashed a pillow over his face and prayed that sleep would find him soon. The gods must’ve taken pity on him because not even ten minutes later, he fell asleep. 

-

Wednesday morning was nothing out of the ordinary. He got dressed in a white hoodie and black ripped jeans. After getting ready he made a protein smoothie and opened his phone. Just because he didn’t like Iwaizumi didn’t mean couldn't stalk his Instagram. Iwaizumi hadn’t posted anything new. The two photos; one at the gym the other in a suit, were still there, hot as ever. No, stop. Assholes aren't hot. Iwaizumi isn't hot. However, the way Oikawa was staring at the photos begged to differ.

He slipped on a pair of teal sneakers and left the house. On the way to the coffee shop, he wondered, what if his family had dinner together, just for one night? What if his parents had different jobs? If they did, he wouldn't be as fortunate as he was right now. He wouldn't drive the same car or wear the same clothes. Sure as hell wouldn't live in the same place. But maybe that meant they would have time for their son. The trade might be worth it, he thought. 

He ordered his usual five hundred yen, vegan coffee, but this time decided to get lunch as well. Already, middle aged ladies could be heard gawking at him. Either making comments about how he could marry their daughters or marry themselves. Oikawa heard things like this daily, the comments just boosted his ego. He looked up from his phone and waved at the group. All the women coed as he grabbed his order and left. They could be seen from the window, watching as he got into his car. Dotting women, young or old, constantly swarmed him like bees. It was a bit of a problem but he wasn't complaining.

When he got to school, he parked in his normal spot; right in the middle of Kuroo and Bokuto. As usual, Kuroo had taken his Tesla but Oikawa blinked when he caught sight of Bokuto’s Lamborghini. Usually, he would never take the Lambo- it was like his child. Maybe he had something special planned. 

Classes were boring so for the duration he texted Kuroo. Kuroo told him that their teacher had managed to set a ruler on fire even though they were in math class. Oikawa watched the hours tick by on the clock. Lunch would be his saving grace even though he’d be trapped in the library with the student council. Anything was better than sitting in class. It was the loud ring of the bell that woke him up out of his peaceful sleep. Oikawa grabbed his bag and rushed out the door to meet Sugawara. 

“Suga-channn. Classes were so boringggggg. Start texting me. I hate it so much,” Oikawa whined.

“Hold it together for a little longer, Oikawa. The student council meeting will be done super quick then you can go outside.” Oikawa let out a deep sigh then cracked his neck. It felt great to move freely after sitting at a desk for three hours. The two made their way to the library with no problem. Kids in the halls parted like the red sea for Oikawa and Suga. The student council had reserved the library so aside from the club, there were no other students there. 

“By the way,” Oikawa said as he grabbed a seat beside Sugawara. The table was set up in a circle. Sugawara was seated at the head. Bookshelves surrounded them; the library was grand. Oikawa didn’t spend much time in it but it was really nice. It had two floors and lots of comfortable nooks where people could read or study. Unlike other librarians, Suzuki-san was a kind older woman. When Oikawa was younger he’d often visit her in the library and they would eat lunch together. “Congrats on your win, Pres.”

“Thanks.” Sugawara lowered his eyes. He looked guilty. Oikawa cocked his head. Had Suga rigged the ballots? Did he not like being student council president? Other club members started to stream in so he made a note to ask about it later. He saw Sato-chan and Takahashi-chan walk in together. Pretty girls, both whom Oikawa had taken on dates. Adaichi-kun walked in behind the two. He was probably the rep for Class 1. He was the textbook nerd. Ironic, Oikawa thought, because Adaichi-kun must’ve been the stupidest person in the school. He had once tried to point out that a girl dropped her vape, thinking it was a USB. Her friends beat him up after school. Daichi and Ohira walked in, representing Classes 3 and 4. So everyone was here except the rep for 5. Oikawa rolled his eyes. Great. Because rep five didn’t know how to show up on time, he was going to be stuck here even longer. There was no one he could talk to. Daichi and Suga were flirting, of course, Ohira was busy wooing the girls and there was no way that he would talk to Adaichi. 

The door swung open just as he took his first bite of grilled chicken. The loud noise startled him and he choked on his food. Annoyed, he wiped his lip with a napkin as Sugawara spoke up, “Class 5, we were just about to start the meeting. Take a seat.”

“Ah, sorry.” Oikawa jumped in his seat and did a double take. Beside him was Iwaizumi Hajime. With narrowed eyes, he leaned forward. Maybe he was hallucinating, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. When the man in question scowled back at him, it was confirmed. This was not a hallucination. This was the real meatheaded, asshole, carpet ruiner Iwaizumi Hajime in the flesh. 

Oikawa jerked back in his seat. “What the fuck, Suga? What the actual fuck!”

“Oikawa please calm down,” Sugawara muttered apologetically through clenched teeth. 

“No way. This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Did you set this up?” Oikawa seethed, all while glaring daggers at Iwaizumi. 

“No! Class 5 needed a rep as well so I asked Iwaizumi.”

“You asked the one guy I absolutely despise!?” Oikawa was packing his lunch up by now. 

“You despise everyone,” Sugawara sighed. “Please sit back down. Everyone is watching.” Oikawa looked at his friend and was met with eyes that screamed please don’t do this, it’s the first meeting, you’re making a scene and I can’t look bad in front of the student body. Reluctantly, he sat back down. Unfair couldn’t describe the situation. He didn’t even want to be here in the first place- and now he was coming face to face with his as of recently arch nemesis. Was the world punishing him?

“You owe me double, Sugawara,” Oikawa spat, pushing his lunch away. He had lost his appetite the moment that bastard had walked through the door. 

Suga breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay then. Let's get this started. Thank you everyone for attending. The principal has expressed concern regarding the suspicion of substance abuse at school.”

“And what are we supposed to do?” Oikawa muttered. 

“Great question Oikawa. We’re going to split up, scout the school and see what we can find! Then we’ll share our evidence and present a plan to Nakamura-san on how to stop it.” Oikawa knew that this was hypocritical. Sugawara himself smoked every once in a while. And both knew who had been bringing drugs to school. This was the nice guy act Sugawara put on. Annoying. “Okay Class 1 and 2, observe the first year hall. Class 3 and 4, cover the second year hall. Class 5 and 6 check out the third year hall and 7 and I will take a look anywhere else, okay? Any questions?”

“Yes! Why am I with Class 5,” Oikawa frowned, '' I can do this alone.”

Suga rubbed his forehead, “I split pairs numerically. Anyway- we’ll meet again at the same time, same place next month. Great meeting, guys. Good luck with your searches.” Next thing he knew Sugawara was rushing out the door with Sato-chan. Smart on his part, considering Oikawa would’ve gone completely off on him, had he stayed a second longer. The other members looked confused and frankly disappointed to be here. He couldn't blame them. 

“Ugh, I hate this,” Oikawa grumbled.

“So you’ve said, multiple times. For the record, I’m not particularly excited about this, either.” Oikawa just rolled his eyes at Iwaizumi as the two made their way to the cafeteria. The walk was silent and awkward but he most definitely would not be apologizing until Iwaizumi did first. “I'll take a look around, see if I see anything suspicious. Later,” Iwaizumi mumbled before walking off. He sat down with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, leaving Oikawa standing alone. He stalked over to where Bokuto and Kuroo were sitting and slammed his phone on the table. They both immediately turned to look at him.

“What’s got your panties in a twist, princess?” Kuroo asked as he chomped on a baby carrot, seemingly both unamused and interested.

“That jerk Iwa-chan is in student council with me. And we’re partners for an assignment! We have to do a presentation together about drugs. Both of us use drugs, Tetsu! This is actual bullshit.” He realized how loud he was getting and lowered his voice. “I bet Suga did this on purpose. What a traitor!”

Kuroo shrugged. “Didn’t you want a chance to get with him? This is it.”

“Well after the party I don't want to talk to him,” Oikawa huffed.

“Look, you guys were both drunk. You’re both at fault. You can’t just put this all on him”

“Of course I can! He hates gay people!” 

Kuroo threw his hands up and smashed his face into the lunch table, startling both his friends.

A muffled voice came from the table, “I’m done.”

-

Iwaizumi was met with two devious smirks when he sat down for lunch.

“What?”

Hanamaki snorted, “so you gonna tell us what happened or what?” 

The more Iwaizumi told them, the more they laughed. “Yes Oikawa was in student council, we got paired for an assignment.” That was the straw that broke the camel’s back, Hanamaki and Matsukawa just went ballistic with laughter. All Iwaizumi could do was scowl. 

“You got toured by Bokuto and Kuroo right?” Hanamaki said, trying to collect himself.

“Yeah, why? What is so fucking funny!?”

“Ok so like… you know how all three of them are rich right?”

“Yes of course, obviously. NO! I have been at this school for one week, get dragged to a party, barfed on then kicked out!” The obnoxious laughter had started again. “And now I’m being laughed at by two jackasses with terrible haircuts! I’m going to beat you guys unless you tell me what is so goddamn funny!”

“Woah, chill, chill! Okay Hanamaki, take it away.” Matsukawa gestured. 

Hanamaki cleared his throat. “Okay, first of all, you didn’t have to come for the hair, bro. My haircut is hot- besides, you see any other dude around here with pink hair? Nah, you don’t. I’m making a fashion statement and looking extremely attractive while doing so. Second, you’ve met their whole little trinity, right? You see- Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa are all sons to multimillionaires, ergo they’re all loaded. Bokuto, the one who jumps around school causing a hoot is the son of a CEO and lawyer. Crazy right? I heard he’s set to inherit their family’s company. Anyway, what you need to know is that he’s loud- though I guess you already knew that. Mr. Salt and Pepper’s also kind of dumb, like the dumbest person you’ll ever meet. But hey- he makes up for it by being jacked. You might actually lose in a fight to him.”

“Bokuto? He was really friendly when I talked to him. Didn’t strike me as the type to throw fists.”

“People say he has… emotional issues. I don’t know too much though.”

“Ah.” Iwaizumi frowned slightly. Was this guy really the captain of the football team? How would he run a company in the future? Sure he seemed nice but talk about unstable. 

“Next is Kuroo. His parents have been featured in magazines and their family is very famous in the science community. The dude’s also smart as fuck. If there is one guy who can find the cure to cancer it's him. Ever need help getting your grades up, he’s the guy to talk to. But watch out, Kuroo can be crazy manipulative. If you’re not careful, you’ll play right into his hands. Matsukawa went to him for answers on a quiz and sure, he knew shit, but he made Matsun deliver weed to a classmate in return. Nothing bad happened, obviously, but you don’t want to get the rep of being a drug runner. I wouldn’t get too close to him if I were you. Kuroo’s super charming, but that’s part of the trap. Once you’ve opened up to him he can read you like a book. He knows everything about everyone. That’s why his hair is so big. It’s full of secrets- and other people’s at that.”

Don’t ask Kuroo for favours. Understood. 

Matsukawa added, “he also likes to rile people up. And uh, given circumstances, you look like the type to explode easily. Don’t let him gaslight you, man.”

“Just be chill with him and he will be chill with you,” Hanamaki nodded, “Last but not least, evil takes a human form in Oikawa Tooru. Don't be fooled, because he may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing slut faced hoe-bag, but in reality, he's so much more than that. His parents are in the real estate business; buying and owning houses. And you've already experienced his wrath.”

“How do you know that?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Ha, news travels like wildfire. He kisses everyone and everyone kisses his ass in return. Biggest hoe ever. It's odd though because he is smart, unlike Bokuto. His brain just adds to the maliciousness. His friends, Sugawara and Atsumu are crazy too. Suga seems sweet; he's really not once you get to know him. Atsumu is just an asshole, doesn’t even try to hide it. Honestly, I respect him for that. If you’re a dick, just embrace the dick-ness y’know?”

Iwaizumi blinked. Hanamaki continued, “seriously, though. Better be careful of Oikawa if you want to finish your senior year alive.” 

“He already hates me.” 

“Hey, hey, we don’t know that for sure. Plus, Matsun and I just gave you the most wonderful, well thought out guide to avoiding ruffling his feathers!” 

“Yes, and wouldn’t that have been nice to know before I showed up to his house, spilled my drink on his carpet, called him a jerk and punched him in the face.”

There was a beat of silence and then both his friends erupted into a fit of laughter.

Matsukawa wiped tears from his eyes. “Oh yeah-I totally forgot about that- you went and punched the Queen Bee right in his perfect face!” he howled. 

“PFFFT- forget what I said. Oikawa definitely hates you!” Hanamaki choked out between giggles. “Sorry man, have fun being DEAD MEAT!” 

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. He got to work with the school’s resident bitch, what a delight.

Hanamaki wheezed, “the whole school is under his thumb.” He pointed to a table across the cafeteria, “That’s the football team.”

“Obviously!”

“Shh pipe down, young Padawan. As you know Bokuto is the captain, and one of Oikawa’s closest friends. Over there,” he pointed outside the cafeteria to a group of people sitting at a bench, “I’m sure you saw them at the party. Those are the school’s druggies. Suna Rintarou, Tendou Satori, Hiroo Koji and Kunimi Akira. Sometimes Mattsun and I smoke with them. It's great. And then over there,” he pointed to a group of girls by the cafeteria doors, “those are the girls. Just a popular group of girls. And then- back corner- the nerds. They usually eat in the library. Basically, you’ll see lots of groups. My advice is to stick to your own; be friendly with everyone but not too friendly. That's what Oikawa does, that's why he has so many connections.”

“I see. I'm going to get to class early to try to avoid that dumbass. Thanks, see you guys.” While walking to his class, Iwaizumi thought about what Hanamaki and Matsukawa had said. As long as Oikawa wasn't a brat to him they would have no problems. Just because they were partners in council, that didn’t mean he had to be close with the guy. Don't be friends with Oikawa, simple as that.

-

Bokuto had a free period so he decided to use the school gym. This weekend was his eighteenth birthday. As much as he wanted a rager of a party he decided to keep it lowkey. Just close friends with him when he became an adult. Everyone knew Bokuto would never truly be an adult but it would be nice to have the perks of being of legal age. There was nothing he wanted for his birthday this year. Of course, he always wanted a new pair of shoes or a trip to the amusement park but nothing beat hanging out with his friends. 

He had talked to Akaashi a lot at the party and texted him the day after to make sure he got home safe. Did that make him friends with Akaashi? If Akaashi was Bokuto’s friend, should he invite him to his birthday party? Suddenly Kuroo’s stressed outbursts rang through his head. Bokuto frowned. As much as he liked Akaashi, he should still consider his bro’s points right? What were Kuroo’s main concerns? Stranger! Serial killer!! Straight!!! Well, he had Akaashi’s number so he wasn’t a stranger anymore. Akaashi was gay. And Akaashi really liked the violin- anyone who practiced that much wouldn’t have time to be a serial killer. That settled it then, Bokuto would invite him to the party. He picked up his phone to send out an invite, stared at his phone for a solid minute, then shoved the device back in his pocket. 

So all throughout his shower, he thought about how he would ask Akaashi to his party. Akaashi was in band class right now. Bokuto knew that not because he stalked Akaashi regularly but because… maybe Bokuto was a stalker. But Akaashi was a friend, and there was nothing abnormal about asking a friend to your party. He got out of the shower and dressed quickly. He didn’t have time to dry or gel his hair so he speed walked to the band room with a mop of floppy wet hair. Bokuto eagerly paced back and forth in front of the band room doors, waiting for Akaashi. The bell rang and kids came rushing out of the band room. None of them were Akaashi. For a second Bokuto panicked; was Akaashi not here today? Had Bokuto just made himself look like a loser in front of a whole bunch of underclassmen? Eventually, the horde of kids thinned out and Akaashi could be seen, violin case in hand. 

“Bokuto-san? Why are you here?” Akaashi asked. He looked perfect, as usual. Perfectly curled black hair. Perfect angelic voice. He looked amazing wearing a huge blue sweater and black pants. Bokuto blushed when he realized he must have looked extremely scrappy compared to him, dressed in a wrinkled hoodie and torn jeans. 

“I- uh. My birthday is this weekend and um I was wondering if um- well what I’m trying to say is I’m having a birthday party wouldyouliketocome?” Why was it so difficult to ask his friend to a party? He invited people to his birthday all the time! Maybe Akaashi’s godlike presence was what intimidated him. Yes, he was simply too godly. 

“Sure thing. Thank you for the invitation Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied. 

“Oh wow. I didn’t expect that. Totally thought you were going to say ‘no’ considering we just started texting and haven’t really- you know what, nevermind. This is great! Thanks ‘Kaashi for coming, means the world to me.” Bokuto’s brain was on overdrive. His emotions were going crazy, it was all he could do to not jump up and down like an excited toddler. 

“It is my pleasure. Thank you for thinking of me.”

“Oh haha I mean I wasn't thinking of you but I totally was. You know I wasn’t exactly thinking of you but I’m usually thinking about you anyway because we’re friends and I like to think about my friends a lot. Because it’s fun, you know what I mean?” 

Akaashi blinked. 

Bokuto flushed. “Um I mean- would you like a ride home?” 

“It’s no problem, I can get home by myself.”

“Are you sure Agaagshi? What if you get lost? Or crash and die? Or get lost and then die because someone crashed into you?! Tokyo is huge. And I kind of wanted to talk to you just a little bit more today.” Bokuto mumbled the last part. 

“Yes, I am aware of the city’s size. I will ride home with you as long as you don’t kidnap me.” Akaashi’s lips curled the tiniest bit upwards. 

“Was that a joke ‘Kaashi?”

“Yes. Was it really that bad?”

“No no no it was super awesome. I’m just surprised you made a joke! You seem so serious.”

“Ah, so I’ve been told.” 

The two walked to the parking lot, Bokuto chattering the whole way, Akaashi silently listening, occasionally offering a response. When they reached Bokuto’s Lamborghini, he was blown away by the fact that Bokuto had this much money for a Lambo- but also genuinely scared that he’d crash the two of them. Little to Akaashi’s knowledge, Bokuto never drove the Lamborghini to school. Maybe he was trying to impress a certain someone with a million yen car. Akaashi noticed he was a reckless driver. He would frequently swerve or try to make a light either to speed up or slam on the brakes at the last second. Regardless of the life threatening position he was in, Akaashi found the drive nice, listening to Bokuto ramble on about things he cared about. 

They went to a drive-in because Bokuto was hungry after his workout. Akaashi insisted that he paid for Bokuto (“You are already driving me home.”) but was overruled (“No way, ‘Kaashi! I offered to take you anyway!”) Bokuto was crazy but had some semblance of manners and courtesy. It took Akaashi about an hour longer to get home than either getting a ride from his brother, driving himself or just taking the train. Bokuto took so many wrong turns they got lost so they had to use Google Maps. 

Hajime’s car was parked out front so he must’ve already made it home. Their family lived in a simple, but cozy house. Nothing too extravagant-especially compared to Oikawa’s penthouse. It had enough room for everything they needed and was located in Hiroo, Shibuya. It was a central and nice neighbourhood. 

Bokuto parked his Lamborghini and turned to Akaashi, “This is your house, right?”

“Yes. Thank you again for the ride, and the food as well.”

“I'm sorry I got you here so late, Agaagshi,” Bokuto whined. His whole mood had suddenly deflated. Just seconds ago he had been ranting about chicken nuggets, and now he was a puddle of despair. Bokuto’s moods really did switch up rather quickly. 

“It is no problem. I hope you get home safe Bokuto-san. We should do this again sometime.”

“For real ‘Kaashi!? Can I walk you to the door?”

“Sure.” The two walked up the short path together. By now the sun had started to set. “Thank you Bokuto-san. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, yes you will Agaaghsiii. Hehehe good night!” Bokuto waved as Akaashi shut the door. Once inside, he walked to the window and saw Bokuto… dancing. Akaashi giggled, he looked so happy when he danced. Cute. 

Why did Bokuto invite him to his party? Were they friends? They did seem to talk a lot. And he enjoyed being with Bokuto more than he thought he would. It surprised him because his senpai’s nature was loud and energetic while Akaashi was more reserved. What was he even supposed to get him? Bokuto said he liked owls and his social media screamed sneakerhead. But where would he get enough money for a pair of exclusive shoes? He could ask Kuroo on Instagram. Yes, that was a great plan. Akaashi went to Kuroo’s Instagram and DMed him asking what he thought Bokuto would like. It was a simple and straightforward message. Now all to do was wait for a reply

-

Eventually, the day came. Today was Bokuto’s birthday. All morning, Akaashi had seen posts all over social media about the quarterback. He got dressed and ready like normal then drove to the address Bokuto had sent him, a large gift bag in his passenger seat. As he drove, he wondered what the party would be like. Not too big, hopefully. Apparently, Hajime was invited too but was carpooling with Ojiro. Eventually, he arrived at Bokuto’s house. The sky was a bit grey today but Akaashi didn’t think twice about the weather. 

Immediately, he noticed many nice cars parked along the driveway. Bokuto’s mansion looked spectacular from the outside. It was made of white and black concrete, with accents of stone and glass. It looked rustic yet modern and the view of the mountains was amazing, to say the least. Bokuto was lucky. Akaashi parked his car up with the others. Then he rang the doorbell and waited. It was silent for a few moments but soon he could hear loud footsteps approaching. The door swung open.

“Agaagshi! You came!”

“I said I would. Happy birthday, Bokuto-san.” He handed Bokuto the gigantic bag.

“Aww you didn't have to get me a present ‘Kaashi, you really are the best.” Akaashi’s face reddened. 

“It was no trouble.”

“Come in, come in! Some of the guys are already here!” Loud shouting could be heard the moment he stepped inside. The voice sounded suspiciously like Terushima. Bokuto skipped off with the bag, to put it with the other gifts, Akaashi assumed. 

He slipped off his shoes and made his way into the house. The Bokuto mansion was insane. It had high ceilings and was pretty clean- despite Bokuto himself living here. He kept walking and found the kitchen. It had a skylight and a jet black counter. The windows displayed the luscious, green backyard. Everyone seemed to be gathered in the living room. All the guests could be seen sitting on an L shaped couch, focused on a game playing on the large TV. The living room, too, had an amazing view. Akaashi didn’t even need to see the rest of Bokuto’s house to know that it was way bigger than this.

“Akaashiii, hey man! Come play Mario Kart with us,” Terushima called. Akaashi held back a frown. While he really didn’t have any personal problems with Terushima, he still found him obnoxious and way too loud. 

“No thank you, Terushima-san.”

“Agaagshi, tell Terubro he is cheating!” Bokuto hollered. The two were side by side focused on the screen. An image of two karts, one on top of the other, was on the tv. From the looks of it, Bokuto was swatting Terushima’s blue controller. Everyone else on the couch looked done with their antics.

“Bokuto-san, it looks like the one cheating is you,” Akaashi deadpanned, taking a seat beside Bokuto. The latter looked at him with a face of what could only be described as an utter betrayal. On the screen, his kart went off track and flew into space. 

“Agaasheee! I'm not cheating! I swear on Terubro’s life!” Bokuto whined, throwing his controller on the couch. 

“I was only kidding, Bokuto-san.”

Terushima stuck out his tongue, “no he wasn’t. Glad you’re getting exposed for the sick cheater you are!”

“TERUBROOOOOO!” At that moment, the doorbell rang and Bokuto sprung up. “I'll get it!” While he was gone, Akaashi looked around, making a mental list of the guests here. So far he had identified Terushima, Ushijima, Kyotani, and the Miya twins. 

“Akaashi~, it's nice to see you,” Atsumu cooed. No sooner had the words left his mouth, a hand came clapping over his head. Atsumu jerked back in pain. “What’s yer problem!?”

“You, you're my problem ya loser. Stop being rude,” Osamu replied. 

“I was just askin’ a question,” he rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Akaashi, “anyway- why are you here?” 

“Bokuto-san invited me, is there a problem?” Akaashi muttered. Osamu burst out laughing and Atsumu started beating him with a couch cushion. Bokuto broke up the chaos soon after it had started, rushing back into the room with Kuroo and Oikawa. 

“Ohoho what’s this, Bo? You invited the pretty boy? I see how things are,” Kuroo smirked.

“Well yeah bro, he’s right here. And what about it?” Bokuto replied proudly. 

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all.”

“‘Kaashi is my new friend and I wanted to invite him!”

“We can see that Bo-chan,” Oikawa smiled and made his way next to Akaashi. “Hi Aka-chan, I’m Oikawa-san~ It's so nice to formally meet you. Bokuto talks about you all the time.” Akaashi paled, did Bokuto talk about him with all his friends? Oikawa continued, “and though this is our first official meeting, I suppose you already know all about me, isn’t that right?”

Akaashi chewed his lip in thought. In reality, he really hadn’t heard that much about Oikawa-san yet. This was bad. Oikawa would think he was being rude and tell Bokuto and Bokuto would kick him out of the party for being rude to his friends. He had to say something- anything! Oikawa. Oikawa. What did he remember about- oh! 

He smiled, “Yes, I do recall hearing some things about you. You threw that start of year party. You and my brother are partners in student council, correct? It is nice to meet you.” 

Oikawa’s left eye twitched. He did not look pleased at all. Akaashi panicked. Had he said something wrong? “I found your party exceptionally fun,” He continued. 

Oikawa nodded slowly. He wasn’t looking at Akaashi anymore, staring absently into space. Akaashi paled again. A few moments later Oikawa cleared his throat, “Thank you for your positive feedback, Aka-Chan. Unfortunately, I have no idea who your brother is. Anyway, I am going to get a drink. Enjoy the party.” 

Oikawa stood up and headed into the kitchen, leaving Akaashi perplexed. That certainly was awkward. And he was ninety nine percent sure that Hajime had mentioned being- 

“Agaagshi come talk to meeeee!” Bokuto whined. Akaashi immediately turned to look at Bokuto. 

“What would you like to talk about?”

“I’m eighteen now! Pretty sick, right?”

“Yes, it is very cool. You are an adult now.”

“I knowwww!” Bokuto cheered. Akaashi noticed that he often spoke in hyperbole and flailing hand movements. Perhaps that was why he was so fond of him. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang again. This time Bokuto took Oikawa to greet the guests. He mumbled something in his friend’s ear, which the latter scoffed at. They brought back Hajime and Ojiro, Oikawa clearly annoyed. Ah, so he did know Hajime. Strange that he would lie about it. Bokuto clapped his hands, “okay, since everyone is here let's do presents!”

“People do presents after eating bro,” Kuroo replied. 

“I know that but this year Akaashi got me a massive gift. I have to know what it is.” Everyone’s eyes slid from Akaashi to the huge gift bag sitting amidst the table of presents. It towered over the other colourful boxes and bags. “PRESENTS!” Bokuto gathered all his gifts on the carpet. People crowded around him to take a look at this year’s haul. 

“Bokucci, open mine first~,” Oikawa sang. Bokuto took the card from him and read the words in silence. When he was done, Oikawa grinned, “look at your phone.” Bokuto jumped to pull out his phone. On the back was a small doodle of an owl, Akaashi noticed. Moments later, Bokuto was shouting.

“Woah what the fuck! Fifty thousand yen? OIKAWAAAAA! THANKS BRO!”

Terushima chuckled, “you can use that coin to treat us to dinner.” 

“Haha, anything for you guys. Thank Oikawa, love youuu.”

“Aww, I love you too Bo-chan. Happy birthday.”

“Bro open mine next,” Kuroo said, handing him a wrapped box with owls on it. Akaashi knew Bokuto liked owls but he hadn’t known he liked them this much. Bokuto manically ripped the paper, disregarding the card completely. Kuroo’s gift was… a brown shoebox? “Open it Bo.” Bokuto did, inside was a pair of mint condition Dior Air Jordans.

“WHAT THE DOUBLE FUCK! OH MY GOD KUROBRO!!” He set down the shoes and wrapped his arms around his friend in a crushing bear hug. “Wow, I love them. I always wanted Dior Jordans. Definitely gonna add these to the collection.”

“I know you will. Happy eighteenth birthday. Open the card.” 

Bokuto reached for the card among the leftover wrapping paper and spoke out loud, “I love you a l-owl-t. Damn so cheesy bro. Brings tears to my eyes!”

“Bokuto, the whole football team has collaborated to get you a gift,” Ushijima said monotonously.

“For real? Thanks, Ushibuddy! You guys didn't have to.” The Miya twins handed him three small packages. 

“From the whole team man,” Terushima grinned. Bokuto opened the first gift. It was small and square. The picture was the newest type of Airpods.

Bokuto gasped out loud, “You guys got me Airpods?”

“That's not all,” Terushima handed him a long rectangular box. He opened it.

“A new watch too?”

“Hell yes. They connect to the Airpods.”

“Hahaha I know, my old one is super broken.” Bokuto held up his wrist to show his watch. The screen was brutally cracked and the band was ripped. Ushijima frowned, “that is indeed ‘super broken.’ It is a good thing we got you a watch, otherwise, you would be unable to tell the time.” 

Bokuto smiled, “Yeah, thanks Ushi! Now I won’t be late for class! Sometimes!”

“One more gift left.” Terushima handed him the last box.

He opened it and his eyes widened noticeably, “A NEW FUCKING PHONE. How did you guys know I needed one?”

Ushijima tapped him on the shoulder. “It was very obvious. Every time you try to show us a light hearted owl video, the screen appears to be severely cracked. Your current device is practically unusable.” 

“But I love this one! It has all the owl photos on it,” Bokuto frowned. 

Terushima rolled his eyes. “You know that photos automatically save in the cloud.”

“Uhh- yes. Hehe, thank you guys for all the presents. I love you guys so much. We’re gonna have a great season this year. I know it!”

“We’ll hold ya to it,” Asumu cheered.

“I have saved the best for last, Agaashi’s present.” Suddenly Akaashi wasn't so proud of his gift. Compared to the other presents, it was practically nothing. Bokuto reached for the bag and tossed the wrapping paper out onto the floor. He stood up to pull out the bag’s contents and it came out easily with one big tug. It was a huge stuffed owl. Akaashi had seen it on his way home from school and thought it oddly resembled the teen. For a moment Bokuto was silent and Akaashi prepared for the worst. Then, his mouth split into the biggest smile he’d seen all day.

“I love it. It's so fluffy and it looks like me. HEY HEY HEY! Thanks a lot ‘Kaashi! I love youuu.” Akaashi choked. Did Bokuto just say he loved him? 

He smiled, “No problem Bokuto-san. I hope it is enough.”

“What do you mean enough? Of course, it is, 'Kaashi! Anything from you is amazing.”

“If you would like, in addition to the owl, I can treat you to dinner sometime.” Akaashi held back a wince. He had only come up with this idea on the spot, as to not appear a loser in front of Bokuto’s friends who had gotten him amazing gifts. People ooed around them and a huge blush crept onto Bokuto’s face. What was wrong? Why was Kuroo cackling like a maniac?

“Wait, like- like a… date?”

“No.” Akaashi was sure his face was red by now, “as friends because it's your birthday. Not a date.”

“Hmf not for now it isn't,” Bokuto mumbled. Then he brightened, “Yes I’ll eat dinner with you Agaashi!”

“Sounds good.”

“Everyone I'll clean this mess up later, let's go eat pizza!” Bokuto shouted before running off to the kitchen. Everyone was having a good time eating in the living room. They watched funny owl videos (Bokuto’s choice, obviously) and the room was loud with chatter. Akaashi noticed Oikawa sat with Atsumu, as far away from Hajime and Ushijima as possible. For the whole party, he had been avoiding them like the plague. Akaashi didn't blame him. People started to leave around four as the sun went down. They thanked Bokuto and wished him a happy birthday. Soon it was time for Akaashi and Iwaizumi to leave. Iwaizumi gave his thanks before- surprisingly- heading over to Oikawa.

“Thank you again Bokuto-san for inviting me. Apologies if my gift was… not what you wanted.”

“Of course it was what I wanted. Thank you so much 'Kaashi! Can I walk you to your car?”

“Sure.” Bokuto started to rant about “the awesomeness of the owl plush” as he led the two back outside. The sun was now low on the horizon and there was a car parked right outside the door.

“This yours?”

“No.”

“Koutarou! Surprise!” his whole family shouted, popping out from the bushes. Koutarou ran up to them and they came together in a group hug. Not only had his parents shown up, two sisters had as well. 

“Happy birthday baby bro!” said the one with white hair. “And who is this?”

“Oh… this is my new best friend, Agaaashe Keiji!” Bokuto then gestured to Akaashi.

“How nice. Kou has made another friend! I'm Akari Bokuto. This is our sister Mitsuko.”

“Bokuto-san is fortunate to have a large family. He has mentioned you both before. I am Akaashi Keiji.”

“It's great to meet you Akaashi, Kou talks about you all the time.” 

Just before he could ask his friend if the previous statement was true he was interrupted. “Hahaha 'Kaashi has to leave now. I'll walk him to his car. Thanks for coming guys, I'll be right back.” The two walked down the driveway to Akaashi’s car. Iwaizumi was already there, eyes on his phone. Akaashi looked back at Bokuto’s new car. It was a white sports car. He couldn’t see details from this far away but it sure did look nice. Bokuto was lucky. 

“That is a nice car, you should thank your family.”

“Of course I will. We will probably go out to dinner tonight.”

“I hope you have fun, Bokuto-san.”

“I will! I hope you had fun at the party, 'Kaashi. Also let’s get dinner soon, yeah?”

“Sure. Have a good night, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto opened the passenger door for him and shut it once he was inside. Hajime quietly greeted him and they drove off. In the rearview mirror, he could see Bokuto waving. He smiled.

The drive home was quiet. It was a Saturday, no rush hour. The two brothers didn’t talk much. They knew everything they had to without talking. His night was uneventful. Their mother was still working so they made dinner for themselves. After practicing the violin, Akaashi got ready for bed. When he opened his phone there was a message from Bokuto.

[9:30] Bokuto-san:  
hope u got home safe

[9:31] You:  
I did. Thank you Bokuto-san. Have a good night and a happy birthday.

[9:31] Bokuto-san  
:) night 'Kaashi

Akaashi decided to check Instagram before going to bed. At the top of his feed was a picture of Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa, all in white cars. Bokuto was wearing his new Jordans. Kuroo was in Bokuto’s Lamborghini and Oikawa in what looked to be his own car. It had been posted on Bokuto’s account. The first photo was just the three of them sitting in their cars facing the camera. It looked like it had been taken in his driveway. It already had tons of comments and likes. The second photo was all the stuff he got piled on the driver seat of his new car. Akaashi’s ridiculous owl was there, center of all the gifts. The last photo was just Bokuto sitting in his car alone. He still had the shoes on and he was grinning. His smile lit up Akaashi’s face, as he found himself smiling back. In the back of the photo, Akaashi noticed something. On the passenger seat, the owl plush was just sitting behind him. Akaashi fell asleep that night, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> [Oikawa's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734072706/)
> 
> [Bokuto's Lamborghini](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734801489/)
> 
> [Bokuto's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734079746/)
> 
> [Akaashi's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734444684/)
> 
> [Bokuto's mansion](https://www.pinterest.ca/sarah_taylor713/bokuto/mansion/)
> 
> [Bokuto's shoes](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955735953765/)
> 
> [Bokuto owl plush](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955735957081/)
> 
> Next time:  
> -BokuAka  
> -IwaOi


	6. The Trinity of The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Happy New Year' everyone. I hope this year is better than the last. I initially thought we wouldn't get a chapter up this week but with the power of my amazing co, here we are. This chapter will push the word count over 30K and the hits will probably reach 800 so thank you all so much. We have an extra long chapter for y'all today. We love seeing your comments and kudos so much. It really helps us stay motivated. So don't be afraid to leave one even if it's a small comment it means the most. Thank you all for supporting us. We are about a third through the story. Here's to an amazing year, 2021 baby.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since Akaashi had been invited to Bokuto’s birthday, his senpai had been oddly clingy. Sometimes it was annoying when he was trying to work, other times it was endearing. The weeks following Bokuto’s birthday, he found himself traveling home with the senior more often than not. Sometimes Bokuto would pick him up in the mornings in his new car. Akaashi found out more about his family. He learned that Bokuto thrived off praise. If Akaashi complimented Bokuto’s outfit once, the latter would be seen wearing those same clothes on a regular basis. Akaashi would never admit it, but he thought it was cute. 

It was also obvious that Bokuto loved watching Akaashi play the violin. Occasionally, after school, he would sneak into the band room to hear the eloquent melody. Watching his crush play always captivated him; he sat in silence for the entire time Akaashi would play. Only when Bokuto started to loudly cheer, Akaashi would turn around and notice that he had an audience. Every so often, Akaashi would come over to help Bokuto with homework or to help prepare him for a test. Each time, Bokuto managed to steer Akaashi away from the subject at hand and towards playing music. 

In a secluded area of the Bokuto mansion stood a white, seven foot grand piano. Bokuto himself had taken lessons until he was fifteen and switched to football full time. It was while he was chopping fruit for the two of them that he heard the soft tunes. His parents were at work and both sisters had returned to their respective homes weeks ago. That only left one person. He put down the plastic knife (the only knife he could be trusted with) and went to investigate. Quietly, he tiptoed into the lounge room. He leaned against the door frame, silently watching Akaashi play. No matter when, he was always mesmerized when Akaashi played. Bokuto was pretty sure he fell in love with him a little more each time. 

The music stopped and Bokuto started to cheer, clapping loudly. “Agaasahi that was so good!”

Akaashi froze. “Bokuto-san,” he started, “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

Bokuto nodded sheepishly. “I didn’t want to distract you. You play so well. Geez, I didn’t even know you could play the piano. Is there anything you can’t do?! You just keep getting more perfect!” Akaashi blushed.

“Trust me Bokuto-san, I am far from perfect. I have not been playing the piano for as long as I have the violin but I started learning at the age of six.”

“Woah, that’s cool. I used to play too but I had to quit because football took up a lot of my time.”

“Do you plan to play again in the future?” Akaashi asked, tucking the bench back in. The two began to walk back downstairs. Bokuto’s basement was big, beautiful and extreme, just like the rest of his house. It had a gym and yet another TV. There were also a number of offices. Two for his parents, one for himself, three in total. In all honesty, Bokuto hardly ever used his office; over the years it had become just another space to store junk he couldn’t bear to part with just yet. 

“Yeah, maybe. For a special occasion or for y’know, a special someone,” Bokuto winked. Akaashi just rolled his eyes.

“Let’s get back to trigonometry.” 

“AWWWW, AGAAAASHEE!” 

Hours later, they finally finished the last of Bokuto’s math homework. Akaashi called it a victory and decided that it was time to head back home. The last rays of sunlight had already disappeared by the time they got back upstairs. The kitchen clock read 6:47 and the half cut fruit was still on the counter, untouched.

“Agaashiii why do you have to go?” Bokuto whined as he walked.

“I have to get home and you need to sleep.”

“I don’t need sleep, I run on Redbull!”

“I can see that. Put your shoes on Bokuto-san.”

“Aww, can I at least get you dinner before I drop you off?”

Akaashi smiled. “Sure.”

“Yayyy!” Bokuto bounced outside and hopped into the car but quickly realized he had forgotten something. He leaned over to open the passenger side door. “Let’s go Akaashi! Buckle up!”

The drive through the city was surprisingly calm despite Tokyo’s bustling atmosphere. Akaashi wasn’t worried about the sudden movements of the car. He listened to the steady hum of the engine as he watched the skyscrapers grow closer. Street lights lit up the night sky. As they drove, Akaashi thoughts drifted to the boy sitting beside him. They had been hanging out for a few weeks now and yes, Akaashi considered Bokuto his friend, but were they more than friends? Did he like being around Bokuto a little bit more than everyone else? Could Bokuto have romantic feelings for him? The possibility made him blush. Before he could give it too much thought, he was interrupted by Bokuto’s booming voice. 

“Agaagshi, we’re here!” he sang. They were in a parking lot. People swarmed the streets in crowds and it was hard to keep track of Bokuto as he led him through the lot. Bokuto talked about how his grades were actually starting to go up because of Akaashi’s help and how his parents were proud.

“That’s great, Bokuto-san. However, I can’t say I’m surprised. You are very smart, the results are all you.”

“Nah, you’re the smart one. I wouldn’t be reaching over a C without your help.” Bokuto turned to face Akaashi, his face illuminated with the bright lights of the LED signs. “Thank you Akaagshi.” Suddenly, it was as if all the commotion disappeared. Akaashi was sure his cheeks were pink, but couldn’t really bring himself to care. At this moment, it was just him and Bokuto. Bokuto smiled and continued walking. Akaashi smiled too. 

Because there were so many people around, he didn’t even notice that Bokuto had linked pinkies with him. When Akaashi raised an eyebrow, Bokuto grinned sheepishly. “So we don’t get separated. I’d hate it if you got lost.” 

Finally, they made it to their destination. It was a brightly lit restaurant located as part of a strip mall. “We’re here! My favorite ramen place!” Bokuto shouted, opening the door for Akaashi. “After you, mister.” Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh a little. The two grabbed a seat at the window and picked up their menus. As Akaashi browsed the selection, Bokuto spoke up. “I take the guys on the team here all the time. Have you been here before?”

Akaashi shook his head. “No, this is my first time. Thank you for taking me.”

“Hehe, my pleasure. I already know what I want, do you?”

“Yes, just a regular with less salt and tea please.”

“Is that it!?”

Akaashi nodded.“Okay then- Waiterrrrrr!” Bokuto screamed. Akaashi jumped in his seat. Luckily, they seemed to be the only ones occupying the restaurant. Had there been other customers there, Akaashi was sure people would’ve shot them some dirty looks. In no time a short, brunette man appeared at their table, notepad in hand. 

“Bokuto my man, what’s up? You can’t just shout “waiter”, that’s rude bro.”

“Haha sorry, I forgot. Can we order?”

“Sure thing, what can I get for ya guys tonight?”

“A regular ramen with less salt and tea for Agaashi here. And for myself-” he was cut off by the waiter.

“And for you, your usual right?”

“Of course! Awww buddy, you know me so well.”

The waiter chuckled. “Awesome, coming right up,” he said, before leaving through the curtains. 

“Thank you for ordering, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, fiddling with the paper wrapper on his chopsticks.

“No problem at all, anything for you Agaaashi.”

“Is the waiter a friend of yours? You seem to know each other very well.” 

“That’s Komi, we go way back. He went to my elementary school. One day he brought me to his family’s shop for a playdate. I’ve eaten here ever since. Pretty great right? Hey hey hey!”

“Yes, that is interesting. Bokuto-san, ask me a question.”

“Huh, like what?”

“Anything you want.” 

“Okay, Akaashi!” Bokuto chewed his lip in thought. A few moments later, he leaned forward, a sly smile on his lips. “When are you gonna take me out?”

“Sometime soon. I don’t break promises.” Komi brought out their drinks. He handed Akaashi his tea and Bokuto what looked like a sweet mango juice.

“That’s good, Agaashee. I really want to go out with you. We should have a super fun day and then have a super fancy dinner!”

“Maybe.”

“Hehe, I’ll take it! Now ask me a question.”

“Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?”

“I thought you’d never ask. We should go get ice cream.”

“In the middle of fall? It’s already getting colder,” Akaashi pointed out.

“No season is too cold for ice cream! Ooh- we should also eat barbecue and maybe go get tattoos. Wouldn’t that be cool?”

“Tattoos sound like a terrible idea.” 

Bokuto ignored him, “Or we can go shopping for cool clothes. Imagine this, I wear what Akaashi wears and vice versa. I’d look super hot in a dark sweater and boots, don’t ya think?”

Akaashi choked on his tea. “What?”

“Yep! Oh hey, the food is here! Thanks man,” Bokuto said to Komi.

“No problem, enjoy your food.”

“Itadakimasu!” Akaashi and Bokuto said and started to dig into their ramen. Akaashi had never eaten ramen with an upperclassman like this before. It was nice. Really nice. The two made easy conversation (as usual, Bokuto chattering and Akaashi occasionally adding his own remarks). When they finished Akaashi insisted that he pay for the meal. To his dismay, by the time he pulled out his card he found that Bokuto had already finished the transaction. It was starting to become a game; who could pay first?

It was nearly eight by the time they left the restaurant. Tokyo only got louder. On the way back to Bokuto’s car all he wanted to do was link pinkies again. Should he ask? No! That’s weird, who asks to hold hands? But asking first is always polite. Maybe he should just leave it as is, and make no moves. Maybe Bokuto would be weirded out. But then again, it wasn’t like this was for romantic purposes, more for convenience. Eventually, Akaashi made his decision. He didn’t want to have to spend his night running around looking for his ride home. So he gathered up all his confidence and in the middle of Bokuto’s sentence, linked their fingers together. 

Bokuto froze, wide eyes turning to look at Akaashi. Akaashi’s eyes dropped to their hands. He hadn’t gone all in but he had definitely linked more than their pinkies. Oh shit, that was way too many fingers. Well, Bokuto had done it first. But Bokuto had linked their pinkies! Pinkies! Maybe this was too much maybe- whatever! It was too late now anyway. Akaashi swallowed and looked back up, straight into Bokuto’s eyes. No one dared to look down. For a few moments, nobody moved. Then, Bokuto shifted his wrist so they were properly holding hands. He looked back at Akaashi, eyes squinting as if to ask, “Is this okay?” Akaashi didn’t trust his mouth, so instead, he squeezed his hand in reply. Bokuto smiled and they continued their way to his car. 

Throughout the drive home, they were holding hands over the center console. It was a short way back to Akaashi’s house and by now Bokuto mastered the route. On the stereo, quiet indie music played. It was fitting for the night they had. Luckily there was no school the next day so that is why they could afford to stay out late in the first place. It became a routine; Bokuto would drive Akaashi home, they would eat together and then he would walk Akaashi to his door. Akaashi unlocked the door quickly and stepped inside.

“Thank you Bokuto-san, for the food and for driving me home.”

“No, thank you for helping me with homework. And y’know, thanks for eating with me.”

“It’s my pleasure, mister,” Akaashi smirked. “If you don’t mind me asking, are you free this Saturday? I can take you out then if you’d like.”

Bokuto practically leaped out of his seat. “Uhh, yes! Yes, I am definitely free!”

Akaashi frowned. “It’s really late. I’m pretty sure the neighbors won’t appreciate your yelling.”

“Oh sorry Akaashii,” he whispered.

Akaashi shrugged, “It’s fine.” He frowned when he noticed his senpai’s arms were bare. “Bokuto-san, where is your coat?” He would catch a cold, the weather was getting chilly.

“I don’t need one. I’m not cold.”

“Stubborn people who refuse to wear coats catch colds. Take this scarf,” Akaashi said, handing Bokuto his red scarf. The wool was still warm. 

Bokuto shook his head. “No way! I’m way too cool for colds. Keep it Agaashi. I’m good, really!”

“I’m not taking you out if you catch a cold. Whatever, take it or leave it. Just know this scarf decides your fate.” 

“Okay, okay, fine!” Bokuto ushered. He quickly snatched the scarf from Akaashi’s hands and wrapped it around his neck. It was quite cozy. “Better?” Akaashi nodded.

“Much.” 

They said their goodbyes and Bokuto left to drive back home. Every time he got into his car, he noticed Akaashi watching from the window. Damn, he was falling fast for this kouhai. 

On the way back, Bokuto couldn’t contain his excitement from today and for Saturday. He called Kuroo and Oikawa. Both their faces showed up on his phone. 

“What is it now? I’m trying to take a soak in the hot tub. I’ve had a very stressful week Bocucci. This better be important.” Bokuto took a quick glance and it appeared that Oikawa was, in fact, in his hot tub.

“Well, so you know how Akaashi helps me with my homework right?”

“Yes, we are eternally grateful for him. He’s a saint,” Kuroo snickered.

“Heyyy not nice. But yeah, Akaashi is an angel. But that’s beside the point! We went out for Ramen in Shibuya and I grabbed his pinkie so he wouldn’t get lost. But get this! On the way back, he grabbed my hand!!!!”

“Alright, so you hold a boy’s finger. What now, are you going to get married?” Kuroo cackled. Laughing could be heard from Oikawa’s end, too. 

Bokuto flushed, “Hey! I dunno about getting married yet-” 

Kuroo groaned. “Dude I was joking. Akaashi’s way too pretty and honestly way too smart for you.” 

Bokuto ignored him. “That isn’t all, I held his hand and he didn’t pull away. Bam, you virgins, suck it!” He stuck his tongue out. 

“So you held his hand?” Kuroo asked.

“Anddd had dinner together!”

“And had dinner together,” Kuroo added. “Well, that’s some actual progress. I’m surprised, Bo, I didn’t think you had it in you. But then again, this doesn’t mean anything for sure. Ever consider the fact that you’re a two hundred pound guy with massive arms? Maybe Akaashi’s just tryin’ to avoid a beating.” 

Bokuto’s mouth dropped, horrified. “Whattttt!? I’d never lay a hand on Agaashee! We’re best friends!”

“Come on, Tetsu. Bokuto’s a total softy. And linking fingers really is a sign that Aka-chan’s interested in him,” Oikawa chirped. 

Bokuto beamed. “Thank you, Oikawa. See, Kurobro, Oikawa understands the magic of love- unlike you!” 

“Hey, I’m just keeping it real!” 

Oikawa snorted, “No way. You’re just sour that Kenma hasn’t returned your affections yet!” 

“I- Hey! Shut the hell up!” 

Bokuto and Oikawa erupted into laughter, Kuroo grumbling on the other line. Bokuto was laughing so hard he almost swerved into the next lane. He swore and straightened up, mumbling something along the lines of “my bad.” 

Suddenly Kuroo jolted up from his position on his bed. “Holy shit bro, are you driving right now?!” 

Bokuto stuttered, “Uh- um... Well, you see-” 

“What the fuck? That’s so dangerous!”  
Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Chill out, Tetsu. We’ve all participated in ‘distracted driving’ once or twice.” 

Kuroo gasped, horrified. “Excuse me! I most certainly have not! Here I am trying to save Bokuto from a life ruining mistake and- wait. Oikawa what did you just say?” 

Oikawa paled. “Uh-oh. Tetsu’s mad. Well, I’ll be enjoying my soak! Gotta go- bye bye Bo-chan!” His icon disappeared from the screen. 

Kuroo turned back to the camera. “You better keep your eyes on the road, Bo. I’m outta here. Call me when you’re off the road.” He grumbled something about “Oikawa” and “Stupid” before he too disappeared from the screen. 

Bokuto blinked, somewhat disappointed. He had wanted to rant more about his date with Akaashi. Too bad Kurobro had to be such a stick in the mud! Oh well, he could continue to think about his date by himself for the time being. And when he got home he would most definitely be calling his friends again. 

-

Finally, the day came. Saturday was here and Bokuto couldn’t believe it. Akaashi had texted earlier that he would come by at ten so they could go shopping for cool clothes. Bokuto woke up early to get spruced up before Akaashi arrived. Just because they were going to be dressed up that evening didn’t mean he couldn’t look stunning beforehand. It was time to impress his crush for real! Which is why he took a twenty minute scalding shower after an intense workout. This morning, he made sure to gel his hair to perfection. He even used the moisturizer Oikawa had gifted him two years ago for the first time (“Dry skin is a no no Bo-chan”). With his skin now freshly moisturized, he made his way to his closet. He had to look good, but not so good it made him look like he was trying hard. Hmm. 

Eventually, he picked out a blue and yellow flannel over a short sleeved black t-shirt. He paired it with black skinny jeans. They were tight in all the right places and showed off his thighs and ass. On the opposite side of his closet, he grabbed a pair of blue and white high-top shoes. They had cost him quite a lot but Akaashi would definitely like them. He then flopped on his bed and waited for a text from Akaashi to notify him of his arrival. 

Bokuto’s room was nowhere near as big as Oikawa’s or Kuroo’s. Since he was the youngest of three siblings it made sense that he wouldn’t get the best room. Both Kuroo and Oikawa only had one sister so they got the second pick. Still, Bokuto’s room was nowhere near shabby. It was great. It had a gigantic window that was parallel to his bed. A TV was mounted to the wall and Bokuto even had his own fireplace. It was cozy, and Bokuto was always grateful to have it during the winter season. Usually, his room was an absolute disaster but ever since Akaashi had started coming over, he had been in insane cleaning mode. He couldn’t afford for his room to look dirty. The main trade off for a small room was that his room led straight to the backyard. It was on the main floor which also meant that his bathroom was extensive compared to his sister’s. Inside, there was a double vanity and a massive glass shower. The tub was huge and had a rain shower coming down from it. In the center, a window showed many plants. His parents had bought this house because they loved the greenery, Bokuto liked it too. Across from the bathroom was the closet, it was nothing out of the ordinary. The real show stopper was probably his shoe collection. The shelves displayed many limited edition and designer sneakers. 

A ring at the door halted his repetitive foot tapping and Bokuto was sprang up from his bed, racing to answer it. As he opened the door, he was greeted with Akaashi standing across from him, gorgeous as ever. He too was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. On his feet, he wore simple runners. It was a basic outfit, but it still made Bokuto’s breath catch. 

“Agaashi, good morning,” he chirped. “Let me put on my shoes and then we can get going.” 

“Good morning Bokuto-san. Did you sleep well”

“Um, kinda. I was so excited I couldn’t sleep!”

“I see. I hope you are not too tired, I did not bring any Red Bull with me.” 

Bokuto chuckled. “No worries. I chugged three this morning. It kind of burned but I’m ready to go! Hey hey hey!” Akaashi just sighed and made his way to his car, Bokuto hot on his trail. “Where are we going first Akaashi?” Bokuto asked as the two bucked themselves in. 

“You will see soon enough Bokuto-san.” They pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

“But I wanna know nowww.”

“Bokuto-san, you whine too much. Be quiet.” 

“Agaagshiii!” Akaashi snorted and kept driving. 

When the car stopped moving Bokuto was pulled from his little nap.

“Bokuto-san, we are here.” Bokuto rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. It seemed that they were in front of a… thrift store?

“What is this?”

“A thrift store. Is there an issue?” Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“No, not at all! I’ve just never been to a thrift shop.”

“Of course you haven’t.” The two got out of Akaashi’s car and made their way inside the shop. There was a young lady at the counter. She spared them a small glance and then returned to her phone without a word. “I have found many nice things here. I hope you can too. My goal is to search for a shirt to wear this evening.” 

“Okay, okay. That will be my goal too. How do we find clothes?” 

“Do some deep diving. Take a good look everywhere- you never know what you’ll find.” Akaashi pulled something off a rack and held up a grey shirt. It had a worn out geometric graphic of an owl.

“Woah, how did you find that? It looks awesome.” Bokuto took the owl shirt from Akaashi and studied it. It was his size and it was only… “FOUR HUNDRED YEN?! Oh, what the fuck. I can buy so many shirts here. Why have I never heard of this?”

“It also helps the planet, since we are recycling clothing that would have otherwise been thrown out.”

“Damn, I’m saving money and the earth. Aren’t I such a great person Agaashi?”

“Yes, yes you are Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiled at Bokuto’s epiphany and they kept shopping. Every time Bokuto found a shirt he’d come running up to Akaashi to present his find. He would try on the shirts for him and Akaashi would either say no or give a slight smile. Akaashi showed some of the clothes he picked out. He tried on a thick black wool sweater and Bokuto almost had a heart attack. He looked amazing. Sweaters were definitely an Akaashi thing. Honestly, everything was an Akaashi thing. They paid for their items and left. Time just seemed to fly by because suddenly it was lunch. He was satisfied with his purchases, he had bought four new shirts. They all had some owl design on them. Akaashi left with the black sweater and a dress shirt. Throughout the whole drive, Bokuto asked Akaashi about his newfound hobby “thrifting”. He learned that Akaashi thrifted many of his clothes and used the rest of his money to pay for his violin lessons. Apparently, there were many thrift stores in Tokyo; Bokuto couldn’t wait to explore them together. They ate at a barbeque place per Bokuto’s request (whining). Akaashi would have to make lots of extra money after this excursion. It gave him a headache but right now he was having fun and it looked like Bokuto was too. That was all that really mattered. 

After lunch, he took them to a candy shop. Bokuto went to town. Regardless of being a legal adult, he was the embodiment of a kid in a candy store. The two took many photos throughout the day. Most of them were blurry because Bokuto was all over the place but they were still able to get some good shots in (“I’ll be posting these for sure, Agashee!”). After Akaashi paid way too much for all Bokuto’s candy, they took an afternoon walk in the park. 

They fell into their easy rhythm of talking and listening. The park was beautiful at this time of the year. The leaves were hues of red, orange and yellow. Akasshi lost count of how many times Bokuto jumped into raked piles of leaves. The park administrators gave them dirty looks and people stared. Akaashi knew he should be worried about getting kicked out but the whole situation just seemed so hilarious. This experience was so new to him. He had never done something like this for someone else. Was this a date? Did he want it to be? Did Bokuto think of it as so? In any case, this was still some of the most fun Akaashi had had in a long time. After his mother moved to Tokyo things had been so stressful. 

Akashi suggested to sit down at a bench for a bit and rest. Bokuto wanted to keep walking but sat down after a bit more convincing. While watching people in the park Akaashi hadn’t even noticed his hand was on Bokuto’s thigh until the latter paused mid sentence. 

“‘Kaashi?”

Akaashi froze. “I… apologize Bokuto-san.” Quickly he moved to remove his hand from Bokuto’s leg but found he couldn’t. Slowly he looked down and Bokuto was holding his hand on his lap. Huh? “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, very much. The best I’ve ever been. ‘Kaashi, tell me something.”

“I am the best I’ve ever been too.”

“Aww, you’re so cute Akaashee!” Akaashi felt a warm blush creep up onto his face and turned away so he wouldn’t be seen. “Are you blushing Akaash?”

“No. You’re so covered in leaf dust it’s making my allergies act up.”

“Liar! You are blushing. Aww, so cute~,” Bokuto cooed.

“I said I’m not. And don’t say stupid things like that, people will misinterpret your intentions.”

“Ha, whatever you say. And as for my intentions... Well, I’d say I’ve made them,” he turned Akaashi’s head so the two were now looking each other in the eyes, “crystal clear.” Akaashi sputtered into a coughing fit and Bokuto just laughed. When the coughing ceased, Akaashi frowned. This was ridiculous! What had he gotten himself into? 

The two spent the rest of the day walking around and window shopping. It was absolutely exhausting trying to keep up with Bokuto. It was like he had enough energy to power an entire city. By the time they drove back to Bokuto’s mansion to change for dinner, Akaashi had to drink two whole Red Bulls just to stay awake. Regardless, Akaashi changed into a pair of pants he brought and his new shirt. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t washed. He looked back at his reflection in the guest bathroom and he didn’t look half bad. It was a casual but nice outfit. It fit the atmosphere for where they would be eating. When he walked out, he saw Bokuto sitting on the back of the couch. Akaashi stopped in his tracks to admire his friend. How could he portray an energetic kid one moment and then an actual adult the next? It was unfathomable. He was wearing plaid cream pants and a short sleeve button up shirt. Akaashi nearly had a heart attack while staring at Bokuto’s arms.

Bokuto noticed him staring.“Like what you see~?” Bokuto whistled.

“No. Now hurry up, we will be late.” 

“Sure you don’t!” Bokuto called after him. Akaashi shook his head in disbelief. They grabbed coats and left for the restaurant. The place Akaashi found was an upscale sushi place. It had class but wasn’t to the point where they would be required to wear full on suits. The last rays of sunlight had already disappeared by the time they were pulling out the driveway. Every few minutes Bokuto asked where they were going. The first few times, Akaashi replied with the signature: it’s a surprise. The last few times, Bokuto got on his nerves and he responded with, “You ask too many questions. Please stop talking.” When they arrived at their destination, Bokuto immediately recognized the place.

“SUSHI!”

“Yes, is it up to your standards?” Akaashi asked, handing Bokuto his jacket from the car.

Bokuto nodded eagerly. “I love this place. I come here for dinner with my sisters a lot.”

“I see. After you,” Akaashi said while holding the door open for Bokuto.

“Thanks Kaashi.” Akaashi hummed in return and the two waited to be seated. Soon, a waitress led them to a back table near a fish tank. Silently she handed them menus before leaving. Bokuto stared at the tank. “Look at the fish, ‘Kaashi! Y’know, if I were a fish, I would be a goldfish.” Then he paused. Akaashi realized he was waiting for him to ask why. 

“Why Bokuto-san?”

“I’m glad you asked, my friend. It’s because they can grow to be super big. It’s like how I started out as a small fish then I grew super big. Now I eat other fishes.” Bokuto chuckled loudly and Akaashi blinked. 

“Please don’t practice cannibalism.”

Bokuto laughed again. “Aw, why not?” 

“I would be very irritated if you took a bite of me.”

“Hey! I wouldn’t eat you, Akaashi.” Bokuto frowned, spinning his chopsticks in thought. Then he glanced back up. “Well maybe I’d eat you out- but that’s about it.” 

Akaashi choked. What was going on?! Why was Bokuto so unapologetic about saying these things? Bokuto continued to laugh at Akaashi’s expense before the waitress cut them off asking what they would like to drink. Akaashi ordered tea and Bokuto asked for water. She left again. “Bokuto-san, how tall are you?”

“6’1, why?”

“I can see why you are proud of getting big.”

“Akaash, how tall are you?”

“5’11 last I checked.”

“Aww, so tiny.” 

“5’11 is not tiny. I’ll have you know I’m taller than my brother,” Akaashi grumbled.

“Yeah okay, but still- we have such a big height difference! So cute!”

Akaashi scowled. “Two inches is not a big difference. I think we need to take another look at your math skills.” 

“Agaaaasheeee!”

The waitress soon came back to take their orders. Akaashi ordered soup and onigiri and Bokuto ordered a large special that the restaurant offered. She set down their drinks and scurried off again. “Agaashee, is that all you are ordering?”

“Yes. I am still quite full from lunch.”

“You barely ate any barbeque.”

“Yes. That is because you ate most of it.”

“And I’m now starving!”

“You eat too much,” Akaashi chuckled.

“Are you fat shaming me Akaash!?” Bokuto put a hand to his heart.

“Yes. Lose thirty pounds.” Akaashi snorted.

“Noooo, you know you love my fat ass,” Bokuto laughed. He then scooted his thigh off the seat to show Akaashi.

“Your “fat ass” takes up too much room in my car.”

“Agaagsheeeee!”

The food was great and unsurprisingly, Bokuto at all the sushi he ordered. Akaashi finished the two onigiri he got but did not finish the soup. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bokuto’s leg shaking, eyes fixed on Akaashi’s unfinished soup. Slowly, he slid the bowl across the table and Bokuto’s eyes lit up. Within seconds the soup was gone. Through dinner, the two shared their plans for the future. Akaashi wanted to pursue something in music and Bokuto told Akaashi about the company. Them being a year apart didn’t stop Bokuto from telling Akaashi all his hopes and dreams. Akaashi found it easy talking to Bokuto. He listened… better than expected. He cared about what Akaashi had to say and Akaashi realized he didn’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing. They could truly be themselves around each other. 

He found there was so much more to Bokuto than just being loud and wild. Trivial things could lift or dampen his mood. When tutoring him, after explaining things three times, Bokuto started to understand it and would be so proud when he got a question correct on his own. Akaashi often told Bokuto he had more smarts than he gave himself credit for. Bokuto never believed him. They talked for a while until Akaashi reminded Bokuto that they both had to go back home. He got the check, paid (for once he was faster than Bokuto) and then they left. 

It was now pretty cold outside, good thing they brought coats. They held hands for the short walk back to the car, that's when Akaashi noticed something. Bokuto was wearing his red scarf under his coat. At least he was listening to Akaashi when he told him to dress warmly. Akaashi smiled. It was cute. Bokuto was cute. He paused; did he like rich, upperclassman Bokuto Koutarou? The captain of the football team and heir to a multimillion business. A member of whatever trio Hajime kept talking about. Bokuto Would Hajime approve? Would his mother and father? Probably not. Did Bokuto’s family even know he existed?

The drive was silent. The only noise was Bokuto’s lightly snoring as he slept, slumped over the window. Akaashi thought about Bokuto’s friends. Oikawa seemed friendly..enough. Kuroo was a little scary. What if neither of them even liked him? Not everyone was open to homosexuality. The waitress was a prime example. She did what was expected but had shown a general uneasiness when around them. Akaashi really hoped that Bokuto hadn’t noticed. He didn’t deserve to be hated or looked down on. He worried about this all the way back to Bokuto’s house. Before waking the sleeping teen up, he pulled out his phone and took a picture. His photos were swamped with photos of them.

“Bokuto-san, wake up. You are home,” Akaashi whispered as he tapped Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“Mmm, five more minutes.”

“No. I’d rather you sleep in your own bed than my car.”

“How about you sleep with meeee?”

“No. Get up.” Reluctantly, Bokuto sat up and rubbed his eyes. They went inside, Bokuto whining all the way. 

He flopped down onto his bed and let out a long sigh before speaking groggily. “Thank you ‘Kaashi, for everything. I’ll take you out sometime. Today was really fun.”

“Yes, I think so too. Thank you for joining me.”

“Will you be able to get home okay?”

“Yes, it's only eleven.”

“Okay.” Bokuto turned on his bed to look up at Akaashi. “Thank’s, ‘Kaashi. Have a great night.”

“You too Bokuto-san. I will talk to you soon.” Akaashi closed Bokuto’s bedroom door behind him and grabbed his other set of clothes before silently leaving the house. He was tired as well and wanted a soft warm bed to flop down on right about now, but he kept driving. Thoughts of Bokuto and his day kept replaying. This was the most Akaashi had smiled in a long time. He smiled when he got home and into bed. Neither of them had bothered to change into pajamas before falling asleep. 

-

When Oikawa texted Sugawara, asking if he had found a new replacement for Class 6 in the student council, Sugawara said that he was trying to convince a girl. Other than that, Oikawa’s weekend was mostly uneventful. A modeling company reached out to him though. He asked Kuroo if it was worth viewing. Kuroo seemed pretty uninterested either way. Oikawa viewed the message. It said that they had seen his online videos and Instagram account and that they were interested. Objectively speaking, yes Oikawa was beautiful. He was tall, with brown hair and a charming personality. The job paid well so Oikawa replied that he would keep in touch. 

Monday morning rolled around and Sugawara came to find him in the third year hall. 

“Hey, Oikawa! Have you and Iwaizumi discussed the details about the drug project?”

“No.”

Suga frowned. “You know we have to turn them in at the end of the week.”

“Okay yeah... I’ll just talk to him Thursday. Or Friday morning. Or-” 

“Oikawa!” 

“Fine! I’ll talk to him later. Happy?” 

Suga nodded. “Thanks, Oikawa. I know this isn’t the... Idea situation.” Oikawa headed off down the hall. He left feeling a little bit worse- and on a Monday morning no less. After classes he found Iwaizumi sitting with Bokuto and the rest of the football team.

“Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa sang. Everyone’s head turned to look at him. The team was silent.

Iwaizumi sighed and looked up at him. “What do you want?”

“Don’t be rude now, you gorilla.” Iwaizumi winced at Oikawa’s remark. “Suga says we need to work on the presentation.”

“Okay?” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Together.”

“No.”

“Why are you so mean to me?!”

Iwaizumi rubbed his temples. “Fine. I’ll work with you if you promise not to be a brat.” 

“Sure, anything you say~.” Iwaizumi got up to follow Oikawa into the library. The football team shrugged and went back to their conversation. Something about driving through a mall. 

The two entered the library and took a seat in the far back corner. Oikawa pulled out his laptop so they could work. It was covered with alien stickers. Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi snickering across from him. He reddened. “What!? You don’t like aliens?”

“I don’t have anything against them- they’re just not real. I thought people outgrew phases like these in middle school.”

“They are too real! Ever heard of Oswell?”

“No. And I really don’t care.”

“Only a Gemini would say that.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. He opened a new presentation and titled it “Drugs In Our Community.” 

“Only a person like you would believe in that crap. And hey- how did you know my astrology sign?”

Oikawa blushed again. Now was probably not the best time to bring up his new hobby of Iwaizumi stalking. He huffed. “Astrology is very real for your information. I’m a Cancer if you didn’t know.”

“Of course you are.”

“I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“Can you just help me so we can get this over with?” Iwaizumi took a seat beside Oikawa and scooted closer to see the computer screen. Oikawa felt his heart rate pick up, then mentally slapped himself. It was weird how he could hate yet love being so close to Iwaizumi. He smelled so fresh and even though Oikawa knew Iwaizumi had the power to knock him out, he somehow felt… protected.

“What should we write?”

“Filler bullshit. We both know who brings the drugs and who uses them.”

“Well, yeah. But we need to present something,” Oikawa frowned. 

“True. Why don’t we just blame it on the creeps?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa snickered. Putting the blame on those already suspicious was genius. The principal would never suspect the good natured, charming students to be the root of the drug problem. The plan made perfect sense. 

“Wow, smart thinking, Iwa-chan. I guess that gorilla head of yours has a brain in it after all.”

“Shut the fuck up Shittykawa.”

Oikawa choked. “Did you just call me Shittykawa? What type of name even is that?”

“A good one, for a piece of shit like you.”

“Aww, and here I thought we would get married.”

This time it was Iwaizumi who was caught off guard. “You thought we would what?”

“Nevermind~,” Oikawa smirked. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Together, they brainstormed the presentation for the whole hour. Surprisingly, their collaboration worked well and they found themselves getting along. Oikawa completely forgot that he was supposed to be plotting Iwaizumi’s demise. Before they knew it, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Oikawa checked his phone. “Iwa-chan, can I get your number or socials so I can send this to you?”

“Sure.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s phone and typed in his number. When he was done, he stared hard at him. “You better not spam me.” 

Oikawa ignored him. “Thank’s Iwa-chan.”

“Anytime. Thanks for reminding me to, y’know, work on the project. Talk to you later.” Iwaizumi glanced back at Oikawa as he slung his bag over his shoulder before walking out the library doors.

Back at home, Oikawa texted Iwaizumi. He was courteous enough to not text him in the middle of class. 

[3:57] You:  
Iwa chan（*＾3＾）

[3:58] Iwa-chan <3:  
what

[3:58] You:  
aww i miss you uwu

[3:58] Iwa-chan <3:  
stop dont do that

[3:59] You:  
not feeling the uwu?

[3:59] Iwa-chan <3:  
this is exactly what I meant when I said no spam. 

[4:01] You:  
DrugsInOurCommunity.pres

did you get the link ?? 

[4:02] Iwa-chan <3:  
yes

[4:02] You:  
can we call

[4:02] Iwa-chan <3:  
k quick

Oikawa clicked the call button on his phone and balanced it on a book on his nightstand. While waiting for Iwaizumi, he checked his reflection. He swooped his hair back and fixed his shirt. Thirty seconds later, Iwaizumi picked up. 

“Iwa-chan~.”

“Hi.” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded raspy. Did he wake up from a nap? In the background, his room appeared normal. No high ceilings or huge windows like Oikawa’s room.

“Did you just wake up? Your hair is all messy.”

“It’s not messy you fool. I took a fifteen minute nap before you texted.”

Oikawa giggled. “M’kay, log onto the presentation for me, will you?” Iwaizumi’s icon soon popped onto the top of the presentation. “What should we add?”

“We can say that it’s the types of people who act stupid.” Iwaizumi typed the introduction to the presentation.

“Mhm... and how all their irresponsible decisions affect our lives,” Oikawa added sarcastically.

Iwaizumi snorted on the other line. 

“Iwa-chan, when did you start participating in such devious activities?”

“Around fifteen, y'know the start of high school. I tried out for my team and they had a lot of parties.”

“For real!? Ha! I drank at twelve and smoked at fourteen. Parents hosted parties and the big kids brought it.”

“Ah, yes. Oikawa, the rich party person.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

“Correct. Play a game with me.”

“We’re supposed to be working.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “The presentation is basically finished.” 

“We just have an introduction!” 

“So? We’ll just wing it. Let me do all the talking. Now play twenty one questions with me or I won’t help at all.”

“Disgusting. Go.”

“Yay! What do you think about school so far?”

“It’s horrible, especially since you’re in it.” Oikawa gasped. Iwaizumi only smirked in return. 

“Rude! I’d say I’ve made your experience ten times better.”

“Ten times worse. Did you get the stain out of your carpet?”

“Oh my god! Bo and Tetsu did. I was hungover. And pissed off.” Oikawa chuckled. There was a pause. 

“Oikawa, I really am sorry about what happened.” 

“For staining the carpet or punching me?”

“Both.” 

“Mmm, really? You didn’t seem so apologetic.” 

Iwaizumi huffed. “You didn’t seem so nice either. That’s my apology, take it or leave it. FYI- you won’t be getting another one later.”

“Okay okay, I accept your apology Iwa-chan. Thank you. Whatever made you come to your senses?”

“Well we are working on a project together- and it’s been over a month. I'd think that you’d have calmed down by now. At least enough not to throw up on me and then literally throw me out of your house.”

“Woah, woah, I did not throw you. It was a light nudge. But yeah, I apologize too.”

“Thanks Shittykawa.” Even though Oikawa was still wary of Iwaizumi, he found himself warming up to him. Iwaizumi seemed genuine in his apology. (He was also genuinely hot but Iwaizumi didn’t need to know that.)

“Are we now friends Iwa-chan?”

“Uhh, sure?”

“Yay!”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “Why do you wanna be my friend? Thought you hated me.”

“I don’t haaate you per se. I had a prejudice against you but you are friends with Bocucci and I’m pretty sure he and your brother are fucking.”

“Ha, yeah, what’s up with that?”

“I honestly have no idea. Bokuto is in love and I dunno about Aka-chan but they seem cute together.”

“Is it like, your job to give everyone terrible nicknames? ”

“My nicknames are great. Better than yours at least. What do you think of Bo and Aka-chan?”

“Uh... it’s cool I guess? It’s not really my place to butt into his life but Bokuto’s a good guy, I trust him.”

“I trust him too.” Oikawa smiled. Iwaizumi smiled back. They stayed staring at each other for a few moments until Oikawa blinked. “What is it Iwa-chan? Why are you staring so deeply into my eyes?”

“I’m not staring at you dumbass!”

“Sure. Then what are you staring at?”

“Uhh, the door to your bathroom. I can see inside, it’s massive.”

“Mmm.. you know what else is massive?” Oikawa grinned. Iwaizumi wrinkled his brow before reddening once he realized what Oikawa was implying.

“Shut the fuck up Shittykawa. I’m not afraid to punch you again.”

“Okay, daddy~.”

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi sighed, burying his face in his palms. Oikawa just laughed. Time passed by quickly on call. It was easy for the two to fall into playful banter. They started to call at four and it was around seven thirty when Oikawa realized that they had been calling for over three hours. His parents were now home and he had to go greet them. Tomorrow was also a school day and Oikawa did not want to have bags under his eyes. 

“Iwa-chan I’m really sorry. I have to go now. It was nice talking to you. Even though I’m pretty sure we went way past twenty one questions.”

“Haha, yeah. It was nice talking to you too. I guess. Have a good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Iwaizumi smiled. Oikawa waved and then ended the call. After talking for a few hours, he had learned that Iwaizumi was yes, super hot, but also super genuine. He could keep up with Oikawa’s attitude and wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. Unlike other people, Oikawa could tell when they were being fake, hell he’d act fake back to them but with Iwaizumi, it was so easy to be honest and truthful. Despite their previous squabble, he liked the guy and hopefully that guy liked him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> [Bokuto's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734088629/)
> 
> [Akaashi's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734444801/)
> 
> [Akaashi's shirt](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734444686/)
> 
> [Bokuto's shirt](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955736234608/)
> 
>   
> Next time:  
> -Halloween  
> -Drunk BokuAka  
> -Drunk IwaOi


	7. The Trinity of the Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> We now have over 900 hits. Thank you all so much, we might hit 1K super soon. We also now have 50 kudos and over 40K words. Wow, that's a lot of great things happening this week. The chapter for this week was super fun to write and it was a little risky, check the tags. Yes, I am aware my smut is not good, be warned. Other than that I hope you guys like this chapter. Again comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

On Wednesday, the student council held another meeting. The presentations the council members had come up with were boring and predictable. They all spewed pure bullshit and Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s would be no different. Principal Nakamura sat behind Suga, listening attentively. The student council was surprisingly good at pulling the wool over his eyes, making him believe that they had no idea who was using or selling weed. They all pinned it on the lower level, already shady students. They kept it vague, with no real evidence. Everyone knew that no real punishment would be served, given there were no certain suspects. The most that Principal Nakamura would do was have staff monitor the halls after classes more closely. 

It was an art form if Iwaizumi ever saw one. Oikawa made their whole presentation up on the fly and Iwaizumi even found himself believing their argument for a second. It was obvious his partner knew how to use his charm well. 

Nakamura-san concluded the meeting, saying that this newfound information would be very helpful. Everyone could tell he was lying, but oh well. Sugawara set the date of their next meeting and dismissed everyone. Oikawa could not be more thankful to be free of that musty library.

“Iwa-chan, come eat with me!” he chirped. They still had twenty minutes until lunch was over. Why not use this as an opportunity to get closer to his new acquaintance? 

Iwaizumi perked up at the sound of Oikawa’s voice. It was a nice offer, one which he almost accepted immediately. He was mid step when Makki’s words flashed through his head. Oh shit, rule number one: Don’t get close to Oikawa. He froze in place, eyes narrowed. “What kind of trap is this Shittykawa?” 

“No trap. I just want to eat with you, is that so wrong?” Oikawa draped himself across the boy’s shoulders. He had to suppress a content sigh when he felt Iwaizumi’s muscles bulging through the thin fabric. God, what a hunk. 

“Oi, get off of me.” Iwaizumi shrugged him off, hastily moving to the side when Oikawa tried to jump him a second time. 

“So mean! And here I thought our souls were connecting. Come on, I carried the entire project- you owe me!” Oikawa whined. 

There was a long pause. Then a reluctant, “fine.” 

“Yay!”

The two made their way to the cafeteria. Iwaizumi was grateful that Oikawa had chosen a table in a more secluded area, away from the eyes of nosy teenagers. He found people’s eyes on him constantly. It had begun around the time he joined the football team and it had been increasingly obvious ever since he started hanging around with Oikawa. He asked Keiji if he had the same problem, to which the latter replied, “occasionally.”

“Mmm, hey Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa mused, “this is cute, huh? Kinda like we’re on a date.” Iwaizumi’s face reddened. A date? Yeah right. And why did Oikawa have to call him such a childish name?

“No! We are not on a date. And stop with that stupid nickname, will you?” 

Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “No way. Anyhow, I was just going to ask if you wanted to come to a Halloween part-” 

“NO! Hell no.”

“Why? It’s not even my party, it's Bo's. And I’m eight thousand percent sure that Aka-cha will be there.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms. Oikawa could try as hard as he liked, there was no way he was going to that party. Especially after what happened last time. He shivered, remembering the way the puke had felt; slimy and cold sliding down his shirt. Why did Oikawa want to invite him anyway? Why were they even having lunch together in the first place? Just a couple of weeks ago they had been avoiding each other like the plague. 

“Why are you inviting me?” he asked wearily. 

“Because we’re best friends, obviously. So stupid Iwa-chan.” Oikawa giggled, leaning over to flick his forehead. 

“Ow! No- we’re not best friends,” Iwaizumi scowled.

“C’mon Iwa-chan, no fights, no puke, just fun. We can even dress up together! You can go as a football player and I’ll go as a cheerleader. Or,” Oikawa grinned, “if you’re feeling extra zealous, we can go as an alien and his flying saucer. It’ll be great! That way I can ride you.”

Iwaizumi bit back a smile. In all honesty, his friend (not best friend) looked kind of- cute? He resembled a small kid excited for Halloween, way different than how he usually looked in front of the student body. 

“First of all, I may be a football player, but you’re no cheerleader. More like a scheming villain. Secondly, I guess I’ll go- but only to make sure you don’t get blackout drunk.” 

“Aww, Iwa-chan cares about me after all.”

“No, I just don’t want you to vomit all over another kid. I’m looking out for the rest of the guests. I don’t give a shit about your wellbeing.”

“Keep telling yourself that. Iwa-chan just can’t bear being away from the wonderful Oikawa-san. Now carry me to class, noble steed.” 

“Wonderful my ass. Speaking of ass- you and your flat one can walk back to class on your own.” He stood from the table and began to collect his things. 

“Rude! But like… you really were looking at my ass, huh?” Oikawa smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. He leaned forward until their faces were mere centimeters apart. “Like what you see?” he whispered. Iwaizumi was sure his face was completely red by now. Flustered, he grabbed Oikawa’s face and shoved him back down in his seat. Then he booted it out of the cafeteria, but not before he heard Oikawa call after him, “take a picture, it'll last longer!” 

-

To say Bokuto was excited for Halloween would be an understatement. It was his turn to host and after what happened at Oikawa’s party, he had to be careful. That’s why he had decided to keep things smaller. Together, they had decided on a group of around thirty, no more than that, or else a fight would break out. It was supposed to be a fun break after the two months of school they had endured. 

In just two months he had gotten his grades up from a D- to a C+. Crazy. He owed it all to Akaashi. The boy was a genius. He was in the highest level grade eleven classes and occasionally sat in on Bokuto’s. By now, his football team had noticed his interest in Akaashi and all of them were supportive. Although, if there was one person he had to watch out for, it was Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gave off I’ll beat your ass if you so much as look at my brother wrong vibes. Bokuto shivered. He really didn’t want to get jumped. Other than the looming threat of getting beat up, school was going great so far. And Bokuto didn’t want to brag (actually he did), but he was getting pretty close to Akaashi. In fact, the whole school seemed to think they were “a thing.” It was only when Sugawara brought it up that Akaashi denied the rumors. Bokuto acted surprised when people asked about their relationship and insisted they were just friends. Deep down he felt disappointed that they weren’t officially together. It was kind of a bummer that he couldn’t project his love for Akaashi to the entire world. Kuroo told him to be patient and so did his sisters when they went out for the occasional dinner. 

Bokuto was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He looked around the classroom to make sure the teacher was distracted before checking his notifications. There was a message from Terushima. 

[2:47] Terubro:  
these classes r so fucking boring  
good thing we have ur party to look forward to  
who u inviting btw  
u gonna invite kashi????????

[2:47] You:  
ofc bro  
were super close now :D  
hes like my bsf

[2;49] Terubro:  
u mean bf* ;) 

[2:50] You:  
nonono

[2:50] Terubro:  
sure bro ;) 

Bokuto slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked out the window. The leaves were practically all red and orange by now, and most of them fell into piles on the ground. He should eat in the courtyard more often. His eyes flickered to the football field. Football had been going pretty well this year. Practices were efficient and they had won most of their games so far. 

Bokuto decided he would invite the team again. Then a couple of plus ones and some girls and of course Akaashi. Hopefully, Akaashi would agree to come despite what happened last time. More importantly, what would he dress up as this Halloween? If he wanted to impress Akaashi, the owl onesie from last year would not cut it. What was a hot Halloween costume? Playboy pimp? Maybe something Magic Mike? No. It had to be perfect. Something that showed off his body but not anything too sexual. His abs were for Akaashi’s eyes only. Suddenly the loud ring of the bell sounded. In a daze, he grabbed his bag and made his way to the music room to pick up Akaashi. 

He made an effort to look cool by leaning against a wall but his bag slid down his shoulder. In an attempt to pick it up, he hit his head on the wall and fell to the ground. Many confused students stopped to stare at him as they exited the band room. One of those confused students was Akaashi. 

“Why are you on the floor Bokuto-san?” He extended an arm to help Bokuto up.

“Uhh, I dropped my contact…?”

“Okay then. You really must be more careful.” Akaashi frowned but said nothing more. The two made their way outside and into the parking lot. They had been doing this routine every day for the past month or so. They got into Bokuto’s car and Bokuto started the engine. 

“‘Kaashi, you know how I’m throwing a Halloween party right?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san. You never stop talking about it.”

“Agaashee, just when I was going to invite you,” Bokuto pouted.

“This will be your eighth time inviting me this week. I already said I would come,” Akaashi deadpanned.

“Oh yeah!”

In his fit of excitement, Bokuto must've forgotten that he had already invited his crush; multiple times. 

He turned the car into their (his) favorite drive thru. “What are you going as though? What should I dress up as? The party is in a day.”

“I don’t want to dress up.” At first, Bokuto thought he was joking. When there was no follow up to the statement, Bokuto realized he was dead serious. 

“You can not, not dress up Akaash. It’s literally the holiday. C’mon,” he whined. There wasn’t much point in hosting a costume party if no one wore costumes. Age limits and societal standards be damned. He was an eighteen year old adult man and he would dress up. 

“Fine. I will go as a… librarian.”

“You look like a librarian every day,” Bokuto chuckled. If Akaashi stood behind the librarian's desk he would mistake his friend for someone who worked there. It was quite hilarious although Akaashi didn't think so. He scowled at Bokuto’s teasing and told him to drive forward. They got their food and parked in the parking lot. After the first two weeks, Akaashi had given up trying to pay for their food. He accepted defeat and ate his nuggets in silence. Everyday Bokuto took a photo of them eating in his car and posted it to Snapchat. He always made sure to tag Akaashi. Yesterday’s post was still up. In each photo Bokuto was grinning, milkshake in hand. Akaashi just looked tired; he resembled an underpaid babysitter. 

“Thank you for the food Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, smiling. Bokuto’s heart nearly exploded. Secretly he was glad that Akaashi didn’t smile in their daily parking lot photos, it meant that he was someone special to see Akaashi smile. An Akaashi smile was rare, but it was also probably the closest thing Bokuto could get to seeing heaven. “Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

“Um- yeah?” Bokuto dropped his gaze to the steering wheel. 

“Do I have something on my face?” “A nice smile,” Bokuto wanted to say. Instead, he reached out to Akaashi's face and cupped his cheek. Akaashi shivered. Bokuto instantly retracted his hand. Akaashi stared out the window, the moment was over. Well fuck, Bokuto thought. He had made Akaashi feel uncomfortable.

“Um- I got it. Your face is good… now.” He could hear Akaashi hum from the window. “Soooo, what should I dress up as? I was thinking of like a Playboy pimp but I don’t know. The pimp life doesn't really suit me.”

Akaashi turned back to look at Bokuto. “Why not be a boxer or MMA fighter? Something like that.”

Bokuto’s face lit up. Why hadn’t he thought of that before? A boxer was a great idea! It showed off his muscles and wasn’t completely R rated.“Alright ‘Kaashi. I will be a boxer, thank you very much. I already have most of the clothes I need. And I’m pretty sure my father has some old boxing gloves lying around. Costume found. HEY HEY HEY!”

“Cool.”

“Is that all you have to say Akaash?”

“Apologies, I’m tired. I want to get some rest.”

“Great idea. Get lots of sleep before the party, smart. Okay, let’s get you back home.” The drive to Akaashi’s house was short. When Bokuto parked, he realized Iwaizumi’s car was missing. Was he not back yet? “Can I walk you up?”

“Even if I said ‘no’ you would anyway. So I suppose it’s a yes.”

“Yay! Akaashi I’ll text you the details tomorrow. If I’m not mistaken, Oiks has already invited Waizy so you guys can come together.”

“Great. Okay bye.” Akaashi hastily shut the door. Aww shit, he had ruined everything by touching his face. He shouldn't have done that. In no way had he meant to make Akaashi feel uncomfortable, but he had anyway. Was it because he didn't like people touching him or was it because he didn’t like Bokuto touching him? A sinking feeling settled in his stomach on the drive back. How would he fix this?

Later that night he called Kuroo and Oikawa while setting up for his party. He told them about what had happened and even started to tear up a bit. Oikawa was once again in his hot tub. Bokuto wanted a penthouse hot tub. Kuroo was doing bench presses in his gym. 

“Bocucci stop crying. Negativity is bad for my skin. I’ll break out.” Oikawa looked exasperated.

“But this is urgent!”

“Then call 911, not me.” 

“Bro stop acting like such a baby,” Kuroo added. 

“You don’t understand, Kurobro!” 

“Lemme guess, this is about lover boy. Am I right or am I right?” Kuroo grunted before lowering his weight. He sat up and grabbed a towel. 

“Of course it’s about Akaashi! I touched his smiling face and now he hates me. I'm a sex offender,” Bokuto cried.

“That doesn’t make you a- Oh forget it! He doesn’t hate you. Just take a moment to chill and try to figure out why he reacted the way he did. Crack open a beer, smoke a little, get laid.” Oikawa started to climb out of the hot tub. 

“The only person I want to fuck is Agaashi. No one else- except maybe Kuroo.” 

“Haha, I see you bro~.” Kuroo winked, “the feeling is mutual.” 

“If my calculations are correct, then I’m pretty sure Aka-chan likes you.”

“No. He doesn’t”

“Believe what you want. I need to take a shower. Bye Bocucci.” Oikawa waved before ending the call. 

“Same here bro. I’m going to take a shower as well. Good luck with your boy. See ya,” Kuroo smirked before following suit after Oikawa. 

After a long night of overthinking and a short day of setting up, he texted Akaashi the details for the party and posted them on his private story. Surprisingly, his parents were calm when he told them what he planned. They said as long as nothing too bad happened and everyone was out of the house by one they had no issues. In fact, his father even brought up some wine from the basement while looking for his old boxing gloves. Tonight, they were going out for dinner with his sisters. 

He took a silk robe from his closet. It had been sent to him by his aunt over the summer. He got a pair of loose boxers and put on one of the largest, most obnoxious silver chains he had. Then he gelled his hair. He may or may not have oiled his abs to appear more radiant. When looking into the mirror he laughed out loud. He looked absolutely ridiculous- but in a good way. In the kitchen, he set out some cups, pizza and snacks then turned the music on. A little part of him dreaded seeing Akaashi- if he even showed up. What if he was still mad? What if he had told Iwaizumi and now his brother was going to beat him to a pulp? 

A quarter to seven he heard a knock on his door. Upon opening it, he was greeted with two bickering voices. Osamu and Atsumu. 

“Yo, what’s up. First guests of the night- hey hey hey!”

“See,” Osamu leered at his twin, “I told ya we weren’t gonna be late.” 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, ignoring him. “Anyone else here yet?” 

“Nope, come in.” Bokuto opened the door wider, gesturing for them to come inside. Both of them were dressed like frat boys and it made Bokuto laugh a little. Soon after more people showed up. Terushima came dressed in a baseball jersey, and (of course) made a beeline for the drinks. Oikawa showed up with Iwaizumi of all people. Despite recent events, Bokuto was surprised. Maybe Oikawa really wasn’t lying when he said they were starting to warm up to each other. Iwaizumi was wearing his football jersey and it looked like Oikawa was holding pom poms. 

Half an hour later, Kuroo found Bokuto moping in the corner, drink in hand. “Buddy, what’s wrong?”

“Everything bro! ‘Kaashi still isn't here. I told you he hated me.”

“I- are you kidding me? Bo, get your head out of your ass. He’s literally right there.” Kuroo pointed across the room. “And he’s dressed as a... librarian?” 

“What? For real? He came?”

“Yes, now go say hi you pussy.”

“Um, yeah! Yeah, I totally will!” Bokuto sprang out of the corner and shuffled across the room sheepishly. “Akaash, you came.”

“I did. Sorry, I’m late. I was looking for my glasses.”

“Ohh I get it.” Damn, Akaashi looked good in glasses. Really good. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure thing.” On the way to the kitchen, he spotted Oikawa aggressively flirting with a tipsy Iwaizumi. He sighed wistfully. Man, if only he could be that great at flirting. He grabbed the drinks and handed one to Akaashi. 

“Can you believe we met just two months ago?” Bokuto took a sip. The alcohol burned on the way down, making his butterflies go crazy. 

“No, I cannot. Great costume by the way. You look very... strong.” Akaashi sipped his drink.

“For real!? Thanks ‘Kaashi! It’s all thanks to your idea.” He gestured to the robe and boxing gloves hung around his neck.

“It's no... problem,” Akaashi gulped. In a flash, he downed the rest of his can. Bokuto thought it was probably a bad idea to drink so fast but just as he was about to warn him, he felt warm hands around his neck... Immediately he stopped in his tracks. The hands traveled from his neck to his shoulders and Bokuto bit back a whimper. It felt really good to have Akaashi’s hands on his half naked body. Maybe Oikawa wasn’t so far off with the idea of getting laid. 

Neon light reflected off of Akaashi’s glasses lenses. At that moment there was nothing Bokuto wanted more than to take Akaashi’s hands and run over his body. He shotgunned the last of his drink and discarded the can on to the floor. Golden eyes met emerald green ones. Bokuto took Akaashi’s delicate hands and placed them on his chest. Akaashi gently traced his fingers up over Bokuto’s collarbone until he was grasping his jaw. The two were now just inches apart. Bokuto could feel Akaashi’s warm breath on his cheek. If he moved just a bit closer, they would be kissing. But Bokuto didn’t dare shift. After last time, it was important that Akaashi make the first move. Suddenly he gasped. While he had been stressing over what to do next, Akaashi had taken the time to slot his thigh between Bokuto’s legs. 

Fuck that felt good. He let out a small moan, encouraging Akaashi to continue. Now it was very apparent that he was hard. Check. 

Akaashi leaned forward. “I think you may have a problem, Bokuto-san,” he whispered. His voice sent shivers down Bokuto’s spine. Akaashi retracted and looked down to where their legs were tangled. Akaashi ran his hand down Bokuto’s shoulder before turning away. Checkmate. Bokuto blinked. What the fuck!? This wasn’t real, he was drunk. Both of them were. 

From his spot in the hall, he could see Akaashi downing more drinks. Hell, it’s time to really get this started. Bokuto cracked open the wine. He didn't even bother pouring it into a glass, just gulped it down straight from the bottle. He was going to have a rematch with Akaashi; he just needed to get drunk enough first. 

-

“Iwa-channnnn,” Oikawa whined. He was draped across Iwaizumi’s shoulders and could feel the smooth texture of the jersey fabric under his cheerleader top. Oikawa was definitely drunk, but to be fair Iwaizumi was too. So much for keeping watch over Oikawa. It had all flown out the window when Oikawa came to pick him up. He had rolled up in his flashy BMW. When he stepped out of the car, Iwaizumi’s eyes had zeroed in on his thighs. Of course, this guy was wearing a skirt. Of course, his legs were milky and pale. Iwaizumi was practically intoxicated just from the sight of him. His mind got high from the thought of Oikawa- although he would never admit it. That brat already knew he was hot, saying so would only boost his ego more. 

Around the seventh can of vodka, he had become putty in Oikawa’s hands. Somehow they had gotten pulled into a game of spin the bottle, although he didn’t remember when. Iwaizumi could already tell that this was a bad idea.

“Okay girls and gays, gather around for Atsumu’s epic game of spin the bottle!” They all conjugated in a circle in the dining room. Around eight people had decided to join, including Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Atsumu himself. Some girls were playing, as well as Tendou and-surprisingly- Ushijima. Atsumu spun the bottle first. It landed on a small girl with big eyes and a short black bob. Atsumu scootched across the circle and yanked her jaw forward. She barely had enough time to breathe before he was forcing his tongue down her throat. It was three uncomfortable minutes of watching the two make out before Tendou had to forcibly separate them.

Atsumu smirked. “Call me,” he mouthed to the girl. “Okay, who’s next?”

“I volunteer as tribute,” Tendou leered. His eyes were extremely red and his words slurred. Ushijima had to help him spin the bottle and when it landed on himself, Tendou practically leaped into his arms, kissing him tenderly. Were they together?

“Tendou, thank you,” Ushijima said, unfazed. “Who would like to take a turn?”

“Uh, I’ll go?” An even short, younger looking girl reached for the bottle. She hesitated slightly and then spun. The bottle whizzed past them all and started to slow down near Iwaizumi. Shit was he going to have to kiss this small blonde in front of Oikawa. Wonderful. Wait- why would that even matter? The bottle slowed to a stop, missing him by centimeters. It pointed to Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked nervously. 

“What? It’s how you play the game, what are you asking me for?” Oikawa nodded somewhat stiffly and beckoned for the girl to lean forward. Iwaizumi looked away from the kiss. It was short and the girl looked frightened after it, excusing herself from the game immediately. “Who was that?”

“Ya-chan.” Who was Ya-chan? “Yachi Hitoka. She’s kind of shy. I honestly don’t know how she got in here. Don’t mind her Iwa-chan, it’s your turn.”

He sighed and spun. Atsumu, Tendou, Ushijima, Shirofuku, Misaki, himself… Oikawa. Just great. It seemed the gods were against him today. Iwaizumi swore under his breath. 

“Aww, what was that? C’mon Iwa-chan, it’s how you play the game,” Oikawa smirked. Fuck it. He jerked Oikawa forward and smashed their lips together. Oikawa let out a surprised squeak and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Iwaizumi had expected the kiss to be terrible but it wasn’t. It was strangely... Relaxing? It felt right. Oikawa didn’t seem to mind either, considering he was kissing back just as eagerly. They had gone from strangers to enemies to friends and now whatever this was, in just over a month. Iwaizumi’s hands found Oikawa’s hair and tugged gently. Oikawa gasped for air and then Iwaizumi was right back on him. Other people from the game had started to cheer and holler but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Oikawa started to stand up, breaking away from the kiss for just a moment. He turned to the group and was able to mutter a haphazard “We’ll be back.” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and practically dragged him up the stairs, leading him to a spare room. The moment he shut the door, Iwaizumi was pushing him back onto the bed. 

“Ahh, Iwa-chan~ how kinky.” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows. Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to wipe that pompous look off of his face. He climbed over top of him and rather than going for his lips, moved to mouth at his neck. Oikawa’s skin was soft, warm and untouched. Iwaizumi bit down and there was no going back. He wanted nothing more than just to have Oikawa. He wanted his body, wanted his love and most of all wanted to show him that he didn’t have to act perfect all the damn time; didn’t always have to be in control. Oikawa’s asshole facade was wiped clean of his face. When Iwaizumi looked into his eyes, it was clear that he had won. Oikawa Tooru wasn’t a genius. He was just a locked door, and Iwaizumi was the key.

After making a mess of Oikawa’s neck, he stopped to admire his work. Oikawa’s chest heaved up and down. They were both grinning. 

“Damn, Iwa-chan I didn’t think you had it in you.” Oikawa giggled. He reached up to grab the back of Iwaizumi's head, pulling him down close. “Why not go further?” 

“Because we’re both drunk. I like you, but I don’t want to do anything either of us might regret in the morning.”

“Hmm. I see. So you do like me then?”

“No way.”

“Mmm, really? Pretty sure I heard a confession there.” 

“In your dreams.” 

“Hehe, I know. I dream about you all the time~,” he smirked. Iwaizumi shoved him. Oikawa let out a shriek, almost tumbling off the bed. Luckily he was caught before that happened. Iwaizumi grabbed him by the arm before pulling him in close to his chest. 

“Shut up Shittykawa.”

“Yes, daddy.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“Does this change anything?”

“I don't know, does it?” Iwaizumi paused. Yes, he liked Oikawa but other than casual texting, talking and now... this, he didn’t know much about the guy. They hadn’t even gone out. Not to mention that they were both drunk right now. Iwaizumi didn’t want to jump into things, he wanted to do this properly.

“Nah, it doesn’t change a thing. Stay with me for a while?”

“Aww, you're really are a romantic. Of course, I’ll stay with you, my love- Ow!” Oikawa rubbed where Iwaizumi had batted him on the head. “You’re so mean to me.” Iwaizumi just chuckled.

-

Like an owl stalks its prey, Bokuto watched Akaashi. He looked as tempting as ever. This game they were playing was incredibly stupid but Bokuto couldn’t just give in to Akaashi! He downed the rest of his third vodka and threw his robe to the side. Just like he had seen Oikawa do thousands of times, he changed the song to upbeat pop and walked past Akaashi. He made sure to look him in the eyes before passing into the living room. Everyone cheered as he started to yell. 

“Happy Halloween motherfuckers! Bokuto Koutarou, your host, thanks y'all for coming out tonight.” More people cheered. Amongst the crowd, he spotted Akaashi leaning on the door frame of the living room. Target acquired. When everyone was cheering he started to dance. He shook his ass like it was the last thing that he would ever do. Akaashi chuckled from the hollering crowd. It was time to go all out. Bokuto copied some extremely seductive moves he’d -once again- seen Oikawa do and began roaming his hands over his neck and across his body. The crowd only cheered louder, some starting to dance with him. Like an idiot, he smiled widely and motioned for Akaashi to join him. Akaashi slowly approached just as the music transitioned into an electronic song. Bokuto reached his hands out to Akaashi and he accepted. More people had started to notice what was happening and -no surprise- had their cameras out. Bokuto spun Akaashi around. Akaashi laughed and Bokuto’s brain nearly short circuited. It was a wonderful sound. 

Maybe it was the loud music, maybe it was the bright lights, Bokuto didn’t know. All he knew was that he suddenly had a newfound confidence. He moved closer to Akaashi. They continued dancing and when Bokuto felt hands on his hips, he knew it was now or never. He arched his back and threw his ass out into Akaashi’s groin. Whoops and cheers could be heard. Here he was, twerking in front of his classmates and Bokuto felt like he was on cloud nine. As if it couldn't get any better, Akaashi moved one of his hands to the small of Bokuto’s back and started to grind on Bokuto’s ass. Okay, this was definitely better. All the doubts were eradicated from his mind when he was having this much fun.

He stood up to look Akaashi in the eyes and this was the first time in a while he could see Akaashi’s full smile. Bokuto kissed him like he could disappear at any given moment. When he finally pulled back and he could feel something warm on his cheeks. Oh god, was he really crying? Graceful fingers wiped the tears away and they were kissing again. Bokuto could’ve sworn that the world had stopped spinning. This was the best feeling in the world. Alcohol or not, he liked kissing Akaashi. Instinctively, Bokuto deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. His hands moved down his neck, his chest, his thighs... Akaashi moaned and it was music to Bokuto’s ears. People began shouting for them to get a room. In response, Bokuto picked up Akaashi, pulling his legs around his waist. While trying to get to Bokuto’s room, they crashed into the walls multiple times, Bokuto taking each of those opportunities to grind into Akaashi’s thighs. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi scolded, “we’re not doing this in the hallway.” His voice was breathy. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Bokuto carried them to his room, fidgeting with the doorknob. It took a while to open, and even once it did, the two came tumbling to the ground. Chuckling, Bokuto brushed the bangs from Akaashi’s face. Man did this guy get crazy when he drank. With his foot, he pushed the door closed and looked back to the boy under him. Freverantly, he took Akaashi’s hand and pressed the fingertips to his lips. Akaashi shivered. Slowly, Bokuto began to move upwards. He kissed up his wrist, his arm, his neck, eventually making his way back to his lips. Again, Akaashi pushed his leg between Bokuto’s thighs. Bokuto’s hand slid down Akaashi’s chest and came to rest at the zipper of his jeans. Akaashi was hard too. 

Bokuto panted. “‘Kaashi, is this okay? I won’t do anything if you-” 

“Yes,” Akaashi groaned, “keep going.” 

Bokuto nodded. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before reaching down to unzip his jeans. Gently, he palmed Akaashi through his boxers. Was this really happening? Akaashi whimpered. God, he was actually giving a hand job to his crush. Slowly, he removed Akaashi’s boxers. Oh wow. He wasn’t as big as Bokuto himself, but still, he definitely wasn’t small either. Akaashi guided his head away from their legs and they returned to kissing.

At this point, Bokuto was grinding on Akaashi shamelessly, all embarrassment from earlier long gone. He wrapped his hand around and Akaashi began to stroke. Slow, he reminded himself, I’ll start slow. Akaashi let out a loud whine and Bokuto almost came on the spot. Immediately after, Akaashi slapped a hand over his mouth. He was red in the face. Determined to hear the sound again, Bokuto began stroking faster. “Let me hear you, ‘Kaashi.” Akaashi shot him a glare- or tried to, the intensity weakened by his current state. 

Experimentally, Bokuto moved his thumb over the tip. Akaashi’s hips bucked upwards and he let out a choked moan. Now they were a mess of tangled limbs and heaving breaths. Bokuto felt that familiar heat building in his lower stomach. He was getting close.

“Kaashi,” he moaned, “you gonna come like this?”

“I might if you go faster.” With the command, Bokuto moved his wrist even faster. With Akaashi a moaning mess underneath him, he took the opportunity to suck a dark hickey on the skin of his neck. That was it. Akaashi let out a cry and threw his head back, body convulsing. When he came down from his high Akaashi looked at Bokuto and gave a slight nod. You can continue. Eagerly, Bokuto continued to grind on Akaashi, the latter letting out small, overstimulated whimpers. It didn't take much longer until Bokuto reached his limit. When he was done he collapsed onto the ground on top of Akaashi. His arms felt like jelly. 

“Wow, ‘Kaashi. That was... That was amazing.” 

“Yes.” 

He turned over to face him. “‘That’s all you have to say?”

“Mm... you're heavy, get off.”

“You calling me fat?” Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s back, bringing him to press against his front. He was really warm. 

“Sure. Get off, you're getting us dirty.”

“Well, it looks like you'll need a new set of clothes.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. Bokuto chuckled. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He returned with a wet cloth. After successfully cleaning them up, he grabbed two new pairs of boxers. Akaashi shrugged off his clothes in modesty, trying not to expose himself too much. Bokuto rubbed his neck awkwardly. “So, do you want me to lend you a guest room or..?” 

“If it’s okay, do you think I could stay here with you?”

Bokuto felt all the blood rush to his face. “Of course you can stay here!” he replied with a little too much enthusiasm. Bokuto shut off the lights and they climbed into bed. The moonlight highlighted Akaashi’s delicate features. 

Without opening his eyes, Akaashi muttered, “stop staring.”

“I wasn’t!” Bokuto protested.

“Sure.”

“Kaashi, are we dating?”

“Not right now. Later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” They both fell asleep shortly after

-

Waking up to Akaashi was amazing. The morning light made him look ethereal, especially up close. It was only when Akaashi opened his eyes to glare at him that Bokuto shrieked and fell off the bed.

“Agaaashee! Were you up the whole time?” Bokuto said, climbing back under the covers.

“Yes. Didn’t I tell you that it’s rude to stare?” 

“I know I know but I can't help it when there’s an angel in my bed,” Bokuto smirked. Akaashi turned away to hide his blush but it was no use when Bokuto rolled Akaashi back on his side. 

“Bokuto-san, we need to get up.” 

“Noooooo, I want to stay here foreverrrrr!” Bokuto whined. Akaashi got up anyway. Unfortunately, there seemed to be a leech stuck to his leg. 

“Bokuto-san,” he deadpanned. Large puppy eyes blinked back at him. He sighed.“Fine. Maybe we can go back to bed after we eat breakfast. But get me some Advil first, I can feel a headache coming on.”

“Yay! Sure thing, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto sprung up and ran to get the Advil. After they downed the pills, he led them into the kitchen where he was surprised to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi mirroring them in nothing but boxers. Bokuto was once again in awe of how ripped Iwaizumi was. Akaashi looked extremely done, clearly unimpressed by being around his half naked brother. 

“What’s going on here Bo-chan?” Oikawa smirked, gesturing between him and Akaashi. 

Bokuto stuck out his tongue. “I could ask the same thing, Sluttykawa.”

“Touche. Eggs anyone?”

“Yes, say no more!” He got plates for him and Akaashi before joining Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the table. “Where’s Kurobro?”

“Passed out on the couch,” Oikawa replied, taking a bite of egg. 

“Ha, classic Kuroo. So how was your night? Looks like a vampire attacked your neck. Geez, Zumi. I didn’t take you for that type.” Bokuto giggled. Iwaizumi only grumbled in response.  
Oikawa leaned forward. “What about Aka-chan over there? Looks like he got bitten too.”

“I suppose Bokuto-san’s house is suffering a vampire infestation,” Akaashi chimed. Everyone laughed at his joke. He took his last bite of egg and then he placed his plate into the sink- which was full of crap. He shuffled past the red Solo cups and other suspicious substances and made his way back to Bokuto’s room. Bokuto followed him shortly after and saw him sleeping soundly. He could clean later, right now all Bokuto wanted was to rest. He curled up beside Akaashi and drifted off to sleep. The best part was that the sheets were still warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> Next time:  
> -BokuAka  
> -A trip to the mall  
> -IwaOi


	8. The Trinity of the Observatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> We now have over 1000 hits on this fic which is crazy. Thank you all so much. We also put this fic on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/254684383-the-trinity-of-the-rich) to make it more accessible. We also made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wJEgu34iTIvacCMZcLgTr?si=IecgLwkcRZGV7kI2kd9H_w) for the fic. And my dear friend Mimi made [art](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/796503884096690569/) for this chapter. Wow, that's a lot! For this special occasion, we have a super long chapter, next week's update might be shorter though. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Here is chapter 8.
> 
> Enjoy!

Soon after Halloween, Tokyo had its first snowfall. On the way to school, Bokuto paused to catch snowflakes on his tongue, something he’d done since he was a kid. Akaashi watched wearily. Sure it was adorable, but that didn’t excuse the fact that they would be late for school. Surprisingly nothing had changed since the party. He thought that Bokuto would’ve told the whole school about their hookup by now. In fact, he hadn’t mentioned it since. Hajime on the other hand had pestered him about it as soon as they got home. Akaashi only needed to make one off handed remark about Oikawa’s neck before he shut up. It was hilarious really, how did newbies like them get caught up with two of the school’s most popular guys? They were either extremely lucky or extremely unfortunate.

“Bokuto-san, you cannot stand outside of my house and catch snowflakes all day. We are going to be late- or have you forgotten that both of us attend school?” A thin layer of snow was starting to cover the windshield of Bokuto’s car. “Not to mention you don’t have a single piece of warm clothing on.”

“Wrong! I’m wearing your scarf, Agaashi. And it’s pretty warm.” Akaashi gave Bokuto a look. Most people would’ve read it as nothing more than tired, but Bokuto knew that it meant get your ass in the car and stop mouthing off to me. He sighed and got in the car. “‘Kaashi?”

“What?”

“You said we would date. When’s that gonna be?”

Akaashi froze. In all honesty, he shouldn’t have been surprised that Bokuto would bring their “situation” up. It was a miracle he had even held back this long. “I don't know Bokuto-san. Soon.” Akaashi replied.

“How soon is soon? I want to be with you nowww,” Bokuto whined, “oh shit.” He redirected the steering wheel just in time for them to miss a deep ditch. Akaashi rubbed his temples.

“Focus on the road. I already told you that I’d let you know when we can. Right now isn’t a good time.” Akaashi picked at a thread on his coat. How was he supposed to tell Bokuto he didn’t want to be with him? Of course he liked Bokuto, that much Akaashi was sure of. But he was afraid. Afraid of what the people at school would think, what his parents would think- what Bokuto’s parents would think. What if people started to talk about them? It annoyed him that he actually cared about what other people thought, but they were from different worlds. Bokuto was going to be the heir to the Furodani corporation. Akaashi didn't even know what he wanted to do. What if people thought he was only with Bokuto for his money? It obviously wasn’t true but how was he to know what others assumed? It just wouldn't work out. For now, he would have to keep pushing it away.

“Whadda ya mean it’s not a good time? We’ve been hanging out for two months. We go home together every day, we’ve been on a date, I mean we touched each other’s dicks. I don’t see why we should wait to make it official,” Bokuto chuckled. Then, he eyed Akaashi. “Unless... You don’t actually want to be my boyfriend.” Akaashi said nothing. Bokuto’s smile wavered slightly. “Agaashee, are you trying to tell me you don’t want to be with me?” Akaashi’s head snapped up.

“That’s not what I’m saying!”

“Sure sounds like it.” Bokuto’s voice still held a cheerful tune, but it sounded forced. Akaashi shook his head.

“Well it’s not,” he said stiffly.

“Then what is it? Why can’t we be together? I really don’t get it-”

“Because I’ve already said we can’t. Stop talking about it- this conversation is done.”

Bokuto made a particularly sharp turn. His smile was completely gone now. “I won’t stop asking until you tell me the real reason you won’t date me.”

“Bokuto-san, please.”

Bokuto frowned. “I just want to know!”

“And I already said no-”

“But Agaashi-”

Akaashi slammed his hands on the dashboard.“I said no!” The car was silent. Neither of them moved. Akaashi sighed and turned to look at Bokuto. His eyes were glued to the road, mouth pressed in a firm line. When Akaashi glanced down, he could see Bokuto’s hands were trembling. Only slightly, but enough to be noticeable. Akaashi rubbed his forehead.  
“Pull over.”

Bokuto stiffened but did as he was told. When they were stopped in a parking lot, Akaashi sighed, leaning against the window. “I’m sorry for yelling, I did not intend to come off as cold. And I truly do want to be with you, Bokuto-san. There are just some... Complications.” Bokuto wiped his eyes.

“No, I’m sorry, Agaashi. I shouldn’t have pressured you like that- if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m in no place to force you. I just really like you. I guess I got a bit overexcited.”

“I understand. I really like you too.” The two sat in silence for a few moments. Then awkwardly, Bokuto cleared his throat.

“Well, then I guess we should head to school. Don’t want to be late or anything.” He reached for the shift gear. Akaashi grabbed his arm.

“If you want to, we could stop at a cafe for hot chocolate.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up. “But you don’t like hot chocolate.”

“I know.”

“What about school?”

“I’ll call in.”

The corners of Bokuto’s mouth turned upwards. He placed his hand on Akaashi’s. “You really are the best.” Akaashi shrugged.

“Take this as my way of apologizing.”

Bokuto chuckled. “Alright. But I’m buying it because I’m really sorry too.”

Akaashi scoffed. “Since when do you not find a way to buy?”

“True!”

Their drive to the cafe was peaceful, the only sounds being Bokuto, who was humming softly. Akaashi was a master at skipping school. One might have even called him rebellious. In junior high, he would frequently ditch classes to practice the violin. Ok- maybe his reasons weren’t that rebellious, but still. This time around he would text Hajime, asking him to inform the office of their absence. Less than a minute later, his brother texted back, “stay safe”.

“Akaash, we’re here!” Akaashi looked up from his phone to see that they were indeed outside a coffee shop. It looked quite nice inside. Aside from the baristas and a few customers, it was empty. The two made their way inside. “What do you want Kaashi?”

“Green tea, please. No milk, no sugar.”

“No problem. Say ‘Kaashi, why don’t you drink your drinks with anything?”

“It’s easier to taste the original flavour.”

“Hmm okay… I'll be right back.” Bokuto skipped to the counter and began to place their orders. While he waited, Akaashi wondered what they would do after getting their drinks. The snow was beginning to fall harder. Maybe taking the day off hadn’t been such a good idea. A sick Bokuto sounded like a headache. “Here we go. Akaash, green tea. It’s hot so... y’know.”

“Thank you Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto nodded and sat down, sipping at his own beverage. He wrinkled his nose when he drank too fast and burnt his tongue. After recovering, he leaned across the table.

“Hey, uh, why do you call me Bokuto-san?”

“Is Bokuto-san not your name?” Akaashi sipped his tea.

“Well- yes but like, why don’t you call me senpai? Or Bokuto or Bro or Bo. Oikawa even calls me Bocucci.”

“You would rather me call you senpai? Alright, senpai.” Akaashi deadpanned. It looked like his upperclassman was about to explode. His face was tomato red and his eyes were the size of saucers.

“Um, maybe not senpai.”

“Then we shall go back to Bokuto-san.” Akaashi set down his cup. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the snow fall outside. Once they were both done with their drinks, Akaashi brought the cups back to the front counter and thanked the barista. “Bokuto-san, may I take us somewhere?”

“Where to? I hope you don't take us to Disneyland, that would be horrible,” Bokuto giggled.

“We are not going to Disneyland. The location is a surprise.”

“I like surprises.”

“I can see that.”

“Sure thing just don't crash.”

“Of course not. That’s your job, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi snickered. Bokuto whined but tossed him the keys and together they started off.

“Agaashee, where are we going?”

“We haven't even left the parking lot.”

“I know!”

“Then be quiet.” Bokuto slouched in his seat. The roads were pretty clear right now considering it was a Monday morning. While merging onto a ramp Akaashi could see Bokuto fidgeting. Akaashi shook his head. The boy had no off switch. “Bokuto-san, is everything all right?”

“Yes! Why wouldn't things be cool? We’re on an adventure together!” Bokuto answered.

“Then why are you fidgeting?”

“I'm not ‘Kaashi. I don't know what you are talking about.” It was such an obvious lie. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Your leg is bouncing right this second.” Bokuto’s eyes shot down to his lap. Immediately, he stopped bouncing his leg.

“No, I’m not!” Akaashi sighed at Bokuto’s defiance.

“Will you hold my hand, Bokuto-san?”  
Bokuto gasped. “For real?”

“Yes, I will not be offering again so please make up your mind quickly.”

“Yes! I’ll do it right now!” Akasshi extended his right hand to link with Bokuto’s and he rested them on his thigh. Bokuto was sweating and his thumb was moving rapidly back and forth. His leg was still bouncing but his breathing had slowed. “‘Kaashi, can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I like the snow, don’t get me wrong but there’s kind of a lot right now.”

“There is.”

“And, uh, I’m... kindofafraid.”

“Afraid? You are scared of the now?”

Bokuto nodded, burying his head in his hands.“See, I shouldn't have told you. Now you’re going to make fun of me.”

“No, I understand. I get afraid when there is a thunderstorm. Is it the possibility of a snowstorm that scares you?”

“...Maybe.”

“I thought so. Close your eyes and we’ll be there before you know it.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? What if our car gets stuck? What if there’s an avalanche?”

“The chances of an avalanche are extremely low. We’re not even close to the mountains. Don’t worry- this is an expensive car, I won’t allow it to be ruined by snow. Now close your eyes.” Bokuto relaxed his head on the seat and lowered his shoulders. Akaashi could still feel Bokuto squeezing his hand but at least now he looked more at ease. Akaashi felt a pang in his chest. Did he even deserve Bokuto? The eighteen year old was a kindred spirit and Akaashi just seemed to be the ball and chain that weighed him down. People thought that Akaashi was with Bokuto out of pity but maybe it was the other way around. “Bokuto-san, we are here.”

Snow was still falling when Bokuto opened his eyes, but now they were at a large building that read Tokyo music. Were they at a music store? Akaashi led them into the shop and once they were inside, Bokuto noticed there were grand pianos everywhere. All of them were shiny, and one in the back even resembled his own.

“Excuse me, is the concert hall being used?” Akaashi asked the man at the desk.

“No not at all Akaashi-kun,” he replied.

“Can I use a violin?”

“Sure thing.” The man bent below the desk to get a violin and a bow then delicately passed them over the counter.

“This way, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pointed to a hall that led to the back of the shop. Before following, Bokuto said a quick hello to what seemed like the owner and followed suit. His kouhai opened a set of double wooden doors to revive a large hall complete with folded seats and a piano on the stage. Lights shone on the piano, making it appear even more lustrous.

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “Are you going to play for me?”

“Yes. Please take a seat.” Bokuto plopped into one of the velvety chairs as Akaashi made his way on stage. He positioned himself in front of the piano. The spotlight illuminated him. Bokuto sighed contentedly. Akaashi looked beautiful. As usual, he wore a dark sweater and plain paints but he looked even better holding a violin. Natural. Akaashi started to play and like usual, Bokuto was mesmerized. Sure he had heard Akaashi play in the band room, but playing in a run down high school versus a concert hall- there was no comparison. Bokuto thought he could spend the rest of his life listening to Akaashi play the violin. His playing was melodic, vibrant, all around perfect. The boy truly had a gift. At the end of the performance, Akaashi bowed and walked off the stage, back to Bokuto who was utterly speechless. “Bokut-.” Akaashi got cut off by the motion of two strong arms wrapping around his back. Quiet sniffling could be heard. Akaashi frowned.“Was it really that terrible?”

“No no no, I really loved it Agaashee! It was so amazing that I’m just,” there was another sniffle, “a little emotional right now.” He planted a kiss on Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi chuckled.

“Mmm, I see. I’m glad you enjoyed it, I worked very hard.”

“I know you did.” There was another kiss before Akaashi ushered Bokuto to play something too. And play something he did. Akaashi started to laugh when Bokuto messed up the notes to a pop song. In reply, his senpai left the piano and then started to sing in a high pitched voice. Akaashi recorded the performance and saved it to his phone. “Whadda ya think Agaashee?” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows, “told you I had real talent.”

“Yes. That was... Interesting Bokuto-san.” The two burst out laughing. On the drive back to Bokuto’s place, Akaashi couldn’t stop himself from replaying the video, over and over.

-

Over the weekend Oikawa invited both Bokuto and Kuroo to his house. Kuroo could already hear loud laughter coming from inside as he stood on the doorstep. Rolling his eyes, he barged right in.

“Do you always have to be so loud?” Oikawa was lying on his stomach, showing Bokuto some video on his phone.

“Duh. It’s my house.” Oikawa replied from the couch.

“Yeah okay. Whatcha looking at?” Kuroo plucked Oikawa’s phone straight out of his and immediately threw it back at his face.

“Ouch! That’s not how we hand people things, Tetsu!”

Kuroo shook his head. “You guys are ridiculous.” From his spot on the couch, he suspiciously eyed the half naked photo of Iwaizumi that Oikawa had just received. Normally he would offer some sort of perverted comment, maybe even ask for a copy of the picture himself, but his friend was so in love with the guy that it made him sick.

“Jealous you never any pictures like this? Come on, I’m sure if you asked Kenma nicely he’d be willing to-”

“No! This is horrible. What happened to the I'm so hot all the girls want me Oikawa or the hehe I’m a loneee wolf, nobody will ever tame me, huh!?”

“Chill, Tetsu-chan! That was last year. Before I met my soulmate.”

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose. “We are going to the mall right?”

“Yup. I’ve been wanting to get the new line of Gucci bracelets.”

“What’s the point? You’re so fat I bet they’d just cut off your circulation.”

“I- I am offended! Whatever. Bokuto, you’re getting shotgun. Lock up the place I'll meet you guys outside.” Oikawa grabbed his phone and headed to the garage, Bokuto and Kuroo trailing after him. There was no one else like Oikawa Tooru, the one who had three cars all to himself. The one who had a Mercedes G Wagon at seventeen years old. The one who took said G Wagon to the mall. With the click of a button, the passenger side window unrolled. “Get in losers, we’re going shopping!” The other two got in the car and then they were off.

“So what’s the deal with you guys?” Kuroo asked. He was genuinely interested in what his friends had been up to lately. From all their calls and texts he knew that they were interested in the two brothers but aside from that, he was sorta out of the loop. With all the hard work he was doing in an effort to get an internship, the three of them hadn’t hung out together in a while.

“What do you mean, bro?” In the front Bokuto was fiddling with the temperature. It was snowing right now and the car was freezing.

“I mean with you and Lover Boy. What’s the deal? Are you guys dating? Friends with benefits? Did you get friend zoned again, Bo?”

“No, I didn’t! Shut the fuck up man. Kaashi and I are…” What were they? Akaashi had said they would wait and Bokuto really didn’t want to push it anymore. But still, it would be nice to have an answer. He sighed. “I don’t know what we are.”

“Mmm, okay. And what about you, princess?”

“Iwa-chan and I are taking things slow. In fact, I asked him out,” Oikawa replied triumphantly.

“Did he say no?”

“No! How could anyone say no to all of this?” Oikawa frowned, gesturing to himself.

“Anyone with more than one brain cell. So what type of date is it? When are you guys going to go out?”

“That is TBA. I was thinking about dinner and a movie then taking it from there. Call it wishful thinking if you will.” Kuroo snickered.

“What? I’m trying to make a real gentlemanly impression!”

“Well, it sounds like you’re trying to get into his pants.”

“...That too.” They drove to the mall, Oikawa boasting about his squeeze and Kuroo occasionally putting in a snide remark. Bokuto was unusually silent as he was busy stressing about his relationship with Akaashi. What if Akaashi was having second thought about... Whatever they were. Bokuto frowned. Was he too loud? Too clingy? Bokuto was always easily liked at the start but once people really got to know him, well, that was often a different story. Maybe that was one of the many reasons why Bokuto got along with Kuroo and Oikawa so well. They all seemed to have the same issue.

Like the stuck up rich kid Oikawa was, he gave his car to the valet instead of parking like a normal person. Upon entering, girls immediately flocked to Oikawa. They crowded around him, chattering excitedly in hopes of getting a picture. This was the problem with Oikawa, he was constantly surrounded by fangirls. It sure didn’t help that the guy was a relentless flirt. Kuroo sighed. Iwaizumi really had his work cut out for him. After Oikawa bid the group of girls goodbye, the trio headed inside a shoe outlet store. Bokuto, the real sneakerhead of them all, was practically bouncing on the spot. He decided he would get a pair of Jordan 1’s for him and Akaashi, a gift because Akaashi had played the violin for him. While getting rung up he imagined Akaashi and him as a couple wearing matching outfits. God, that would be so cute.

On the way to Gucci, they passed a cosmetics store and the scent drew Oikawa in immediately. Claiming fancy baths were necessary to maintain his clear skin, he bought many bath bombs and colorful soaps.

“Are you actually going to use all these?” Bokuto asked wearily. The handles of the paper bag looked like they were one bubble bar from tearing off.

“Obviously. You should try it sometime. I bet it would help you relax after a long day of practice.”

“Yeah maybe.” A hot bath did sound nice- especially one with pretty colours. That reminded Bokuto, they had to go to an onsen soon.

“Hey, remember the first time we went to the mall together?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto snorted. “Ha, we thought we were so cool, going to the mall by ourselves. Weren’t we like twelve? Geez, I was a sad looking kid. Small arms, bad hair, small dic-”

“Yeah, I feel you. Still though, things were way more simple back then. Oikawa wasn’t even pulling girls yet! But you were quite the hoe, weren’t you Bo?” Kuroo ruffled his hair.

“Shut up! Middle school relationships don't count.”

Kuroo shrugged. “If it helps you sleep at night.”

In middle school, Bokuto had been more popular than Oikawa. Back then, your athletic abilities had determined how many girls you pulled. Bokuto being a natural athlete was pretty much the king of their grade and ended up dating a lot. Unfortunately, after the girls realized that he was loud and scatterbrained they took off as quickly as they had come. Oikawa’s glow up hadn’t come until the beginning of high school. By then, Bokuto had also realized he was very much gay so he didn’t mind that Oikawa was getting all the girl’s attention.

“Should I get something for Iwa-chan at Gucci?”

“What are you, his sugar daddy?” Kuroo chuckled.

“Mm no. But he does call me daddy.” Bokuto and Kuroo bust out laughing.

“I bet it’s the other way around. It only makes sense for Waizy to top you.”

“I second that,” Kuroo smirked. The two high fived. Oikawa just stormed off to the Gucci store. Bokuto and Kuroo just chuckled before following him inside. When an assistant approached them, asking what they were in for today, Oikawa asked about their new collection of jewelry. They were led to the back and the assistant pulled a tray containing a set of earrings, a bracelet, a necklace and two rings. From the corner of his eye, Oikawa noticed Bokuto and Kuroo messing around, joking about getting a Gucci notebook and pencils for the irony. Sighing, he refocused his attention on the selection in front of him.

On the pendant of the necklace, four silver rings held a beautiful green gem. The same green gems had also been incorporated in the rest of the jewelry. The bracelet especially, having them encased all throughout. Oikawa took in a breath. That was the bracelet he wanted. It was gorgeous. Simple yet elegant. One of the rings was a thinner band with the emerald sitting on top; the other was a thicker band, encrusted with the gems. The second ring suited Iwaizumi, should he get it as a gift for their date? Yeah, it was pricey -like eighty thousand yen expensive- but Oikawa had the money for it, so why not? If Iwaizumi didn’t like it then fine, it was an extra ring for him. The assistant added both the ring and bracelet to his purchases and with the swipe of a card he bought them both. Surprisingly, both Bokuto and Kuroo decided to buy the Gucci pencils after all.

“When we get back I have to show you guys what I bought. My god, sexy jewelry for a sexy man.”

“Shut up!”

It took them four more hours to hit all the stores they wanted. Oikawa called up the valet, loaded their bags into the trunk and they climbed in. Even he was tired from shopping, they all needed some food and rest. On the way back they got takeout and decided to wait until they got back to the penthouse to eat it. Oikawa couldn’t wait to show his new purchases so while the other two were munching on his food, he brought the Gucci boxes to the coffee table. Kuroo and Bokuto started laughing about sugar daddies again but when Oikawa showed them the jewelry they fell silent.

“That’s so cool Oika! Damn, I kind of wish I would’ve gotten one of those instead of pencils now.”

“You don’t need more jewelry, Bo.”

Bokuto frowned. “But I want something cool. I like the ring, that’s something I would totally wear. Hey, speaking of the thing, why’s it so loose on you? Didn’t they have your size?”

“Don’t mock the ring, Bo-chan. Just admit you’re jealous.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up into his hair. “Oh. My. God. You actually bought him something, didn’t you? I called it.”

Bokuto gasped, “You’re right, bro! I guess Oikawa really was his sugar daddy after all. But without the y’know... Daddy part.”

Oikawa’s face reddened. He shoved the jewelry back into the box and crossed his arms. “Shut up! I could totally dominate Iwa-chan if I wanted to. Just watch me!” Kuroo choked on a french fry.

“Yeah, uh, I don’t think I wanna see that. I’m not really into voyeurism.” He burst into laughter, unfazed when he was pelted with a couch cushion. Oikawa rolled his eyes at them.

“Ugh, when you scoundrels are done eating, get out of my house, I have clothes to unpack and a bath to take.”

After his friends left, Oikawa had the house to himself. He took his long awaited bath and wondered what he should plan for his date. Dinner and a movie sounded nice but it was way too generic. He needed something memorable, something that would leave Iwaizumi wanting more. Halfway through shampooing his hair, an idea hit him. He quickly shot up and reached for his phone. It took a few tries with soapy fingers but eventually, he booked the reservation. Yes, this would definitely leave a lasting impression. Oikawa sank back down in the bath, feeling triumphant.

-

The following week, Oikawa debuted his bracelet. He posted it everywhere on social media and got numerous compliments on it; even his sister texted asking about it. Still, there was one person who hadn’t said anything about it: Iwaizumi. They had been eating lunch together ever since their presentation and not once in the week had Iwaizumi mentioned the bracelet. It wasn’t like Oikawa hid it. The silver and emeralds hung beautifully on his exposed wrist. Was Iwaizumi this oblivious? What an idiot, his blatant disregard for the bracelet made Oikawa tick with anger. Everyone except the one he wanted to notice his jewelry did. Fine then. Oikawa would make him notice.

“Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa sang. They were eating inside an empty classroom since it was now too cold to eat outside.

“Oh my god. Two bites. Two bites! Can’t you stay quiet long enough for me to take two bites of my food?” Iwaizumi swiveled away from Oikawa.

“Meanie. I was going to ask what you were doing this weekend.”

Iwaizumi took a bite of his katsu sandwich. “Nothing with you,” he mumbled, mouth full.

“You sure?”

“Yep, now let me eat.”

“C’mon Iwa-chan. You promised.”

“And when exactly did I do that?” Oikawa rubbed his forehead. How was he going to give him the ring if Iwaizumi wouldn’t even go? “Not even if I take you somewhere cool? I already said I’m paying.”

“Cool as in the new Godzilla exhibit?” Why did Iwaizumi have such a big obsession with the lizard? On his school bag, phone and room Oikawa saw Gozilla. In their calls, Godzilla posters could be seen in the background of Iwaizumi’s room. He even wore a matching shirt in a snap once.

“Sure!”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Then maybe. What time?”

“I’ll pick you up on Saturday at six fifteen?”

“Deal.” For the rest of the lunch hour, day and week Oikawa couldn't focus on anything but his upcoming date. What would it be like? Would they have a classy dinner and go to the location Oikawa had originally planned? No way in hell would Oikawa be spotted at a Godzilla convention. Iwaizumi might be a little bit disappointed that he lied but Oikawa had something better in store.

After making plans earlier in the week he couldn't resist bragging about it to everyone. Bokuto and Kuroo were informed- multiple times. On Wednesday he went to the gym with Atsumu just to rant about his love life. For Atsumu, his love life wasn’t so great. He and Sakusa were going through a rough patch, hence why he kissed a girl at the party.

It was a little hazy how Atsumu and Oikawa met since they had both been heavily intoxicated. It had been some time last year, during a party. They’d hit it off immediately. Maybe they kissed maybe not but one thing they knew for sure was that they’d bonded off making fun of people at the party. The rest was history.

“So what are ya going to wear?”

“I was thinking something expensive.”

“Of course.”

“Tell me, what is Iwa-chan like at practices and games?”

“Well, he’s straightforward. Pretty smart and strong. He’s the full back and a good one at that.”

“Full back? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course ya don't, you twink. In all honesty, I don’t really talk to Iwa unless it's to meddle. He talks to Aran most of the time. He’s pretty friendly with the whole team but it’s easy to tell that Ushiwaka annoys him.”

“At least we agree on something.”

“Why ya asking, huh? Trying to do a little reconnaissance?” Oikawa sighed. He didn’t want to stalk his date, but at this point, it didn’t really matter what he did anymore.

“Maybe. I just want to know what he’s like when he isn't with me.”

“Sure, sure. Now go home and get some rest. I’m gonna stay a bit longer.”

“Don’t get kidnapped.”

“I’m pretty sure it’d be the other way around.”

“Kidnapping is a felony, I wouldn’t recommend it. See you.” Oikawa waved before heading off to the change rooms. After taking a quick shower, he went straight home.

Over the week he made a couple of phone calls in order to secure things for the weekend. This had to be perfect. Oikawa had been on numerous dates before but none like this. In the past, he would’ve just thrown on a nice shirt and gone to dinner but this was different. On Saturday he texted Iwaizumi to dress formally but not too formal. Iwaizumi responded with an exasperated emoticon. Oikawa paced in his room. There were only three more hours until he had to leave to pick up Iwaizumi. In the three hours, he took a hot shower. No one would notice how his skin smelled of fruit body scrub but nonetheless, he still continued. Once out of the shower, he grabbed a fresh razor out of the cabinet and shaved what little facial hair he had. His hair took a big chunk out of his time. He had to dry it, style it and use tons of product to make it perfect but the end result was worth it.

Now he only had half an hour left. Where had the time gone? While passing through the hall to the closet he admired himself in nothing but a towel. Going to the gym with Atsumu was paying off. Once in his huge closet, it didn’t take long to pick out what he wanted to wear. Since it was getting colder Oikawa chose a grey sweater that covered his neck. He tucked the sweater into black pants and got out matching boots, as well as a black trench coat. Before leaving his room, Oikawa made sure to grab the ring (still safe in the box) and his silver bracelet. A couple of squirts of light cologne and he was on his way. It felt so invigorating to be going out with Iwaizumi. Never before had he felt this way. This was not the first time he had gone out with a guy -far from it- but usually, things ended up... Not so great. He hoped this date would go better than the others.

After taking a mirror selfie with the caption "date night" and posting it to his Snapchat, Oikawa was out the door. Traffic was light tonight. The weather wasn’t bad either. It had snowed earlier that week but there wasn’t another snowfall due for some time. During the short drive, he could feel the ring box burning a hole in his pocket. Oikawa chewed his lip nervously. What if it was too soon to be giving gifts, nevermind a ring? Iwaizumi might get the wrong idea. But then again- previous dates didn't mind the gifts that Oikawa got them, why would Iwaizumi? It didn’t matter because Oikawa was now parking in front of Iwaizumi’s house. Oikawa sent a text notifying him that he was parked outside and soon after, Oikawa could see Iwaizumi locking his front door. Breathe in, breathe out. Look good, act natural and everything will be alright Tooru.

That all went out the window when Iwaizumi turned and walked down the path. He looked hot. The boy was wearing what looked like a full black outfit. Black pants, shoes, belt, shirt and bomber jacket. Oikawa found his eyes focused on the chains and necklaces on the neck. Well now Oikawa was breathing heavily and Iwaizumi was rapidly approaching his car. He thought he might just die. Iwaizumi could go on a date with Oikawa's corpse right?

Iwaizumi reached for the handle and got in. “Hey, thanks for picking me up.” He squinted when Oikawa didn’t reply. “You good?” He must've realized that his date was nervous. Oikawa cleared his throat.

“I'm good, yourself?”

“Yeah, same. Took the Porsche huh?” Yes. And it totally wasn’t because Oikawa wanted to look rich and classy. He definitely did not want to look put together and make people jealous of what they wanted but couldn’t have.

“Yep. Why, you like the BMW more?”

“Nah, both are good. Just wondering cause you usually take the BMW.”

Oikawa grinned. “Wrong Iwa-chan. I may take the BMW in the daytime but at night- now that’s a different story. You would know that if you stayed with me~.”

“Where are we going Oikawa? If you made me dress up just so you can drag me to a Mcdonald's I might actually kill you.”

“Pipe down Iwa-chan. I promise this will be fun. And Oikawa-san never goes back on a promise.”

“Like hell you don't!”

The ride to the restaurant wasn't too long and was only in the neighboring ward Minato, more specifically Roppongi. This was the place to go to impress Iwaizumi. It screamed Tokyo money. They parked on the street and made the short walk to the building. Iwaizumi grumbled about how they had to take an elevator just to get to the restaurant but once they got there, it was clear that he was taken back. To be fair, Oikawa was too. He had been here a couple of times for lunch with his family, but he had never come for dinner. The place was atmospheric and had a great view of the city. Iwaizumi was speechless as Oikawa told the waiter his reservation. While being led to their table, Iwaizumi was still in awe. The restaurant was quite full. Many large groups were sitting at long tables. Oikawa had specifically gotten a table with an amazing view of the Tokyo Tower. Stunned, Iwaizumi sat down. The waiter handed them their menus, bowed and then left.

“So Iwa-chan, what do you think? Do you like the place? They have a grill here so I thought you’d like it.” Oikawa took his coat and hung it on the hook next to their table.

“I..” he started, “I think it’s a lot.”

Oikawa tensed. “Is it too much?”

“N-no, it’s uh good.” Iwaizumi blinked a couple of times at the Tokyo Tower. The tower was brightly lit and Iwaizumi couldn’t fathom where he was right now. He was on a date with the hottest guy who had an unlimited bank account and they had a view of the Tokyo Tower. What the fuck. How did he get here?

“You know, I've never taken anyone here before. I thought that this would be super cool, don’t you think?” Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi who was staring outside.

“Of course it’s super cool dumbass. And expensive! I can’t believe you’re paying for this.”

Oikawa smirked. “Well, of course I’m paying! Oikawa-san is only the kindest, most gentlemanly, best looking man of them all!”

“Ah, I see modest didn’t make the list. Seriously though- this is way too much.”

“Why, because you’re underdressed and your gorilla brain can't comprehend this greatness?”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh please do.” Iwaizumi blushed and dropped his gaze, grumbling something incomprehensible. After a while he looked back up, somewhat embarrassed.

“I won’t be able to pay you back,” he mumbled.

“Silly Iwa-chan. I’m taking you out, remember? There’s no need. Now take a look at the menu. All these options look delicious. Too bad neither of us are eighteen- then we’d be able to get wine,” Oikawa paused, “hey wait, you’re a Gemini. So that means you’re born in June, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“When it’s your birthday I’ll take you out to buy drinks. But you’ll have to pay for it.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “You’re gonna take me out to buy my own drinks?”

“Precisely.”

“In your dreams.” Iwaizumi lifted his menu and glanced through it. Oikawa took this as an opportunity to roll up his sleeves, showcasing his bracelet. He took the ring out of his coat pocket and fidgeted with it under the table. Should he give it to Iwaizumi after they ate or when they left the restaurant? He had just enough time to slip the velvet box back into his coat pocket before Iwaizumi spoke up, “I think I know what I want. How about you?”

“Uhh yeah.”

“Sweet I guess we just have to wait for them to come over.”

“Yeah.”

“Sure you’re doing okay? You look constipated. I bet there’s a washroom around here.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, “why are you so mean to me?”

“I'm not being mean! You just need to chill sometimes.”

“Sure. Tell me, what is your favorite part of Tokyo since you’ve moved here?”

It took a short while before Iwaizumi finally answered, “Meeting you.”

Oikawa blinked. What? “No, seriously.”

“I’m being serious!”

“No, you’re not!”

Iwaizumi frowned. “ Just because your ego is larger than Japan itself doesn't mean I don't like you.”

Oikawa could feel his face heating up. Iwaizumi realized this too, a smirk making its way onto his face. Oikawa hid his blush with a coughing fit. “Aww, how sweet of you, Iwa-chan.”

“Whatever. It’s true so I said it.”

Oikawa giggled, “Under this porcupine hair and tough exterior, you really are just a big softie.”

“Sure. Tell me about Bokuto and Kuroo.”

“What else is there to know? I already told you we’re friends from a while back and you know Bo’s on the team. Plus, I’m pretty sure you’ve heard about them from other people.” In a large school where they were all immensely popular, of course Iwaizumi knew about them.

“I want you to tell me about them.”

“Okay then.” It was kind of weird to talk about his best friends because he had known them for what felt like an eternity. He didn't realize that to everyone else they seemed different. “Our dads are friends so I’ve known them since I was little. Bokuto has always been loud, you know? I remember he stood up for this kid in elementary once,” Oikawa frowned. “Kuroo and I just stood aside and let it happen. Bo’s got the biggest heart of us all.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Keiji always has a smile before he picks him up for a date and after he drops him off. I think they’re good together.”

“I think so too. I’ve never seen Bokuto so in love before.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. Still, I hope Bokuto doesn’t get hurt. Keiji can be.. Independent.”

“Well Bocucci is the opposite of that. They do say opposites attract.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “True. Tell me more about Kuroo.”

“Ah, Tetsu-chan. He really is a special one. I mean he’s crazy when he’s around Bokuto but he’s also super smart. I'm pretty sure he’s already landed himself some sort of science internship? Kuroo’s also a people person, he gets along with everyone really well. Still, he wasn't always like this. As a kid, he was super shy. Maybe more so than your brother.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. Well that was a surprise. Oikawa chuckled, “I know right. I think becoming friends with Bo and I really helped break him out of his shell. Although, we can’t take all of the credit. A lot of it is thanks to Ken-chan. Now Kuroo’s an asshole.”

“Takes one to know one,” Iwaizumi replied.

It was nice to grow up with Kuroo and Bokuto. Thinking back to how they were as kids, Oikawa realized that they had changed a lot. As Bokuto grew older, so did his ambition and drive. Kuroo was long past his days of being timid; his rationality and charming (persuasive) personality was something that Oikawa looked up to and sought after for himself. As for Oikawa, he knew that he had changed. As a kid, there had been occasional outbursts of anger. A friend -if he could call him one- helped shape him into the person he was now. He was shown that hard work as well as cooperation could work just as well as natural talent. It was why Oikawa went out of his way to meet people instead of shying away from them. With the right facade, he could make anything happen.

“Now tell me about your friends, Iwa-chan. I told you about mine so it’s only fair. Oikawa crossed his arms and leaned towards Iwaizumi.

“Well, aside from you, I talk to Hanamaki and Matsukawa and the team. I also have some friends back in Nagano.”

“I see, continue.” Oikawa was interested in Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They talked way too much and smoked even more.

“I met them after your party. We’re taking the same elective. They’re-” Iwaizumi paused, “great.” The two friends were interesting for sure. What was even more interesting- nobody could tell if they were dating or not. They looked like they were bros but they also looked like they wouldn’t hesitate to suck each other off.

“I know what you mean. I love Makki and Mattsun. We talked a lot more last year!” Oikawa paused, “We kind of lost contact but maybe since you’re friends with them this would be a good chance to reconnect!”

Iwaizumi paled. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”

“Oh really now? What are you, my mother?”

“Say that again punk,” Iwaizumi demanded. Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi really was all bark and no bite.

The waiter returned to their table and they gave him their orders. He set down a coffee for Iwaizumi and lemonade for Oikawa before walking off again.

“So Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sang.

“What?”

“What about me? What do you know about me? What have people told you about me?” It was a risky question but this was the perfect opportunity to ask.

“Stop trying to make me inflate your ego more.”

“Aww come on Iwa-chan. It can’t be that bad,” Oikawa cooed.

“Fine. The first time I came here I knew something was off. The tour from Bokuto and Kuroo was absolutely horrible. Bokuto had eyes for Keiji and Kuroo wouldn’t stop flirting with me!”

That was his friend alright. “Yeah, Tetsu does that.”

“When he invited me to your party I was kinda suspicious. I don’t go to parties all that often.”

“Obviously.” Oikawa leaned closer.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “People on the team and at school told me about you. Half of them say you’re like god. I was thinking you were Messiah or some shit. The other half loathes you. They say you’re exactly like the stuck up rich kid in those coming of age movies.”

“Tell me Iwa-chan, which am I? A shit Messiah or a devil disguised as an angel?” Some part of Oikawa wanted to seem like both- wanted to be both-but in reality he was neither. He wondered if Iwaizumi could see that.

“Both and neither. You want to be hailed and loved but feared at the same time,” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “you’re also really smart but that gets overlooked because you cover it up with that cutesy persona. Why do you do that?”

Oikawa shrugged, a playful smile on his face. “It’s fun. Why you don’t like it?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “All I’m saying is that at the end of the day, you and I both know who you really are so I think it’s about time you stopped hiding it.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.” They settled into comfortable conversation, talking about their families. Iwaizumi’s father back in Nagano was an accountant and his mother was a freelance writer. She was doing as good as she could being a single parent raising two boys. Oikawa told Iwaizumi about his family. He had a twenty six year old sister and a nephew. His parents were rarely home because they were on business trips, trying to sell houses in Japan. He had lived in the penthouse all his life despite his family owning multiple buildings across Tokyo. Before they knew it, their food had arrived.

Iwaizumi immediately dug into his steak. Oikawa’s eyes lit up at the sight of his own plate. The dish was beautifully prepared and when he cut into the fish, oh boy did it look fresh. Oikawa set down his napkin and took a bite. The fish melted in his mouth and it tasted just as fresh as it looked. Across from him, Iwaizumi seemed to enjoy his food. In one fell swoop, Oikawa reached across and poked his fork into a piece of Iwaizumi’s already cut beef before popping it into his mouth.

“What the hell Shittywaka!? If you wanted steak then why didn’t you order it? Don’t steal.”

“Calm down, Wolverine. I'm paying, remember?” Iwaizumi was clearly unimpressed. To Oikawa, it was hilarious to see the little furrow between his brows and the small frown on his face. It told Oikawa you’re really annoying but I'm not actually mad. After finishing the beef Oikawa cut off a piece of his fish and pushed it against Iwaizumi’s lips. Reluctantly, Iwaizumi took a bite. He tried to look annoyed while chewing but the facade quickly faded when he swallowed.

“Damn this is good. I can see why you chose this place.”

Oikawa smirked. “So you admit it, then? You are impressed?”

Iwaizumi grinned. “Just a little bit.” He reached over and stole another piece of fish from Oikawa’s plate. Oikawa frowned.

“Don’t steal!”

“You did it first,” Iwaizumi replied, mouth full.

As the night went on they made conversation that was -for once- not just jabs and teasing remarks, but actual talking. “I never understood, why be friendly with me after what happened at the party?”

Oikawa was taken back. He remembered the reason and chuckled to himself. “Well, we had to do that presentation together. I didn't want to disappoint Suga.”

“Bullshit. Oikawa Tooru, the king of holding grudges, doesn't just be friendly with someone after they punch him in the face. What’s the real answer?”

Busted. “Well to be completely transparent Iwa-chan, maybe I knew about you a little before you knew about me,” he said sheepishly.

“What does that mean?” Oikawa suppressed a sigh. Of course, Iwaizumi had no idea about his investigation -stalking- project.

“Well maybe I found your Instagram and maybe I looked at all of your pictures and maybe just maybe I showed up to the football meet to watch you.”

There was a beat of silence. Oikawa winced, had he said too much? Then Iwaizumi burst out laughing. “Are you kidding me, Loserkawa? You- you actually stalked me. Oh my god, that’s hilarious.”

Oikawa’s cheeks turned red. “I wouldn’t call it stalking! Just um, intense, secretive investigation.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Investigation. I’m sure. Man, you never cease to amaze me.”

“It’s my life’s purpose Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chuckled. Oh, how great it was to be a Tokyo rich boy. If Oikawa were anything but extraordinary he wouldn't be where he was right now. Looking across the table, Iwaizumi looked incredibly happy. Oikawa was too. He really lucked out with this boy, huh. They continued talking for a few minutes before Oikawa checked his watch. Almost time. “Iwa-chan, are you done? We can get dessert later.”

“Oh is it time for the convention?” Little did Iwaizumi know Oikawa had not actually booked tickets for the Godzilla exhibit.

“Uhh sure.” The waiter soon came to their table to give them the check. He asked if they had enjoyed their meal to which they both answered yes. The bill was a hefty thirty thousand yen but Oikawa had expected that. Before leaving, Oikawa asked the waiter if he would take a picture of them standing by the window. He was pleased to see that they had gotten one good shot of them smiling. Their outfits complemented each other and Iwaizumi had his arm around Oikawa's waist. Oikawa snickered. He would definitely be using these late to brag to his friends. The next photo showed Oikawa ruffling Iwaizumi’s hair, hence why the photo was blurry and why Iwaizumi had him in an attempted headlock. Oikawa handed Iwaizumi his coat back and the two left, the ring still in his pocket.

Throughout the drive, Iwaizumi talked about how great the food was and even more about the coolness of the restaurant itself. He resembled an excited kid because that’s what he was. They weren't adults, not just yet. They were still kids living their lives for the night without concerns of the future. From the driver seat, Oikawa could see Iwaizumi chuckling at the photos they had taken at the restaurant. Their reservation was booked for nine and the drive was about thirty minutes. Yes, it was long but worth it. While driving through the city, the music seemed to fade. Oikawa noticed it was extremely quiet and from the side of his eye, saw Iwaizumi, fast asleep in the passenger seat. Oikawa smiled fondly.

Oikawa parked his car in the empty parking lot and took a picture of Iwaizumi. There was a bit of drool on his lower lip. Oikawa leaned over and pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek. Iwaizumi stirred slightly, blinking up at him blearily.

“Morning my love.”

“Mmm,” Iwiauzmi groaned.

“C’mon.”

Iwaizumi begrudgingly sat up and stretched out his limbs. “Where are we? Are you sure you have the right place?”

“Nope, let's go.” In a blur, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and forced them out of the car. Now it was a bit more chilly, good thing Oikawa had worn a sweater. There was a thin layer of snow gathering at their feet as they headed inside.

At the entrance Iwaizumi read the sign on the door. “National Astronomical Observatory of Japan”. He knew where they were. They were in fact not at a Godzilla convention but in Mitaka at the observatory. He eyed Oikawa suspiciously. “I though-.”

“Yeah uh, about Godzilla... I lied. But I promise this will be way better.” In his drowsy state Iwaizumi, couldn’t find it in him to argue. They opened the door and walked in. Oikawa spoke with a woman and she nodded and led them through the building. Iwaizumi frowned. Something was off. The observatory was usually closed on Saturdays during the winter. So how were they inside right now?

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi hissed, “why is there no one here?”

“Oh, I rented out the place. Duh.” The way Oikawa said it so nonchalantly made Iwaizumi’s breath hitch. First, he got them a luxury dinner and now a private visit to the observatory. He was starting to think this was, in fact, better than the Godzilla exhibit. The woman led them up a long tower and if it wasn't for Iwaizumi’s consistent exercising he might be tired out. His warm jacket did not benefit him right now. When they got to the top, Iwaizumi noticed that they were in a glass dome. There was a huge telescope in front of them. The woman smiled and then left. Iwaizumi frowned. Who was going to show them how to use the telescope?

“Where’d she go?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Are you not satisfied with me?”

“Yes and no. Who’s going to operate the telescope?” Iwaizumi looked around for a worker but there was no one else around.

Oikawa grinned and began to remove his coat. “A super cool, super handsome, super talented expert.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re looking at him right now, actually.”

The dome went silent. Iwaizumi paused for a second. Then the realization hit him. His eyes widened. “You?”

“Yes, me. Now hush and take my coat. I’m adjusting the lens.” Oikawa handed Iwaizumi his trench coat and Iwaizumi laid it on top of a desk alongside his own. While Oikawa was busy with the telescope, Iwaizumi drew his gaze upwards to the glass dome. From this height, he had a perfect view of the stars. The moon was bright tonight. Okay, this was definitely better than a Godzilla convention. He wouldn’t be telling Oikawa that any time soon, but still. He never would’ve thought of this idea. Only Oikawa would think of the observatory for a first date. Gradually Iwaizumi moved to where Oikawa was crouched by the telescope and silently stood next to him. He was focused, breath quiet and tongue sticking out. Iwaizumi thought he looked peaceful.

“Oikawa.” Oikawa flinched slightly, as if he had forgotten he was there.

“What is it Iwa-chan? I'm almost done but you have to be quiet.”

“How do you know what you’re doing?”

“What do you mean “how do I know”? What exactly are you implying?!” Oikawa whined, jutting out his bottom lip.

“Nothing. I'm just wondering how you’re so familiar with everything? You know, like how you knew that girl?”

“Aww, is Iwa-chan jealous?” Iwaizumi grunted in response. He wasn't jealous per se he just was curious. “She’s a worker here and probably older than my sister so don’t worry. As for how I know this stuff, I don't know if you’ve realized- but I'm a bit of a space nerd.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Well, that’s obvious. Do you think I don’t see all that Star Wars and alien shit lying around your room during our calls? I knew you were a nerd... I just didn’t know you were this intense about it.”

“Of course Iwa-chan. I'm determined to spot the aliens. I’ve been coming here since I could walk. Took courses a few years back. That's how I know what I'm doing and how they let me rent the space out.”

Iwaizumi nodded. He didn’t say anything but secretly, he thought that Oikawa’s passion for space was endearing.

“Okay, I think it’s focused, take a look.” Oikawa stepped back from the telescope. Iwaizumi sat down and put his eye up to it. He blinked a couple of times before he saw it. The beautiful array of colorful stars were visible to him. Some larger than others, some brighter than others. He could see what he thought was a mix of planets there too. After a couple of minutes, he stepped back and looked sideways at Oikawa.

“Shit it’s gorgeous. Kind of reminds me of you. Bright.. beautiful.” He mumbled the last part.

Oikawa felt his face heat up. He quickly settled back in front of the telescope to hide his blush. Observing the stars never got old. Oikawa would do this until he died or saw an alien- whichever came first. In all honesty, he knew he would still be observing the stars way after he saw aliens and long after he died. Carefully he stepped back and realized Iwaizumi was still looking at him. He paused for a moment, then cleared his throat.

“The stars remind me of you too. Mysterious, fiery, remarkable really.”

Iwaizumi turned red. “Don’t steal my line. But uh, thanks.”

“Mmm.” Oikawa stood up. Iwaizumi squinted as he watched him make his way to a darker part of the dome.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” Oikawa dug through boxes. Eventually, he found what he was looking for; a grey blanket. Before returning to the telescope, he fished the ring out of his coat pocket. “Iwa-chan help me lay this out.” Iwaizumi grabbed one side of the blanket and laid it out on the floor.

The ground was hard and cold beneath them and the blanket did little to cushion it but it would have to do. Oikawa hesitated for a moment but grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand. Surprisingly, he didn’t pull away. The brunette turned to see his friend gazing up at the stars. Slowly, Oikawa lifted their joined hands and searched for what he was looking for. Without realizing it, it was right in front of him. “Iwa-chan, do you see it? That dot is Mars.”

“Mmm.”

“Tired?”

“I’m always tired when I’m with you.” Oikawa sighed and slowly brought their hands down. Neither of them let go. Iwaizumi looked at him.“Tell me, how much do you like astronomy?”

“A lot. I like quantum science and astronomy... All of that stuff. I've loved it forever. If I don't go into real estate or do modeling or something I definitely want to do something in the field of space science.”

“I see. You’re smart, why not just go into science?”

“It isn't that easy Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sighed. “Can I tell you something?”

“What?”

Oikawa turned to face upward before speaking. “I’m not going to lie Iwa-chan because we are besties and I don't wanna keep anything from you-”

“We aren't but okay.”

“Before I knew you I thought you were straight. Like super straight. Homophobic even.”

Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi chuckle from beside him. “Yeah, I get that a lot. You're gay? Nah, I’m not a bigot.”

“So you are gay then?”

Iwaizumi laughed again. “I guess you could say so. I don't really like to refer to myself as gay or bi or whatever. I prefer no labels. I'm my own person and I don't think my sexuality has anything to do with my personality.”

Oikawa nodded slowly. What Iwaizumi was saying made sense. That was probably the reason why Iwaiuzmi seemed straight to him at the beginning. “I see. Do you like me Iwa-chan?”

“Nope, not one bit.”

“Mean,” Oikawa whined.

“I kissed you, idiot. Of course I like you. Now, what about you? You’ve always seemed bisexual to me.”

“Yep. I love men and women and they love me.”

“You sure they love you?”

“Of course. Stupid Iwa-chan.” As Oikawa crossed his arms he felt a small kiss on the side of his cheek.

“Mmm, I'm not though.”

“I beg to differ. I think it’s pretty stupid getting in with me. Not many people like me.”

“True.”

“Iwa-chan!”

“But I like you.”

“Then act like it for once!”

“Not until you stop being such a brat all the time.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “Insults aside, I’m glad you came out with me tonight Iwa-chan.”

“Thank you for taking me out. Even though you lied about Godzilla.”

“I didn’t lie- but yeah, you’re welcome.”

“Next time it's my treat, Oikawa.” Oikawa paused. For a moment neither of them spoke. Then quietly, he said, “You can call me Tooru, if you want.” There was another beat of silence. Iwaizumi looked back at him.

“Next time it’s my treat, Tooru.”

“Aww, look at Iwa-chan using my given name!”

Iwaizumi shoved him. “You told me to,” he cleared his throat, “but, to make things fair- I guess you could call me Hajime. But only if you’re comfortable with-”

“Alright then, Hajime!” Oikawa beamed.

“Wow, you got into that pretty quickly.”

“What did you expect?! Iwa-chan’s letting me use his given name!”

Iwaizumi ruffled his hair but said nothing. The two snuggled together and watched the sky in silence. What was going to happen for them? When would they get together? When would Oikawa know everything to know about Iwaizumi? Where were the aliens? Did Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a place in the stars together? In his right hand, he fidgeted with the ring. He could feel the cold metal -now warmer- between his fingers as he linked it around each finger and knuckle. Maybe this was too much or too cheesy but when he snuck a sideways glance at Iwaizumi he realized it was now or never. The boy beside him appeared asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Softly as not to wake him, he slipped the ring on his third finger ever so slowly. It was awkward to shimmy on but once it was, snug the emerald shone in the moonlight. It suited Iwaizumi way better than himself. He put his wrist next to Iwaizumi’s to see both the bracelet and ring together in unison. They looked like a real couple. Oikawa snapped a picture of sleeping Iwaizumi and of their linked hands, bracelet and ring in the frame.

Oikawa laid back down and checked the time on his phone. It was now eleven twenty. It was late and they still had to drive back thirty five minutes. If only Oikawa could stop time and capture this moment forever. The one where they laid together looking at the stars holding hands. But unfortunately, that wasn't how the world worked so Oikawa gave in and began to nudge Iwaizumi. It only took a bit to wake him up and he blinked sleepily, smiling up at him. Silently they folded up the blanket and grabbed their coats, making their way to the parking lot. Oikawa started the car and they began their drive through the city. Smooth jazz played in the background but other than that the drive was silent. Again Iwaizumi fell asleep but naturally as the car entered the inner city, the bright lights awoke him. Eventually, they arrived at Iwaizumi’s house. Oikawa got out to walk him to the door. When Iwaizumi unlocked his door and stepped in, Oikawa bid him good night and was about to turn away before he was caught by yet another kiss on the cheek. He looked back to Iwaizumi, surprised. Iwaizumi blushed, eyes on the ground.

“Thank you, for everything. I had fun.”

“Me too. I hope we can do this again sometime.”

“We will. I may not be Oikawa Tooru rich but I’ll find a way to pay you back.”

Oikawa chuckled. “Have a good night Hajime.”

“You too, Tooru.” He moved to shut the door and hesitated. “By the way,” he said, “thanks a lot for the ring. It matches your beautiful bracelet. Goodnight.” The door shut. Oikawa drove home, a wide smile on his face. Finally, Iwaizumi had noticed their matching jewelry. He had even complimented his bracelet! It was a good night to be Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> [Oikawa's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734072399/)
> 
> [Iwaizumi's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734140231/)
> 
> [Oikawa's bracelet](https://bnsec.bluenile.com/bluenile/is/image/bluenile/-alternating-size-emerald-diamond-bracelet-14k-white-gold-/71316_main?%24phab_detailmain%24)
> 
> [Iwaizumi's ring](https://pics.angara.com/abc/catalog/product/WRGD_SR0118ED/SL/AAAA/3/1/WRGD_SR0118ED-SL-AAAA-3.jpg)
> 
> Next time:  
> -Kuroo's birthday


	9. The Trinity of the Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Wow, this fic has way over 1K hits now, thank you all. Even though this chapter is a bit shorter than average, we packed it with lots of fun moments. This chapter is very Kuroo centered so... be happy. I feel like Kuroo has not gotten a lot of time in this fic so this chapter is dedicated to our favorite bedhead. As always comments and kudos are much apreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Monday was crazy. Oikawa was more obnoxious than ever and even at morning practice, Iwaizumi seemed jittery. The whole school was abuzz, wondering what had occurred that weekend and heightened their spirits. Kuroo shook his head. He knew exactly why his friend was practically bouncing off the walls; it had something to with the painful four hour call he had endured the other day. 

Oikawa went on and on about how amazing his date with Iwaizumi was, grinning from ear to ear. Bokuto was happy for him of course, but he still couldn’t hold back the tiny bit of jealousy he felt when hearing about their outing. He wanted to take Akaashi to a cool restaurant and look at the stars. Now he couldn’t do it, otherwise, Oikawa would complain about him being a copycat. He would have to come up with a new idea- something that would outshine Oikawa’s by an entire galaxy. Unfortunately, this is what resulted in Bokuto being unable to focus on Akaashi trying to help him with his work. All he could think about was going on a date.

“Bokuto-san, please focus. This is due tomorrow.” They both looked down at the half completed worksheet that lay on his desk. 

“But I can’t,” Bokuto whined.

“Why not?”

“Just because Agaashi.”

Akaashi frowned. “Keep working.” Bokuto opened his mouth to complain but shut it again when Akaashi sent him a swift glare. He sighed and picked up his pencil. Once the work was deemed “good enough” the two headed upstairs to the kitchen for a snack. Bokuto was surprised to see that it was dark outside even though this is how it had been for the past month. It was getting colder in Tokyo, a perfect time to drink hot chocolate and sit by the fire. After Akaashi made them their beverages (because Bokuto couldn’t be trusted to boil water), they made their way to Bokuto’s bedroom. Bokuto flopped onto the ground. Beside his bed, there was a fluffy carpet and a fireplace. “Agaaaashiii! Sit down.” Outside, a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. 

“You are very fortunate to have a fireplace here, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi gestured to the gas fireplace encased in stone. Not many teenagers could say they had their own fireplace in their room.

“Right? Thank you for the hot chocolate ‘Kaashi.”

“You’re welcome.” It was when Bokuto was down to the last drops of hot chocolate he remembered what had purchased at the mall. 

“Akaash!” Bokuto exclaimed. Akaashi jolted in surprise. 

“Yes?”

“Okay, so you know how I went to the mall last weekend right?”

“I remember. What did you get? More shoes I presume.” Bokuto blinked. Darn, Akaashi really did know him like the back of his hand. It was kind of disappointing because the surprise wouldn’t have as great of an effect but he still thought Akaashi’s mind reading powers were cool. 

“Wait here.” Bokuto set his mug down on the carpet and rushed to his closet. Conveniently, the two shoe boxes were still on the counter so he didn’t have to go digging for them. He ran back to the fireplace and plopped down on the carpet. 

“Check it out.” He set the boxes down beside Akaashi. Akaashi eyed the boxes suspiciously and took a sip from his mug. 

“Ah, I knew you bought shoes.”

Bokuto fiddled with his hands. “Yes... Um, you know how I like Jordan 1’s a lot?”

“Yes.”

“Well look!” Bokuto opened the first box to reveal his new shoes. “I got a new pair. Retro, Obsidian, Jordans. Hey hey hey!”

“Very cool Bokuto-san. I thought you had these before.” 

Bokuto carefully slipped on the shoes and laced them up before replying, “Nope! But I’ve always wanted a pair of these. They’ve been super popular lately so they were hard to get.” Bokuto walked back into the closet to take a look in the mirror. They didn’t really match his current outfit but they looked so fucking awesome.

“What about the other pair of shoes?”

Bokuto nodded. “I was just getting to that ‘Kaashi. Take a look for yourself.” Akaashi hesitated before opening the lid. What he found inside confused him at first. They were the exact same as the one his senpai currently had on.

“I don’t understand. Why would you buy the exact same..?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “They’re not the exact same. Check the bottom.” Akaashi sighed but flipped over the shoe. His eyes widened on the number. 

“Bokuto-san no.” 

“Oh yes, Kaashi.”

“How do you know my size?” Akaashi pulled the shoes out of the box and examined them. Yup, they were exactly his size. Not too big, not too small. 

“Last time you came over I checked your size when bringing you your shoes.”

Akaashi blinked.

“Try them on.” Akaashi took the paper out of the shoes and slipped them on. They fit perfectly. He bit back a grimace. Regular shoes weren’t exactly cheap- nevermind a pair of Jordan 1’s. Were they at the gift giving stage already? They weren’t even officially dating! Why would Bokuto spend so much money on him this early on? He wouldn’t be able to pay him back... “Stop making that face. The answer is no.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I’m saying you don’t need to give something back. This is a gift for you Akaashi. I don’t need- I don’t want anything in return. Except for you to wear them with me, of course.”

“Are you sure Bokuto-san?”

“One hundred percent. Come to school tomorrow in your regular clothes, okay?” Akaashi squinted, clearly confused, but nodded anyway. For the next few hours, they sat next to the fireplace in their matching shoes.

-

The next day, Kuroo showed up prepared to invite people to his birthday party. It would be this Friday. In actuality, his birthday was on Wednesday but celebrating on Friday was more logical. So far his morning had been uneventful, exactly how he liked it. Call him old fashioned (Bokuto and Oikawa did) but while eating breakfast, Kuroo read the news. Both Bokuto and Oikawa found it strange that someone would give the news a second glance- they were too busy with social media to keep up with recent events. But good old Kuroo enjoyed his morning coffee and news. Even a couple of the cats congregated around the table to join him.

On the drive to school he decided to listen to classical music -yet another thing his friends harassed him about. To be fair, he had once been like them and had refused to listen to something so “old sounding” but after coming across an article claiming classical music could boost IQ, he was all in. Kuroo shivered. It just seemed to be getting colder and colder. Hopefully, all those coffees would keep him warm. 

He was turning eighteen this year and like Bokuto, wanted to keep his birthday lowkey. Only close friends would be invited and even that didn’t guarantee that his house wouldn’t be trashed. Bokuto and Kenma would be invited, as well as Kenma and Terushima. Despite eighteen being such a huge milestone, he didn’t feel any different. Everyone he met called him an old man. In many ways, he was. Kuroo enjoyed the little things in life. He enjoyed being domestic and having a routine. 

Being friends with Bokuto and Oikawa helped him crawl out of his shell and discover new experiences. Bokuto drew out the goofy and childish side of him and Oikawa brought out the intelligence and his attitude. Having such contradicting personality aspects and knowing how to balance them perfectly proved to be helpful. It had already been three months of school and things were going well. 

Nothing out of the blue had happened. He still ran the science club and went to parties and talked to his other best friend; Kemna. Despite Kenma being a year younger than him, they still talked frequently. Around the time Kuroo was four, Kenma moved in down the street. Their mothers introduced them and since both of them were timid nothing really happened at first. Kuroo sat behind Kenma silently while he played games- which he still did to this day. They had the type of friendship where they didn't need to use words to communicate. Just by subtle movements, they could tell what the other was trying to say. 

This year, like all the previous years, there was nothing Kuroo really wanted for his birthday. Most teenagers wanted clothes, money, and anything “trending”, but there was nothing that came to mind when his friends asked him what do you want? Kuroo sighed. He needed to think of something quick, otherwise, he’d end up with some shitty gag gift like last year. He still couldn’t shake the memory of the sparkly yellow vibrator Bokuto had gotten him- and waved around in the middle of his living room. Sometimes he had nightmares about the loud buzzing and woke up in a cold sweat. He’d thought about donating it to a second hand store but donating a sex toy just seemed.. wrong. Thus, it sat in the far, far corner of his closet, never to be used. 

What Kuroo really needed was a hairbrush. Ah, yes. He would ask for one of those. That, and more coffee. Running the science club was hard work. Speaking of the science club, some clumsy first year had knocked over a collection of beakers last week. He still had to figure out their budgeting, and if they’d be able to replace them. Kuroo was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Bokuto running down the hall. Yes, Kuroo could tell it was him by his footsteps. You didn't even have to hear Bokuto’s voice to know that he was drawing near.

“KUROBRO!” Bokuto screamed as he ran closer. It wasn’t even 9 AM yet, and Kuroo already had a headache.

“Bring the volume down bro.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto whispered, “better?” 

“Much. What’s up?”

“Check it out.” Bokuto pointed to his feet with the new shoes he bought at the mall. They looked amazing on him- especially with the outfit he had on today.

“Oho, sexy shoes bro~.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows. Said eyebrows shot up when he caught sight of Akaashi nearing them- wearing the same shoes. After a moment of realization, a familiar smirk snuck onto his face. “Looking pretty hot yourself Akaashi.”

“Thank you?” 

Bokuto crossed his arms. “Bro, back off! Kaashi is mine!”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Akaashi bluntly pointed out. Bokuto blushed and immediately opened his mouth to apologize, while Kuroo just erupted into laughter. 

Bokuto scrunched his nose before yelling, “I know Akaashi doesn’t belong to anyone- but still! You can’t flirt with him because we’re dating!”To that, Akaashi simply replied with “we aren't dating”. Bokuto shut up after that before following Akaashi down the hall. Kuroo only chuckled to himself. His friend was so in love. 

Later Kuroo sat in class, stayed awake but didn’t pay attention. In all honesty, he didn't need to. Instead, his eyes only drifted to the other students in his class. He didn't talk to any of them. They were all stereotypical nerds who played teacher's pet and wasted their time studying. What was the point of studying so much, he wondered. Either you know something or you don’t. If you already know the subject, then what’s the point? Study things that you don't know or that interest you. Probably half this class wasted their time studying and for what? To please their parents? To get good jobs? Kuroo did it because he liked to learn. Compared to the rest of his class, he thought he had a pretty good school to fun ratio. The bell rang and he moved out of class to find his best friend downstairs. Said friend was completely preoccupied, a game console in hand. 

“Kenmaaa.”

“No thanks.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet,” Kuroo complained, looking down at his junior’s Switch. He was playing animal crossing. 

“Go away, mugger. I’m chatting with my villagers,” Kenma deadpanned before walking away. It bewildered Kuroo how the boy could walk and play at the same time without walking off a cliff or getting shot. Kuroo jogged to catch up with him. 

“We eating together today?”

“Yeah. I don’t really see why my opinion matters, seeing as you’ll follow me no matter what, Kuro.” That was another thing that Kuroo had never understood. The nickname Kenma had given him as kids. It was just the shortening of his name but it seemed special. Neither could remember how this nickname came about. It was probably because Kenma was too lazy to say Kuroo’s name properly.

“Very good observation. My hypothesis is because I'm your personal entourage.”

“No, you’re just a stalker.”

“Called my bluff,” Kuroo chuckled. Kenma looked up from his game to shoot him a dead stare. Kuroo stopped chuckling.

They ate in the library- or rather Kuroo ate and Kenma played his games. “Kenma, eat. It’s called lunch for a reason.”

“Eating is for the weak. As long as I drink energy drinks I'll be immortal.”

“You’ll become a human battery. Eat.” Kuroo nudged a slice of apple toward kenma and reluctantly he bit it right out of Kuroo’s hand. Throughout the whole lunch hour, Kuroo fed Kenma apple slices while the latter played games. Kuroo found himself watching Kenma closely while he played. Ever so often his expression would slightly change depending on if he won or lost a level. Pretty cute if Kuroo did say so himself. “Hey, Ken.”

“Don't call me that.”

“M’kay then pudding. Say, it's my birthday this week.”

“Ah yes, how could I forget the birth of one of the worst things to happen to human civilization.”

“Oh Pudding, you wound me.” Kenma scoffed at the obvious sarcasm. “Sooo, what are we doing this week?”

“I'm planning to arson you.”

“Cold as ever. You could build a snow palace with all that ice in your heart.” 

“It was a joke, Kuro. What do you want to do?” 

“I want you to come to my party or at least see your best and only friend for his birthday.”

“You mean my stalker?”

“Mmm if that’s what you want me to be, baby.” Kenma flushed but continued on. 

“I’ll come if you stop with the weird nicknames.” 

“Deal. Pleasure doing business with you, pudding.”

“Now feed me an apple.” 

“Fine.” They sat together for the rest of the hour in silence. Kuroo didn’t get to eat much of his lunch.

The rest of the week was boring, to say the least. On his birthday, he woke up as normal. He checked his phone to see if anything new had happened; just birthday posts and a few texts from his family and friends. Kenma had sent him a simple birthday text. Kuroo rolled out of bed and began to get dressed. He needed some fun on his birthday, why not make some? While drinking his morning coffee, he texted the group chat

[8:31] You:  
i have an idea

[8:31] Princess:  
keep it to yourself. Happy Bday tho（*＾3＾）

[8:31] BokuBro:  
tell meeeeee  
also happy birthday bro  
its the day we celebrate that your parents finally did it raw 

[8:31] You:  
thx bro  
who wants to have fun??

[8:32] BokuBro:  
i do

[8:32] Princess:  
depends on what “fun” is  
if it means prank oikawa by putting cement in his hair gel, no

[8:33] You:  
don’t speak in third person its weird  
Ima call 

Kuroo hit the call button. Both of his friends seemed to be eating breakfast. 

“Okay, so… I want to make a bet.”

“On what?” Oikawa asked, mouth full of a chocolate croissant. 

“On whatever, I guess. What do you guys want?”

“A boyfriend.”

“Me too!” Bokuto chimed.

“Keep dreaming. What else do you guys want? Something attainable.”

“I want shoes.”

“You got shoes the other day,” Oikawa scoffed. “I want a vintage Lando Calrissian action figure.” Where Oikawa kept all of his space related stuff was a mystery to Bokuto and Kuroo. He must've had a separate shrine room for all of his stuff. “What about you Tetsu? What do you want?”

“A cat.”

“My god. Another one?”

“What else am I supposed to ask for?”

“This will be your tenth one I swear.”

“Sure.” Kuroo really didn’t need more cats, but if he could save cats from a life on the streets, he’d adopt them all. Maybe he’d open a rescue center when he was older. He really was the crazy cat lady of their friend group. “We’ll meet after school. Toodles.” Kuroo left the call and took another sip of his coffee. 

Terushima wished him a happy birthday later that morning. When Kuroo thanked him and invited him to his party, Terushima happily accepted. More people in the halls wished him a happy birthday- even some people he didn’t know. At lunch, he ate with Kenma and his friend wished him a happy birthday in person. That had to be the highlight of his day. 

After school Bokuto immediately hunted him down. Just because he had already given his best friend three bear hugs didn’t mean he couldn't give him more. While getting his life squeezed out of him, Kuroo spotted Oikawa down the hall, chatting with Iwaizumi. Huh, things really were going well for them. He was brought back to reality when he felt Bokuto cutting off his air supply. 

“Bo- can’t. I. Can’t. Breath,” he stuttered. 

“Oh, sorry.” Bokuto released his grip immediately. Kuroo broke away, gasping in air. When he looked back up, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were much closer.

“Hi whores.” Oikawa winked. “How does it feel to be eighteen?” 

“Great man. Why are you so young?” Kuroo asked. Iwaizumi snickered. That was right, Oikawa was the youngest of them all- except for Akaashi. If he were born a year earlier, however, he would be older than Oikawa too. 

“Shut up Tetsu, at least I’ll die last. Why are we here? What’s going on? I have to drive Iwa-chan home.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. Drive Iwaizumi home, yeah right. More like make out in the car. 

“Yeah, can’t help you with that. I told you guys to take cars for a reason- if you didn’t listen then I guess you’re stuck.” 

“I can ride Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa sang. Bokuto and Kuroo cackled at Iwaizumi's increasingly red face.

“No Hornykawa. Stay away from my dick.” Everyone just laughed harder. 

“Ok,” Kuroo chuckled. “We’re here because we’re going to do a drag race.” Oikawa made a face. Bokuto’s lit up. 

“For real!?” he shouted.

“For real. It’s my birthday so I’m pretty sure that means you have to do what I say. You want shoes, I want a cat and Sluttykawa over there wants something Star Wars, correct?”

“Yep!”

“‘Kay then. We’ll race by the waterfront. You coming, Waizy?” 

Iwaizumi hesitated but then nodded. “I have no other choice. Keiji took the car and Oikawa’s my ride back.” 

“Good choice Waizy.” Bokuto clapped him on the back and he fell forward. “Woah, sorry!”

Oikawa pressed a hand to his forehead dramatically. “Iwa-chan, are you using me for my car?”

“Yes.” 

Oikawa whined all the way to the parking lot. He was so loud that Kuroo found himself covering his ears with his palms. How Iwaizumi dealt with the guy remained a mystery. Bokuto and Oikawa followed Kuroo’s car to the waterfront. It wasn't too long of a drive and when they got there, Kuroo shot Oikawa a text instructing him to drop Iwaizumi off ten blocks away. When the three of them were gathered at the starting point, Kuroo turned off his engine and got out. The other two followed suit. 

“Okay, this is a ten block drag race. I trust Waizy to be truthful and unbiased of who wins,” he eyed Oikawa suspiciously, “Oikawa if the cops show up then grab your husband and scatter. Got it?”

“Yep, is that all?” Oikawa asked.

“No sabotaging. Everything else is fair game. Shake on it?” The other two nodded and they all shook hands. They lined up at the stop line and waited for the signal. Since Kuroo hadn’t told him of his plan prior, he thought he may have a slight advantage over the other two since he knew what car to bring. Oikawa had brought his own BMW I8. If Bokuto knew what was going on he probably would’ve brought the Lambo but instead, he’d taken the Audi R8. Kuroo himself had taken his wrapped Mustang Shelby.

They were starting on the border of Chuo and Koto in an industrial area. Huge shipping crates could be seen around them as well as a few boats off in the distance. It was still light out but the sun was starting to set. The snow from a few days ago hadn’t fully melted, leaving the roads a slushy mess. With the hazard of slipping and the dim lighting, this probably wasn't the best time to race. Still, it was the best opportunity they had had in a while. 

Kuroo was on the side closest to the water, beside him he could see Oikawa. He sent a look, signaling for them to start. Oikawa nodded to Bokuto and in response, the other boy revved his engine. Oikawa revved his in return and Kuroo did as well. Down the road, he could see Iwaizumi standing in the middle of the street. The reason as to why he had picked this spot specifically was because the road started off with four lanes but then merged into two. That meant one of them would have to yield- and it wouldn’t be him. If he were serious about this, he would’ve picked a road that merged into a single lane but that was only a recipe for disaster. This was for fun and more importantly- he wanted no casualties on his hands.   
They weren’t experienced, but they knew how these types of things worked. The trio had gone to a few street races over the summer before they had gone to Spain. While street races in Tokyo definitely weren’t uncommon, it was a mystery how they themselves had ended up here. Probably a mix of Terushima and partying. Only one of them actually raced -Bokuto- and he wasn’t even close to being a professional. 

It was time to race. Smoke from the engines was prevalent in the air now. Kuroo exhaled and slammed on the horn. The sound echoed off the crates and they were off. Tires screeched on the pavement beneath them and the sound of the roaring engines filled the air. Kuroo focused on being the first one to the merge. Oikawa was hot on his trails and Bokuto had started off in the lead. Multicolored shipping containers flew by. Rays of sunlight shone onto his face from the driver's seat. It was approaching quickly, the merge. That meant one of them would be stuck lagging behind the others. Kuroo bit his lip. It would be better if he and Oikawa got the two lanes because racing against Bokuto was a losing game. Regardless, he needed a lane to himself. 

Only about a half block remained before they would have to merge. He tried to steer left but a stubborn Oikawa refused to let him in. Damn it- what was he supposed to do now? He needed a way in. At the last moment with a stroke of genius, Kuroo made a sharp swerve right- just to scare him. It worked. Oikawa sent him a sideways glance and Kuroo only grinned back. Suddenly, the loud blast of a horn brought him back to the road. In his rearview mirror, Bokuto could be seen, hot on their trails. There was no he would be able to merge back in unless one of them yielded. Crates encaged both lanes so there was no way to go around. Off in the distance sirens could be heard. The police must have figured out there were people speeding by now- they needed to finish this off quick. There were about three more blocks left. 

Kuroo and Oikawa were neck in neck. Neither of them would settle for a tie. Kuroo looked out the passenger window to see Oikawa focused on the road, it was now or never. He revved the engine of his Mustang and swerved left again while stealing Oikawa’s tactic to hit the horn. Oikawa must've been surprised because the brunette swerved to the right- slowing himself down. Bokuto seized the opportunity to merge, but Oikawa had recovered quickly. He wouldn’t let his spot go without a fight. Oikawa and Bokuto wired in at each other to see who would chicken out first but neither of them did. Iwaizumi could be seen now which meant they were a block away. The sirens were growing louder in the background. Kuroo sped up. Bokuto overtook Oikawa by the smallest margin and merged in beside Kuroo but it was too late. From his left hand side, Iwaizumi raised his hand to signal the winner. All three of them slowed to a stop. 

“Damn Kuroo, good job,” Iwaizumi called from the road. 

Kuroo laughed, “If being a scientist doesn’t work out I might go the street racer route.” 

“Damn straight,” Iwaizumi smirked. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah. Bo, follow me. Oikawa, you take Waizy home.” Bokuto sent him a thumbs up and Oikawa nodded. They got into their respective cars and then they were off. 

Kuroo’s heart raced at the thought of what they had just done. He, king of the science club, Kuroo Tetsurou had just had his first street race. Maybe his birthday hadn’t been as lowkey as he had expected, but it sure was the most fun he’d had in a while. 

Everyone was still jazzed about the race the next day. Nevermind winners or losers, just the feeling of racing was invigorating. None of them had been able to sleep the night before. Kemna asked him why he was quote-unquote “smiling like a dumbass” to which Kuroo told him not to disrespect his elders. Every Friday they had a half day, which is why Kuroo had planned his party for that afternoon. The drive back to his mansion was silent. His parents were still at work so they had the house to themselves. As soon as Kuroo opened the door, Kenma made a beeline for the living room. He curled up in the corner of the couch, eyes focused on his Nintendo. He looked cute, Kuroo thought. 

The rest of his friends arrived shortly after they did. Bokuto and Terushima were busy trying to recreate crazy stunts in his backyard. Oikawa was annoying Kemna out in the living room. Kuroo smiled to himself by the microwave. His friends really were something else. They ate cheap food and opened presents. Even though Bokuto and Oikawa had promised to get him a cat later that week, they had also brought him a present for today. 

“Open it Tetsu~,” Oikawa sang. “It’s from me and Bocucci, of course.” Kuroo eyed the massive box that sat in front of him on the coffee table. Around him, he could hear all of them snickering. He held back a grimace. It couldn’t get any worse than last year, could it? Unless it was something like dog shit... Kuroo shook his head. He would unwrap this present, despite his fear of what was inside. 

His friends had chosen to play the old box in a box in a box trick. It took him a solid ten minutes to open the gift. On his left was a pile of wrapping paper, duck tape and cable ties. When he finally got down to what seemed like the final box, his friends were no longer howling but waiting in anticipation. He slipped the paper off the gift and out came a little card with a coffee bean on it. He already knew what it was, an eight thousand yen coffee gift card. 

“Shit, that'll buy me coffee for...”

Before he could finish, Terushima leaned over his shoulder, plucking the card from his hand. “Damn, this will buy like twenty coffees.”   
Kuroo nodded. “Yeah. Twenty coffees.” 

“See, I can be smart too. Maybe we should get married.” 

“Right?” 

“Okay, this one’s mine.” From the looks of it, Terushima had not bothered to wrap his gift at all. It was a jewelry box and inside it sat a beautiful silver chain. Kuroo smiled. He didn’t really need another one, but it sure was stylish. 

“Aww thanks, buddy.” 

Terushima grinned awkwardly. “Yeah, I know you’ve got lots of these. Sorry about that. I can always get you something else if you don’t want it.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll definitely wear this.” Kuroo turned to the ball curled up on the couch. “Alright, Kenm-” 

“You can have my present later.” 

“Damn, you really forgot, huh?” 

“Did not.” 

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too!”

“Shut up.” Kuroo just cackled and led them to the basement for drinks. As the night went on, they played more games and enjoyed the alcohol in his parent’s liquor cabinet. Luckily, nobody got full out drunk. By the time Kuroo’s parents got home, it was their cue to leave. Kuroo waved all of them goodbye and shut the door. Today had been fun, to say the least. Turning back to his living room, Kenma was still balled up in the corner. Kuroo plopped down beside him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was playing. It looked like Zelda. He watched for a little bit before speaking up. “Are you staying over or do you want me to drive you home?”

“I can walk.” 

“You can but you won’t. You’re lazy. You don't want to walk.” 

Kenma hummed. Then he sighed. “We’ll see.” 

The brief answer satisfied Kuroo and the two sat in comfortable silence. Kuroo found himself smiling again. Kemna never ceased to amaze him. Since childhood, they had been inseparable. They grew together and around each other like two trees growing side by side. Two separate beings but so deeply connected. That was the way Kuroo liked to describe their relationship. In complete honesty, however, he wished there was more to describe. Sure he loved being Kenma’s best friend and he tried to convince himself that was all he needed, but he still spent way too many nights laying in bed, wondering what life would be like if they were more than that. For a long time, he had tried to banish those thoughts- those desires- from his head but with each passing day, his feelings just seemed to grow. Yes, it was cliche, but Kuroo couldn’t help thinking of how great it would be, to be with Kenma, his childhood friend. He wanted to plant kisses on his forehead, to grow old with him, to go to bed with Kenma in his arms and wake up with him the next day. A few times, he had tried to “make a move”, and each time Kenma was unresponsive. Maybe he just wasn’t into him. It would be risky, going from such a comfortable friendship to something more, something romantic. Everything got messy when you got feelings involved. That and lots of people still seemed to see gay people as taboo. Japan was starting to warm up to the idea of homosexual relationships but their society still had a long way to go. Kuroo wondered what if Bokuto and Oikawa worried about these things too. Probably. 

“Ken.”

“Don't call me that.”

“Alright, then I guess we’re going back to Puddin’”

“What do you want?”

“I have apple pie in the fridge.”

“Are you going to go get it?” 

“You bet.” Kuroo sauntered over to the fridge to cut two slices of pie for them. A big one for Kenma and a regular size for himself. His friend’s pie addiction was almost as bad as his gaming addiction. “Here.”

Kenma threw a hand over his eyes. “I’m tired. Feed me, peasant.” 

“Whatever you say, my liege.” As Kuroo broke off pieces of the pie he found himself worrying, again. Should he just come clean with his feelings? It’s not like Kenma wouldn’t find out eventually. “Can I ask you something?”

“Depends on what it is,” Kenma replied through a mouthful of pie. 

“What if we spent the rest of our lives together?” 

“We will. You’re like a leech that won’t get off my leg.” 

“Aww, I’m your leach, how cute.”

“Feed me more pie.” Kuroo broke off another piece and Kenma ate it right off the fork. 

“I mean what if we live together and grow old- assuming you actually live past thirty. Your pie, energy drink and gaming addiction will kill you. You need to eat real food, sleep and get exercise.”

“Your point?” 

“I'm saying we’ll be friends for life right? We’re not just going to give the other one a call every few years to catch up and slowly drift apart?” 

Kenma took his eyes off his game for a second, a small frown forming on his lips. “Where’s this coming from, Kuro?” 

“I’m just wondering what you think.” 

“I think you’re overthinking things.”

“Maybe I am.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Kenma.”

“What?”

“Wanna move in together once we’re in university?”

“Maybe. I mean, we probably will.”

“What about after university?”

“That depends.” 

“On what?”

“On what happens. What if we get jobs on opposite sides of the world? How is that supposed to work? Or we could, you know, meet other people.” 

“Other people?”

“My god. For someone who gets such good grades, you can be so dense. I’m talking about if you get a girlfriend. You’re not going to live with us both.” 

“I can and I will.” 

“Well, I don’t want to.” 

“You don't want to live with me?”

“Not if you’re living with a girl. I’m not exactly a fan of third wheeling.” Kenma rolled his eyes. Kuroo frowned and pulled his switch away from him. 

“Will you not be happy for me if I find love?”

Kenma looked away. “I didn’t say that. I just don’t think it’s a good idea for us to hang around so much after you have. It’s bad for all parties.” Kuroo sighed. He knew what Kenma meant. No one can have their best friend and lover around. But what if those were the same person for him? Being away from Kenma seemed unimaginable- unreal. 

“What if I don't find love and don't move away?”

“What if I do?” That was a good question. What if Kenma found someone he loved more than Kuroo? It was bound to happen, but the statement still caught him off guard. Kuroo cleared his throat. 

“I would be very happy for you Puddin’. Would I be your best man?”

“Sure.”

“Would you be mine?”

“Sure.”

“What if neither of us moves or finds love? Would you live with me forever then?”

“Probably.”

“Then I’ll stay with you and I’ll stay a loner.” 

“You can’t predict the future, Kuro.” 

“Yeah but I’m the one that makes said future happen.” 

“I know.” Kenma sighed and brushed a few stray hairs from Kuroo’s forehead. Kuroo leaned into the touch, eyes closed. He took a breath. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

“I know.”

“I don't think you do.”

“I do.” Kenma looked away, pink dusting his cheeks. “And you know I love you too.” 

“I wish we could spend the rest of our lives together.”

“You never know, we might.” 

“Really?”

“Maybe.” 

“Did I just propose to you?”

“Technically.” 

“Are you saying yes?”

“No.”

“Cold as ever, Kenma.”

“You’re the one who said we have the rest of our lives.” 

“Spend mine with me.” Kemna smiled and Kuroo fed him the rest of the pie. What Kenma said made sense but also opened the gates to more questions. Like they agreed on, they had plenty of time to figure them out. Kuroo smiled. The future really did look promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> Next time:  
> -Holiday festivities  
> -A ski trip


	10. The Trinity of the Ski Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm so sorry that we didn't upload last week. It's the start of a new semester for both of us so please be patient. Since we both have a break coming next week, hopefully, things will get back on track. That's all for now. Comments and kudos are our lifeline and really motivate us to keep writing so thank you for all the support and don't forget to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!

December. What a joyous time. Not. The Bokuto household was an absolute mess during Christmas. Both his parents got time off from the company seeing as his mother was the CEO and founder, and his father was well… married to her. For most of the winter season, they took time off to spend with their children. Both of Bokuto’s sisters came around the house to spend time with the family. The only downside Bokuto could think of was that this year his parents claimed it was time that he move on from advent calendars and Santa. It was quite an unpleasant surprise. What point was there in counting down if he didn’t get to eat a cheap dollar store chocolate every day? 

Japan didn’t really think of Christmas as a religious thing but more of a time to spend time with loved ones and spread happiness. This is what Bokuto planned to do- advent chocolates or no. 

Every year his school would go on a ski trip near Nagano- A.K.A where Akaashi was from. The ski trip was one of the biggest events of the year. It didn't cost too much (for Bokuto) and they went for three days and two nights. December was when the third year trip was hosted. The trip was mainly for third years -but like senior prom- if a third year wanted to bring a plus one from another grade, it was usually allowed. Bokuto’s heart skipped a beat when he thought about it. If he was lucky, he could invite Akaashi and show off his awesome snowboard skills.

It was weird how fast Christmas was approaching. It seemed like just yesterday he had been basking on the sandy beaches of Spain. Bokuto did a mental fist pump. This was his last year before going off to college, he was going to make the most of it- especially on this trip. The ski trip was absolutely crazy. More V-cards were swiped than Valentines Day, prom and spring break combined. If Bokuto got lucky he would be one of those who lost it. Yes, he was eighteen and a virgin. Of course he’d done “stuff” before, but he’d never gone all the way with anyone. And it wasn’t like he was the only virgin he knew. Kuroo was definitely a virgin. Oikawa on the other hand... Well. It was almost a one hundred percent guarantee that he wasn’t. 

The ski resort had everything; Bokuto's favorite was the indoor hot tub. As long as kids weren’t having sex in it, the hot tub was one of the best places to hang out. It provided a great view of the outside while allowing you to stay warm on the inside. Bokuto imagined sitting in the hot tub with Akaashi. Not doing anything sexual, just sitting and enjoying each other’s company. Yeah, he would definitely be inviting Akaashi. 

Apparently, Oikawa had the same idea as Bokuto, because when the latter got to school, he could see his friend rambling to a tired looking Iwaizumi. Akaashi stood next to them, watching the exchange silently. Bokuto charged down the hall. “AGAAAASHEEEE CATCH MEEEEE!” Akaashi frowned and stepped aside, dodging the bullet that was Bokuto. Bokuto slowed to a stop. “No hug?”

“We are at school.”

“So?” What was the issue with hugging Akaashi at school? He hugged the guys all the time. Then he remembered. Akaashi wasn’t one of the guys. Akaashi was Akaashi and Akaashi didn’t like hugs, especially in public. “Nevermind Kaashi.”

“High five?” Akaashi suggested awkwardly. 

“Okay…” Bokuto hesitantly held Akaashi’s hand and they stayed like that. It wasn’t really a high five at all, but that was okay with him. 

“As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me Bocucci, we should all go on the ski trip together,” Oikawa chimed.

“You don’t even know how to ski, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi chuckled. It was true. While there were a lot of things Oikawa could do, skiing wasn’t one of them. 

“I never said I would be skiing. Aka-chan and I will be taking cute hikes in our stylish parkas and doing fun, warm, activities inside the lodge. Bokuto squinted at Akaashi. His friend only shrugged in return. 

“Akaashi, are you coming?” Bokuto asked. Had Oikawa already invited him? 

“I guess. Am I allowed to come?” 

“Of course you can Aka-chan, everyone is coming,” Oikawa butted in. Bokuto was increasingly getting annoyed with him. 

“Everyone?”

“Yes. Me, your brother, Bocucci, Suga, Daichi. Kuroo, the Miya twins, literally everyone is going.”

“Ah, I see. I guess I will go.” 

“Great! We can do fun, un-skiing things together!”

“Like what?”

“Now that’s a surprise.” At that Iwaizumi clapped Oikawa over the back of his head. “What was that for Iwa-chan?! Such a brute.”

“You better not corrupt my brother.” 

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Oikawa winked at Akaashi. “Let’s go Iwa-chan.” Bokuto watched as Iwaizumi followed Oikawa down the hall. It really was amazing how he put up with him. 

Today Akaashi sat in on one of Bokuto’s math classes. It didn't make any sense how Akaashi was at the top of his own class but sitting in on Bokuto’s classes. If anything, he should be in Kuroo’s class, full time. While the teacher was lecturing them on velocity or something- Bokuto had no clue -he stared at Akaashi across from him. Sunlight shone onto the boy’s dark hair, giving it an ethereal glow. The sun’s rays made his green eyes appear an opal blue. One thing Bokuto wanted to know was the true colour of Akaashi’s eyes. Were they green or blue? Maybe he was colour blind and they were actually purple. And another question- how was he so smart? Yeah, Akaashi did his homework and studied after school and paid attention in class and... Oh. 

Akaashi turned around and blinked. Inside, Bokuto screamed. How had Akaashi known he was staring him down? Did Akaashi have eyes in the back of his head? Was Akaashi telepathic? Did he- “Bokuto-san, don’t stare at people.” Akaashi whispered, disapprovingly. 

“But you’re so awesome!”

“This is why you are failing. If you get under a C on this upcoming test, I will not be coming on the ski trip,” Akaashi declared before turning back around. Bokuto raked his hands through his hair. He really was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had to bring Akaashi on that ski trip if it was the last thing he did! Fine then. Bokuto would study and study hard. He put his phone in his backpack and turned to face the teacher. 

-

Oikawa thought the best thing about Christmas was the festivities. From early December, his penthouse was beautifully decorated. Garlands wrapped around the staircase, wreaths were hung on every door and there was even a bow of mistletoe hanging above his front steps. Unfortunately, the only people who ever got to enjoy all this were himself and occasionally Iwaizumi. 

Every year he did a gift exchange with Bokuto and Kuroo. Oikawa perked up in thought. Maybe this year, Iwaizumi and Akaashi could be a part of that tradition. Kenma would be more than welcome to as well, assuming he actually wanted to participate. Now another thing to think about.. What would he get Iwaizumi for a personal gift? 

He could always take him out for dinner again but that was basically the same as wearing the same outfit two days in a row. Oikawa sighed. He still had a couple of weeks to plan his gifts for everyone considering they were only a few days into December. Christmas was one of Oikawa’s favorite times of the year. It was more about seeing how happy he could make his friends and spending time with the people he cared about. It wasn't out of the blue for him to be nice to people in general, either. 

One of the things Oikawa loved most was giving out candy canes. To receive a Christmas candy cane from Oikawa was pretty much the equivalent to receiving wings and a free ticket to heaven. All someone had to do was go to the colourful booth in the main hall of their school, purchase one for a dollar and send it to someone (writing a note on it was optional). Some people sent them to their friends, a lot of students sent them to the person they liked. This would be the first time Oikawa sent a candy cane to his crush.  
He marched up to the booth triumphantly and dropped a dollar on the table. The girls working there swooned- they could only dream of getting a candy cane from Oikawa Tooru. He addressed the candy cane, placed it in the delivery box and went to find Atsumu. 

While walking down the hall, he noticed strings of Christmas lights and wreaths hung on the walls. He wondered what it would be like to spend the holidays with Iwaizumi. If they went on the ski trip this year maybe they’d be able to sit together on the bus. Another thing about the ski trip- there was an unspoken rule that the “popular kids” got the back of the bus. Aka, Oikawa’s very friend group. This meant that Akaashi and Iwaizumi would also be guaranteed a spot. 

The only issue with being the school’s resident popular pretty boy was that everyone knew about anything and everything that was going on in his life. If Iwaizumi was seen getting into Oikawa’s car or sneaking off to eat lunch with him, the whole school would be swarming with rumors in a matter of minutes. And although he loved his adoring fans, there were times that their attention became unbearable. He had no privacy and he wasn't even a celebrity. In contrast, there were people who really did hate him. They hated that they couldn’t be with him, hated that they couldn’t be him. Oikawa usually took their remarks with a grain of salt. It wasn't his fault he was born with good genes. 

He found Atsumu sitting isolated from everyone else, the only one within a five meter radius of him being a very tall and apathetic Sakusa Kyoomi. The boy was in his second year but was taller than Oikawa. He could understand why Atsumu liked him. Sakusa was a hard worker and was honestly pretty attractive if Oikawa said so himself. The kicker with Sakusa was that he had a germ issue. Atsumu and Sakusa must have made up considering how close they were standing together. Oikawa hesitated. He wasn’t sure if Sakusa disliked him, per se, but sending a text definitely seemed safer. 

[12:35] You:  
you and sakusa huh?

From his place in the hallway, he could see Atsumu pausing their conversation to check his phone. He looked up and made eye contact with Oikawa. The brunette waved back at them. 

[12:36] Tsumu-chan:  
whadda ya want fool  
im talking to omi

[12:36] You:  
lol like I totally can't see that  
anyways I wanted to talk to you not you and sakusa  
ur boyfriend is kinda scary  
no offense tho 

[12:36] Tsumu-chan:  
how'd ya know were together?

Oikawa looked up from his phone and saw Atsumu giving him the most puzzled look ever. He smiled back before waving his friend over.

“What the fuck do ya want? I'm talking to Omi Omi,” Atsumu frowned. He shot a glance over his shoulder as if he were afraid that Sakusa would walk away the moment he turned his back. 

“First off- I’m surprised you actually managed to get with Mr. Clean over there. And secondly, I just wanted to tell you that I’ve decided to send Iwa-chan a candy .”

“Did ya send one to me?” Atsumu cooed.

“Not this year,” Oikawa shrugged sheepishly, “maybe next time.” 

Atsumu paused, “I see. Well if ya didn’t, fuck off.” He flipped Oikawa off and headed back down the hall. Oikawa chuckled. What were the odds that all of them were experiencing the same love-sickness? Must be something in the air. 

The ski trip was about a week away. Throughout the week Bokuto was even more pumped than usual. It was impossible for him to focus on anything else other than having fun. There was so much going on that he found himself overwhelmed at times. There was the trip, Christmas, winter break.. Would Akaashi be free to do stuff over the break? What if he was already busy? Not to mention the huge math final he had that Friday. Every night Bokuto reviewed the material with Akaashi. The tutoring seemed to be paying off. During class earlier that week, Bokuto’s teacher had pointed out how he was actually starting to answer correctly. It made him feel proud so he’d told Akaashi that same afternoon. Akaashi had only smiled and told him that he was proud of him too. If getting praised by the teacher made Bokuto feel good, Akaashi’s praise made him feel on top of the world. They got through the review papers faster than ever that night. 

One of Bokuto’s favorite things to do when Akaashi was over was to sit in front of the fireplace together and drink hot chocolate. Sometimes they talked, other times they sat in comfortable silence, watching snowfall. It amazed both of them how Bokuto could sit still and be quiet for so long. Bokuto thought it had something to do with concentration. He watched each snowflake fall with great intensity. This happened when he played football too. Bokuto would get absorbed in the game like it was the only thing that mattered in that moment. The other teams thought he was some loud, obnoxious idiot (which he was) but on the field it was a different story. Bokuto chewed on a marshmallow thoughtfully. He really hoped Akaashi didn’t just see him as some big child. 

“Hey Agaashee,” Bokuto said, breaking the silence.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“You know that I can concentrate right? Like I’m not stupid. I’m not just some obnoxious meat-headed jock, y’know?” He squeaked. Akaashi raised an eyebrow. Was he judging him? Akaashi was definitely judging him. This was no good, he shouldn’t have- 

“Yes, I do know. Concentration comes easier to some than others, but I know you have the ability to focus when you try,” Akaashi frowned, “you really don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re incredibly intelligent, more so than a lot of people I know.” 

“Thanks, Agaashi. You really are the greatest- you’re smart. Just like Leonardo DiCaprio. 

“That's an actor.”

“Oh.” Akaashi let out a sigh then turned to look at Bokuto. They were both smiling. Bokuto understood now what people meant by “enjoy the little things in life”. Swiftly, Bokuto pecked his kouhai on the cheek and they went back to staring out the window. 

The next morning Bokuto did everything as usual. Wake up, work out, get ready and eat a huge breakfast. Akaashi said that lots of sleep and healthy eating was the key to doing well on tests. While driving to school, Bokuto decided to listen to classical music rather than his usual rap playlist. Kuroo always did good on tests and all he listened to was classical music. When he got to school he made a beeline for the classroom. As much as he wanted to wreak havoc with Terushima or bug Ushiwaka, that would only get him worked up. Akaashi had recommended that he stayed calm in order to keep clear headed. 

“You certainly are early for class today, Bokuto-san. Are you ready for the exam?” his teacher asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, I am, sensei. I’ve been preparing really hard for this,” Bokuto answered confidently. 

“That’s good, then. I wish you luck.” 

As the rest of the class filed in he was hyper aware of the kids. Some looked nervous, most looked uninterested. Quietly, Bokuto focused on taking deep breaths while booklets were handed out. The test was multiple choice, Akaashi had said to read the questions carefully, and to not make a final decision before reading all of the possible answers- even if he thought it was right. The first question, off the bat was already difficult to understand. Read it carefully, check all the answers. Akaashi said there might be questions with more than one possible answer- in that case, he should pick the best fitting one. It was all starting to click now. He circled option D and moved on. Hey, maybe this wasn't so difficult after all. If he stayed calm and used all the tips that Akaashi had told him, he might actually be able to ace this. The test was going pretty smoothly and before he knew it, it was all over. The test was complete. He flipped the booklet over and looked out the window. Even if he didn't get a good score Akaashi would still be proud of him for giving it his all. Bokuto smiled to himself, he had a good feeling about this test. 

Later in the day, he waited for Akaashi to finish band practice. By now he wasn’t a deer in the headlights. He knew what to do, how to stand, how to look. Damn, he probably looked super cool in front of the younger band kids! Confidently, Bokuto stood with his arms crossed. The moment Akaashi stepped out, Bokuto was all over him. 

“Agashee!”

“Bokuto-san, you are crushing me.” Bokuto looked down to notice that his arms were wrapped a little too tightly. He let go immediately and Akaashi coughed. When he had gotten enough air back into his lungs, he turned to Bokuto. “How did your test go?”

“Super good. I used all the tips you gave me and we got the results this afternoon..”

“And?”

“Anddd,” Akaashi motioned for him to continue. “I GOT AN EIGHTY! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT I-” Bokuto was cut off when he felt warm lips against his. 

Akaashi stumbled back and lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry Bokuto-san. I got ahead of myself.” 

“What do you mean sorry?! I love kisses. Do it again!”

“No.” Bokuto frowned. “Maybe later,” Akaashi muttered before walking down the hallway.

Bokuto was so excited to get home he skipped getting them a snack. As Akaashi got out of the car and stepped foot inside, Bokuto was right on him. His lips latched onto Akaashi’s neck and his hands lifted Akaashi up from the thighs. His foot kicked the door closed and they made their way to the bedroom. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi giggled, “what are you doing?”

“Kisses, obviously.” Bokuto gently set akaashi down on his bed.

“Ask politely.”

“Can I please have a kiss?” The look in his eyes was so irresistible, Akaashi gave in and placed a kiss on Bokuto’s lips.

“Eek, I got a kiss from Akaashee, life accomplished. I can die peacefully now.” Bokuto closed his arms and fell back on the bed as if he was dying. 

“We’ve kissed before. Don’t die, if you do then who will take me on the ski trip?” Akaashi smirked. Bokuto sprung back up immediately, pulling Akaashi down with him. 

-

A week later, a hundred kids were stuffed on a bus at 7 AM to go skiing and Oikawa couldn't be happier. Iwaizumi was right beside him as they got onto the bus. Already there were kids yelling and making out. Bokuto was amongst the group of kids already causing chaos. 

“Oikawa remind me why we’re doing this again? You can't even ski, much less snowboard,” Iwaizumi snorted. 

“Rude Iwa-chan. I have to go on the ski trip and so do you. We need to take photos and brag about how good our lives are.” Oikawa grabbed the window seat in the aisle in front of Kuroo and Terushima.

“This is coming from the guy who only watches Star Wars and dresses up as an alien for halloween.”

“That was when I was seven!” 

“And when you were eight, nine, ten, eleven and twelve.”

“Shut the fuck up Iwa-chan. Do you wanna talk about your Godzilla obsession?”

“Touche. Sit down and be quiet, I want to sleep.”

“Ha, you want to sleep? Where we’re sitting? No way is that gonna be possible.” Oikawa looked to the left and he could see Bokuto shaking Akaashi. Bokuto let go of his shoulders to wave at them before going straight back to annoying his junior. “Told you.” Iwaizumi groaned and turned over, this was going to be a long ride. While Iwaizumi slept, Oikawa drank a yogurt discreetly. The one thing Oikawa didn't want Iwaizumi to know was about his obsession with Japanese yogurt drinks. If Iwaizumi found out, he’d definitely make fun of him. Slowly he took a milk bread package from his bag and opened it. He took a bite and it was doughy heaven. If someone made him choose between milk bread, yogurt drinks, Star Wars or Iwaizumi, he might kill himself. Just as he was reaching for another piece, Iwaizumi’s head slipped off his shoulder and he was jerked awake. Unfortunately, that resulted in Oikawa dropping his food.

“What the fuck!?” If anyone had actually been asleep, they were definitely awake now. 

“What is it Shittykawa? Are we there already?” Iwaizumi asked groggily.

“No! Now my sweater has a stain on it.” The teacher at the front of the bus shot them a look and Oikawa quieted down.

“Okay, calm down. I will help you collect your precious milk bread and…” Iwaizumi looked down at their feet and what he saw was milk bread packages spewed around and… yogurt drinks rolling around. Some of them were still full, a lot more of them were opened at the top. “Yogurt drinks? What the hell?”

“It's not what it looks like,” Oikawa cried.

“It's exactly what it looks like,” Iwaizumi said, shoving the packages back into Oikawa’s bag. “It looks like you’re cheating on me with milk bread and yogurt drinks.” Oikawa only shrugged. He was about to say something when he felt a sharp jab in his ribs. 

“Iwa-chan back off,” Oikawa choked out between giggles. 

“You cheating piece of shit. Now pass me some or I’ll keep tasing you.” Oikawa rolled his eyes but handed over the food. 

Both of them slept the rest of the way, Iwaizumi’s head on Oikawa’s shoulder and Oikawa’s head nestled in Iwaizumi’s dark brown hair. At first glance, it looked spiky and rough but it was surprisingly soft and warm. 

When they got there it was past noon. Everyone was slowly woken from their slumber when Terushima and Kuroo had the genius idea to throw a blanket over the row in front of them and blast siren noises from their portable speakers. Of course Bokuto, Atsumu and Suna just had to record their reaction. The incident resulted in a high pitched scream, a brutal punch to the nose and stern talking to from the teachers (not to mention one hilarious video). After that fiasco all Oikawa wanted was to get up to his room. You could share a room (same sex only) so it worked out perfectly for their friend group. 

“Iwa-chan, toss me those pillows will ya?” Even though Oikawa already had four out of the possible eight pillows in their room he still wanted more. 

“No.”

“C’mon.”

“No way… pillow princess.” Iwaizumi burst out laughing at his own joke and got a pillow to the face. That first night, Oikawa took a walk with Akaashi while the others were out finishing up on the slopes. The air was chilly but Oikawa didn’t mind. Akaashi didn't look cold at all. How Bokuto fell in love with this apathetic statue was incomprehensible. Akaashi replied to Oikawa’s questions straightforwardly and without hesitation. When asking questions of his own, Akaashi was weirdly formal. 

“Aka-chan, how are you and Bo-chan doing? Are you guys together yet?” Oikawa knew what he was doing. He had already heard everything there was to know, but he thought it was best to get Akaashi’s point of view as well. 

“We are okay.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes. We are not together and I prefer it that way.” Akaashi averted Oikawa’s gaze. He shouldn’t have added that last part. 

They walked down the snow covered path a little before Oikawa spoke again. “You don't want to date him?” Oikawa tried not to sound too malicious. This was just a test, anyway. Bokuto deserved the best, and it was only right to find out if Akaashi was the best. 

“That is not what I said.” Oikawa blinked. “I want to date him. But now is not a good time. May I confess something, Oikawa-san?” 

“No problem. Your secret is safe with me.” Secrets with Oikawa were never safe.

“I have the full intentions of taking our relationship further but I don't think that should happen until later.” Oikawa nodded ushering Akaashi on. “I would like to date him and I'm quite sure that he would like to date me too. I guess you could say I’m a bit afraid. Afraid of the possibility that Bokuto-san likes the idea of me, rather than me myself.” Oikawa was interested. Iwaizumi had told him a bit about Akaashi when he asked but honestly not too much. They had grown up apart from each other and only started to live together three years ago. Iwaizumi seemed close enough to Akaashi, still, they seemed more like awkward school acquaintances than actual brothers. Neither Akaashi nor Iwaizumi seemed to have an issue with this though. It was their normal. “I don't know if he knows how,” Akaasi paused, “cold I am. I try to be nice to him but I know what I can be like to others.” Oikawa didn’t argue- Akaashi could come off as very harsh sometimes. 

“What does it matter Aka-chan? As long as you’re nice to Bocucci I don’t see the problem.” 

“The problem is that I fear that if we start dating I will let my guard down and be hostile or cold towards Bokuto-san. Yes, there’s no problem if I’m nice towards him but if I am nice to him now and turn out different later, he will feel deceived. I would rather not do that to him.” 

Oikawa scoffed. He understood the reasons behind Akaashi’s actions. In a way, he related to Akaashi. It’s easy to act a certain way in front of the people you like but eventually, the facade gets tiring. Was he putting on an act with Iwaizumi? Oikawa thought about his response to Akaashi. He needed to make him see that Bokuto was not the type of person to embrace certain aspects of people and discard the others. “I already told you he doesn’t care about that.” 

“He does. I yelled at him when he asked me why we weren’t dating. Before that, he touched my face and I might have made a rude expression. I could tell he was trying to hide it, but it was obvious that he was hurt.”

“Why not just tell him the truth? Bocucci is extremely understanding. He’ll listen to you if you take the time to tell him. Just think about it. I know you guys like each other a lot so why not be honest? That’s the only real solution, right?” Akaashi thought about this. For someone who seemed to be nothing but petty and annoying, Oikawa was pretty smart. As much as it pained him to admit it, Akaashi could see similarities between them. They both aimed to appear a certain way- to have everyone see them in a positive light. Because of that, who they really were got covered up sometimes. 

“You’re quite smart Oikawa-san,” Akaashi stated. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “And you’re the first person to say that to me.” 

“I am honoured,” Akaashi chuckled. Let's return now. Chances are Bokuto’s found a way to create a ruckus by now.” Oikawa hummed in agreement. Talking with Akaashi had proved productive. Together, they walked back up the snow covered path towards the lodge. The last rays of sunlight were disappearing behind the hills. 

Oikawa was not surprised when he walked into the lounge of the lodge and saw Iwaizumi and Bokuto arm wrestling. The whole grade was crowded around them, cheering loudly with their phones out. Akaashi looked unamused as ever. Oikawa thought this would be good for his Instagram highlights so he elbowed his way to the front of the commotion. 

“Oikawa, tell Bokuto here that he won't be beating me tonight” Iwaizumi gritted. To Oikawa, this was exactly what he needed. Iwaizumi really did look hot with his sleeves rolled up, sweat beading on his brow. 

“Sorry Bo, Iwa-chan’s got this one in the bag,” Oikawa chuckled. Bokuto was undoubtedly strong but when it came to upper arm strength, Iwaizumi took the cake.

“Traitor Sluttykawa! Stop sucking up to Waizy. Tell the people who’s really gonna win, Agaaaashi!” Neither of them were gaining ground. Their hands were locked in a stalemate. 

“No. I will be making hot chocolate.” Bokuto’s ears perked up at the sound of hot chocolate. Unfortunately, that made him lose concentration. As a result, Iwaizumi was able to force his hand down onto the coffee table. The students cheered loudly. 

“Aww damn it. That doesn’t count- Akaashi was distracting me!”

“I most certainly was not. You lost, Bokuto-san. It is time to accept defeat.” 

Terushima stood up on a chair and clapped his hands. “The reigning arm wrestling champion, Iwaizumi Hajime!” Oikawa bent down to press a kiss on Iwaizumi’s biceps. 

“Hey Sluttykawa, my eyes are up here.” Iwaizumi shook him off before trudging down the hall to their room. 

“Your arms are staring daggers at me, they’re begging to be kissed by the great Oikawa-san.”

“That’s terrible.” 

“You mean hot?” The four of them enjoyed their night in relative peace. The sleep was as good as it could be although, being away from his penthouse and in the middle of the wilderness (“That's an exaggeration Oikawa!”) presented its challenges. So in the middle of the night, Oikawa got up from his bed and opened the curtains. The moon was high in the sky, nobody was out at this time. He tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake up Iwaizumi. That plan flew out the window when he felt warm hands on his back. Oikawa let out a shriek. 

“Yo, why are you still awake?” Iwaizumi asked without removing his hands.

“Don’t say yo, what are you, a gangster? And what are you doing up?”

“Yo, I asked first.”

“Fine! I can’t sleep. I was kinda hoping I could maybe sleep with you?” Oikawa whispered.

Iwaizumi smirked. “Say that louder.”

“I want to sleep with you.”

“One more time.”

“No way.” 

“Fine. Get in if it’ll help you.” Oikawa sighed. They got into Iwaizumi’s bed with all eight pillows. Oikawa went to sleep soon after. 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh when he woke up with Oikawa’s arms hugging him like a sloth. His hair was tousled and there was a glob of drool on the corner of his mouth. Oikawa snored softly, arms tightening around Iwaizumi’s waist. Damn this kid cute. Instead of getting up, Iwaizumi decided to sit in bed a while longer. This would probably be better for both of them. If he woke the sleeping princess up, he would have to hear Oikawa complain for hours on end. Plus, it looked like Oikawa actually needed the sleep. It was a rare occurrence to see the other boy in a state less than perfect. He always appeared so flawless but under all that hair product and expensive clothing he was just a teenage boy, a boy who Iwaizumi fell for more with each passing day. Iwaizumi sighed and smiled at the anomaly before him. Carefully he tucked a strand of Oikawa’s hair behind his ear. Talk about a way to start the day. It had snowed a little last night, which meant the slopes were perfect for skiing. The sky was blue and the weather was perfect. Suddenly, he was jerked out of his peaceful trace by Oikawa's obnoxious yelling.

“I TOLD YOU ALIENS WERE REAL!” Oikawa screamed. When the moment passed, he paused for a moment. Then blinked. Then stared at Iwaizumi for a solid five seconds. 

“Oh fuck, Medusa is real. I'm turning into stone,” Iwaizumi snickered. 

Oikawa gasped when he became fully conscious of the situation at hand.“My hair! Iwa-chan, don't look, I’m hideous.”

“You’re hideous all the time. This is nothing new.” Oikawa shot straight into the bathroom without another word. Iwaizumi had a plan up his sleeve. As soon as Oikawa got his hair to somewhat resemble his normal look he was greeted with Iwaizumi, standing in front of the window, shirtless, sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat. “Like what you see?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Umm.” Oikawa was speechless. That was a rhetorical question. Of course he liked seeing Iwaizumi’s toned abs and strong arms in the glow of the morning sun. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes Iwa-chan you are so hot oh my god fuck me so hard.” Oikawa felt himself blush. Iwaizumi smirked. “Come here, give me a kis-” he was nearly knocked off his feet when he felt the brunette’s body smash into his. 

“Oh, yes daddy!” 

“Oi, you’re crushing me! Chill out!” 

“Iwa-chan has strong abs, I’m sure he’s fine.” 

After kissing for a while- and finally getting ready, it was time to hit the slopes. Oikawa had tried so hard to avoid this but alas, he would have to show Iwaizumi his lack of skiing skills eventually. 

On the top of the hill, Iwaizumi explained that this would be easy, just relax and don't crash. Amazing, so helpful. And so Oikawa crashed after five seconds down the hill. 

“You did the one thing I said not to do. Watch me this time, okay?” Iwaizumi zoomed down the hill on his snowboard. What the fuck. Why was he so good? Iwaizumi turned back to shout, “Now it's your turn. I’m filming this time so don’t screw up.” Well wasn’t that great. His fail would be all over the internet by the end of the day. Fine, he may as well get it out of the way. Oikawa took a deep breath and started to slide down the hill. Oh hey, he hadn’t fallen yet. Maybe this wasn’t too bad. It wasn't long until he was zooming past Iwaizumi. Wait, how did he stop? And what was that in the distance? Oh shit was that a- 

Oikawa crashed straight into a little kid. Dang it. After the fifth time down Oikawa could..kind of stop. After ten times down Oikawa could see why people actually liked this stuff. 

Meanwhile, Bokuto was in the park performing jumps and tricks for Akaashi. Akaashi was impressed, but he chose to stay quiet so as to not inflate Bokuto’s ego even more. He thought about what Oikawa had said. The hardest part about being truthful was that there was the chance it might do him more bad than good. Would it feel good to be himself? Yes. Was the world ready for that? Probably not. 

The world was judgemental, unfair. The world had given him freaky eyes. The world had cursed him with giant hands. The world had made him gay. On top of that, the world had given him a father who didn’t accept him for being gay. That had been the reason he had to move in with his mother. He had been confused as to why his father was so surprised when he came out or why he acted like Akaashi had lied to him. Akaashi had always been gay. Sure he thought girls were pretty but he just couldn’t see him dating one- nevermind having sex with one. He liked boys. He liked Bokuto. 

Akaashi knew he was luckier than most. Some teens were kicked out onto the streets because of their sexuality or sent to camps to be “fixed”. Japan was still relatively conservative but they had made big strides recently. Bokuto was extremely lucky. His parents and family fully supported him. Akashi knew where his father stood; far away from him. His mother knew that both her sons were homosexual but both her sons knew she had a bit of hidden homophobia. As long as both parties didn’t speak too much of it everyone was okay. Hajime showed his silent support as a big brother from the sidelines. Akaashi did the same, as the younger brother. 

It was around midday when he heard his stomach rumbling. 

“Bokuto-san, can we take a break?” . Bokuto’s head swiveled in the direction of Akaashi’s voice. 

“But I was just getting started. Five more minutes?”

“It's already lunch time. We have been out here since ten.” Akaashi needed food and so did Bokuto. A hungry Bokuto was a cranky Bokuto. If his senpai didn't eat, who knows what trouble he would cause?

“Pleaaase?” Bokuto pleaded. Akaashi let out a sigh. Reckoning was already upon him. 

After dinner, all Akaashi wanted to do was hibernate for five months. His eyelids were heavy as rocks. All his muscles ached and he was sure there’d be lots of bruises showing up in the upcoming week. Bokuto took a real toll on him. If he was correct, this lodge had a hot tub. This was the only time to sneak off without Bokuto noticing. His senpai quickly took a shower before dashing out the door again. Akaashi suspected that he was going to challenge Iwaizumi to an arm wrestle rematch. He changed into swim shorts and slipped downstairs. This was not an onsen so he wouldn’t be able to go completely nude. Speaking of which- Akaashi really did need to go to an onsen or spa soon. It had been a while since his last massage. His arms always ached after hours practicing the violin. 

When he got to the locker room, he discovered it was empty. Maybe he was the only one interested in a late night soak. How lucky, he had the place to himself. As soon as he secured his belongings, he headed straight to the tub. Hajime would definitely mock him for resembling an old man but who could blame him. Akaashi wasn’t embarrassed to admit that he was an old soul. Pale toes gradually started to submerge into the water. When his shoulders hit the water he sank down and let out a blissful sigh. 

The world was moving a mile a minute and Akaashi needed to take a moment for himself. This ski trip was the perfect opportunity to do so. Everything had gone well so far. The scenery out here was beautiful. During the bus ride, they had passed through mountains and little cities. The lodge itself wasn’t half bad either. It resembled that of a log cabin. His and Bokuto’s room had enough space for their luggage, as well as Bokuto’s enormous personality. No matter what time of day, the view from their room was spectacular. It showcased the white mountains and blue sky. This very hot tub was nice too. Not too hot, not too cold. From where he sat, he had a great showing of the sky. Of course now, it wasn’t blue rather a deep purple. From this side of the ski village, there wasn't much light pollution so Akaashi could easily see an array of stars before him. Life was good right now. He and Bokuto were in a good place. Akaashi had a promising future in music and his grades were perfect so why did he feel like he was missing something? Before he could dwell on the feeling, the door swung open. 

Like the polite person Akaashi was brought up to be, he greeted the stranger, eyes still fixed on the stars. “Good evening.”

“Agaashee? What are you doing here?” Akaashi stiffened. There was no mistaking who the voice belongs to. The person behind him was no other than Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi turned around and immediately regretted his decision. Bokuto’s legs and upper body were fully out on display. His usually spiked hair hung down from his head limply, framing his face to perfection. If this were an anime, Akaashi’s nose would’ve been spewing blood by the gallon. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Akaashi cleared his throat. His cheeks had to be flushed now and not because of the hot tub’s heat. “Apologies for staring. Your hair... Caught me off guard.” 

“For real? You’ve seen it down before.” 

“Not often.” 

“There’s no point in gelling it right now. The moisture will only make it flop down again.” 

“I see.” His senpai was still towering over him at the edge of the hot tub.

“You good? You seem kinda wilted. Have you been here too long?” 

Akaashi chuckled softly. “I’m alright. Just tired.” 

“Better hurry up then.” Bokuto knelt down to climb into the water. There was definitely room for over two people but as soon as Bokuto got in, the tub felt ten times smaller. Akaashi tried to make room for Bokuto’s giant limbs but wherever he went Bokuto followed. Akaashi gave up and settled for fiddling with a loose string on his swim shorts.

“Where were you Bokuto-san?”

“I was trying to rematch Zumi. Too bad he was busy sucking off Oikawa’s face... and other things,” Bokuto frowned. Akaashi blinked, disgusted. He really didn’t want to imagine his brother having.. Sexual relations. 

“Mm.”

“What’s mm?”

“Just a hum of agreement.” 

“Mm.” Bokuto nodded, thoughtfully. “Agaashi, we leave tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

“Wanna sit with me on the bus?”

“Who else would I sit with?” From behind, Akaashi could hear water sloshing. Soon he felt warm hands on his lower back. Akaashi shivered slightly, despite the warmth of the tub. “What exactly are you doing?” 

“Step bro?” Bokuto snickered. Akaashi shot him a glare. Bokuto stopped laughing. “I just wanted to be closer to you. Why?” 

“No reason.”

As they sat in the hot tub together, Akaashi thought about Oikawa’s advice. Maybe he was right. Maybe Bokuto wouldn't care. There was only one way to find out.

“Bokuto-san.”

“Yes.”

“Do you like me?” Bokuto coughed in surprise. Akaashi froze. Had he been too forward?

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do. I’ve asked you out like four times now.” 

Akaashi let out a breath. “Thank you for telling the truth.” He reclined into the crevice of Bokuto’s arm, a little less worried than before. Everything would figure itself out eventually, all he could do right now was enjoy this trip. 

Loading all the kids onto the bus was a nightmare but once they got moving, things were more manageable. Everyone seemed to be tired out by their adventures. Bokuto was knocked out. He slept like a rock the whole drive back and still wasn’t awake by the time they arrived at school, so his sister had to come collect him. Akari sure wasn’t impressed but she wasn’t exactly surprised either. She turned to face Akaashi, a tired smile on her face. 

“How was the trip, Akaashi-kun? I’d ask my brother but..” 

“I liked it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

“I’m glad. If you liked that, Koutarou was thinking of inviting you on another trip.” Akaashi looked at a sleeping Bokuto beside him. Another ski trip during winter break?

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. He was nervous to ask but it’s coming up soon, so I may as well do it for him. He was wondering if you’d like to accompany him to London.” Akaashi thought this over for a couple of minutes. His mother would probably have no problem, although getting a plane ticket and hotel might prove a challenge.

“All paid for by the way. Think about it.” Akaashi nodded. He thought about it. On the way home, while he practiced the violin, while he was brushing his teeth, he thought about it. When he leaned over to turn off the light, he finally had his answer. He had conquered the mountains and in all honesty, a trip to London didn’t seem so bad. It was decided then, he would accept Bokuto’s invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> Next time:  
> -Christmas break  
> -Christmas party  
> -BokuAka in London  
> 


	11. The Trinity of the London Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This has to be one of my favorite chapters so far. Fun fact, I traveled to London in 2019 so a lot of this is based on my own experiences. This marks the halfway point of The Trinity of the Rich. I can't believe it's already half completed. You guys are so amazing and I can't believe how much love we have on this fic. As always, comments and kudos mean the world to us. Thank you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

Finally, Winter break. All was well when they returned from the ski trip. Bokuto received two extra advent calendar chocolates for the days he missed and Iwaizumi got a special candy cane delivered from Oikawa. At first, he didn't really understand the point of the minty candy but Hanamaki and Matsukawa explained its significance in due time. Iwaizumi gave them keychains for their presents and they gave him... Protein powder. It was a little weird but hey, it was the thought that counted. Oikawa received numerous Christmas gifts from his adoring fans. Since both of his friends had found love interests, Kuroo found himself spending more time with Kenma than ever. He figured it was time he started making some moves of his own. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were planning to go to London together. Initially, Akaashi was reluctant to let the Bokuto family pay for him but after heavy convincing from Koutarou (AKA whining and nonstop calls), he agreed to go with them. Originally Bokuto’s parents had been going for business reasons only, however they had no problem with their son and his plus one tagging along. Akaashi’s mother really didn’t care either way. She had been on her fourth glass of wine when he asked her permission so it was no surprise that she had said yes. The break was already off to a good start. That evening after school, the Kuroo family would be hosting a holiday dinner party. Yes, there was still a week before Christmas, but Kuroo’s parents had decided to celebrate early. It was probably a good idea, considering everyone would be getting busy and Bokuto’s parents would be abroad. 

Kuroo was forced to help with the decorations since he was tall and could hang up garlands without the hassle of using a ladder. The house was covered in black and red; not too different from usual, but still festive. In the middle of the living room stood their massive tree, fake snow surrounding it. His mother was all about Christmas trees when it came to the holidays. When Kuroo was younger, he would sleep under the tree next to the fireplace. The tradition had pretty much ended by the time he hit puberty. All his six foot two self could do now was lay on the rug beside the tree. It wasn’t nearly as fun, but it had the same sentiment. 

Kenma’s family was the first to show up. Kuroo watched their mothers embrace each other with warm smiles. He caught sight of Kenma lurking behind and waved. Kenma nodded and made his way over to the tree. 

“Last minute decorations?” he asked, gesturing to the garlands. 

“Christmas is still a week away,” Kuroo scoffed, “this is early if you ask me.” Kenma rolled his eyes.   
“Better early than late.” 

“I guess.” Kuroo eyed the console in Kenma’s hands. The game looked familiar. “Genshin Impact?” Kenma nodded. 

“Haven’t you already played that?” 

“Yes, so?” 

“Nothing.” Kuroo watched as his friend’s hand moved over the console’s buttons. Only Kozume Kenma would be balled up in the corner, posed as a hunchback, playing on a Nintendo Switch at a Christmas party. Kuroo sighed, he really had fallen in love with an enigma. 

A while later, the doorbell rang again. The other families were here. Oikawa’s older sister had brought Takeru and her partner along. Bokuto’s older sister had brought her significant other as well. It seemed everyone was at the party but one. 

“And what do we have here?” Oikawa teased. 

“Kenma is playing Genshin Impact.”

“So nothing out of the usual then,” Bokuto chimed, “yo, did she say if she’s coming yet?” Kenma’s eyes peeked over the top of the console. 

“She should be here but I don’t know for sure.”

“Mm.” Bokuto must have begun to pick up Akaashi’s lingo. Kuroo chuckled to himself quietly. Oikawa and Bokuto started a conversation about bees, Kuroo remained silent, eyes still fixated on Kenma. The rest of the guests were gathered in the kitchen, chatting noisily. 

The Kuroo family Christmas dinner party was an annual gathering. It had begun as nothing more than a frat party but as time went by, it had evolved to become more refined and formal. Kuroo got a good laugh at imagining their parents as middle aged men in a college fraternity party. He couldn't fathom how Oikawa’s father had become so… cold? Oikawa nearly always had people over at his penthouse which meant that his parents were out. Kuroo knew this was fact, considering that was where he spent most of his free time. Both he and Bokuto knew that this had been the situation for quite some time. Maybe when Oikawa-san retired, he would have more time to spend with his son. Unfortunately, it didn’t look like he would be retiring any time soon. 

“Kurobro…”

“Yeah, man?”

“Wanna do something?” Bokuto’s ideas almost never ended well but Kuroo was weak when it came to having some fun, and possibly stirring up some trouble. 

“We should round up the cats and have a photoshoot with them outside.” Kuroo burst out laughing. Apparently, his insistent cackling bothered Kenma beside him because out of nowhere, he received a sharp jab in the side. 

“That sounds stupid as fuck… let’s do it.” And so at what was supposed to be a civilized party, Kuroo and Bokuto round all ten of Kuroo’s identical black cats to take them outside. Kenma followed closely behind Kuroo, nose still stuck in Genshin Impact. Oikawa was having the time of his life, filming the chaos and posting it to Snapchat. 

Kuroo had a strong feeling that at least two of his cats would be in his room so that was their first stop in the house. From behind him, he could hear the soft pants of Kenma climbing up the stairs, already tired out. The boy lived off of energy drinks and wifi but he seriously had to hit the gym or Kuroo figured he’d be dead by thirty. To no one's surprise, three black cats were sitting on Kuroo’s bed. One at the foot of the bed sleeping quietly and two on his pillows. The newest addition to the family (the kitten that Kuroo got from winning a certain street race) was busy grooming the cat next to her. 

“Aww, I always forget how cute your cats are. How’s the runt doing?” Bokuto asked as he crouched down to pet the cat and the end of the bed. Its furry head slowly raised to nuzzle the boy’s hand. 

“Pretty good. Super energetic during the day but loses the spark by eight PM.”

“What did you name her?”

“Psalm West.” Bokuto looked up from the furry feline and into Kuroo’s smug eyes. Bokuto knew that his first two cats were named Kris and Bruce and thought that was hilarious. Apparently, they weren’t the only two, all of Kuroo’s cats were named after American celebrities. 

“That’s amazing bro. What is the one next to Psalm?”

“The one text to Psalm is Kendall and the one next to you is Kylie.”

“How do you know?”

“What kind of parent would I be if I couldn’t tell them apart?” Bokuto looked around at all three of the cats. None of them had collars or extremely distinguishing features. Kuroo was truly a crazy cat lady at heart. “Psalm, Kendall, Kylie,” he called. All of the cats perked up at the sound of his voice. Kuroo led the group out of his room, the cats trailing after them. “Next stop, the basement.” This was where the bulk of the cats were at any given time. The cats would often conjugate on the sofas or in the offices. If there was any place to get away from the commotion of the house, it was the basement. Dark, quiet, it was the perfect place. The group trudged downstairs, cats still following them. Three more cats were in the bar and lounge. Two on the couches and one muddling around on the bar stools and counter. 

“Aww so adorable. Kurobro, how do you deal with the fur?” That was another thing that bewildered Bokuto. Whenever he saw his best friend, Kuroo never had cat hair on his furniture or clothes. In addition, there were never any hairballs or scratch marks in his house. How did Kuroo’s cats behave so well? It kind of crept Bokuto out if he was being honest. 

“I brush them?” That was not the answer that Bokuto was looking for. There had to be another explanation but Bokuto didn’t feel like it was that big of a deal. 

“Which ones are these?”

“I'm glad you asked Bo, my best friend. The ones on the couch are Kourtney and Scott. The one at the bar is Khloe. I’m going to go check the offices.” Kuroo shuffled away from the group but not without a shadow. “Kenma, I know you're there. Why don't you talk to the guys?”

“Because.”

“That is an invalid answer.” Kuroo climbed up the stairs of the library and into the center opening of the office. Low and behold, Kris Jenner the cat was licking herself on the desk. Kris was the oldest of the cats. They’d gotten her when Kuroo was four so she was fourteen right now. Sadly, Bruce Jenner, the cat, had passed away earlier this past year. All the cats were deeply affected. Kenma put his switch into his hoodie pocket. Whenever he did that it made Kuroo smile because the colored Joy Cons always stuck out of the ends of the worn fabric. The blonde scooped Kris into his arms and the two of them (with the addition of Kris Jenner) made their way back to the group. “Be careful. Don't let your Nintendo drop. I know how sad you'd be if it broke. To be honest kenma, you remind me of one of those Ipad kids. The parents just give them an Ipad to fill their time because they don’t want to deal with their tantrums.”

“Thanks, Kuro. Takes one to know one.”

“Oho, I most certainly was not an Ipad kid. I’m an intellectual- I entertained myself with puzzles and my mom’s crossword book.” Kenma just sighed. Once back with the group, he set Kris down on the couch next to the others. All of them looked adorable sitting next to each other. “Okay guys, this is,” Kuroo paused to count the cats, “seven of the ten, I think.”

“You think?” Bokuto questioned.

“Yes.” Kuroo rounded up the cats and took the group back up to the living room. Another two cats were sitting by the fireplace. They must have walked in after the group left. “Before you ask Bo, the cat on the left is Robbert Kardashian Junior and the one on the right is Kanye West.”

“Wait a minute, didn’t the real life couple break up?”

“Yeah, I know. But I like Kanye so...” Kanye West let out a god awful meow and joined the barrage of the other cats. Bokuto shrugged. In Kuroo’s opinion, Kanye was the strangest of his cats. “Okay gang.”

Kenma cut in, “Don't say that- where’s Kim by the way?”

“Getting to that,” Kuroo clapped his hands, “I have a good feeling where Kim is.”

“Lead us to the treasure Bro.” They went back up the stairs and through the house. Kenma looked like he was on the verge of collapsing, but at least he was getting his cardio in. All the way upstairs, Kuroo and Bokuto were cracking Kardashian jokes. (“Oh my god, my diamond earring.” “There are people dying, Bo.”)

Last but certainly not least, Kim Kardashian West the cat was sitting in his mother’s walk-in closet nestled inside a Birkin bag. Only a Kim Kardashian cat that belonged to Kuroo Tetsurou would be sleeping in a Birkin bag. Of course, because his cats totally weren’t spoiled at all. “Okay fools and tools,” Kuroo shot Oikawa a glance, “we will take photos here first. Oikawa you're up. Wanna take a photo with Kim and the Birkin bags?”

“The irony of this situation truly amuses me Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa knelt down to the cat in front of Kuroo’s purse shelves. Kuroo pulled out his phone and Oikawa struck a pose. The cat looked up and the photo was taken. 

“Okay Bo, help me get all these cats outside.” After the deed was done all of them had red noses and pink cheeks. Kuroo’s mother was not amused when the boys came back inside with the cats covered in snow. But hey, at least they got some cool pictures. Kuroo was tasked with the job of cleaning their paws while Bokuto looked through the selection of photos and edited them. The group rested by the fireplace, laughing amongst themselves when the doorbell rang. 

“Bro, wasn't your mom making food? Why did you order pizza?”

“I didn't.” Kuroo put down Psalm and walked over to the door. Oikawa and Bokuto crouched down, eyes on their friend. Kuroo slowly opened the door. If this was who he hoped it was then this Christmas would be amazing. Just as he was turning the handle the door swung open. 

“I'm hooome!” The voice belonged to Mayumi Kuroo. The oldest of the two Kuroo siblings had returned for Christmas break, fashionably late. 

Unlike his parents, Kuroo had not been informed of her arrival. He definitely wasn’t complaining about the surprise visit though. Kuroo, although a bit of an introvert, loved talking to his close friends and family. During the holidays, seeing his sister made him burst with joy. She was one of the most amiable and intelligent people he knew. For the rest of the night, Kuroo was surrounded by the people that were the most important to him. It was a good night. Everyone headed home at around ten. Bokuto -for the fifth time- mentioned that he and Akaashi would be flying to London the next day. That evening, Kuroo slept with Psalm. Mayumi slept with Khloe. And Kim Kardashian West went back to sleeping in the Birkin bag. 

-

Why the fuck did Bokuto’s family have to choose to take a flight to London at the ass crack of dawn? That was Akaashi’s main concern as he drove through the streets of Tokyo on the way to the airport. Still, this was a free trip so he couldn’t complain. The small part of him that wasn't tired out of his mind was excited to travel to London. Akaashi knew that if he didn't accept this offer from Bokuto, the boy would keep crying for him to come. Akaashi had only gone to London once for a violin master class, where he’d stayed for three days. That was nowhere near enough time to explore. This time he would be going for a whole ten days with his annoying yet loveable crush and best friend. 

“Agaasheeee,” Bokuto whined.

“Shut up!” everyone in the car shouted. 

-

It was now around five in the morning and their flight boarded in half an hour. By now Akaashi’s excitement level had risen, but so had his hunger. 

“Bokuto-san, I am going to get onigiri. Want to come?” Akaashi stood up from their small group.

“Oooh, onigiri for breakfast. I like your thinking Agaashee. I'll definitely come.” And so Akaashi and Bokuto got sushi for breakfast in the Tokyo airport at five AM. Bokuto surprised Akaashi with how lightly he had packed- AKA he had three suitcases, whereas Akaashi had three. “Agashee, are you excited?”

“Yes, I am. Thank you for thinking of me and inviting me on your family trip.” Akaashi nodded, stepping in line. 

“Do you want to have the window seat?”

“You can have the window seat Bokuto-san.” Akaashi gave the lady behind the counter his order and stepped to the side.

“Not gonna lie, I was hoping you would say that.” Akaashi thought that too. Rambunctious Bokuto would definitely want the window seat for a twelve hour flight.

“Why aren’t your sisters coming?”

“Good question. This is actually a business trip for my parents which means that we won't really get to spend time with them but that’s okay. It means I can spend more time with you.” Every time Akaashi thought that Bokuto couldn't be sweeter, his senpai surpassed that expectation. The woman handed Akaashi his food in a small package. He thanked her and put it into his backpack. 

It had been a while since Akaashi had traveled. This past summer he’d gone to America for classes but other than that he hadn't recreationally traveled in forever. Being back in the Haneda airport brought back memories. Even at five AM, the place was bustling with people from all over. Layovers, connections, you name it. Lines were constantly packed. The place was massive. Akaashi wondered how many people came through the airport each day. How much luggage would that be? 

The overhead loudspeaker pulled Akaashi from his thoughts. “We are now boarding the first class flight 465 at gate 7B, destination; London, England.” It was time to board. The two made their way back to the gate in record time. Both of Bokuto’s parents were already waiting. 

“Koutarou, Akaashi-kun, we are now boarding.” Internally, Akaashi laughed to himself when Bokuto-san passed her son his passport. Akaashi got his own passport and boarding ticket out. “Did you guys get food? Use the washroom?”

Akaashi had heard the washroom and food question multiple times in the past. “Yes. We both went and got food.” Bokuto’s mother nodded and handed the man at the desk the passport and boarding ticket. After his mother and father went, Bokuto scanned his passport. When the man checked his photo he had to do a double take. If anyone looked at Bokuto’s passport photo versus him in real life they wouldn’t see much resemblance either. In the photo, Bokuto was way younger and his hair was completely different. Right now, Bokuto had a wide grin on his face, in the photo he was forced to have a neutral face. Regardless, the man let him go and quickly checked Akaashi’s photo. 

“Ready ‘Kaashi?”

“Of course.” They got to the area where the plane door connected with the terminal. Through the black accordion connectors, Akaashi could see through the cracks. The sun was coming up and lighting the tarmac with hues of pink. 

“Good morning sirs,” the flight attendant greeted them. No wonder bokuto asked him if he was ready, the interior of the plane was grandiose. Unlike a regular plane, all the seats had their own cubicle. Everyone on board looked rich out of their socks. Bokuto led them to their seats (cubical) a few rows back. His parents were in the aisle across from them in the middle. Akaashi took out his water bottle, food and phone from his bag and then slid it in the compartment in front of them. Akaashi really wasn't expecting this. When Bokuto told him they were flying first class he expected extra legroom and a complimentary blanket, not… whatever this was. 

“Is this how you, Kuroo-san and Oikawa-san traveled to Spain?” Akashi knew the answer to this question. He just wanted to hear Bokuto say it out loud.

“Of course, Agaashee. How else would we travel? Economy? Pfft,” Bokuto scoffed. Both of them burst out laughing, resulting in stern looks from his parents. It wasn't long until the plane taxied and then took off. The departure was smooth. Tokyo looked minuscule from the sky. Orange lights were scattered all throughout the city. All the highways looked like small pathways where ants crossed. “Agaashee, aren't you excited?”

“I am but I’m also tired. Wake me up when they ask what juice and cracker I want.”

“Can do. Sleep well ‘Kaashi.” The twelve hour flight was filled with sleeping, eating, movies, games and music, but mostly sleeping. When the plane landed it was around 6 PM, local time, Friday. Kind of weird how the time change worked. Akaashi was in a complete daze when the plane landed. His bones felt like jelly and his throat felt airy and dry. Their group collected their bags and left for the exit. It seemed like Bokuto was also feeling the jetlag. He was quiet while riding in the car. He was quiet while checking in to the hotel. He was quiet when he went to sleep.

Bokuto’s mother softly knocked on the door of their suite and came in. “How do you like the place, Akaashi-kun?” 

“I enjoy it. Thank you, Bokuto-san.” True to Akaashi’s words, he did like the place. It had a great view of the River Thames and the London Bridge. In the distance, he could even see the London Eye. 

“Tomorrow Kenji and I have an early meeting. We are seeing some investors and having dinner with some friends so you and Koutarou will be alone. Please keep a close eye on him, he tends to get... Distracted in his own world.” Bokuto-san sighed.

“I know. I will. Thank you again.”

“Don't mention it. Good night Akaashi-kun.” She left silently and the door locked behind her. Beside him, Bokuto was sleeping peacefully on his bed in nothing but boxers. He had been so excited about flying to London that he’d completely drained himself. Regardless, Akaashi needed to sleep too if they were going to wake up early.

-

“AGAASHEEE!” 

“Oh god,” Akaashi grumbled. He flipped over to block the sunlight out of his face. It was way too early for this. “What time is it?”

“Six AM. We need to work out.” Oh right, Bokuo needed to work out and Akaashi just had to be dragged along. “Wake up ‘Kaashi! Get fit, let’s go! HEY HEY HEY!” Now Bokuto resembled that of an annoying fitness coach in a youtube video.

“I'm going, I'm going,” Akaashi groaned. After an hour-long workout session in the hotel gym, protein shakes and a long shower, Akaashi was ready to take on the day. He picked out a large oversized grey sweater and black pants. He wore the same blue Jordans he got from Bokuto. It was kind of chilly in December so he made sure to wear thick socks under his shoes. Bokuto too wore a large grey hoodie and black ripped jeans. In one of his suitcases, he just packed shoes. Amazing. He wore black high top vans. 

“Okay Agaashi, the first stop is train passes then we go get breakfast,” Bokuto announced as he laced his shoes. 

“Do you know how to get train passes?” Akaashi asked with a smirk.

“No.” Akaashi knew exactly what to do. The crisp air hit them as soon as they stepped outside the hotel’s doors. Akaashi could see fog lining the river and building. He understood why “London fog” was a popular drink and why people said that. They made the short walk to the London train stop and bought tickets. To no one's surprise, both their English was amazing. Bokuto because he traveled a lot and Akaashi because he went all over for competitions and classes. Once in the subway, Akaashi wondered why they needed train passes.

“Bokuto-san, you can drive right?”

“I can drive in Japan, not here. I tried once when I first got my license, I ended up in handcuffs.” Bokuto’s hair flopped to the side. Cute, Akaashi thought.

“Handcuffs, huh. Somehow I’m not surprised..”

“Agaashee!” Once they actually knew where they were going for breakfast, Akaashi found the appropriate subway line to take. The car they were in was crowded (not that any other car was better). Just because it was the weekend didn't mean it wasn't packed. Akaashi and Bokuto had to stand extremely close together. Everyone was packed together like sardines. The ride was short in theory but in practice, it seemed to take forever. Akashi wasn't a big fan of small spaces or human contact, and this situation gave him generous amounts of both. 

“Boukto-san, can you move your foot? You're stepping on me,” Akaashi whispered.

“Oh, sorry ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto stepped to the side but was knocked back into Akaashi by a load of people boarding. Now they were even closer together. He could feel his senpai’s warm hands on his own when he tried to regain his balance. Ever so faintly, his arm met Bokuto’s chest. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. Did Bokuto not like crowded trains either? They almost didn't make it out at their stop. Neither one of them wanted to be rude and push people to get out but when push came to shove they needed breakfast. The place that Bokuto found was right near Trafalgar square. No wonder Bokuto wanted to go here. After a short breakfast, they stopped to take pictures in the square before heading to the National gallery. 

A benefit of this trip was that Akaashi felt he was learning more about his senpai. He would have never known that Bokuto truly cared about art if they hadn’t gone to the art gallery. That was something Akaashi would like in a future partner, culture. Wait, was Akaashi thinking of… No way! He most definitely was not thinking of that. He was just enjoying the beautiful paintings! For lunch, they went back to the cafe and in the afternoon they walked around Chinatown and Leicester Square. That evening, the Christmas lights were visible on the trees. Once Bokuto spotted the M&M store it was all over. The boy went hog wild, filling up bags and bags of M&Ms. 

“Agaashee, would you like some?”

“No thank you. Just get them for yourself.” The total was more than fifty pounds. And so, all the way back to the hotel they ate M&Ms. Of course, they had to make stops at an onigiri store and a coffee shop to get them (Akaashi) some real food. That night, Akaashi went to bed happy and full. His first day in London had been amazing, to say the least. 

The second day started off pretty much the same. They worked out, showered and drank protein shakes before going out for breakfast. This time Bokuto took them to a coffee shop right by the river. It was a short walk and there were less clouds in the sky today. No one said a thing as Akaashi drank his dark roast coffee and Bokuto sipped his hot chocolate. The two just stared at each other before making their way back to the hotel to say good morning to Bokuto’s parents. One thing that Akaashi liked about Bokuto’s parents was that they were... Regular people. At first, he thought that they would be stereotypical rich parents who never had time for their kids and always looked perfect (cough cough Oikawa’s parents) but instead, they were incredibly down to Earth. That was probably the reason why he and Bokuto had to take the subway like normal people rather than getting a chauffeur to drive them everywhere. Akaashi liked it that way though. He didn't want to feel like the upper echelon when he was with Bokuto. He wanted to enjoy himself as a normal person would. 

Today they walked along the river visiting museums and snacking at the market. Through the bustle of the busy Sunday lunch hour, Akaashi could always find Bokuto. He stuck out like a sore thumb from the crowd. His huge black and white hair, loud voice and the fact that he was a six foot Japanese male set him apart from the other people here. If that wasn't enough to make someone stand out then what was?

“Agaaashi, check it out.” Bokuto was pointing to a stall with two huge pans of yellow rice on the stove. Behind the chef, people were cutting fresh seafood to put into the dishes. “Can we get that for lunch? I know what it is, I had it in Spain. I just don't remember what it's called. It has yellow rice and muscles and chicken and other good stuff.”

Akaashi also knew what this was. He himself had eaten it when he’d travel to Spain for a summer scholarship. “Bokuto-san, get in line and wait your turn. Bokuto’s face was pressed up against the glass, watching the rice cook. When he turned around he saw that Akaashi was already in the line. He shuffled over to join his best friend. “The dish is called paella. It originated in Spain and it features special rice.”

“Damn Akaagee, so fucking smart.” Akaashi could feel a blush creeping upon his face. He quickly ordered and paid for both of them before Bokuto could see the light pink dusting his cheeks. To take his mind off the embarrassment, Akaashi took a scoop of the rice and chewed. Man, he forgot how good paella was- especially with fresh seafood. “Hey ‘Kaashi, how are you liking the food? Because I think that this is the shit. Also, how is the trip so far?” 

“I like the food very much. It was a good find Bokuto-san.” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi’s comment. “This trip is fun. I like London, I always have.”

“Well, it's good that you like it because I have a special treat for you tonight.” The look in Bokuto’s eyes said that this was something big that he had planned. “Did you pack anything formal?”

“Um, just a button down shirt and pants.”

“Good because I don't have anything either.” This meant that they had to go shopping for clothes. And that’s how they ended up at a suit shop buying matching suits and shoes. The cost was around one thousand pounds in total but Bokuto shrugged it off like it was nothing. This time they took a taxi back to the hotel so they wouldn't ruin the suits. Akaashi buttoned up the white shirt and pants, leaving the jacket for later. When he looked in the mirror he almost didn't recognize himself. He looked so… fancy. This was something that rich businessman Bokuto would wear, not sleep deprived Akaashi. Quickly he shook the doubt from his mind. Bokuto was so excited for this super secret event, Akaashi’s anxieties weren't invited. As he stepped out of the bathroom he could see Bokuto’s toned, muscular, hot… He really needed to stop. 

“Bokuto-san.” Bokuto turned to face him and the change in angle revealed even more. Though Akaashi had already known of his senpai’s massive arms, they looked extra muscular in this light. Bokuto stood speechless. For a moment, Akaashi panicked. Did he not look good in his suit? 

“Uhh.”

“Yes?”

“C-can you help me button this shirt?”

“Sure.” Slowly Akaashi made his way across the room. The sun was setting and the lights on the London bridge were beginning to come alive. Akaashi delicately threaded the buttons through their respective holes one by one. Something about this situation made him feel a certain way. His hands had started to tremble after the third button but he chose to ignore it. When he got to the last button, right above Bokuto’s collar, his breath hitched. His eyes flickered up. Bokuto was staring straight back at him. Akaashi gulped and took a step back. “Thanks,” Bokuto said softly. Akaashi nodded, looking away.

“It’s no problem. You look nice.”

Bokuto grinned, tucking the shirttails into his pants. “No, really. I was checking myself out in the mirror earlier and got a little nervous. You really think I look good?” 

The worlds flew from his mouth before he could stop himself. “You always look good, tonight is no exception.” Bokuto froze. Akaashi felt heat flood his cheeks and cleared his throat. Bokuto looked at him again, eyes wide as saucers. 

“Really? Woah. Like you actually..?” 

Akaashi averted his gaze. “That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” 

He didn’t think it was possible for Bokuto’s smile to get any bigger, but it did. “Thank you, Agaashi. That means a lot.” 

Akaashi coughed. “Want help with the tie? ” 

“Yes please.” Bokuto turned around and Akaashi slipped it around his neck, carefully tying the front. Simple tasks like tying a tie and buttoning up a shirt seemed oddly intimate. Slowly, Bokuto turned to face Akaashi. Pale hands reached to adjust the tie further. 

“There you go.”

“Thanks again.” The two ate M&Ms for dinner before getting in the car that would take them to their destination. 

The streets of London were illuminated by Christmas lights every which way. Snow had begun to fall lightly, dusting the ground in a glistening powder. Another thing that Akaashi liked was seeing the double decker buses crowding the roads. It was one of the things that screamed “London”.

“Where are we going Bokuto-san?”

“It's a surprise! It's killing me as much as it’s killing you but you’ve just gotta be patient.” 

“Mm.” Akaashi smiled and relaxed into his seat. “Will your parents be joining us?”

“Yep, but they’re not staying for dinner.”

“Is this movie and a dinner Bokuto-san?”

“Ooh, that’s a good idea. We’d do that and then I'd take you home and we’d have some drinks and then… well yeah. No, we’re not doing that tonight but that’s a good idea for a future date. Remind me next time we go out!”

Akaashi said nothing for the rest of the ride. Finally, they stopped at what looked like a park. Bokuto told him to stay put as he got out and paid the driver. 

Akaashi door was opened by Bokuto in a joking bow. “My good sir.” 

“Thank you, lad.” Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and helped him out before closing the door. The yellow taxi drove off. “So you dress me up like a doll to take an evening stroll in the park?”

“Wrong again, ‘Kaashi my man. Keep walking.” Small snowflakes were starting to land on their joined hand but they melted just as soon as they had fallen. Soon the Royal Albert hall came into view. Banners hung down from the window which read “London Symphony Orchestra. Mahler, symphony number nine.”

“You took me to a classical symphony?”

“Ding ding ding. I know how much you like classical music.”

“But you don’t.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my friend.”

That surprised Akaashi. He’d known that Bokuto liked listening to him play but he didn't know his love for classical music went far enough to go on a date to the symphony. “Since when?”

“Since this year. I listened to you play, right.”

“Right.” They entered the ticket check line.

“And then I searched this up more.”

“Yeah...”

“And then Mahler Nine,” Bokuto said with a cheeky grin.

“No,” Akaashi chuckled. “No.”

“Whaddya mean no?! Are you gatekeeping classical music?”

“No, I mean, no.” Both of them laughed as they made their way to the front row seats. (Of course, Bokuto had gotten them front row seats). Beside them, Bokuto’s mother and father were looking over the program. Everyone around them looked like they were part of the bourgeois. Elegant dresses and expensive jewelry could be spotted as far as the eye could see. Akaashi let his mind wander. What if the roles were reversed? What if he was playing Malher instead of listening to someone else play? As the lights dimmed, Akaashi could hear the violinists start to tune. This was not a sound that he was unfamiliar with. All the violins would tune their strings at the same time. Given it was a little hard to hear what he was supposed to be tuning but he did have perfect pitch so… Everyone clapped when the conductor came on stage. From the looks of it, he was an old man. To be fair, most conductors were. He shook the first violinist's hand and all the members took a seat.

“Akaagee, it's starting,” Bokuto whispered. He reminded Akaashi of a small child when he said that. Cute. 

The conductor queued the symphony to start playing. The introduction started off with a short theme by the harp before the violins joined in. Akaashi had a deep respect for the nature of orchestras and symphonies. Something about dressing up and looking lavish. When the orchestra started to play, he was swept away. As a musician himself, he was always thinking about who was playing what. He could tell when the conductor qued a certain section or when the dynamics or rhythm changed. All of this came to him naturally. 

The end of the symphony was slow and beautiful. Akaashi recognized this as an adagio. Everyone stood up and started to clap. Akaashi could admit that Mahler’s ninth symphony was one of his favorites. The piece consisted of four movements and really spoke to him. As the lights started to come back on, the orchestra could be seen exiting the stage.

“How did you like it, boys?” Bokuto’s mother asked. She was dressed beautifully, adorned with beads of pearls and lace gloves. The piece must have really resonated with her too because Akaashi could see that her eyes were watering.

“I enjoyed it okaasan!” Bokuto chimed before giving his mother a hug. It was nice to see that Bokuto had such a strong connection to his mother. Akaashi smiled. 

“I too liked it. Thank you for inviting me.”

“No problem Akaashi-kun. Kenji and I have dinner reservations so we won't be back until later. Have a good night boys, stay safe.” She took her clutch purse and stood to leave. Both she and Bokuto’s father bid them goodnight before exiting the theatre. 

When they got out of the venue it was already dark. Akaashi took a quick look at his phone. It was around eight. 

“Would you like to go somewhere to eat?” Akaashi asked.

“Oh yeah, I'm starving. I saw a place in the park, wanna go there?” The place Bokuto was referring to was located in Hyde Park on the Serpentine lake. While walking over, their hands naturally joined together. The snow was no longer falling and the walk was peaceful. Bokuto talked about the symphony and asked many questions, all of which Akaashi answered. During supper, their conversation continued. The waiter gave them a spot right next to the window so they could see the lake. Though the moonlit sky akaashi could see a few ducks floating around. Dinner was nice and when they got back, Bokuto immediately wriggled out of his clothes and flopped onto his bed, leaving Akaashi the task of hanging up his suit. Looking back, this must’ve been one of the best nights he’d ever had. It was spent with his best friend and doing the thing he loved most, music. Akaashi planted a soft kiss on Bokuto’s forehead before closing the curtains and going to sleep himself. 

The rest of the week went by in a flash. They visited all the cool places London had to offer like Westminster Abbey, Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, the Tower of London, the list went on. During their stay, they figured out how to ride the train and subway and visited lots of London's boroughs. Akaashi liked to visit all of the cute stationery shops they came across and whatever he bought Bokuto purchased as well- even if he didn’t need it. On the last day of their trip, Bokuto took them to the London Eye. The subway ride was short and wasn't too packed since they had gone in the afternoon. There was no line either.

The operator took their ticket and boarded everyone before the ride started to move. Akaashi didn't normally like ferris wheels but this one wasn't bad at all. It was more of a sightseeing thing than a carnival thing. The ride moved slowly and smoothly. Akaashi took a seat on the middle bench while Bokuto looked out on the River Thames. 

“Are you sad that we have to go?”

“A little disappointed maybe, but not sad. When does our flight leave?”

“Seven but we have to be there at four or something.”

“I see.” Akaashi had really enjoyed his time in London with Bokuto. They’d taken many photos and would have to sort through them later. It had been the perfect way to end his year. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“You’ve said that at least five times by now. You can stop thanking me.” 

“No.”

“No, no.”

“Sit with me.” Bokuto moved to sit on the bench with Akaashi. Silently, their hands met. Neither of them wanted this to end. 

“When are we going to date?”

“I still don’t know,” Akaashi replied. He knew that Bokuto wanted them to be together. Akaashi himself had thought about everything. He’d thought about himself and Bokuto and what his friends and family would think. In the end, he realized it didn’t matter. It was what he really wanted and he knew it was what Bokuto wanted too. “Maybe in January. Let’s just enjoy our Christmas.”

“I know. Akaashi, if we’re still close in the future, we should move to London together.” 

“Maybe.”

“Maybe. So it’s not a no.” 

Akaashi sighed, “It’s not a no.” 

The flight back was peaceful. Everyone was tired from their trip. Bokuto’s parents finalized their new investors with time to spare. The whole twelve hour flight both Akaashi and Bokuto slept soundly. When they got back it was around seven in the morning. Bokuto’s parents drove him home while Bokuto was -yet again- knocked out by the jet lag. Kenji Bokuto helped him bring his bags to the door.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with Koutarou. My apologies that we weren't around that often. I hope you still enjoyed the trip.” 

“I did. It's no problem, I like Bokuto-san.”

“I know you do. He likes you too.”

“I know. Have a safe drive back. Tell Bokuto-san to text me when he gets back.”

“No problem. See you, Akaashi-kun.”

“Goodbye.” Akaashi hauled his stuff inside and took a very long nap. When he woke up he saw a text on his phone, confirming that Bokuto had gotten home safely. He smiled to himself before turning over in bed and closing his eyes once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> [Akaashi's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734444499/)
> 
> [Bokuto's outfit](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/686024955734079746/)
> 
> Next time:  
> -IwaOi  
> -KuroKen  
> -Christmas  
> -A cabin in the woods


	12. The Trinity of the Christmas Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> We now have over 2000 hits on this fic. Thank you all so much for the kudos, it really keeps us motivated. This chapter is a little all over the place but hopefully, it will sort itself out in the next week or two. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, they truly mean so much.
> 
> Enjoy!

While Bokuto and Akaashi were traveling in London, Oikawa and Iwaizumi spent the first week of holiday break together. 

“Iwa-chan I wanted to have a Star Wars movie marathon,” Oikawa whined. Today’s bickering consisted of what movies they were going to watch. Oikawa was adamant that they watch Star Wars while Iwaizumi preferred Godzilla. Iwaizumi argued that the series was about action and the awesomeness of the supernatural versus humans- which was way better than people fighting each other in space. Oikawa said that Iwaizumi was full of shit. Star Wars was a classic with an epic plot and incredible lightsaber duels. They ended up watching a bee documentary. 

The next day they baked Christmas cookies. At first, Iwaizumi thought that Oikawa would have the decorating skills of a Pinterest mom, however, that was unfortunately not the case. Everything had started out fine. Oikawa searched up numerous cookie recipes but when he couldn’t decide on one Iwaizumi suggested they make his grandma’s cookies. Oikawa helped mix the dough and crack the eggs, not a single shell falling into the batter. It was when they were rolling out the dough that everything went to shit. 

“Iwa-chan, I think I put too much flour on the counter.” Iwaizumi took one glance at Oikawa’s marble counters and knew that yes, Oikawa had used too much flour. 

“No shit Sherlock. Scoop some back into the bag.” 

“But it’s already touched the counter!”

“Throwing it out would just be wasteful.” 

“Fine!” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he grabbed some parchment paper for the tray. Just as he was lining the tray, he felt an avalanche of powder falling down the back of his shirt. When he turned around, Oikawa was running for dear life. Iwaizumi took off after him, flour pouring out from under his shirt. 

“Come back, asshole! You’re cleaning this shit up!” Iwaizumi hollered. 

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Oikawa chimed. The two around the kitchen in circles before crashing into a corner by the dining table. 

“Not too late to call mercy.” Iwaizumi grinned, a pile of flour in his hands.

“Never.” 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” He said, stalking closer as Oikawa backed up further into the dining room windows. “Come here brat!” Iwaizumi lunged forward and threw the flour onto Oikawa’s head. Oikawa tried to dodge but missed and lost his balance. In an attempt to avoid falling, he latched onto Iwaizumi’s arm. Unfortunately, the latter was unprepared for such action and the two went crashing down to the floor in a mess of limbs and baking ingredients. 

“Thanks a lot, Iwa-chan. And I just washed my hair this morning!” Oikawa grumbled. Iwaizumi ruffled the brunette’s hair, shaking out the powder. 

“It’s fine. See, it’s all gone now.” 

Oikawa frowned and tugged on his bangs. Flour fell through the strands of hair. “You were saying?” 

“Okay, I take it back. It’s mostly gone now,” Iwaizumi coughed. Oikawa just stared back at him. For a moment, it was so silent you could’ve heard a pin drop. Then, both of them erupted into a fit of laughter. 

Iwaizumi changed into one of Oikawa’s hoodies. In all honesty, he would have preferred his dirtied shirt over a lime green alien pullover, but Oikawa insisted he would only dirty the floors. When he finally agreed to wear the hoodie, he was left in the kitchen while Oikawa went off to fix his hair. 

As he slid the tray into the oven, Iwaizumi shook his head. How had he gotten here-in the penthouse of the school’s most popular, most bitchy, flirt? Probably because neither of their parents could be bothered by their children’s whereabouts so they had a lot of free time. No, but really. The actual answer to that question would be that Iwaizumi’s raging crush had yet to disappear. 

Iwaizumi sighed. He hadn’t intended for this to be serious. But he was way too far into their “relationship” to back out now. It was like being stuck in a pool. Iwaizumi had started out in the shallow end and over time, he had unknowingly wandered into the deep end. Now there was no way out. But did he even want to get out? It wasn’t a question that required much thought, the answer was no. Being with Oikawa was exhilarating. Before moving, Iwaizumi had been the type of guy that didn’t look to get much out of life. He had been satisfied with the way things were- with the way he was. Sure, the same old routine got boring every so often, but it was comfortable. There was no need for change. With Oikawa, every day was a surprise. Iwaizumi never knew what to expect, and what shocked him, even more, was that he liked it that way. When he wasn’t being a total dick, Oikawa lit up those around him. He brought color to Iwaizumi’s mundane world. Sure he had been extremely annoying at first, but over time Oikawa had grown on him. Now he couldn’t imagine living without him. 

Still, their relationship wasn’t perfectly set in stone. Iwaizumi had yet to officially meet Oikawa’s parents. Oikawa hadn’t brought it up- and for that Iwaizumi was glad, but the thought still made his hair stand on end. He loved this boy so much he’d be damned if some snobby elites came in and messed that up. But despite his stubbornness, Iwaizumi knew that this would most likely be the case. He didn't watch all those rich dude meets poor girl rom coms with his mother to not know that this is how the world worked. Except in real life, it was less likely that said couple would get a happy ending. 

In due time, Oikawa would find a nice, beautiful girl. They’d start dating and eventually settle down, with a few kids in a luxurious home. Oikawa could deny it all he wanted, but Iwaizumi knew that this was the inevitable ending they’d face. Still, if Iwaizumi could savor the moments he had with Oikawa now, that would be enough for him. That wouldn’t make it hurt any less though when they ended whatever this was. It didn’t make Iwaizumi any less jealous, that they couldn’t be happy like other couples. He frowned. The universe really was cruel.

“What’s bothering you, Iwa-chan?”

“Nothing.”

“Wrong. You know how I know? It’s because you have that unattractive furrow in your brow.” Iwaizumi scoffed. He didn’t do that, did he? 

“You’re stupid.”

“I’m a psychologist.”

“Psychologist, my ass. The cookies are almost finished.” Oikawa shuffled over to the oven and crouched down to peep through the window. Being rich, he could afford an oven that had a specific setting for baking cookies. The oven chimed and Oikawa took out the tray. Iwaizumi was filled with immense relief when the cookies came out looking like actual cookies. On the left of the tray were Iwaizumi’s perfectly round and golden brown sugar cookies. On the right of the tray were Oikawa’s... Weirdly shaped but still edible cookies. 

“We are icing them right?” Oikawa asked. He set the tray down on the counter to cool off.

“Sure, assuming you’ve still got enough ingredients.”

“That I do.” They prepared the icing -in multiple colours- and loaded it into different piping bags. Oikawa licked a bit of leftover icing off the spoon.“So Iwa-chan, have you got my Christmas present yet?”

Iwaizumi shook his head with a grin. “Yep. I’ve got a whole bucket of coal just for you.” 

“I’ll pass. I’m getting stocks in companies and a kiss from you.”

“Stocks yes, kiss no.”

“Wrong again. Look up.” Iwaizumi tilted his head upwards. A tiny speck of green could be seen at the top of Oikawa’s extremely high ceiling. How had he even managed to put it up that high..? 

“What the fuck.”

“You know what mistletoe means, right Iwa-chan? Means you’ve gotta give me a kiss.” 

Heat flooded Iwaizumi’s face. “No thanks. You probably taste like artificial sweetener now.” 

“I never said we had to use tongue, you perv.” Oikawa leaned in from his spot on the couch to give Iwaizumi a peck on the lips. It was short and sweet. Oikawa frowned. “Maybe I’ll do it again, just once more for good measure.” 

“No way- that was your one opportunity.” 

“Uh-uh. My house, my rules.” Before he could complain, Oikawa grasped Iwaizumi’s face with both hands and brought their lips together, more forcefully than before. After a few seconds, Oikawa pulled away. “How was that?” 

Iwaizumi looked away to hide his blush. “You still taste artificial.”

Oikawa shook his head. “Stubborn Iwa-chan. Admit it, you liked it.” 

“Fine then. Do it for real and we’ll see if that’s the case.” 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean-” He was cut off with a press of lips against his own. Pleasantly surprised, his eyes fluttered closed. This kiss lasted longer than the ones before. When Iwaizumi finally broke away, they were both breathless. Oikawa eyed him warily. “That one definitely had tongue, Iwa-chan.” 

“Well yeah, I was doing a professional assessment.” 

“Oh really. And what conclusion have you come to?” 

“You don’t taste as bad as I thought you would, though your overall technique could use a lot of improvement.” 

Oikawa scoffed. “Rude. I’ll have you know I’ve kissed plenty of people and have never gotten a single complaint.” 

Iwaizumi nodded seriously.“Probably because they were kissing you for strictly recreational purposes.” 

Oikawa batted him over the head. “Then let’s do that!” 

“Mm, say please.”

“No way!” 

“I’ll take away more points for poor manners.” 

“Fine!” Oikawa leaned down, stopping mere centimeters from Iwaizumi’s face. “Please,” he whispered, “kiss me.” 

“There we go.” Iwaizumi moved to mouth at the shell of Oikawa’s ear. 

“Stop- that tickles!” Right as Oikawa was going in for Iwaizumi’s lips they were interrupted by the blaring song of the fire alarm. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

They’d forgotten to turn off the oven. Oikawa waved a kitchen towel by the fire alarm then went to open the balcony door. “Well, I guess this means the cookies are good to decorate.”

Oikawa decorated his cookies with lime green and black. Rather than making alien cookies, Iwaizumi decided to copy designs off the internet. Just as he was about to take a bite of a cookie, Oikawa shooed him away to take photos. Later they sat in front of the fireplace, glasses of milk and cookie plate between them. 

“These are really good,” Oikawa mumbled through a mouthful of crumbs. 

“Thanks. It's my grandmother’s recipe.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Your grandmother’s a saint.” 

“I know. I used to go over to her place all the time before we moved.”

“The next time you see her, tell her that I really like these.”

“Will do.”

Oikawa swallowed another bite of cookie.“So, you never told me what you were getting me for Christmas.”

“If I recall, you haven’t told me either.”

“Touche.” In reality, Iwaizumi hadn’t thought about what to get Oikawa. Well, he had thought about it, a lot actually, he just didn’t know what to get him. Iwaizumi asked Bokuto and Kuroo and they both said a Brazillian butt lift or cement disguised as hair gel. Both were hilarious ideas but he needed a real present. After Oikawa had given him the emerald ring, he needed something to top it. 

“What would you like?”

Oikawa hesitated. “I want…” he looked away, “there’s nothing I want if I’m being honest.”

“Bullshit answer. I know there’s something you want.”

“Nothing you could give me,” Oikawa smiled.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. What Oikawa meant was that there is nothing you could get me with the money you don't have. This statement wasn't completely false though. No one could match the lavish life and massive bank account of Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi frowned. What could he get him? The date that Oikawa took them out to was something personalized. Rich but personalized. What skills did Iwaizumi possess? The two sat in silence. Iwaizumi took a bite of his cookie. A plan had begun to form in his mind. He was ninety nine percent sure that this was the present he was going to get Oikawa for Christmas. He would have to call in some favours but for the most part, it would be his idea. It was nowhere near the scale of matching jewelry, fine dining or a trip to the observatory but it was sweet and well thought out. Hopefully, Oikawa would like it.

“I changed my mind. I know what I’m going to get you,” Iwaizumi declared. 

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah? I know what I’m getting you too.” 

-

Kuroo had gotten the genius idea to go shopping with a certain blonde. His best buds were booked for the whole week so why not spend it with his other best bud? This whole year, he’d noticed changes in his relationship with Kenma. It started with small things that later became… much bigger things. Since they were childhood friends, the course of their relationship was constantly changing and evolving. They had to take things slow, especially now that there was the possibility of romance. Kuroo’s main concern was that he’d do something stupid and mess everything up. If Kenma didn’t like him back, it wasn't the end of the world but things would definitely change. They would still be friends but there would probably be a weird drift whenever they hung out. Kuroo would rather get run over by a car than have that happen. 

Right now, he focused on step one: ease into it. If they were “friends forever”, which they probably would be, then Kuroo had lots of time to make this happen. Actually- maybe not, the more he thought about it. Next year he would be off to university. That meant that he wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with Kenma. If he wasn’t eating lunch with Kenma, someone else might be. That someone else might swoop up Kenma. Maybe Kuroo didn’t have all the time in the world.

“Why did we have to go to the mall during a snowstorm?” Kenma asked. He was bundled up in an oversized hoodie, mittens stuffed in his pockets. 

“I thought you wanted to check out the game shop. See if they had any merch for that.. Thing you were playing,” Kuroo said with a grin. In his hands, he held their shopping bags which consisted mainly of hoodies.

“I did. Not anymore.”

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud. It’s good to get out of the house every so often.” Kenma looked up from his game. He gave Kuroo a dead stare. 

“I get out of the house all the time. School, remember?” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “School is essential. This is for fun. Wanna pick out more clothes with me?” Kuroo offered. Kenma looked like he had a strong desire to be six feet under. They got more hoodies. 

Once Kuroo had five more bags on his arm they finally made it to the game shop. Kenma really didn’t need any more games but this time he wasn’t buying a game, he was in for a figurine. Kenma didn’t show much emotion, ever, but while they were walking around the shop Kuroo could make out a faint smile on the blonde’s face. Kenma had received an Email from the shop a week ago, announcing that they would be stocking limited edition Paimon figures. Kenma was the staple example of a gamer. He collected figurines and watched anime. His setup was black with lots of red lights. It suited the blonde. Apparently, he was making quite a lot of money by playing video games. Kuroo never had time to watch his streams but occasionally he would put them on for background noise while he cleaned his room or did his homework. 

“Gonna do an unboxing with this stuff?” Kuroo asked as the cashier rang them up. Kuroo had decided to get a new game for his PlayStation.

“Maybe.”

“How’s the whole gamer thing going by the way? Fans like the videos?”

“They enjoy Genshin as much as I do so that’s good. I think they like classic videos like Minecraft, COD, you know. But I like playing on the Switch too, so.”

“Good, do what makes you happy.”

“You don’t need to remind me. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here with you right now.” Kenma replied as he took his figurine box off the counter and headed back in the direction of the car. Kuroo felt like combusting.  
Back at Kuroo’s house, they -or rather, Kenma- played Mario Kart. A timeless game in which you’re either good to the level where you scream at the screen or you're bad to the level where you quit and scream at the screen. Either way, Mario Kart is a game about screaming. Kuroo twirled a pencil thoughtfully. How long had Mario Kart been around? Kuroo tried to focus on writing his internship documents for the university but his gaze kept trailing sideways to a certain pudding head. Kenma’s eyes were squinted, eyes focused intensely on the screen. His hands turned to swerve around opponents and to hit them with shells. How had Kenma gotten into gaming? It was a simple story really. One year for Christmas, he had been given a handheld. The rest was history.

Kuroo himself wasn’t opposed to gaming, he loved playing with Kenma or Bokuto. Still, he enjoyed other things more. Other things including but not limited to watching Kenma play. The way he concentrated on the screen gave Kuroo a kind of... inspiration. 

Kuroo sighed and set down his papers. His eyes drifted off into space and his mind wandered. It was crazy how much both of them had changed over the years. Things like Kuroo’s intelligence or Kenma’s love for gaming would always remain the same but both of their demeanors had changed significantly. Kuroo remembered himself as timider than Kenma was or would ever be. He chuckled when he recalled how shy a younger him had been. When his mother dropped him off for the first day of school, he hid behind her and wept all day. Through the help of Kenma, Oikawa and Bokuto, Kuroo learned to grow into himself. Kenma taught him how to embrace his intelligence and how to use it for his own benefit. Oikawa pushed him to be confident in the things he did and said. Bokuto showed him that it was good to let loose every now and then, how to have fun. Without his friends, he wouldn’t be the person he was today. 

Once again he tried to pick up his university internship documents. As he picked up his pencil, he gave a side glance over Kenma’s head to watch the game. He smiled fondly and went back to writing.

-

When Christmas finally came, all three teens were over the moon with joy. Bokuto was looking forward to checking his stockings. One was hung upright by his fireplace and the other in the living room. It didn't matter that all Bokuto was wearing was an old stained shirt and sweatpants that were two sizes too small, he still went barrelling through the house, screaming for his family to wake up. After everyone came downstairs with bags under their eyes (because it was only six AM) and his parents made some much needed coffee, they all settled under the tree. 

“Okay guys, open my presents first!” Bokuto exclaimed. He handed each one of his family members a messily wrapped present. It didn’t matter how many years of practice he had, Bokuto would always suck at wrapping gifts. Surprisingly, all the tags were neatly lettered. Akaashi helped him with some of the wrappings which explained a lot. 

Akari opened her present first. She was pleasantly surprised to see a set of office items that consisted of golden pens, paper clips, and a tape roller. The large box also included a new white keyboard. 

“Aww, thanks Koutarou!” his older sister cooed. She put all the items back into the box and wrapped her arms around him in a large hug. “I’ll definitely put these to good use.” 

“I know right! Also, if you plug the keyboard into your computer at the office, it’ll light up. Kuroo’s friend Kenma helped me find it.” Bokuto grinned as he explained more about the keyboard. He really was the embodiment of “Christmas is about giving”. 

“If Akari’s gift is this great, mine’s gonna be awesome!” Mitsuko cheered. Bokuto smiled at his sister. Growing up, they’d always had a lot of fun together. His age gap with Akari wasn’t the greatest so obviously, the two younger siblings had spent most of their time together.

“I always bring the heat, man. When have I ever not given a magnificent gift? Hey hey hey!” Without hesitation, Mitsuko tore open her present to reveal a pair of thigh high leather boots and a tiny purse.

“What the hell, this is sick!”

“EXACTLY! Okay Okasan, Otousan, open your guys’ present.” This year, Bokuto had decided to combine their gift since he had found something he thought they’d both like. His father ripped open the paper and lifted the lid to the box. When he set it on the ground his mother came to place a giant wet kiss on Bokuto’s cheek.

“Koutarou, she sighed, “you didn’t have to.”

“Oh but I did.”

“How did you get this in the house?” his mother asked while looking over the finish of the gift.

“Well, I'm pretty strong, not to toot my own horn. But Kuroo and Oikawa helped me with this one. They both have an odd obsession with coffee and they thought that you guys should get a state of the art coffee machine.” Both of his parents' faces were beaming with joy. Bokuto was proud of himself for making his family so happy.

“I love this,” his dad turned the machine over in his hands, “it kind of looks like a robot.”

“Of course it's a robot otousan. When you hook it up, apparently it will tell you the time.”

“So you’re saying if I drink coffee all day, I won't need to wear a watch.” Everyone laughed at his father’s ridiculous dad joke.

By the end of the day, Bokuto was happy and full of chocolate. All of his presents were cool, to say the least, and he couldn’t have been more grateful to spend this special day with his family. 

-

Kuroo’s Christmas was more lowkey. No stockings, no English Christmas carols, no eggnog. Eggnog was too sweet for his tastes, anyway. His family exchanged gifts in the morning and had a movie marathon in the afternoon. Kuroo liked to think that he was good at giving gifts if he tried but this year it was a complete disaster. He was so caught up in his internship preparation that he was starting to lose sleep. When he was giving out his gifts he realized that he had labeled everyone’s present wrong. When opening his own presents he totally forgot who gave him what and thanked the wrong people. This was a huge sign that told Kuroo he needed to take a step back from his busy life. Today was a day to kick back and relax, enjoy time with his family. 

All the “movies” that his parents wanted to watch were actually nerdy documentaries. Kuroo wasn’t opposed to watching documentaries but after a while, he got sick of hearing about the lives of insects and amphibians. After the third documentary, he told his family that he was going to take a nap in his room. Once in the comfort of his own room, he let out a big sigh of relief. Oh boy did he need a break. Psalm the cat brushed against his legs.

“Hah, cats.” Psalm meowed and jumped up onto a shelf. “If I were a cat, things might be easier. Whaddya say?” Kuroo reached out to pet the kitten on the head when a furry paw battered a picture frame onto Kuroo’s foot. “Aw come on. Stop knocking stuff over. I have enough mess to clean with the other cats and Bokuto, don't swat things off the shelf.” Palm whined and catapulted off the shelf, landing on one of the plush seats. Kuroo replaced the picture frame back onto the shelf but not before its contents caught his eye. It was him and Oikawa when they were ten. Both of their faces were heavily obscured by snow gear since they were in the snow. Kuroo smiled fondly at the memory. Eight years ago he had invited Oikawa over to their cabin in Fukushima. The drive wasn’t long at all, only three hours or so. He could see that he needed a break and Oikawa needed one too so Kuroo made a phone call. 

-

Oikawa’s Christmas was extremely dull. There were a few presents stuffed under their massive tree but there was nobody to open them with. Why in the world did both his parents need to work on Christmas? That afternoon his sister dropped by in the afternoon to wish him a Merry Christmas. Oikawa talked to his nephew for half an hour before they too had to leave. It seemed like everyone was too busy to hang out, which made sense considering it was Christmas and all. All his friends were spending the day with their families so it wasn’t like he could go anywhere. The presents he got this year were generous but plain in a sense. He got a new computer and a ton of money and assets. Great for the investments, not great for his psyche. The gifts he got his parents were what they had requested of him. A pair of leather gloves for his mother and a new watch for his father. For his sister and her husband he got them kitchenware and for Takeru he got a volleyball. Oikawa’s sister informed him beforehand that Takeru was starting to have an affinity for the sport. 

After going out for a quick stroll to pick up lunch he got to work on some overdue assignments. Four projects later, he felt more productive but not any happier than he had been two hours ago. Something just felt out of place. Maybe Iwa-chan was free to call for a bit so Oikawa left a text message. Ten minutes later, no reply. What else could he do? Watch Star Wars again? No. Go for a walk? He had just been outside! There were a couple of other things that Oikawa could do. Number one was to write an Email to that modeling company he’d been eyeing to see if he could get his face in a few more magazines. Another option was to... Jerk off. Oikawa banged his fist against his head. Someone, please tell him why the fuck he was resorting to explicit things when it was Christmas for fucks sake. He needed more coffee. 

Just as the coffee machine finished brewing his phone beeped. There were two new text messages. 

[4:56] Iwa-chan:  
yo just saw your text sorry  
whats up? 

[4:56] You:  
I was texting you to see if you were free to call  
parents aren’t here so I’m kind of bored

[4:56] Iwa-chan:  
thats weird  
give me a sec I’m helping keiji with something

[4:57] You:  
Np  
Kuroo just texted im gonna see what he wants  
call me when youre ready (*＾3＾）

Oikawa opened the message from Kuroo next. 

[4:56] Tetsu-chan:  
I have an idea

[4:57] You:  
hell no

[4:57] Tetsu-chan:  
I haven't even said anything yet :(

[4:58] You:  
good keep it that way

[4:59] Tetsu-chan:  
little bitch  
I was going to invite you to go up to the cabin on the 27th

[5:00] You:  
OH  
count me in it isn't like i have anything to do anyways  
I swear its been forever since we went

[5:00] Testu-chan:  
Well yeah exactly  
I just wanted to get away yknow?

[5:00] You:  
i know  
text me the details  
I have to go Iwa-chan is calling

[5:00] Tetsu-chan  
damn zumi’s dick over your best friend of fourteen years  
ill revoke my invitation 

[5:00] You:  
Too late  
Cya ;P

During his call with Iwaizumi, they told each other about their day. Oikawa didn’t have much to tell and Iwaizumi felt a bit guilty, knowing that the isolation was taking its toll on him. Iwaizumi tried to spend time with Oikawa but both his mother and Akaashi needed him. Iwaizumi’s Christmas had been relatively simple so far. They opened presents in the morning and he took his brother out for Christmas lunch. Akaashi and Iwaizumi had a pretty simple relationship from what Oikawa could see. They weren’t joined by the hip by any means but they both had each other's backs and anyone could see that they really cared for one another. 

“Iwa-chan, later in the week I’m going up to Kuroo’s cabin in Fukushima. I can’t remember if he has internet so I might not be able to text.” 

“It’s just a few days, right? Not a big deal, I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Yeah well. I’m just giving you a heads up. So Iwa-chan won’t be so worried about me. Y’know because I bet you’re gonna be really lonely all by yourself,” Oikawa scoffed. 

“Ah, a break from Oikawa. Sounds more like a blessing than a curse if I’m being honest.” 

“RUDE! Don’t lie, Iwa-chan. You’re going to be yearning for the great Oikawa-san the second he hits the road.” 

“I won’t be yearning by any stretch of the imagination. But if you’re trying to get me to say I’ll miss you then fine. I will miss the great Oikawa-san very much. So very much that I’ll be hugging my pillow at night, pretending it’s him.” 

Oikawa blinked. Then he threw his phone to the far corner of his bed. “Oi- Shittykawa, you okay?” Even though his camera showed nothing but the ceiling, Oikawa hid his face in his pillow, afraid Iwaizumi would somehow sense the redness coming from his cheeks. There was rustling on the other end. “Oikawa? Hello?” 

Oikawa cleared his throat before picking up his phone again. “Well, I’m glad to hear that Iwa-chan will be mourning the loss of my presence.” 

“Okay, I didn’t say mourning-”

“But don’t do anything unsavory to that pillow.” Silence. And then- 

“WHAT THE HELL, CRAPPYKAWA?” 

Oikawa laughed. “Listen, listen, I know it might be hard. Considering how big of a perv Iwa-chan is, but I know you’ll be able to resist-” 

“I’m going to burn that pillow just to spite you.” 

“THAT’S MEAN!” 

Later that night they fell asleep on call together. Oikawa dreamed of a life where his parents were home more often. A life where they made their love for him clear. A life where they liked Iwaizumi and supported their relationship. What a life that would be. 

-

Kuroo picked him up at ten already knowing that Oikawa would be late. He sighed and shot him a text, notifying Oikawa of his arrival. 

[10:00] You:  
Bro hurry up  
hello?  
What r u still doing??

[10:03] oikawa  
Fixing hair give me a sec

Kuroo rolled his eyes. Who was he trying to impress out in the woods? The bears? Five minutes passed. That was definitely longer than “a sec”. Kuroo sighed before climbing out of his car and making his way to the front door. 

“Yo, why the fuck aren’t you ready yet?” Kuroo shouted up the stairs. A loud bang sounded from one of the rooms and he winced. 

“Ow! I already told you I was busy last night.” 

“Doing what? Actually, I don’t want to know. Where are your bags? I’ll put them in the car.” From the railing, Oikawa pointed to a gigantic pile of luggage sitting in his dining room. “All of that?” Kuroo took a quick walk around to analyze the pile, it looked to be about five large suitcases.

“Yes, all of that!”

“Are you kidding me? No way this is gonna fit in my car. We are going there for three days, you don’t need all of this.”

“Three days and two nights!”

“Oikawa.”

Oikawa threw his hands in the air. “Fine, take out the three on the left side.” Kuroo did as told and brought the other two suitcases to his car. People gave him weird looks while he was trying to stuff them in the back of his car. He had to put his one, small suitcase and backpack in the back seat of the car just to make room for Oikawa’s bags. 

When he re-entered the penthouse, Oikawa was still putting on his shoes. For the amount of time Oikawa took to get ready, he didn’t look any different than any other day. Why did he spend so much time just to look like he hadn't spent a lot of time at all? Kuroo would never understand.

“Ready?”

“Yep. We’re getting food on the way outright?”

“Yeah, I guess. Did you not make coffee?”

“No, I woke up an hour ago.” Oikawa grabbed his backpack and locked the door behind them. The conversation while driving was really just the two bickering over lifestyle habits. Kuroo stated that Oikawa needed to maintain a healthy work life balance while Oikawa rolled his eyes and said that he needed to maintain a healthy dick alien balance. 

The drive wasn’t as terrible as Kuroo had initially prepared for. Oikawa was well behaved, for the most part. For the first half hour, Oikawa played some songs which they horribly sang along to. The next hour they had a long conversation about what they thought life would be like after high school. At a gas station, Oikawa switched places with Kuroo to do the driving. After that, Kuroo fell asleep on the passenger side window. 

Driving in silence wasn’t bad, Oikawa did it every day to get to school. When it was just the road and his thoughts, it was easy to lose himself. It took his mind off of the things that were scary. In a way, it was an escape. No one wants to think about how their parents are secretly homophobic and don’t like spending time with you. Or how your future is completely up in the air. Oikawa sighed. All he wanted to do was to be seventeen for a little longer without the fear of what would happen next. Unfortunately, time didn’t work like that. His birthday would come and go and then he’d be stuck, not knowing what move to make next. 

Oikawa frowned as he made the next turn. When had his parents really started to stop spending time with him? Had things always been this way and he’d just never noticed? If he was to put a date on it, it probably started around when his sister got pregnant. His parents had wanted to go to university and get a doctor’s degree but then she had Takeru. Oikawa was so grateful when he learned that he was going to be an uncle at ten but his parents felt differently. She went back to university later but even then, it was hard to both get into the workforce and raise a kid. She found a nice, rich, businessman to live with who brought in way more than she ever needed. For Oikawa’s parents, the problem was never about the money when raising Takeru, it was about the type of reputation it would give their family. A teen mother in a rich family. Oikawa’s parents didn’t want yet another deemed scandal. They needed Oikawa to turn out to be the perfect, smart, manly son they’d always wanted and he became just that. But, he was very gay and that was NOT what their parents wanted. 

Oikawa bit down on his cheek. What did it matter who he loved? Why did that affect the amount of love his parents gave him? It was unfair. So incredibly unfair. 

Hopefully, in the future, things would change. His parents would grow to see that Iwaizumi was a good person. Maybe one day, way in the future Oikawa would be an astronomer. He would get to come home to a nice partner, kick his feet up on the coffee table and drink wine. If he was lucky, Iwaizumi could be that partner.

The world truly could be his oyster, all Oikawa had to do was reach out and take it. Despite how he felt about it, he would be eighteen soon. He would move out, get a penthouse of his own and go to university. It wouldn’t matter by then if his parents came home or if he was gay, he would be under his own roof with his own rules.  
Maybe being alone wasn’t such a bad thing. Yes, thinking about how his family didn’t support him or how he might get forced into an industry he didn’t want to be in was daunting but there were so many good things about the future too. His relationship with Iwaizumi seemed to be going well. If he played his cards right, they might make it official soon. 

Both Bokuto and Kuroo seemed to be doing well too. Bokuto in particular seemed to have gotten extremely close to Akaashi. Oikawa could practically feel how close they were to making it official. Oikawa also knew that Kuroo was going to start a biochemistry internship at a university soon. Not to mention, the new year was coming up. Bokuto’s parents would be hosting a party this weekend to celebrate. As they neared the town close to Kuroo’s cabin, Oikawa realized that he had to take everything one step at a time. That meant taking both the good and the bad. At least now he knew he wouldn’t have to face it all alone. His friends had his back even if his family didn’t. Oikawa smiled in spite of himself. It felt nice to be loved. 

While Kuroo went out to a nearby grocery store to stock up on food, Oikawa got settled into one of the guest bedrooms. Though it had been a long time since they last visited, the place was still in tremendous shape. Oikawa ran his hands along the wooden walls. Nothing looked out of place at all. Kuroo’s family had made a good choice to buy a place out here. When they weren’t using it, they rented it out. It made them good money and within two years they’d paid it off. Oikawa especially admired the high, open ceiling and the nice heated floors. There had been many renovations since their last visit. Kuroo’s cabin was basically a rustic cabin with modern amenities. Talk about cool. 

Throughout their stay, Oikawa and Kuroo watched many movies and played on the old PS3. All Kuroo had at his cabin was Need For Speed and Guitar Hero and so that’s what they played. Since the cabin was quite secluded, there were many great hiking paths around the area with no other people around. The weather proved to be quite nice too. Only a centimeter or two of snow rested on the ground and there were no clouds as far as the eye could see. On the second day, they decided to go for a hike. The daylight glimmered with a beautiful blue and as much as Oikawa hated hiking, even he couldn’t deny that the scenery was exquisite. Later that night, they watched Inception and poked fun at Leonardo DiCaprio. Apparently, he was an extremely famous American celebrity but neither of them really understood why girls swooned over him the way they did. 

After the movie, Kuroo suggested they make hot chocolate. It took longer than expected because Oikawa insisted that their drinks needed mini marshmallows and whip cream in an “aesthetic mug” whatever that meant. Nonetheless, Kuroo prepared two cups of Oikawa’s luxury hot chocolate to drink. When he was done, they headed out to the porch. 

Nothing beat drinking hot chocolate in the middle of nowhere with your best friend. The clear sky looked even better at night. All the stars were visible and there were no other light sources for kilometers away. Oikawa brought out his nerdy side, pointing out all the constellations to his friend.

“Tetsu-chan, you’re a Scorpio right?” Kuroo chuckled. 

“You believe in that crap?”

“Well yeah. It’s the only thing that I believe in other than aliens and Iwa-chan’s jacked arms.”

“I am a Scorpio,” Kuroo shook his head, “I’ve never understood how birth details and the sun have anything to do with someone’s personality.” He believed in real science, not made up star signs. This is the one debate that neither of them would ever win since neither of them was willing to surrender their opinion. Agree to disagree, as Kuroo called it.

“Well, if you look over there,” Oikawa pointed to a far alignment of stars, “that’s Sagittarius. We can see the constellation right now because it’s December.”

“Bullshit. Sagittarius just looks like a random group of stars. Actually- wait, they all do!”

“See what I mean? That’s some Scorpio behavior right there, my friend.” Oikawa sipped his drink, clearly in denial. Kuroo just sighed and fixed his eyes on the moon. It was a full one tonight. 

Eventually, their hot chocolate became cold and it was time to go inside. They had to go to sleep early if they wanted to drive out early. The night was reliably peaceful and so was the morning. The drive back was filled with blissful silence. Kuroo was right, this was exactly what they’d both needed. The weekend had given them both time to think over many things. Coming back here after so many years had been nostalgic. It felt like pushing the reset button, especially with the new year approaching. 

When Oikawa and his two massive bags finally got through the front door of his penthouse, everything was the same as before he left. His living room was clean and free of dishes or mess. His room was exactly how he left it and his parents were out, like usual. He threw his luggage on the floor and flopped onto the couch. The best plan of action was to unpack and rest before he had to go out again for the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> [Kuroo's cabin](https://www.pinterest.ca/sarah_taylor713/kuroo/cabin/)
> 
> Next time:  
> -New Years party  
> -BokuAka  
> -IwaOi  
> -Trio antics


	13. The Trinity of the Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Apologies again for missing an upload. Things continue to be busy so the writing process is taking longer. But don't worry, we haven't forgotten or abandoned this work. We will continue to update this fic even if that means more sporadic upload dates. Thank you all for sticking with us throughout this whole process. Your support means the world.
> 
> Enjoy!

Winter break had already hit its halfway mark and quite frankly, Bokuto found it depressing. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go back to school and see his friends, but this break had given him time to be with Akaashi and Akaashi only. He wanted it to last forever. Ever since Christmas, they’d been hanging out 24/7. They spent Boxing day going in and out of thrift shops. He still loved his expensive brand name clothes, but Bokuto had to admit that “thrifting” was growing on him. He could get way more cool clothes for a lower price. They also visited numerous cafes and coffee shops. Honestly, it had become a habit of theirs while in London, and it hadn’t seemed to have faded. 

On New Year's eve they started off the day by grabbing coffee (Bokuto actually got a hot chocolate) and pastries at a French. After that, they took a stroll through the park. 

“How’s the coffee tasting?” Bokuto asked with a cheeky smile. Before replying, Akaashi took a paper napkin out of his coat pocket and wiped some whipped cream from Bokuto’s upper lip. “Thanks.”

“I like it. We should go to France one day, sit in one of those really fancy cafes.” Akaashi took a long sip of his drink. It was still hot, but was delicious and had just enough caffeine to wake him up.

The weather wasn’t bad today. The sky was dotted with clouds but the sun still shone brightly. Snow still covered the ground but it had been a while since it had freshly fallen. Akaashi exhaled; despite the warm sunlight, it was still cold outside and he could see his breath. 

“My hand is cold, will you hold it?” He asked, voice void of emotion. A slight smirk made its way onto his face when he noticed Bokuto standing completely still, red dusting his cheeks.

“For real? ME? Wait, of course you meant me. Yeah, yeah, okay. I’ll hold your hand, ‘Kaashi!” Happily, Bokuto threaded their fingers together. Akaashi slid a glance to the boy next to him. Bokuto’s face was still beet red and his eyes were focused on the snow in front of them. Akaashi raised an eyebrow. Why was Bokuto getting nervous all of a sudden? Was it because they were in public or was it because of Akaashi’s bold and upfront request? 

They made their way to a park bench and took a seat- still holding hands. 

“This reminds me of our first date, Bokuto-san.” “Right? Really brings me back.”Bokuto thought back to the first time they’d gone out and smiled to himself. He mentally cringed when he remembered how awkward he’d been at first. Not knowing what to say, how to act, how to impress Akaashi. Sure he was still like that, but Bokuto thought he’d made some real progress these past few months. And in his defense, Akaashi was super intimidating. His piercing green eyes literally stared into your soul, like he was judging you like he knew your deepest secrets. Plus, he played the violin. If that didn’t scream intimating then what did? Bokuto dropped his gaze to the ground and chuckled. “I was a nervous wreck back then, wasn’t I?” 

“Yeah. You really were.” 

“AGAAASHEE! That was your cue to tell me I’m wrong!” 

Akaashi took another sip of his coffee. “Wrong, Bokuto-san.” 

“WELL IT’S TOO LATE NOW!” 

Akaashi looked down, trying to cover his giggles. When the laughter died down, silence settled over the pair. Strangely, it wasn’t the comfortable silence like usual. Bokuto sent a look over his shoulder. The silence felt.. Off. Was something wrong? Then out of nowhere- 

“Bokuto-san, will you date me?”

Bokuto froze. Never had he expected those words to come out of Akaashi’s mouth. Immediately he sprung up and his hot chocolate fell to the pavement. A loud squeal left his mouth. There were so many thoughts rushing through Bokuto’s head right now. What had triggered this decision? Why now? Why him?

“OF COURSE I’LL DATE YOU, AGAASHI! HEY HEY HEY!” Everyone within a five hundred meter radius turned their heads to the sound of Bokuto’s cheers. 

“Please calm down. I don’t date people who scream.” 

Bokuto smiled before sitting back down. He leaned over and whispered, “Of course I’ll date you, Akaashe.” Akaashi just shook his head, laughing. 

“Let’s go back to that cafe. We need to get you a new hot chocolate.” 

The rest of the day, Bokuto showered Akaashi with kisses and hugs. Basically, he wouldn’t leave him alone. Akaashi couldn’t even go to the washroom properly. Maybe asking Bokuto out was a mistake. Nevertheless, they went on their first couples date. The date consisted of lunch and a movie before going out to get dinner at a nearby sushi restaurant. Like usual, Bokuto offered to pay but Akaashi was having none of it. Secretly, while Bokuto was in the washroom, he told the waiter to decline Bokuto’s card if he tried to pay. Their little “I’ll pay, no I’ll pay” game was getting out of hand. Akaashi knew he needed to put a stop to this but at the same time, he couldn’t afford to lose. Tipping off a waiter just so his boyfriend couldn't pay for dinner was about the most ridiculous thing he had done, but it seemed like being with Bokuto got him roped into a lot of ridiculous things. 

“Hey, looks like they brought out miso soup.” Bokuto said, wiping his wet hands on his pants. He sat down and slid the bowl closer to himself. Warm soup filled Bokuto’s stomach. It felt nice to drink something hot, especially during the cold weather. “Are you staying over tonight?” Bokuto asked as he drank from the mouth of the bowl.

“If you want me to.” 

“I always want you to stay over. Besides, today is New Year's eve! Know what that means?” Bokuto dried his mouth with a napkin in an attempt to conceal his smile. Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“It means that tomorrow is the start of the new year.”

“No. Well yes but no. It means that if you stay over you owe me a midnight kiss.”

“Is that what this is about.” Akaashi rubbed his forehead. 

“What else would this be about?”

“I’ll kiss you if I deem your behavior worthy.” Akaashi moved to take a sip of his miso.

“Then I’ll be on my best behavior tonight!” Bokuto gulped down the rest of his soup and set the empty bowl back onto the table. “Agaashi, why’d you want to date me?”

Was Bokuto having second thoughts about them being together? Akaashi smiled across the table before clearing his throat. “Well, I took lots of time to think about it. Finally, I decided purely based on the fact that I liked you and well, I’m pretty sure you like me back.” Bokuto giggled at that. “Oikawa talked to me. He said that I shouldn't be scared about what other people think. And that I shouldn’t be ashamed to be myself around you. He pretty much told me to do whatever I wanted, that everyone else’s opinions didn’t matter.” 

“For real? Oika talked to you?” Bokuto asked, eyes wide. Akaashi didn’t know why Bokuto was surprised. If he was being honest, Oikawa seemed very invested in their relationship. 

“Yes, why?”

“No reason. I just didn’t expect him to. He hardly ever talks to the people I’m interested in- and when he does it’s just to scare them off.” Akaashi let this sink in. Was this Bokuto’s way of saying he had the Oikawa stamp of approval?

“Your friends are just looking out for you. Mine would too if I had any that attended this school.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? You have plenty of friends here. I'm your friend- well technically I’m your boyfriend, but still!” Bokuto reached across the table and shook Akaashi’s elbow. Akaashi sighed. 

“I suppose you have a point.” 

When their food arrived, Akaashi thanked the waiter for his meal. Like usual, he had gotten onigiri, but this time he’d also ordered a plate of sashimi. Bokuto ordered another bowl of soup and lots of tempura. Over dinner, the two talked about who they thought would be the next to get into a relationship. Akaashi was quite surprised to hear about Kuroo’s blossoming relationship with Kenma.To be fair, they’d been friends for an eternity. Kenma and Kuroo’s relationship was one that perplexed Akaashi. They were on the border of childhood friends but also lovers. In a nutshell, they would cuddle like they were together but later claim that they weren't. 

Akaashi had only spoken to Kenma a few times and he found that he quite liked the other kid. Although, it did creep him out a little about how he was always playing games yet always watching you. At school, they had some classes together because they were in the same year. Maybe it was time he met Kenma more formally. They were both quiet individuals with good grades, it seemed like a pretty good match.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s relationship was equally as romantic but one hundred times more hilarious. His older brother was constantly spending time with Oikawa one way or another. Akaashi wasn’t one to talk though, since he was always with Bokuto. Despite his own hesitancy around Oikawa, Akaashi could see where his brother was coming from. Oikawa seemed like a half decent guy if you really got to know him. The brunette was pretty good looking too but how anyone- especially his brother- dealt with him was unfathomable. When trying to practice violin, Akaashi could hear Hajime screaming at his laptop from the next room over. Akaashi chuckled at the memory. 

Bokuto said that Oikawa totally thirsted over Iwaizumi. He gushed about the guy to Bokuto and Kuroo every chance he got. Surprisingly, Iwaizumi was the same. At dinner, Iwaizumi listed off stupid thing after stupid thing that Oikawa had done that day. Akaashi took a bite of his onigiri. He wondered if the two knew that their friends knew everything about them. 

When it was time to pay, the waiter did exactly as told. After five times of Bokuto’s card getting declined, one phone call to his parents and a call to his bank, he reluctantly let Akaashi pay. Victory tasted sweet. Bokuto rambled about how he needed to start carrying cash around and get his card fix on the drive back to his mansion. Akaashi just smiled to himself in the passenger seat. 

It was around ten when they got home which meant there were two hours left before the countdown. Bokuto’s family was out celebrating the new year. Bokuto had already told them about his plans with Akaashi so they hadn’t asked if he wanted to join.

Bokuto swung his bedroom door open and jumped onto the bed. Unsurprisingly, he fell off with a thud. 

“Bokuto-san, be careful. You will not get a new years kiss if you are concussed.” Akaashi shook his head from his place in the doorway. Unlike Bokuto, he carefully sat down on the bed, making sure not to mess up the blankets. 

“Ok ok, Agaashi. I know what you are doing,” Bokuto chirped.

“And what am I doing exactly?” Akaashi scooted closer to Bokuto. One hand was on the bed propping him up, the other slid up Bokuto’s thigh.

“You always give me an ultimatum.”

“How else would I keep you in line?” Akaashi whispered in his ear. Bokuto blushed and Akaashi could see what type of situation they would be in five to ten minutes from now (not that he was complaining).

Bokuto mimicked Akaashi’s movements. He leaned into Akaashi's left ear.“You could always just ask.”

“Mm,” Akaashi hummed. He was at a fork in the road. On one hand, he could pull the brakes and call it a night or… he could keep going and see what happens. “Bokuto-san, will you kiss me?”

“Don’t be rude ‘Kaashi, say please.”

Akaashi sighed. Of course he wouldn’t get off the hook with a simple request. Of course Bokuto was making him beg. 

“Please.” In one swift movement, Bokuto pressed his lips to the shell of Akaashi’s ear. His breath was warm, it reminded Akaashi that he wasn’t alone. Bokuto quickly moved from Akaashi’s ear to his lips. Bokuto seemed exceptionally impatient tonight because of his total disregard for “easing into it”. His tongue stubbornly pushed its way past Akaashi’s teeth. Akaashi tried not to laugh. An involuntary smile rose onto his face, the same face Bokuto was practically sucking off right now. Akaashi didn’t even have to do anything. He just sat back and let Bokuto do what he pleased. For once, it was nice to hand over the control to someone else. 

This wasn’t their first time making out -far from it- although this makeout session was quite heated. While Bokuto was busy prodding around in Akaashi’s mouth, a memory resurfaced. It was the Halloween party. That was the last time they’d taken their romance to the next level. Akaashi sighed. He really should tease Bokuto more often. Yet again, he smiled thinking how hilarious that would be to do to his boyfriend. Akaashi wasn’t usually one for jokes however he couldn't deny that seducing someone on Halloween and dancing (grinding)with them wasn’t amazing. 

Bokuto’s soft moans gradually became louder as time went on. They’d spent about twenty minutes just kissing when Akaashi finally pulled back. Before speaking he wiped the spit off of his lips and caught his breath. “Bokuto-san,” he panted.

“Nghh Akaash, more kisses,” Bokuto whined. His hair was tousled in all different directions- a result of Akaashi’s fingers. Bokuto’s lips were swollen and red. Akaashi wanted to make fun of him for it but figured he probably looked the same. 

“No.”

“N-NO!? What does that even mean,” Bokuto pouted. Without any regard for his partner, Bokuto fell onto Akaashi’s stomach, completely knocking all the air out from Akaashi.

“Bokut0-san,” he wheezed, “get off of me.”

“Are you going to kiss me?”

“No.”

“THEN NO!”

“Get off.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s broad back then proceeded to roll the two of them over so now he was on top.

“Akaashhhi!” 

“Stop whining like a kid and let me explain why we aren’t kissing right now.” Bokuto threw a hand over his face and slumped further into the mattress. 

Now on top, Akaashi could see every part from the top of Bokuto’s head to his lower abdomen. Bokuto’s arms were flexed, bringing out the blue veins in his skin. Trace amounts of dried spit could be seen at the corners of his mouth. His shirt was wrinkled, the collar curling upwards. 

Ever since Halloween, Akaashi had been wanting to return the favor but the time had never felt... right. At the ski resort, they were surrounded by classmates and in London, they simply didn't have time. But now with an hour or so to spare before new years, Akaashi thought there was no better time than the present. 

Akaashi promptly got up and hovered above the zipper of Bokuto’s jeans. Before Bokuto could realize what he was doing it was too late. Akaashi abruptly grinded onto Bokuto’s clothed erection. From underneath him, Akaashi could hear Bokuto let out a loud, hoarse, moan.

“Mm, not so sad now huh?” Akaashi said, continuing to grind their dicks together. 

Bokuto struggled to utter a response and Akaashi took pleasure in watching him stutter. “Kaashi- ngh fuck -when did you learn to talk like this?”

Akaashi chose not to reply, instead continuing to grind against Bokuto. He just had to have the confidence to pull this off. 

Since the party, there had been a spike in searches for gay handjobs on his laptop. It wasn't like he jacked off to the thought of getting a hand job from his then crush or anything. No way, not him. Neither did he need to watch gay porn or search up how to give a handjob on Google incognito because he wanted to give his then crush a good old jerk. Ha, ha, now way. But regardless of the preparation leading up to this, Akaashi was definitely going to touch his now boyfriend’s dick in some way or another tonight.

Akaashi stopped what he was doing to look back up at Bokuto. When Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand in his own and moved it to unzip his jeans, Akaashi almost exploded right there. Fuck that was hot. Once the jeans were unzipped, Bokuto nodded for him to continue. Akaashi had to pull pretty firmly just to get the denim over Bokuto’s thighs and to his shins but once that was done here came the real challenge; actually doing... The deed. In retrospect, Akaashi had given himself many handjobs before so technically he knew what he was doing but when he slid down the boxers and was met with Bokuto’s now fully erect cock, he froze. 

Bokuto could sense Akaashi’s hesitancy and began to sit up. “‘Kaashi, it’s okay. We don’t have to do this.” Bokuto twirled one of Akaashi’s curls in his fingers as he looked up at the boy on his lap.

“No no, it's fine, I’m just... concerned that I may do this wrong.”

“Pretty sure this type of stuff is impossible to mess up- unless you chop my dick off, then we might have a problem.” Akaashi smiled at Bokuto reassurance. “Don't worry, I won't judge. Besides, we’re dating now,” Bokuto snickered. 

Bokuto was right- Oikawa was right. He needed to stop worrying about what Bokuto might think of him. There was a reason they were dating for six hours so far, it was because they actually liked each other. Sometimes Akaashi made things too complicated, even for himself. Bokuto was smart, sometimes he forgot that amongst all of his goofiness.

“You’re right, we are dating now.” Akaashi smiled. Only Bokuto could make him feel better in a situation like this. Akaashi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso but instead of flipping them over, he slid his head under Bokuto’s shirt and began pressing kisses to his abdomen. Bokuto’s fingers found Akaashi’s hair and began weaving through the curls. Kiss after kiss, Akaashi made his way further down south. When he reached the bottom of his happy trail, Akaashi pulled back to admire his work. About six or seven dark red hickies tattooed Bokuto’s abs. 

“Mmm, Kaashi, more- please.” Akaashi sighed. Boy did Bokuto look like a mess. Now, Akaashi could see his pupils were fully blown. It was go time. 

Akaash wrapped his fingers around Bokuto’s erection and slid his hand down experimentally. Immediately, he felt a response from Bokuto. His breath was becoming increasingly heavier. 

“Kaashi, harder.” Akaashi pumped harder and this time was rewarded with a breathy moan. Okay, Bokuto liked a firm grip, noted. In his hand, he could feel Bokuto flex ever so slightly. Just the thought of Bokuot’s dick in.. other places made him feel all warm inside. Bokuto squirmed and his head knocked against the bed’s headboard. Akaashi reveled in everything that he was doing to make him like this. It gave him pleasure to see Bokuto in such a flustered state. 

“Nghhhh, Kashhh, I'm not gonna last for long.” Bokuto bit his lip. “C-come closer.” Akaashi never stopped moving his hand even as he was backing into Bokuto’s chest. “Hey, can I unzip?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Akaashi wasn't really sure what to expect but when Bokuto quickly unzipped his pants and slid his hand into Akaashi’s boxer he couldn't help but gasp. Akaashi quickened his pace. He would get Bokuto to come first. Bokuto quickly caught on to what Akaashi was doing and so he too started to go faster. Now both of them were tangled in a mess of sweat and limbs, racing to see who could get the other to finish first. 

“‘Kaashi, slow down. I don't want this to end.”

“No way.”

Bokuto only quickened his pace, stroking Akaashi’s dick so rampantly that a slapping sound filled the air. Akaashi stifled a groan. The sound of skin slapping and heaving breathing and moans wasn’t making this easy for him. He was supposed to be returning to favor, not getting Bokuto to do more work. It was so hard to think about what to do when it felt so good. All of his thoughts went out the door and left way for teenage hormones. What could he do? Think, think. Akaashi’s heartbeat quickened and his legs began to shake. Fuck he was going to come soon. How could he fix this? In a stroke (pun intended) of genius, Akaashi let go of Bokuto’s erection and climbed back onto Bokuto’s abs. “Kaaaash, what are you doing?”

“Wait and see,” Akaashi heaved. He backed up further onto Bokuto’s chest until Bokuto was lying down. Akaashi could feel his chin resting on his ass. The boy underneath him had no idea of what was coming (yet again pun intended) at all. 

Akaashi swiftly glanced behind him to see Bokuto grinning at what close proximity Akaashi’s ass was to his face. While Bokuto was distracted, Akaashi slithered downwards and popped his ass out. Now his pale chest met Bokuto's abs so he could put his idea into action. Two large hands were groping his ass. When Bokuto slapped the side of his bent thigh, Akaashi moaned out in pleasure. Before he could stop himself, he had lowered his mouth to the tip of Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto choked on a moan. 

“Kaaaashi,” he groaned, “I thought this was supposed to be a simple hand job.”

“Nothing.” Suck. “Is.” Suck. “Simple.” Suck. “With you.” 

Akaashi lifted his head up to see a string of spit on his chin dripping down from the tip to the base. All of this was so much better than the fake porn he watched with the fake actors and fake love. Akaashi could admit, he loved this boy so much. He loved spending time with him. He loved talking with him and god forbid he loved sucking this boy’s dick.

Akaashi flattened out his tongue and swirled it once around the tip. 

“Kaash,” Bokuto heaved, “don’t do that.”

Akaashi did it once more which delivered another deep groan from his throat.

“Why not?”

“You know why. Use your smart brain to figure it out.”

“Or we could just see what happens.”

Akaashi licked his lips and opened his mouth slightly then eased the tip in and out as he lightly sucked.

“Akaash I swear to god. You know what you're doing.” Akaashi hummed, the vibrations making Bokuto jerk in his mouth. “Your funeral.” With that, Akaashi sank his head down and sucked, hard. Both of them knew what was coming and at this point, it was just a matter of time. “Kaashi. Kaashi. Fuckkk- don’t- shit I’m coming. Ugh Kaaashii,” Bokuto groaned. Akaashi sucked once more before the saltiness filled his mouth. He had forgotten to factor this into his carefully crafted plan. Was he supposed to swallow it? Wasn’t swallowing bad for first timers? Maybe he should just pull off. 

It was too late. When he tried to pull off, his face was covered with the rest of Bokuto’s come. Warmth covered his nose, lips, cheekbones- barely missing his eyes. From underneath Bokto’s legs were shaking. Akaashi reached a hand down his boxers and felt that the insides were covered in pre-cum. He had to finish before this feeling inevitably ran out. It didn't take long to finish, especially when he could feel Bokuto writhing underneath him. Bokuto yet again replaced Akaashi’s hand with his own and stroked at godly speed, his other hand continuing to play with Akaashi’s ass. Akaashi couldn’t see anything. He knew better than to open his eyes and come all over them.

“‘Kaashi you're so hot.”

“Mmm Bokuto-san, please, faster.” Akaashi’s voice broke and his hands started to shake. Bokuto kept stroking Akaashi, working him through his orgasm. Come splattered the inside of Akaashi’s boxers and when the boy was finished, he collapsed in a sweaty heap. 

Bokuto waited about ten seconds before deciding to pull Akaashi back from his lap. When he did he almost got hard again on the spot. Akaashi’s face was painted with his semen. Fuck. He would definitely remember this.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, struggling to recover.

“Mm?”

“Wipe this off of me.” Bokuto cleared his impure thoughts and used the underside of his shirt to clean them up. When they both resembled somewhat pre orgasm, Bokuto collapsed back onto the bed. 

“Akaashee, where did you learn all of that? For real this time.” Bokuto’s voice was back to normal but his appearance wasn't.

“I did research,”

“I see.” Bokuto wiped his forehead. 

“Can you please start a shower or something before I get all sticky? I don’t want to get a sty.” Akaashi started to pull off his pants and boxers completely and got up to go to the bathroom. Bokuto followed suit. At this point, being naked was the least of Akaashi’s concerns. 

They took a warm shower together. Kissed a bit in the shower. Came a bit in the shower but ultimately, they were fresh when they got out. The bed, however, was not. It was tussled everywhere and there were soiled clothes covering the comforter. On any other day, Akaashi would have protested that this was improper and plain unhygienic but after two orgasms he was done for. Once Bokuto stripped the sheets and laid down a couple of throw blankets, the two slept in just towels and wet hair. Both of them fell asleep with the thought of what had just happened. Akaashi had his arms wrapped around Bokuto tightly, something that had been quite the recurring event tonight. They slept peacefully until Bokuto’s phone went off- signaling the start of a new year. 

In his family group chat, his mother sent him a video of their family counting down at the fireworks. She said they wouldn’t be home for another hour or two. Bokuto replied, telling them that Akaashi was sleeping and to be quiet when coming back home. She sent him a winking face. No sooner had he set his phone down was there a rustling beside him. When Bokuto turned over, he was met with a bleary eyed Akaashi.

“Happy New Year Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with a drowsy smile.

“Happy new year Akaashee.” Akaashi pulled Bokuto back down to the mattress and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Wanna get up and put sheets on this bed?”

“Yes, that is priority number one.” Akaashi rose from the bed, still in only a damp towel. Bokuto sighed at the sight in front of him before abruptly getting up to get fresh sheets and haul the old ones out. Akaashi could hear Bokuto struggling to pick out the matching sheets from his bedroom. 

While Bokuto was having a dilemma on what the difference between full sheets and queen sheets were, Akaashi grabbed boxers and a hoodie from Bokuto’s closet. Even though Bokuto had all of his clothes sorted (courtesy of his mother) Akaashi hadn’t the slightest clue of where anything was. Only the shoes were on display, all the other clothes were either in drawers or hung up. After finding where the bulk of his hoodies were, Akaashi picked the closest thing which was a massive dark blue hoodie.

Once the hoodie was acquired, Akaashi searched through four more drawers until he found the boxers. This time Akaashi picked wisely; if he didn’t then he might end up wearing underwear with a tacky design. Akaashi rummaged through the draw while trying not to mess up the precise folding. In the back, Akaashi could see black boxers. He reached back and pulled them out but while doing so he felt something cold. Akaashi quickly fished the boxers and put them on along with the hoodie before sticking his hand back inside the drawer. 

What could be cold and stored at the back of an underwear drawer? This could be one of three things; a sex tox, weed or… a gun. Why would Bokuto have a gun in his underwear drawer? Was his new boyfriend a killer? Akaashi wrapped his hand around the object. It felt cold and large but not ribbed so that ruled out the possibility of a dildo. Slowly, he drew the object out of hiding and was embarrassed to find that it was not a gun but a large container of half used lube. 

“Agaasheee, where are you!? I have the sheets. I need help!” Bouto shouted from the bedroom. 

“I’m in here. Give me a minute.” Akaashi stuffed the lube back where he found it and rushed out to help Bokuto.

The bedroom looked much neater after they made the bed. Bokuto got dressed in a large fleece hoodie and lime green owl boxers. A perfect example of the type of underwear Akaashi preferred to avoid. 

In the dead of night, Bokuto prepared instant noodles for them which they ate in his living room watching edits of new years celebration fails. 

“Akaash, are you tired?” Bokuto asked. He slurped his noodles and the soup splashed on his face. Akaashi handed him a napkin. 

“I'm always tired with you.”

“Ouch.” They sat silently watching the TV and slurping cheap noodles. Bokuto blinked. “Sooooooo..” 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Bokuto looked away awkwardly. “I just- was that too much? Was I bad or y’know, anything?”

Akaashi set his bowl on the coffee table and turned to face Bokuto. “No.” He picked up his bowl again and started to eat.

“I need more feedback! What does ‘no’ even mean?” Akaashi changed the channel. 

“I mean no. Was I bad? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Bokuto shot back. Akaashi silently chuckled to himself and reclined into the base of the couch.

“This is the most relaxed I've felt in a long time.”

“Are we going to tell people that we are dating?” Bokuto blurted. Akaashi personally didn’t care who knew about them. Practically the whole school already assumed that they were dating. The real issue would be breaking the news to their families. Hajime seemed to like Bokuto but he knew his mother might be... “Uncomfortable” with the situation. 

“Tell the people you trust. I don't have to remind you that careers have been lost just by loving who you want to.” Akaashi knew this reality. Bokuto was going to run a company soon. If this got out, it could ruin his opportunity.

“I know,” Bokuto sighed. 

Akaashi thought that people were free to think what they wanted to. He learned at a young age that you can't control how people feel about you. As long as he knew who he was then nobody else mattered. At the same time, he was an aspiring musician. He was going to teach kids or play in the orchestra. His sexuality wouldn’t affect his career as much, hopefully. The arts industry seemed much more progressive than the business industry. 

“I want to sleep now.”

“Okay.” They left their bowls in the kitchen sink and headed back to Bokuto’s room. The moonlight shone through the windows and cast shadows on the wall behind them. Akaashi slipped under the covers and felt a pair of warm hands on his wrist. “Hold my hand?”

“Always.”

-

Akaashi went home early the next morning. The drive back was relatively peaceful. Bokuto must have been tired out from the night before, seeing as he wasn’t nearly as talkative. 

Iwaizumi was working out in the living room when he stepped through the front door. 

“How was your night over there?” Iwaizumi asked.

Akaashi smiled fondly to himself. “It was fun. How was your new years?” He took a seat on the chair next to the window. 

Iwaizumi did a couple more reps before replying, “I went out with some guys on the team. We grabbed ramen and stuff.”

“That sounds nice.”Akaashi felt his stomach churning. It was better to tell his brother about the news sooner rather than later. “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi grunted in reply. 

“May I tell you something?”

“Yeah sure.”

“I'm dating Bokuto-san.” Iwaizumi put down his weights and looked Akaashi in the eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Iwaizumi smirked and patted his younger brother on the shoulder. “Well, it’s about time. I’m happy for you, Keiji. You told anyone else yet?”

Akaashi blinked. His brother really didn’t care at all. 

“No else that I know of. Bokuto-san will tell his family and I’ll tell… okaasan I guess.”

Iwaizumi made a face. “Good luck with that.” 

“That’s exactly why I’m telling you first. How do you think I should break the news?”

“You’re not going to tell your old man?”

“There is no point in telling my father. I’m only telling okaasan because I live under her roof.”

“You know she won't take it well. She’s drunk all the goddamn time and a closet bigot. I’d tell her quickly. Get straight to the point but leave it alone after that. That’s what I’m planning to do.”

“Thank you. Have a good workout.” Akaashi grabbed his bag and headed back up to his room. He fell back onto his bed and let out a deep sigh. He was independent enough that he didn't have to tell her if he didn't want to. It just felt wrong in so many ways to say anything at all. Bokuto might think something was wrong. The worst his mother would probably do was shun him further, something Akaashi would be able to put up with. The best course of option was to wait a while until his mother was in a better state to take the news. 

-

The first day back at school was better than Oikawa anticipated. Over the weekend, Bokuto had told Kuroo and him that Akaashi asked to date. In all honesty, Oikawa wasn’t surprised that they’d gotten so close after spending a week in London together. If he asked Iwaizumi to go with him somewhere for a week, his parents would either freak or not give it a second thought.

From his place in the foyer, Oikawa could see Atsumu and Sakusa together. Outside the orchestra room, Bokuto was pestering Akaashi for a hug. Around the corner, Daichi and Sugawara huddled together... staring deep into each other’s eyes. All of this couple stuff made Oikawa sick. Too bad he couldn’t be like that with Iwa-chan. 

Oikawa slung his bag over his shoulder in an effort to get away from the excessive PDA when he walked straight into a wall. Or rather, a short picket fence. The collision had caused a shrill scream from below and Oikawa shook his head in disbelief. 

“You might want to be more careful next-,” he started to mumble when he saw the face of who he hit. It was the sweet, blonde, first year, Yatchi Hitoka.

“Aha, I’m s-sorry Oikawa-san,” Yachi stuttered. The girl was shaking in her boots. Was he really that intimidating? Quickly, Oikawa plastered his brightest grin on his face. 

“Actually, it’s no problem. I was looking for you. Let me walk you to class.” It took a moment and a few more blinks but eventually, Yachi recentered her thoughts and trailed after her senpai. 

“You needed me?” 

“Yes, precisely!”

“What for?” Oikawa stopped in the middle of the first year hallway. People around them were staring. To them, it just looked like an older student telling off his kouhai. 

“You like third year Shimizu Kiyoko.” 

Yatchi’s face turned red as a tomato. Jackpot. Oikawa had to stop himself from grinning for real. “W-ait hold on! I don’t know what you’re- what!?” 

“True right?” Oikawa pestered.

“No!”

“So you don’t like her?” Oikawa asked, feigning innocence. 

“That’s not what I’m saying!”

“Then what are you saying?” Yachi only became more frantic. Oikawa cocked his head, maybe he was a sadist. 

Finally, Yachi fixed her fists firmly at her sides. “Why are you even asking? Why are you asking it in the first place?” 

“I’m asking a simple question that you seem to be unable to answer. And I already told you it’s because I need you for something,” Oikawa sighed. He absentmindedly raked his hands through his bangs. Huh, he really needed to get a trim soon..

“But what do you need me for? We barely know each other Oikawa-san.” Oikawa was well aware of this. Nonetheless, if he worked a little magic then surely they’d be friends in no time. He grabbed Yachi’s arm and practically dragged her down the hall. 

After dropping off the poor girl, he headed towards his own class. Around him, people stared and whispered. By now, Oikawa was used to this. Over the years people had gotten used to his stunning good looks but it still happened on occasion. Oikawa smirked to himself. Yes, why was third year Oikawa Tooru strutting around the first year hall with Yachi Hitoka of all people? It was sure to start rumors and while he usually tried to avoid drama (when it concerned him), Oikawa couldn’t deny the truth of “all publicity is good publicity”. 

At the top of the stairs Oikawa was slightly caught off guard to see Iwaizumi leaning against the railing, bright eyes focused on him. 

“Iwa-chan, waiting for me? What a pleasant surprise! Miss me?” Iwaizumi grabbed his bag and walked down the hallway.

“I’m just here to find out what you did to that poor girl. Did you see her face?” 

“Ah yes, she -like many others here- was stunned by the greatness of the one and only Oikawa-sama. Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“I meant when you confronted her. She looked like she’d seen a ghost- or worse- like you’d pulled a gun on her! The hell were you asking her about?” 

“Huh? Oh, she asked me that too. Don't worry, I didn't do anything bad. All I want is to get to know her better. Why, was Iwa-chan jealous? ” 

Iwaizumi scoffed. “In your dreams. No, it’s because everyone’s saying you’re gunning to make her your new conquest.”

“Still sounds like you’re jealous. You know, envy isn’t a good look Iwa-chan. If you want, I could-” 

“Screw you! I said I’m not jealous.” 

Oikawa chuckled. “Okay, okay. Whatever you say.” A few moments passed, the only sounds being their footsteps and the bustling atmosphere around them. Oikawa slid a sideways glance towards Iwaizumi, whose eyes remained on the ground, clearly ignoring him. Oikawa kept staring. Iwaizumi growled before stopping in his tracks. 

“Since when are you interested in Yachi Hitoka?” he huffed. 

Oikawa shrugged. “Since never.” 

“Then why go out of your way to make a big scene?”

“That’s just how I am!” 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Sure. I’m going. Don't cause trouble.” He ruffled Oikawa’s hair before jogging down the hallway. 

Oikawa wanted to know more about what people were saying. The main issue was that of course, no one would say it to his face or near his friends. They would whisper and say it behind his back. Couldn't someone just step up and tell Oikawa what he wanted to hear so he could stop playing super secret spy agent and just get his gossip? Oikawa sighed and left for his class too. 

Above head, the sound of a clock meticulously ticks away. The teacher at the front of the class drones away. People whisper and people snore from beside him. Oikawa is brought out of his daze by a buzz in his pocket. It’s Futakuchi.

[9:46] Lil whore:  
wyd

[9:47] You:  
im in class 

[9:49] Lil whore:  
im bored  
get outa class  
meet me by the bathroom

Oikawa politely raised his hand and asked to go to the washroom. At this time, no one else was out in the halls. Futakuchi was leaning on the bathroom wall with a devilish smirk. Oikawa was used to his friend’s casual misbehavior but if he was smiling this much, then this “bathroom break” might be more than he’d bargained for. 

“What do you want? I have a very important lecture about the density of space and stars,” Oikawa droned. Futakuchi said nothing and motioned for Oikawa to follow him into the washroom. Once inside, he locked the two of them into the largest cubicle. 

“Have you hooked up with Iwaizumi Hajime yet?” So this was what it was all about. Oikawa bit his lip, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. Could he trust Futakuchi to keep his mouth shut? Sure they were friends but they still weren’t as close as Oikawa considered himself to be with Atsumu. Futakuchi was what Oikawa would like to classify as “known”.

“This is why you wanted to meet?” 

“Pretty much, yeah. I've seen you guys together, forgive me for being curious.” Futakuchi nudged his shoulder and pulled out his vape. He took a hit before waving his hand in the air to disperse the smoke. Oikawa held his hand out and waited for his kouhai to pass it to him. He didn't normally do this type of stuff but it was the first day back. A couple of hits wouldn’t hurt. 

“We haven’t done anything yet.”

Futakuchi nodded. “Thought so. So are you guys like together?”  
“Not yet.” 

“That’s sort of weird, man. Usually, by this point... people are y’know.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know,” he huffed. Oikawa was well aware that people were just waiting for the day they announced their “official-ness”, but things were still... complicated. Right now, he was busy enough worrying about exams and college. But if he was being completely honest, Oikawa was scared. Sure flirting was fun- that’s why he did it so much- but Iwaizumi was different. He was the first person that Oikawa had failed to wrap around his finger.

Oikawa himself had never been in a committed relationship. When he pictured himself in one it just felt wrong. The idea of changing his routine, his lifestyle, terrified him. And sure he’d do it, but only if he found the right person. What he was doing with Iwaizumi now was figuring out if he was that person. For the time being, he was enjoying what they had now. Both being knowledgeable of their mutual pining while still having the freedom to do whatever they wanted. 

-

Maybe meeting with Futakuchi had been a curse. Because as soon as he left that bathroom cubicle, Oikawa found him surrounded by happy couples. It disgusted him. 

Every day he had to watch Bokuto and Akaashi snuggling up to each other. He wondered how it was possible for them to be so carefree. Sometime during that same month, Atsumu came banging on his door in the middle of the night. Apparently he and Sakusa had tied the knot. Oikawa wanted so badly to ask Iwaizumi out on another date but he refused to give in to temptation. Iwaizumi would just have to ask him out first. 

While laying in bed one night, Oikawa came to a conclusion. He sprung up and grabbed his phone. This revelation called for an emergency meet up with Bokuto and Kuroo. He texted their group chat a time and location before tossing his phone back onto his nightstand. 

On a warm sunny Saturday, Oikawa’s master plan was to take his best friend's scooter shopping. To clarify- shopping on scooters. Tokyo had many electrical scooters parked on the streets that could be rented for a reasonable price. After Oikawa finished explaining his plan, his friends looked less than impressed. 

“Have you gone fucking mental? You want us to ride on scooters and then go to a corner store. What happened to Oikawa Tooru? Oikawa Tooru who only rides in luxury cars and refuses to eat anything less than gourmet?” Kuroo shook his head. 

“Oikawa, are you okay?” Bokuto put his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. The brunette shrugged it off.

“I already said I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you're single and your parents are probably disgustingly homophobic.” Bokuto froze immediately after the words had left his mouth. His gaze slid to Oikawa, then back to Kuroo, who was rubbing his forehead. “Forget I said that. Let’s go ride scooters!” 

Riding through the streets of Tokyo on a motorized scooter was not as easy as it looked. Driving an electric scooter was already a hassle but riding one with Bokuto was an absolute nightmare. 

Bokuto was driving like a maniac. He swerved in between people, cars and shops. Three times he crashed into elderly people and knocked them down. Kuroo sighed. This had to be a criminal offense by now. 

“Want to race to the store?” Bokuto pointed to the small corner store a few blocks down. From the looks of it, no one was occupying this side of the street. 

“Fine. If someone dies though, we’re blaming it on you,” Kuroo snorted. 

“Fairs fair. On your mark, get set, go!” All three of them took off at maximum speed. This small race reminded Oikawa of their small street race last year and the memory brought a smile to his face. Somehow, while riding a community scooter in the dirty streets, Oikawa realized this was the best he’d felt all month. In the end, Bokuto won the race and offered to buy the trio instant ramen. 

-

Back in the living room of Oikawa’s penthouse, they sat on the floor slurping cheap cup ramen. Despite the fun they’d had earlier, Oikawa was sure he’d never do this again. On the way back, Bokuto wanted to race them again but a car had suddenly backed out and knocked him off his scooter. Long story short, Bokuto got ran over while on a scooter. Luckily no one was seriously hurt but Oikawa figured the driver was probably traumatized for life after such an event. “By the way, how are things with Zumi?” Kuroo asked around a mouthful of noodles.

Oikawa thought about this for a bit. Recently they hadn't been talking all that much. “Good. Still not dating, though.” 

Bokuto frowned. “Why not?” 

“I don’t know!” Fantasizing about being in a relationship was one thing but actually committing to one was a whole different ordeal. Oikawa rubbed his temples. “Anyway, how are you and your boyfriend doing, Bo-chan?” 

“Kaashi’s doing well. We’re doing well, hang out all the time. I guess we’re kind of like a power couple!”

Kuroo took a slurp of his noodles. “Don’t say stuff like “power couple”. Anything else?” 

Bokuto hummed and winced at the bright fluorescent lights. “Nope. That's all there is to say. We’re just really happy, y’know?” 

“Not really.” 

Bokuto hummed. “Well, I’m glad that ‘Kaashi made the first move because I was really nervous-” 

“Yes we know bro,” Kuroo said, patting Bokuto’s back. 

Oikawa swallowed an especially long noodle. “Have you noticed anything different about your relationship? How would you compare it to before you were dating?” Thinking of it now, sure they teased each other a lot, but none of them really talked about their relationships all that much. 

“Hmm, nothing’s changed that much. But I guess I feel... safer in a way? Like me and ‘Kaashi know we like each other for sure, so it’s almost like we don’t have to try so hard anymore. I can be myself around him and vice versa. Ever since we officially got together, I’ve seen a lot of sides to him that I feel like I might not have gotten to see otherwise. It’s... really nice.” Bokuto smiled, mostly to himself. Just from a few short sentences, Oikawa could tell that they really were happy together. It was cool in a way, how they could just live in the moment, not worry about the difference in class levels or what other people might think. 

That night as he lay in bed, Oikawa wondered what was so different about their situations. He and Bokuto were pretty much in the same boat- or they had been before Bokuto got asked out for real. If he could make it work with Akaashi, then what was stopping Oikawa from doing the same with Iwaizumi. He remembered what his friend had said earlier. If Oikawa dated Iwaizumi for real, would he get to know him to his core? Would he get to feel the same comfortableness that Bokuto and Akaashi felt with each other? Would he get to drop his act completely, and have the freedom to be himself? Was he even ready to tear down the facade, ready for Iwaizumi to see the real him? Oikawa growled and shoved a pillow over his head. God, he loved this boy, but he really was causing a lot of headaches as of lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarah.taylor713 on Instagram  
> sarah_taylor713 on Twitter  
> not_skiilar on Instagram  
> Come talk to us!
> 
> Next time:  
> -Valentines party  
> -Drunk IwaOi  
> -KuroKen love


End file.
